


A Long Story

by ThatWriterRose



Category: Far Cry 5, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Awkward Dates, Cults, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Engagement, F/M, Family, Family Issues, First Dates, Flirting, Kidnapping, Lawyers, Medical, Mentions of Rape, Murder, Religious Cults, Romance, Stalking, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vacation, mentions of abuse, pre game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 99,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Rafael went on a first date that didn't end well despite having a connection to the woman. When they meet by chance again a year later they decide to see if they still have that spark. What they don't count on is everything going wrong as it had on their first date.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading this fanfiction! If you're here from my When I Told Our Story series welcome! I hope this story will give Heather a better story something a bit happier or at least that's the plan. If you haven't read that fanfiction it's fine anything you need to know will be explained in the fic just know my general faceclaim for Heather is Jameela Jamil for visual all else will be explained along the way. I hope that you enjoy!

“This man was out on bail for not even six hours and he’s already done it again? Same MO same everything? Unbelievable.” Rafael says jaw tensing up as he thinks about it. It’s clear by the look on his face that he’s beating himself up over this. It was the judges choice on bail but he should have pressed harder.

“Yeah the guy is a real piece of work but he left DNA behind luckily we’ll be able to nail his ass once it goes through,” Finn assures the man. He knows how easy it is to put blame on yourself so he hoped that would help Rafael feel a bit better.

Rafael nods before looking from Finn to Olivia. “How is the woman?”

“That is actually why we’re here, I got a call from the doctor who was performing surgery on her,” Olivia tells him as she heads with him into the area family was. She sees the woman make her way and smiles. “Doctor Moore thank you for calling how is she doing?”

“It’s no trouble I know you said that she doesn’t have a family she should have someone-” Heather stops looking from Olivia to Rafael. “Rafael Barba?”

“Heather Moore it really is a small world it’s been too long,” Rafael tells her with a smile. It had been months since they had texted last even longer since they’d actually talked in person.

“You two know each other?” Finn asks looking from Rafael to the doctor. She was a very beautiful woman he wanted to know how the hell Barba knew her. “You gonna tell us how?”

“It’s a story for another time I’m sorry we had to see each other again under these conditions,” Rafael tells her before he clears his throat.

Heather nods before looking back between them. “Sorry back to the patient you said that she doesn’t have any family so I thought she should have someone here for her.” She tells them before motioning for them to follow. “The rape kit was done before I got there shortly after it was finished she had a seizure. I had to take her into surgery she had an Intracerebral Hemorrhage.”

“Not all of us are doctors who know the lingo can you translate that into English for us?” Finn asks as he shoves his hands in his pockets.

“He beat her so hard that her brain started to bleed it was slow at first, it's how they got through the kit without realizing. I relieved the pressure to her brain but she’s far from out of the woods.” Heather says before gently tapping on the window. A curtain was pulled from inside by the nurse to show the woman. “She’s still unconscious and she will be for some time I’m expecting if everything goes well, she'll be here for at least a week.”

“And if everything doesn’t go well?” Rafael asks as he looks at the woman. He’s trying to take it all in as soon as the DNA is through what happened to this woman will be added to the existing charges to ensure the man was on remand.

“We are trying to think positively but this could kill her or seriously impair her for the rest of her life,” Heather says before she looks at the woman. “Do you know who did this to her?”

“We have the suspect back in custody he was trying to flee the scene when a street uni caught him. He was on bail for other charges same MO we think the DNA is going to match.” Finn tells her though his eyes don’t leave that poor woman.

“Make him pay anyone who could do this to a person should spend the rest of their lives in jail,” Heather says before tapping the window so the nurse will shut the blinds.

“Oh don’t worry this man is going to pay,” Rafael assures her before he turns to look back at Heather. “When I add these charges on I’ll need you to testify about the injuries sustained.”

“Oh well I can get you her number-” Olivia starts but before Heather takes out a clipboard.

“You have the hospitals number with my extension this is my personal number. Call me when you need me to testify until then I am going to try my hardest to make sure this woman stays alive.” Heather says before she hands the folding up piece of paper to Rafael. “Now if you’ll excuse me I have to do some rounds it was good seeing you again Rafael.”

Rafael nods, “It was nice to see you as well I’ll make sure to call you when we need you for the trial.” He then stops and watches the woman leave before turning to leave with the detectives.

“So are you going to tell us what that was?” Olivia asks with a smirk.

“I think what we saw was our boy here getting himself a pretty doctor’s number. Not to be bad Barba not too bad at all.”

Rafael lets out a chuckle before shaking his head. “What you saw is a very long story that I am not going to tell you.”

“Looks like Barba isn’t the type to kiss and tell,” Finn tells him before opening the door to let the others out.

“No. No, I am not.” Rafael agrees rolling his eyes before making his way out of the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Rafael has the piece of paper sitting on the desk he should be prepping for the next part of the trial but all he can do is think about her. He couldn’t call her before she went up to the stand but it didn’t stop him from just thinking about if he should after. Meeting for a coffee wouldn’t hurt anything right? It had just been a date that didn’t work for either of them some time ago. It had been so long ago he wondered if she even remembered how bad it had been.

Rafael had shown up early so he had assumed he’d have to wait but this long he was surprised. He was looking down at his watch when he heard someone walk up. 

“I am so sorry I got held up with work calls but I’m here,” Heather tells him with a smile before making her way over to the seat across from Rafael. “They left the newer interns in control for the night so clearly they have to call and ask the residents with the night off a hundred and five other questions.”

“No it’s alright I understand- surgical residency I’m sure it’s taxing,” Rafael assures her with a small smile. “I would say I have friends in the medical field but that would mean they get let out of the hospital long enough to make friends.”

Heather laughs, “So you do get it. Yeah, this is the first night I’ve gotten off for longer than a couple of hours to sleep.”

Rafael nods, “You’re spending your precious extra hours off to go out to dinner with me? I feel like I should really be honored.”

“Well, Jay said he knew a very good looking very single ADA. The way he talked you up I wasn’t going to turn down the opportunity. We did a transplant surgery together and he wouldn’t stop talking about you said you were a good friend.” Heather tells him with a smile before picking up a glass of water and having a sip.

Rafael chuckles before he nods at her. “That sounds like him. He and his mentor have helped out a few times in cases so I’ve gotten to know him well. He's a charming guy really knows all the right people doesn’t he?”

“Yeah he has a prominent family but he has gone beyond it he’s really his own person-” Heather stops as she hears her phone go off. “I’m so sorry I should make sure it’s not questions one hundred and six.” She takes her phone out of her purse and has a look at the screen. It rings twice more before she dismisses the call and puts her phone away.

“Is everything alright?” Rafael asks he doesn’t want to press but he could see the shift in her mood. “I mean I’m sure they have stupid questions but they can’t be that bad.”

“No, it was just a wrong number now are you a white wine or red wine kind of man because I think after today I could use a glass,” Heather suggests hoping her bait to change the subject.

Rafael sees it and nods figuring it’s best to just forget about it. “I am a red wine guy how about I order us a bottle.” He says before turning to get the waiter’s attention ordering the wine and that they were ready to have bread sent over.

“So from what Jay said you do a lot of work with the special victims unit,” Heather says with a smile. “I’m sure it’s hard to try those cases but it’s honorable that you do it. The world needs more people like you.”

Rafael shrugs feeling like it’s not a big deal, “I’m just doing my job, same as any ADA would. You are the same way though it’s brain surgery yes? It’s hard work not just anyone can do that.”

“Oh, so you’re humble too? Tell me what sort of perfect man factory did you come from? Just asking so I can tell my friends.” Heather flirts. Her attention was taken away as wine is brought over and glasses are poured. 

Rafael thanks the waiter before taking his glass. “No perfect man factory but I’ll tell my mother you think so I’m sure she’ll appreciate the compliment.”

Heather’s phone goes off and she looks down long enough to turn it off. “I am not the only one they can call I’ve got a full class and the one below us to call. Now I want to focus on you and on this date.”

Rafael lifts his glass, “I think I can toast to that.” He tells her before they bring their glasses together. He has a sip of his wine before setting the glass down. “Now you avoided the bit where I complimented you- brain surgery. What’s the saying it’s not brain surgery?”

Heather has a sip of her wine before she smiles, “I think it’s that it’s not rocket science but it fits. It’s hard work but it’s what I’ve always wanted to do. I knew I wanted to be a doctor since I was 6 a surgeon since I was 8 then brain surgeon when I was 10. I graduated high school early and headed across the country to pursue my dream.”

Rafael had the drive he’d gone from that scrappy boy from the Bronx who went full scholarship to Harvard he knew how it felt. “So you moved across the country- where are you from originally?”

“A really small town in Montana I doubt you’ve ever heard of it,” Heather tells him with a smile. She should look at the menu but she’s too entranced with him and their conversation.

“Try me you never know I may have even been there I travel when I’ve got the time.” Rafael offers with a smile.

Heather laughs, “Oh you haven’t traveled to our town. The biggest attraction is Cheeseburger- a bear that they have at the wildlife center he’s our big selling point.”

Rafael has to bite back a laugh though he can’t help but smile. “The selling point is a bear- named Cheeseburger?”

“Oh yes there’s bobbleheads, posters, and t-shirts I may even be able to snag you one next time I visit home. If this goes well, of course.” Heather tells him. 

Before they can talk further the waitress comes up to them. “Hello I just wanted to check in have you guys had time to think about what you’re ordering.”

Rafael looks from Heather to the waitress, “Sorry we’ve just been chatting give us a minute if that’s alright.”

The woman nods before putting away her pad of paper, “I’ll be back shortly.”

Heather watches the waitress leave before she smiles at Rafael. “I think that you’re in trouble with the waitress. I’ll tell you more about Hope County and Cheeseburger the bear once we’ve picked something to eat.”

“So the town is Hope County I don’t think I’ve ever-” Rafael stops as she gives him a look before nodding. “Right I’m going to look at the menu.”

Heather smiles before looking at the menu. “I doubt you would have it’s an hour from Missoula- have you heard of that town?”

Rafael hides the hint of a smile behind his menu. “No, I’m afraid I haven’t heard of that either. You sure that you aren’t making up those towns?”

The waitress comes back and they order before they get back into their conversation. Heather is amazed at how easily it all seems to flow it was like they’d known each other for years rather than an hour or two. The waitress brought the food out before a man came up with her holding a bouquet of flowers.

“What did I tell you perfect man factory- did Jay tell you that I love lilacs?” Heather says as the man delivering the flowers hands them to her.

Rafael has a confused look on his face looking from the man to Heather. “I’d love to take credit but I didn’t get flowers I thought about it but I didn’t know- who sent you flowers?”

Heather’s face falls and she looks in the flowers for a card. She takes it out and reads it before she drops the flowers on her plate. “I- I have to go I’m sorry. Raincheck on dinner I’ll call you sometime.” She says before getting up and grabbing her bag.

“Is everything alright- Heather?” Rafael gets up and starts to follow after her before she rushes out. He turns to look at the man delivering flowers. “Did they tell you who delivered them?”

“No, they didn’t just the message he wanted me to tell her.” The man says with a shrug. “I’m not supposed to say it’s a bit… it’s not the sort of message the company wants us sending.”

“Well, what was the message?” Rafael presses clearly getting a bit agitated that the man wouldn’t just say it.

“The message was-” The man reaches into his pocket and takes out a piece of paper. “Kitten turn on your damn phone.”


	3. Chapter 3

“We the jury find the defendant- guilty.” The foreman states and cheers break out over the courtroom. Grateful families all four of them hearing the same thing. Guilty on all counts of rape and assault. There was no way this man would be out of prison ever even if there was a possibility of parole he’d have too many years stacked up to prevent that.

Rafael has a moment with the families shaking hands and taking thank yous. It was awkward this part he was just doing his job but he let them do it. Once they were done he started to make his way out of the courtroom when he saw her, Heather.

“I knew Lisette’s family couldn’t make it in until tomorrow so I wanted someone to be here for the verdict being read,” Heather tells him with a small smile before she gets up and follows him out of the courtroom. “Thank you I am sure they will be grateful to hear the news.”

“So you said they’re coming in tomorrow?” Rafael asks, “If they’d like to meet I’d be more than happy to do that.”

“They’re just coming to get Lisette’s body and bring her back home to France. They want her final resting place to be at home among family.” Heather tells him with a sad smile. She had told him they were hoping for the best but instead, they ended up having to deal with the worst.

“Welcome to America right? Please send my condolences when you meet them.” Rafael tells her before pressing the button to the elevator.

“It’s not the only reason that I came I actually brought something for you,” Heather tells him before stepping into the elevator with him. She holds out a gift bag, “I know you probably don’t remember the date was so long ago but I did want to bring it for you.”

Rafael takes the bag and opens it up pulling out a shirt. He unfolds it and chuckles, “Fang Center- home of Cheeseburger. You really weren’t kidding were you?” He asks before he looks over at her. 

“There’s one more thing,” Heather tells him with a smile nodding for him to look before she hits the ground floor button.

Rafael reaches in and laughs, “A bobblehead- you have bobbleheads of this bear?” He asks examining the thing surprised when it let out a laugh and said I love you. “So this is Hope County’s national treasure?” He asks before putting the shirt and bobblehead back into the bag.

“Yeah I know you have the Statue of Liberty she’s great and all but that bear- we may have you beat,” Heather tells him with a smile.

“I thought I wasn’t supposed to get this unless the date went well- change of heart?” Rafael jokes before he looks over at her.

“Well, you weren’t the one who messed up the date it was me. I went home a few weeks later and when I saw those I bought them. They’ve been sitting in the top of my linen closet while I looked for a good way to even explain.” Heather admits. “I had your number I should have called you I’m so sorry Rafael.”

“I had your number too I could have called- I should have called.” Rafael insists. It was on both of them but mostly on whoever the hell had sent her those flowers. “I did always want to know though…”

“The calls weren’t from the residents and interns. They were from a blocked number and I just knew it was my ex-boyfriend. He-” She stops seeing the other people in the elevator realizing what she was about to say in front of strangers.

Rafael looks at everyone before he smiles. “Why don’t we head to my office? I’m sure we can get a cup of coffee and have a chat- we can even see if there’s room on a bookshelf for the bobblehead.”

They make their way to his office and he asks for all calls to be held. He sets the bag on his desk before moving to the chairs with her to have a seat. “Alright tell me whatever it is you were going to tell me in the elevator.”

“I started dating him when I was in med school he was this older man who had moved to the town I grew up in. I was 22- young and stupid. I didn’t see until many years into our relationship that he was abusive and controlling. He’d come to visit and I couldn’t see my friends I’d talk about work on the phone he’d dismiss it.” Heather admits she feels tears threaten to fall so she raises her gaze to the ceiling. “Sorry- It’s just hard to talk about.”

Rafael leans over to the side table and takes out a tissue before handing it to her. “It’s okay I’m sure this is hard to talk about to anyone especially someone you went on half a date with.”

“I do want to tell you though you deserve to know the truth. I was distracted and antsy for the what- an hour or two I was there? I probably wasn’t all that Jay talked me up to be.” Heather lets out a wet laugh before she takes the tissue and dabs away fallen tears. 

“I was charmed that’s for sure. I kept talking myself in and out of calling you or asking Jay how you were. The time we spent together was lovely.” Rafael assures her before getting another tissue just in case.

Heather takes in a breath before wiping away tears. “I saw bits of it but I didn’t really realize it until I found out he had been poking holes in condoms. He was trying to get me pregnant so he could make me leave my residency the career I’d worked so hard for. He tried to force my hand and that was it, I broke up with him. Since I broke things off he has been harassing me I’ve had to move twice and change my phone number… four times. I thought I’d shaken him when we went out it’s why I finally felt safe enough to start dating again.”

Rafael moves a hand up to stroke her arm hoping to console her. “Then you got the calls and the flowers.”

Heather nods taking the second tissue from him as she tried to pull herself together. “The note on the flowers said hope he takes you home kitten at least that way I’ll know where the prick lives.” She takes in a breath before rubbing her face. “You were such an amazing man I didn’t want you to get dragged into my mess or hurt. I couldn’t I-”

“You were just doing what you thought was best. Do you think it was a real threat that he really would have hurt you or me?” Rafael asks her wondering if she is still in danger. He doesn’t want her to stay in danger he cares about her even if it was just a half of a date they’d gone on.

“He is ex-military really tall and menacing. He’s intense and hot tempered I used to think that it was sexy now I know it was the receipe for disaster. Sometimes I still think he’ll….” Heather starts though she stops and shakes her head. “I have a restraining order he hasn’t broken it. I get so scared about it that I don’t even go home to visit my parents and friends. Just when the Sheriff tells me that Jacob is out of town.” 

Having to avoid your home and family the people she cared most about. Rafael couldn’t imagine it he had his mother he saw her whenever he could, he would hate to have someone controlling like that weighing down on him. He isn’t sure what to say so he just gives her arm a gentle squeeze and smiles at her.

“I didn’t want to tell you any of that to make you feel bad or to guilt you into forgiving me. I just thought you deserved to know the truth. I had always wanted to come tell you but I didn’t really think I could- not until I saw you at the hospital.” Heather tells him.

Rafael shakes his head, “I wouldn’t think that ever. You were just trying to get the story straight I understand completely.” He reaches over and wipes away her tears with a tissue. “I do think I owe you for the fantastic t-shirt and… bobblehead.”

“However could you repay for that fantastic gift I have you?” Heather asks with a laugh, leaning a bit into his touch.

“I was thinking about dinner, do you have extra free time now that you’re done with residency?” Rafael asks. He hopes she’ll say yes he had seen so much potential on that date he wants to explore it again. 

“I do have more free time actually so yes you can take me out to dinner,” Heather tells him feeling a blush heat up on her cheeks. “You’re the one with the number though so this time it’s your job to do the calling.”

Rafael gets up and takes a business card before writing on the back of it. He turns and holds it out for her. “My personal number is on the back now we really don’t have an excuse.”

Heather takes it and smiles putting it in her purse. “I should head back to the hospital but you- should put that bobblehead up there.” She tells him before she points to one of his bookshelves.

Rafael chuckles, “I’ll get right on that- see you soon, Heather.”

“I’ll see you soon Rafael,” Heather tells him before she leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

“Look at the kind of luck we seem to have,” Heather says standing in her doorway and taking out her phone. “ER doctor texted me huge crash they’re starting to get them in. He says they don’t need me but that I probably shouldn’t leave the house traffic will be backed up for hours.” 

Rafael looks at the text and sighs, “We really can’t catch a break with this first date thing can we?” He thinks for a moment, “You have much in your fridge maybe we could cook something up.” 

Heather smiles, “Alright but we may have to wipe the dust off the oven I’m not really home enough to use the thing.” She admits before stepping aside to let Rafael in. Once he’s in she locks the door before taking off her heels. “I am happy I don’t have to go out in those my feet would have killed tomorrow.”

“If they’re going to kill then why did you wear them?” Rafael asks curiously before he takes off his suit jacket putting it on a coat rack she has in the living room.

“I’m already almost 6 feet tall may as well go the rest of the way,” Heather tells him with a smile before walking with him towards the kitchen. “Besides they make my ass look great- legs longer and all that.”

Rafael isn’t sure what to say at first but he smiles. “Yeah- I guess I don’t disagree with that.”

“I guess you don’t,” Heather tells him with a smirk. “There isn’t much in the pantry I think the bread is fresh umm cheese, lettuce, butter- maybe some eggs?”

“You know there are apps to deliver groceries… a world outside of takeout and leftovers.” Rafael tells her before he opens up the freezer. “I think even the ice is expired.”

Heather laughs and gives him a playful shove on the shoulder. “You are lucky you’re so good looking you jerk. I don’t keep food at home because if I’m not at work I’m at the medical library at work for my research.”

Rafael shuts the fridge and turns to look at Heather. “She saves people by day and does research to save more people by night. Tell me what was it you said… perfect man factory? I think they made a women’s division just for you.”

“That was very cheesy… in a charming sort of way.” Heather compliments. “I’m working on research about PTSD in veterans. Any way I can help with prevention or treatment- whatever it takes to stop the bad.”

“So you know the bad then,” Rafael says, he’s assuming of course but he just has this feeling that she’ll agree with him.

“I almost married the bad. I’m not excusing what he did to me and to others I just… I know he wasn’t right in the head after I got some perspective. I just want to understand how some men come back like that and others like my father come back as if nothing happened.” Heather tells him before she shrugs. “I don’t want to talk about exes or work I want to hear you keep complimenting me I like that.”

“Is that so?” Rafael asks before he moves to stand in front of her. He puts a hand on either side of the counter she’s leaning on. “I’m afraid that I can’t do that on an empty stomach.”

Heather laughs, “You are something else aren’t you? Alright, step aside I’m going to make something.” She shoos him away before getting into the fridge to get a few things out.

“Your fridge has the bare minimum- I don’t think you can make much with freezer-burned ice cream and half a carrot. Why is there half a carrot in there anyway?” Rafael asks with an amused smile.

“Eating. How about you have the other half while you wait for me to make grilled cheese sandwiches.” Heather tells him before getting out the bread with a smile before she grabs a pan.

“Grilled cheese. I mean it’s not the Japanese restaurant but I’m not going to lie it sounds even better. Do you have anything to drink?” Rafael asks before he opens one of the cabinets.

Heather puts on a pan then turns on the burner. “Next cabinet I have a cheap bottle of white wine I got for my birthday and half a bottle of brandy from Christmas.”

Rafael opens the cabinet and debates between the two. “So you’re an eggnog at the holidays kind of girl?” He asks before taking out the wine. “I don’t think I ever would have guessed.”

Heather reaches into a drawer and takes out a wine bottle opener holding it out for him. “God no my nan is she came and stayed with me over the holidays she had always wanted to see New York City at Christmas decided she wanted to do it before she got too old and batty. Her words, not mine. Does your family live here? I’m sure it’d be nice to have family here for Christmas.”

Rafael opens the bottle of wine and does a bit of searching before he finds two glasses. “My mother and my grandmother the three of us spend Christmas together. You know the mass, family dinner, and the whole 9 yards.”

“I like the sound of that,” Heather tells him with a smile she takes out plates and puts sandwiches on them. “I do a call and send presents in the mail. I’d love to go home but sometimes it just doesn’t happen. “I’d kill for the whole family dinner and mass thing.”

“Well, I’ve never thought about it like that you seem to put a positive spin on a lot of things.” He tells her before he picks up both the glasses. “Where are we eating?”

“Couch if you don’t mind I figure we can just use the coffee table,” Heather says before she picks up the plates letting him lead the way. She comes to the couch and has a seat before she sets down the plates.

Once they’ve both sat Rafael handed her one of the glasses of wine. “To… unconventional dates.” 

“To unconventional dates.” Heather agrees before she brings her glass up to clink against his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a continuation of the last chapter and the part after this sort of is. I figured it was easier to break it up rather than have one really long chapter. This chapter gets smutty so if you're into that enjoy if not then I'll see you next chapter for some more fluff!

“How is this the best thing I’ve had to eat this week?” Rafael asks with a hand over his mouth. He smiles before having another bite of his grilled cheese.

“I know- I know. She’s a brilliant sexy neurosurgeon who’s saving the world and she can make a fantastic grilled cheese? I will tell you I don’t accept any marriage proposals before the third date I don’t want to seem too desperate or anything.” Heather tells him with a grin. She tops off their glasses of wine before setting down the empty bottle.

Rafael lifts up his wine glass and has a drink. “You sure I can’t get you to accept it on the first date because I mean… I’m really considering.”

“You know you are something else, Rafael Barba,” Heather tells him before she relaxes back into the couch. “I feel like I’ve known you all my life, how is it that happens? You are charming and I just… I really do enjoy your company I only wish I could have stuck to my guns and seen you again.”

“All of that is in the past this is our second chance, isn't it?” Rafael asks with a smile before he leans back to settle back into the seat. “This second chance means that our sort of half date is history. This is our first date and it is a great first date.”

Heather turns moving to lay her legs across lap before having a drink of wine. “I agree this is a fantastic first date. I think next time you should cook though or at least bring better wine.” She tells him with a smile.

Rafael moves to stroke Heather’s leg before he chuckles. “The more of the wine you drink the less you taste it.” He tells her before having another sip of it. “Alright maybe not but yes better wine and a better dinner I can do that.”

“A better- oh come on we were just talking about how much liked my dinner I did a great job,” Heather tells him with a smile. She sets down her wine then moves a bit closer to him she moves to run her fingers through his hair. “Sorry doctor’s ego is a real thing but you’re a lawyer I’m sure you know the feeling.”

“Oh no like you said I’m very humble in fact the most humble person you’ve ever met,” Rafael says before he sets down his wine he then leans into her touch his eyes meeting hers. “I do feel the same way by the way… I feel like I’ve known you much longer than I have.”

Heather leans in close feeling her heart racing. She feels like a nervous teenager something she hadn’t felt in a long time. “Can I…” She starts gaze moving from his eyes to her lips. She leans in slowly feeling hesitant not wanting to do anything he didn’t want to.

Rafael moves a hand to put a hand on the base of her head before pulling her close to kiss her. They close their eyes savoring the kiss his fingers move to tangle into her hair needing to feel her closer to him.

Heather pulls back from the kiss to catch her breath before she moves to straddle his hips before she kisses him again letting her hands wander down his arms as she does so.

Rafael moves to let one of his hands settle at the small of her back. He pulled away from the kiss again brushing her hair to the side so he can start kissing down her neck.

Heather starts to unbutton his shirt getting all the way down before pulling back to stop. “Suspenders- really?”

Rafael pulled his lips from her skin and smiles, “You want to be judgy about my outfit while you’re taking it off?”

“No judgment but if you’d like to visit sometimes wearing just these and some pants I wouldn’t complain.” Heather teases before getting them down with his help. She then pushes his shirt back and he pulls it off tossing it to the side.

Rafael reaches to the back of her dress and undoes the sip. She moves so the top is down before looking her over. “Only if you’ll in wearing just that.”

“I think that could be arranged,” Heather says before she gets up from his lap and stands to drop the dress. “Wear only this and a coat... come visit.” She suggests running her hand down tanned skin letting fingers trace over the edge of lacy black panties ones to match the lacy black bra. “How does that sound to you?”

Rafael just stares taking her in she’s so beautiful he can’t help how his gaze lingers at each curve of her body. “Yeah… I think I like the sound of that.” He gets up before looking over at the little hallway of her apartment. “Bedroom?”

“I want you to take off more before we do that, come on,” Heather says before she takes a step back so he can join her standing.

Rafael stands up and unzipped his pants taking them off then pulls off the undershirt. “That enough for you?” He asks before he moves to slide her hands down her hips.

Heather smiles and moves to give him one more kiss before she turns to lead him to her bedroom. She opens the door before she pulls him in giving him another kiss. 

Rafael kisses her back before pushing her back onto the bed. “God you’re beautiful, have I said that yet?”

“Once or twice,” Heather says before propping herself up on her elbows as she looks at him. “You’re not too bad yourself.” 

Rafael smiles and drops his boxers before making his way on top of her on his bed straddling her waist. “Well I’ll say it one more time then you are gorgeous.” He moves to palm her hands over her breasts before sliding a hand back to undo her bra. 

Heather smiles and takes off the bra tossing it to the side before pulling him back in for another kiss. She flips them over so she can be on top of him straddling his hips. “I want to fuck you.” She tells him, voice full of lust as she looks at him.

Rafael mumbles something under his breath before resting his hands on her lips. “Then fuck me, Heather- ride my cock.” He tells her now breaking eye contact as he forms a proud little smirk on his face. 

Heather bites her lip before straddling his thigh to rub her against him. “I’m so wet for you- I have been all night long.” She tells him voice low and lustful as she speaks. “You make me so wet, Rafael.”

“I can feel that- fuck you’re so ready to fuck me aren’t you,” Rafael asks. He sits up and starts to massage her breasts letting his thumbs run over her nipples. “So ready for me.”

Heather smiles as he pulls him in close giving him a kiss before she pulls his boxers down. “Oh, and you- you’re so hard you want to fuck me don’t you?” She asks moving to stroke his cock. He lifts his hip into the touch and she smiles. “Oh you’re so ready, do you want me to fuck you, Rafael?”

“Yes,” Rafael says before swearing in Spanish bucking up into her touch again. 

“Yes, what? Tell me what you want Rafael, use your words.” Heather says before she slows the strokes down wanting him to beg for it.

“I already told you,” Rafael says though he lets out a huff when her hand leaves his length. “Alright- I want you to ride my cock, Heather.”

Heather smiles at him before she gets out of her panties. “See that wasn’t so hard now was it?”

Rafael rolls his eyes and gives her a smile, “Just shut up and fuck me.”

Heather pushes him back so he’s lying against the bed. “You shut up Rafael. I’m the one in charge now.”


	6. Chapter 6

Rafael is catching his breath and he looks over at Heather as she does the same. “I think I like it when you’re in control.”

Heather smiles and turns on her side to face him. “Do you? Well, I can do that any time you’d like because I love being in control too.” She leans in and gives him a lingering kiss before she lays down and rests her head on his chest.

Rafael moves to settle his arm around her before he leans his head down to kiss the top of her head. He lets his hand wander just enough to reach her back moving up and down it. “I think I could get used to that if you’d let me.”

“Well, that depends,” Heather says though she smiles as she says it. Her arm moves to drape across his chest as she lets herself relax.

“On what?” Rafael asks with a raised brow, hand still running up and down her back as he speaks. 

“If you’ll make breakfast,” Heather tells him with a smile. She has no idea if he’s the type to stay after sex but she hopes that he will. She isn’t looking for just some sort of hookup she likes him and she hopes he’ll be around.

“I think that can be arranged but I do get up early- usually like to go up and jog before work early,” Rafael tells her wondering if that’s some sort of turn off for her. Some people hated the idea of getting up earlier than 10 in the morning which he didn’t understand.

“I do morning yoga so I’ll try not to wake you.” Heather counters before she smirks at him. “Come on now I’m a doctor do you really think I sleep in? You would have sedate me to sleep in I’ve got too much stuff to do.”

“Well then yes I can pull something together with what you’ve got in your fridge,” Rafael tells her before chuckling. “It may be a stretch but I’ll do my best.”

“Alright point taken I’ve got the morning off I’ll have groceries delivered scouts honor,” Heather tells him before she closes her eyes. “Maybe next time you’re here we can have something besides grilled cheese sandwiches.”

“Already planning the next time I come over?” Rafael asks before pulling a blanket over them.

Heather yawns before smiling at him, “As if you weren’t already planning your proposal.” She is able to fall asleep with ease and Rafael does the same both relaxing into each other.

Rafael wakes up the next morning alone in bed. He should have known she was serious about waking up before him even if she was joking a lot it didn’t seem like something she would make a joke about. He gets out of the bed, picking up his clothing and starting to put it on as he goes. He is pulling on his undershirt when he sees her, sure enough, doing yoga on the balcony. He watches for a moment before he pulls on his pants and heads over. He opens the balcony door and walks out. “Morning.” He says waiting for her to turn her head before he kisses her.

“What did I tell you I got up earlier,” Heather says with a proud grin before happily accepting the kiss from him. 

“Is everything a competition with you?” Rafael asks with an amused smile.

“You know the saying about the pot calling the kettle black? I think they need to change it to the lawyer calling the surgeon an overachiever.” Heather tells him. “I started a pot of tea for myself but you’re welcome to coffee if you want it the pot should be ready.”

“Thank you- as nice as it sounds to drink tea I need to be awake for more than 20 minutes,” Rafael tells her before he heads back to the kitchen. With a bit of rummaging, he is able to find the coffee to start up a pot.

“I’ll have you know my tea is caffeinated just probably not as much as your coffee,” Heather says as she walks back in from the balcony shutting the door behind her. She makes her way to the whistling pot and pours a cup getting the tea ready to steep. “Now will I be getting this breakfast I was promised last night?”

“After some coffee but you know if you want to go back to that yoga I’m happy to watch,” Rafael tells her with a smirk. 

“What do you want to see me in downward dog?” Heather asks with a wink. She leaves her mug there and goes into the little living room area to stretch. “Do you work today?”

“I do I need to be in court in 3 hours,” Rafael says before he picks up the fresh cup of coffee and has a sip. “I have to go home and get ready but I’ve got enough time to prepare breakfast.”

Heather nods before she finishes stretching. “Well if you don’t need any help I’m going to hop in the shower.”

“I’m good you go shower,” Rafael tells her resisting the urge to make a comment about joining her. As tempting as that was he wasn’t going to show up to court late maybe some other day he would.

Heather nods before she heads to the bathroom and turns on the shower. She has a later shift so she can take her time. Still, she does want to spend some time with Rafael before he goes so she won’t.

Rafael hears the water start to run and decides to go take his coffee in the living room. He is sipping on it as he looks at bookshelves and art on the walls. The art is all nature photography beautiful stuff. The books are nothing he would read all medical mostly neuro or combat medicine. He picks up one to read the back cover as he drinks his coffee. 

Heather starts to wash her hair before deciding she needs music. Leaning out of the shower she turns on her phone. She sings along as she takes her quick shower a bit of ABBA some classic disco before she gets back to washing her hair.

Rafael stops what he’s doing as he hears the music and smiles. He goes back into the kitchen and takes eggs out of the fridge. Eggs and toast was probably the easiest thing he could do. He’s working on the food before he starts to hum along to the music. It’s not exactly his taste but he has heard it so it’s easy to follow along with.

Heather finishes up in the shower then turns off the water before she gets out and dries off. She comes into her room to get dressed she’s able to put on something comfortable since she isn’t going straight to work. She puts her hair back in a braid figuring she’ll just leave it like that until she gets to work since she’s sure she’ll pull it up once she gets there. She comes out and smiles at Rafael, “You were able to scrounge something up?”

“I know so little in the fridge and I made breakfast I’m a miracle worker,” Rafael says before he puts food on plates. “You have quite the taste in music by the way- loved the concert.”

“You weren’t supposed to be listening but thank you. My mother raised me on disco I’ve got records and a player in storage. I figure I’ll drive my neighbors crazy if I bring them out.” Heather tells him before she takes tea and a plate.

“So you really listen to that as your everyday music huh? Sing in the shower, drive to the car, and all those sorts of things?” Rafael asks following her to the couch with his plate and coffee in tow. He has a seat and starts to eat.

“I even play it when I’m doing surgery. Well if it’s longer anyways that’s what keeps me going when I’m doing a big tumor removal.” Heather tells him before having a sip of tea. “You’re not a disco man let me guess more of a smooth jazz type?”

“Jazz is nice… very soothing.” Rafael tells her it’s really neither a yes or a no but it’s all he’s going to give her. “So when did you say you have to work?”

“I’m working from noon to midnight so I’ve got most of the morning off,” Heather tells him. She has a bite of her eggs before letting out a sigh of relief. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was until just now. “You said you have to be at court in a few hours?”

“Yes prepping for the start of a case getting witnesses ready,” Rafael explains before he goes back to eating. “I think I should finish early enough that I could bring you dinner if you’d like.”

“I may only have 15 or 20 minutes do you think you can deal with just that?” Heather asks. She knows how the hospital can be especially if it’s busy but if he wants to visit she wouldn’t mind it.

“Listen we’ve done one unconventional date what’s another?” Rafael asks he can do 15 or 20 minutes if it’s with her.

“Alright well, you’ve got my number text me when you can come over.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so sorry I meant to just take a day or two break from posting and ended up going a whole week. I'm going to try to work on more chapters before I go on vacation in a few weeks. Also! I made myself a tumblr for fanfiction purposes it's thatwriterrosefics. I'll be using it to take requests for fics or just to chat with you guys so please follow and come bug me there!

“Woah Woah so you let the guy stay the night?” The woman repeats before she smiles. “I didn’t think you even let them do more than kiss on the first date but this guy he stays and makes breakfast?”

Heather smiles, “We just had this connection I don’t know how to describe it. I didn’t even plan on letting him in the house but with that bad crash last night I said we should stay in. One thing just leads to another and…” She starts though she shrugs giving her friend a coy smile.

“Look at you go!” The woman says with a laugh before she winks at Heather“Heather Moore finally putting herself out there you deserve it after everything you’ve been through.”

Heather shrugs feeling a blush creep up on her cheeks that is luckily hidden by her surgical mask. “It’s funny though he was that guy Jay set me up with the first time I was trying to get back out there. I left mid-date and we never talked again but he came into the hospital and we just reconnected.”

“You’re getting it on with patients now?” The woman asks.

“Bridgette, have you ever known me to do that? No, he was the ADA that tried the case for that patient Lisette.” Heather tells her before she pauses moving to take a new instrument before getting back to work. 

“Yeah, I remember Jay saying that he really thought he’d made a good match. Then your shitty ex Jac-” Bridgette says though she stops. “Sorry I know you don’t like hearing his name.”

“No it’s okay you heard me talk about him all through residency. Jacob was a big part of my life until he wasn’t.” Heather says before she shrugs again. It does still hurt to talk about him the wound is raw but now she has someone to distract her from him. Rafael was more than that though he was someone special she just knew it.

“Does he bother you anymore? I know he doesn’t hang around the hospital but does he bother you anywhere else?” Bridgette asks. The people in this hospital know his face they know to call security if he showed up.

“He knows he’ll go to jail if he breaks the terms of the restraining order so he mostly just stays back home in Montana. I don’t know I haven’t seen him or heard from him that’s all that matters.” Heather says though the pep in her step. Something about that man just always drained all the happy from her.

Bridgette just knows it she sees in Heather’s posture and decides to change the subject. “So was he good in bed?”

“I am not talking about my sex life in front of Mister Francis’ open skull. I was telling you about the date because he is going to come over once we’re done here. He’s bringing me dinner so we can spend a bit more time together.” Heather explains. She goes quiet to focus once she’s done focusing she relaxes more knowing what’s left is close up work.

“Well that means we’ll get to meet him we can ask the lawyer lots of questions I think I’ll get Kim from emergency to help,” Bridgette says a million questions circling through her head.

Heather can see that look and refuses to let it happen. “I am not letting you play 20 questions with him. Jay thinks he’s okay which must be something right? He wouldn’t try to set me up with someone he didn’t think was great.”

Bridgette lets out a huff knowing that she won’t win this battle. “Can we at least meet him? I have not even seen a picture I want to see if he’s cute enough for you. I don’t want you wasting your time with anyone who isn’t good looking enough. I mean you bring all your own pretty but if you have babies he’ll need to bring some good looking into the relationship.”

Heather backs up and looks to the others in the room. “He is all done I’ll need someone to take him back to the ICU I’ll go update his wife.” She takes off her gloves, mask, and gown before throwing it all in the bin and heading to wash up. She looks at Bridgette who has followed after her letting out a sigh. “Yes you can meet him but just meet no 20 questions, deal?”

“I think that can work out for us so text your man he’ll be here by the time you’re done talking to Mrs. Francis,” Bridgette suggests before she winks at the woman.

“Oh and please no talk about relationships or babies okay? You are moving faster in this… whatever it is than I am. I don’t need you telling him what pretty babies we’d have we barely have a second date planned.” Heather tells her before she heads out of the room. She takes her phone and sends Rafael a text message before going to give Mrs. Francis the update.

Heather gave the woman an update before she checks on Mr. Francis in the ICU. She finishes up and goes to the lounge to check her phone. Rafael was on the way he would probably be there in the next few minutes.

Heather looks at herself in the mirror and knows she’s a mess. She thinks of the time deciding to just fix her hair knowing she doesn’t have time for much else. She pulls it back into a fresh bun before heading down to the ER. She sees Bridgette and Kim talking going over to give the two a look. “Did Bridgette tell you the rules I mean it no funny business.”

Rafael comes in before either of them can say anything with a bag in his hand. “Sorry, it took a bit longer than I thought it would I hope you’ve still got 20 minutes for me.”

“She has all the time you want from her,” Bridgette says before nudging Kim’s arm as they both just stare at Rafael.

Heather turns to glare at the two women before she smiles at Rafael. “Rafael this is my scrub nurse Bridgette and one of the ER nurses Kim.”

“Can I ask my one question to ask if he has a brother?” Kim asks before smiling at Rafael.

Heather reaches out to take Rafael’s hand. “These two have work to do, how about I take you to the lounge so we can eat.” She tells him before leading Rafael off. She turns to look over her shoulder at Kim and Bridgette mouthing how she’s going to kill them.

Rafael follows Heather and when she turns to look ahead he smiles at her. “Her one question?” He asked wanting to know what the hell she even meant by that.

“Well, I think if I’d let them ask all the questions they wanted it would have started with family history and ended with what you want to name our children,” Heather tells him before letting him into the lounge.

“Well then thank you I really appreciate it. I brought Thai food lets enjoy our unconventional date.” Rafael tells her before having a seat.

Heather sits down next to him and smiles, “That sounds like a perfect date to me.”


	8. Chapter 8

Heather pulls away from Rafael and clears her throat, “I think that page was for me they need a consult in the ER.”

“Right- yeah,” Rafael says before he fixes his tie. “I’ll probably be asleep by the time you get out so I’ll just call you tomorrow.”

“Thanks for dinner,” Heather tells him before she gets up. “You can just… leave what’s left in that fridge and I’ll talk to you later.” She tells him before she heads down to the ER.

Rafael nods and pulls himself together putting the food in the fridge before heading out giving her a goodbye kiss in the hall as he walked past.

Heather heads to go do a check-up on a patient though she feels two sets of eyes on her from the two nurses. She keeps a serious face as she speaks to the patient doing a few tests before telling a student to monitor the woman for a few minutes. She makes her way over to the desk giving the two nurses a look. “Don’t you two have some work you should be doing?”

“Did you get much to eat? The lawyer looked right like he was still hungry.” Kim says with a smirk.

Heather hadn’t had much to each they had mostly just made out she felt like a silly teenager making out hoping they wouldn’t get caught. “I think we both had more than enough.”

“Of each other,” Bridgette says before winking. 

“Alright, I'm going to take this patient up to get an MRI can you call ahead and tell them we’re coming, Kim?” Heather asks with a smile before she walks back over to the patient.

The woman is speaking to the intern when Heather walks up. “It’s… what is it? Only you?”

Heather freezes as she looks at them. “I’m sorry?”

“We were talking about that stupid bear the cartoon one in the commercials. What is it he said?” The patient asks.

Heather visibly relaxes as she realizes what the woman means. “Can prevent forest fires. I’m sure you all don’t hear it much here. I grew up in a town with lots of forests so he was practically the law.” She takes a wheelchair and helps the woman get into it before she sits.

“What small town would that be?” The woman asks as they make their way to the elevators.

“A small town in Montana. If you visit the right time of year you see all sorts of wildlife out.” Heather tells the woman before they get off on their floor.

“Yeah the closest I get to an animal besides my chihuahua is when I go to the zoo. You ever get homesick? I’m sure I’d miss seeing that all the time.” The patient says letting out a dreamy sigh. “Seeing a wolf outside your bedroom door must be pretty cool.”

“I do get homesick sometimes. Then again I miss this place when I’m back there the closest Walmart is an hour away- you don’t want to know how far the nearest place to get takeout is.” Heather tells her with a smile. “Alright I’ll need you to stay still for me I’ll just behind the glass. If you need anything just ask.” She heads back to stand with the MRI tech having a seat next to him waiting for the picture to come up.

“So no takeout?” The man asks with a smile before he looks over at her.

“If I said pad thai they would look at me like I had two heads,” Heather tells the man before relaxing back in the seat. “She is right about the wolves though- wolves, deer, rabbits, and the sort. Oh, and the buffalo, people always forget them.”

“I’ve had buffalo- tasted good.” The man tells her before looking at the screen, “Images are coming up.”

Heather looks at it and takes in a breath before pressing the intercom button. “Patricia I’m going to right back stay there. I’ll leave the intercom open so you can talk to the tech. He has some things to say about buffalos.” She says before getting up and going out to the nurse's station to tell them to get the OR ready. She knew without a fact it was going to be a long night. 

By the time they’re out of surgery it’s late but Patricia is going to live which is all that matters. Heather goes into the lounge and reheats the food they hadn’t eaten hours earlier. She then sits down on a couch and takes out her phone. She doesn't know why she does it, it’s late and he may not even be up but she still calls Rafael. “Hey… did I wake you?”

“No, I actually stayed up to get some work done. Is your shift over?” Rafael asks as he leans back in his seat, happy to have a distraction from the work he’s drowning in.

“It will be by the time I finish eating. I was starving the whole rest of my shift since we didn’t get much eating done.” Heather tells him with a smile. They had gotten a few bites in before their heated makeout session. “It is good reheated though.”

Rafael laughs, “Well I’m happy to hear it. I had to go get something to take to work. I did have a good time though it was nice to see you.”

“I promise sometime this week we are going to go on a real date that isn’t at the hospital or my place,” Heather assures him before having a bite of her food. 

“Oh, so we'll have a date at my place then?” Rafael asks with a smirk before messing with some of the papers on his desk.

“I like the sound of that,” Heather says before she looks to the door. No one was in and this late they wouldn’t come in. Still, she makes her way to the restroom in the lounge and locks the door behind her. “Do you want to know what we’d do if we went to your place?”

Rafael smirks, “I would like to hear that, how about you tell me what we would do.” 

Heather pauses for a moment letting him wait eagerly for her answer. “I think…” She pauses and has another bite moving the phone away while she chews letting him think she’s just thinking about it. Still, she smiles wondering what dirty thoughts he had gone through his head. He doesn’t look like he would be a dirty man at first glance but she’s sure right now plenty of dirty thoughts were swimming through that mind of his.

Rafael waits, wondering if she is just messing with him at this point. “Are you still there, Heather?” He asks hoping that she’ll answer.

Heather picks her phone back up. “I sent you a photo a little hint of what you’ll see. You enjoy that and think about what we’re going to do when I come to see you. I’ll text you when I’m off work… bye, Rafael.” She hangs up before he can say anything else. She takes her food and heads out back to the lounge to sit and finish eating.

Rafael is surprised by the sudden hang-up though after he hears the ping of his phone. He checks the message and swears under his breath. This woman is going to be the death of him and he knows it.


	9. Chapter 9

Heather hasn’t been able to see much of Rafael or even really spoken to him but she isn’t surprised. She had seen details on the news about his trial it was big so he needed to keep his focus there for the most part. She doesn’t mind it that just means she can fully focus on her work which is something she will do any day of the week. Finally, she does get a message from him and is pleasantly surprised.

[text] Are you free tonight or tomorrow?

She smiles as she reads the message happy that they can plan something. The woman sits down to text him back.

[text] That depends can I stay the night if I could by tonight?

There’s a pause part of her wonders if she shouldn’t have asked. Maybe she shouldn’t ask? She’s overthinking it which came as no surprise to her all she ever does. Lucky for her she doesn’t have to wait long as he texted her back.

[text] I’ll see you tonight

Heather goes about her day getting housework done which seemed to pile up until her days off. Even hours later she still had more to do but she wanted to get ready. She heads to her bedroom and looks at what she can wear trying to figure something out. The woman smiles and takes out some lingerie she has folded up. A see-through little bra and panty set that left nothing to the imagination. 

Heather decides that she will put a dress in her handbag for heading home but wearing just the lingerie and a coat. It was what she had jokingly promised him. She gets it on and adds stockings it’s way too much for her but she wants it to be too much. Putting on heels, the longer jacket, and tucking away a dress she feels ready.

She gets his address and takes a car out to him before making her way up to his building. Heather comes inside and knocks on his door trying to fix her hair as she waits for him to come up.

Rafael opens the door and smiles, “Heather- hey it’s good to see you please come in.” He tells her before stepping aside so she can come inside. Once she’s inside he shuts the door, “I am so sorry I haven’t been able to start cooking I have had a distraction.”

Heather smiles and drops her purse on a table before looking back at him. “Well I’m sorry to tell you but you are about to have another distraction.” She tells him before she unties the coat and drops it to the ground.

“Oh my god!”

Heather turns around to see who had been behind her seeing an older woman. “Oh my god!” She has no idea what to cover moving an arm to shield her breasts and one to cover the skimpy panties. “Who are you?!”

“His mother,” Lucia says before turning to look at the wall. “Would you mind putting on more?”

“His mother,” Heather says her face bright red oh my god his mother. They hadn’t even been on enough dates to define their relationship let alone meet parents. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m going to do that.” She assures the woman before putting the coat back on and tying it back up.

“I tried to warn you… three times. Did you not get my text messages?” Rafael asks.

Heather reaches for her purse and knocks it over and condoms fall out, of course, condoms fall out. She gets on her knees and shoves everything back into her purse before taking out her phone. “It’s dead… that would explain it.” She looks at her dress she had packed taking it out. “I am going to go change into this where’s your restroom.”

“Second door over there,” Rafael says before leaning in to whisper to her. “I am so sorry.”

Heather smiles and takes her dress before smiling at the woman before heading to go get dressed. When she shuts the door behind her has a seat. “His mother- his mother!” She whispers before gets up and takes off her coat. Looking at herself in the mirror she groans she is in nearly nothing great for surprising a guy horrible for meeting his mother. She puts on her dress and wipes off the red lipstick.

“That is the girl you are seeing?” Lucia asks once Heather is gone.

“Heather is a nice woman don’t judge her on her first impression,” Rafael tells her. That was quite the first impression he hoped she wouldn’t feel too strange about all of this. His mother would leave and they could just laugh this off later.

“She can prove that over dinner- I’ll start cooking,” Lucia tells him before she heads into his kitchen.

“Mama- hey. I don’t need you to cook for us. She was coming over so I could cook for her.” Rafael insists as he follows his mother into the kitchen. He knows she isn’t going to let go of this she is already invading the kitchen.

“Oh is that what she was wearing to have dinner in?” Lucia asks as she gives him a look.

Rafael gives his mother a look before he takes in a huff. “That is enough, Mama.”

“No it’s alright I understand,” Heather assures Rafael as she walks in. “Mrs. Barba I am so sorry. I had no idea you were going to be here if I had even an inkling I would have never done that I swear.”

Lucia looks at the woman and nods. “You’re going to help me cook. Rafi is going to leave us alone to talk.”

Before Rafael can disagree Heather nods. “Just tell me what to do.” She looks at Rafael and smiles, “I’m sure you have some work you could do we’ll be fine.”

Rafael moves close and kisses Heather. “Mama please be nice I like her.” He gives a look between the two of them before he heads to his office.

Heather goes to wash her hands before making her way back over to the woman. “How can I help?”

“Onions and peppers need cut up,” Lucia says before putting a cutting board in front of her. She doesn’t even wait for Heather to start before the first question comes. “What do you do for work?”

“I am a brain surgeon,” Heather tells her before taking out a knife. She starts to cut the peppers. “What would you prefer I call you?”

“Mrs. Barba is just fine-” Lucia stops though she can already hear her son saying something about it. “Lucia. You can call me Lucia.”

“Thank you, Lucia,” Heather tells her with a smile. “I should tell you about myself. My name is Heather Moore I’m from Montana but I have gone to college, med school, and done residency here in New York. I met your son through a friend from residency who is now a plastic surgeon… what else should I tell you?”

“Do you have any children- been married?” Lucia asks as she finishes getting the chicken ready.

“I do not have children I’d like them someday but not yet. I have not been married I was in a long term relationship before I met your son the first time but it ended a long time ago.” Heather explains hoping the woman won’t press too much on that. 

Lucia nods, “Do you still speak to your parents? What do they do?”

“I do speak to them regularly and visit whenever I can. My mother is a wildlife photographer and my dad works at a lumber mill in the town I grew up in.” Heather tells her before switching to the onion. “What do you for work?”

“She is the principal of a charter school,” Rafael tells Heather as he walks back into the kitchen. “I have to go to SVU to talk to them about a case can you come with me, Heather? It should only take a half-hour but this is going to take 2 hours right? I promise she’ll be back in time for more questions.”

Lucia looks between the two of them before she nods, “I’ll think of more questions while you’re both gone… hurry back.”

“Thank you, mama,” Rafael says before kissing her cheek. He then smiles at Heather, “Let's head out.” 

Heather nods and goes to wash her hands before following Rafael out the door. “What did they need at SVU?”

“Oh nothing, I just wanted to get you a break from my mother,” Rafael tells her with a smile before looping his arm with hers.

Heather smiles and gives him a kiss, “My hero.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Coffee was a perfect idea,” Heather tells him as they each sit with a cup. Part of her feels bad but she had needed a break from the many questions. “So do you think I’ll recover from this mess?”

“I think it’s already forgotten,” Rafael assures her before drinking his coffee.

“Not with you Rafael I meant your mother. Can I make a comeback after… well, you know.” Heather asks as she messes with the stirring stick in her cup.

“Oh- yeah probably not fully I’m sure if you stick around she’ll bring it up again at some point,” Rafael tells her. “Why does that matter though you’re fine, Heather.”

“I just really like you and I want to stay around. I don’t want to screw this up because she met me for the first time in really skimpy lingerie.” Heather admits. Rafael is so sweet and she doesn't want to mess up her second chance.

Rafael reaches to take one of her hands lifting it so he can kiss the back of her hand. “Nothing is screwed up I promise.”

Heather smiles at him. “Thank you I appreciate you saying that, Rafael.” She gives his hand a squeeze. “I did get through the worst of the questions though and I must say I did a good job.”

“Did you? Well, I’m happy you got the worst of it already. How do you figure it went?” Rafael asks drinking his coffee once she lets go of his hand.

“Oh yeah, we did the family, jobs, and dating history.” Heather watches Rafael try to hide a cringe. “Oh, and I may have said I wanted kids one day. I didn’t say yours but I’m sure she’ll say something.”

Rafael nods, “She will absolutely say something I appreciate the warning.” His mother appreciated that he was focused on school and then on getting to his job. Still part of her would say it, hint about wanting grandchildren or suggest some single woman she knew that he should talk to. Now that would hopefully change. “So you want children?”

“We have been on two dates we probably should save this talk for the next one. I know I’m already meeting your mother but come on.” Heather teases before she winks at him.

“I don’t know, this whole moving fast thing is pretty one-sided. When do I get to meet your parents?” Rafael jokes back.

“Well if you try to meet them the way I met your mom my dad may just come at you with his shotgun.”

Rafael nods, “Alright well I’ll leave the skimpy lingerie at home then thanks for the warning.”

Heather rolls her eyes, “You may also want to ditch the expensive shoes and suit. While I think you look charming I don’t think Hope County is ready for anything more high class than a pair of jeans and a Nascar t-shirt.”

“Dressing down I can do but I’m afraid Nascar shirt I don’t have in the closet,” Rafael tells her with a smile. He knows they should get back sometime soon but he wants to stay here with her. “You know I could stay in the kitchen with you two so she doesn’t ask anything else.”

“Oh we’ve gotten past the awkward questions so this is going to be the part where I ask her all the embarrassing childhood stories. I think I can do that part just fine on my own.” Heather assures him before she looks at her coffee cup. “We should head back shouldn’t we?”

“I can tell her that you got called away to work. I’ll eat dinner with her then you can sneak back in later.” Rafael offers wanting to give her one last out before they head back to his apartment.

Heather gets up and smiles at him. “Like I said I get all of the embarrassing childhood stories now so I”m not going to pass this up for anything. I promise that if it gets too awkward that I’ll find some reason to get you there.”

“Oh no once we go you’re on your own with my mother.” Rafael insists to her before he gets up with her. He smiles and takes her head. “I’m totally kidding, by the way, I’ll rescue you if she gets to be too much I promise.”

“My hero,” Heather says before kissing his cheek. They head back to his apartment and find his mother in the full swing of cooking. “It smells amazing in here.” She calls out before taking off her shoes and heading to go see Rafael’s mother.

“Thank you it’s cooking most of the work is done,” Lucia says as she turns to look at the young woman with a smile.

“I’m sorry I dragged her away I knew if I didn’t take someone with me they would have me at special victims for hours,” Rafael tells his mother giving her a peck on the cheek before he goes to wash his hands. “What else can we do for you?”

“Actually would you mind setting the table, Heather? I need to talk to my son about something.” Lucia suggests before smiling at the woman.

“Yes, of course, I can do that I’ll leave you two be,” Heather says before she takes plates and silverware to leave the kitchen. She had said she was going to get stories but honestly to get out of more questions she would leave Rafael to the wolves.

Rafael watches as Heather leaves seeing that apologetic look. He gives her a small nod before walking over to his mother to help her finish cooking. “What is it you need to talk about?”

“A brain surgeon,” Lucia says with a smile. “Very pretty- would have very pretty children. Is she religious?”

Rafael hadn’t expected that in the slightest smiling at his mother. “We haven’t talked about religion this is only our second date so we really haven’t talked about any of this. Especially not children.”

“Well you are clearly both moving fast I saw that when I met her. Moving fast through other subjects may not be the worst thing.” Lucia tells him with a shrug turning to work on the food to hide her smirk.

“You know I feel like we have had the exact opposite conversation one or more times,” Rafael tells her before leaning in to help his mother with the cooking.

“That was when you were young and liked girls that would have taken you away from your plans. Now you have a career and have met a nice girl with one as well.” Lucia tells her son. “If you have a bad feeling though don’t do it but if you like her just know I approve.”

“Well it’s good to know that you approve but I also don’t think I’ll work too fast on that so don’t hold your breath on that alright?” Rafael asks her before kissing her cheek. He then goes and gets out glasses and a bottle of wine. “Are you going to drink?”

“No, I still have to go see your Abuelita,” Lucia tells him before putting back one of the glasses for him.

Rafael nods and takes the cups out setting down the glasses and taking the cork out of the wine before pouring himself and Heather each glass..

Heather grins and walks over to give him a kiss. “You know I think I hear wedding bells.”

Rafael chuckles before giving her a kiss back. “So you were listening in? I figured you would.” He teases before setting down the bottle and holding out a glass for Heather.

Heather takes the glass and has a sip. “I told you that the brain surgeon thing wins mothers hearts. I’m just happy that she approves I was sure she wouldn’t be able to get past the whole lingerie thing.”

Rafael smiles and kisses her. “You had nothing to worry about Heather you’re perfect. Now come on we should help her finish up so that we can eat.”

“Oh thank god because I’m starving,” Heather tells him before following him into the kitchen. It also meant they were closer to having some alone time but she wouldn’t say that just yet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smutty chapter if that's your thing enjoy if not see you next chapter!

This was not how Heather had expected the night to go changing out of the dress she had expected to go into that skimpy lingerie instead she was putting on something of his to sleep in. She moves to lay down on the bed before letting out a huff. “I ate too much I’m going to go into a food coma.”

“It’s not exactly a bad thing.” Rafael agrees before he lays down next to her. It was not the sexy night they had envisioned but it felt right in a way. “I’m happy that it went well though. I know you didn’t think it would after you met my mother but she loves you it went well.”

Heather smiles at him turning to face him. “It really did go well, didn’t it? I’m happy because I do like you a lot.” She reaches out and strokes his cheek. “I am sorry this didn’t end in that sexy lingerie I just feel the farthest thing from sexy right now.”

“That just means you’ll have to come over some other night and show it off,” Rafael suggests before he moves closer and gives her a kiss.

“I think I could do that come over again and show off just how good it makes me look,” Heather tells him moving so she’s on top of him, straddling his hips. “I’m sure you liked what you saw.”

“You’re wearing ratty old pajamas and you look stunning. I don’t think it would matter what you had on as long as it’s on you.” Rafael tells her, hands moving to settle against her skin under the shirt. “You are so beautiful.”

“Well you are so charming,” Heather tells him with a smile. “You really know how to charm a girl you know that right? If I wasn’t ready to pass out I would probably jump your bones right now.” Still, she is tired and feels bloated from all the food so she moves to lay down next to him. “Next time though- next time I’m sure you’ll go all the way.” She jokes before curling up against him.

“I’m happy to hear that you’re so sure,” Rafael tells her before putting his arm around her. He leans over to kiss her forehead. “I am sorry this is moving fast though. I swear I won’t ask you to move in until the morning.”

“Then I’ll keep the baby names to myself until next week,” Heather assures him before she nods off with him. 

Waking up the next morning she can’t believe it but she had slept in. She sees Rafael is still asleep so much for both of them being early risers. She gets out of bed and looks back at him smiling. Still, she fixes her hair before heading to his kitchen to find coffee.

Rafael wakes up sometime after Heather has gotten out of bed feeling her side empty. As he wakes up he can smell the coffee which gets him out of bed a bit faster. He comes out to the kitchen moving to wrap his arms around her middle before kissing her shoulder. “Good morning.”

Heather smiles turning to look back at him before giving him a kiss. “Good morning would you like some coffee?”

“Please,” Rafael says watching her pour coffee before he lets go and takes it. He lets out a sigh of relief before having a drink. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes I did I even slept in I have no idea how I did that,” Heather tells him before she turns to face him. She smiles at him before drinking some more of her coffee. “What about you I saw that you were still asleep when I came out.”

“Like you said I went into a food coma. It is nice to actually get some sleep though.” Rafael tells her before he smiles lingering close to her. 

Heather sets her coffee down. “You know I have my lingerie shoved in the bottom of my purse but I do think I could look sexy. Well for the just woken up look.”

Rafael sets down his coffee before leaning in close to her. “How do you figure you’re going to do that?” He asks before giving her a kiss.

Heather smiles at him, “Just the old fashion way of course.” She pulls her shirt off before pulling him in to give him another kiss.

Rafael happily kisses her back before he pulls away to start kissing more of her. His lips go lower down her neck to her shoulder. His hands settle on her hips before he presses her lips to her breasts moving to take one of her nipples in his mouth and suck on it.

Heather lets out a moan before tangling her fingers into his hair. She pulls him back up so that she can kiss his lips again. The kisses become more frantic hands moving over his body unsure of how exactly she wants to touch him in all the frantic kissing.

The man pulls away trying to catch his breath before he looks at her. “Do you want to go back to the bedroom?”

“Do we have to go that far?” Heather asks with a smirk before taking off the sleeping pants leaning back against the counter.

Rafael looks her before he helps her up to sit on the counter before he gets between her legs. “Have I told you that you’re beautiful?”

“Just shut up and kiss me,” Heather says before she pulls him back to her and gives her a kiss.

Rafael smirks and pulls away from her before pulling her to the edge of the counter. He gets on his knees in front of her hands on her thighs as he moves to run his tongue up her folds. He circled his thumb over her clit as he continues to run his tongue up and down.

Heather feels her breath catch her hips lifting loving the feeling. Her hand is in his hair the other on his counter as she just enjoys it. Eyes closed and head tilts back against the cabinet as her grip tightens in his hair. “Raf- oh fuck that feels so good. I need you.”

Rafael pulls away and looks up at her. “Tell me what you need.”

“I need you to fuck me Rafael please fuck me,” Heather tells him letting go of his hair and putting her hands on his arm to help pull him up.

Rafael gets up and drops his boxers before he comes up and lines up to thrust inside her. He is inside of her for a few moments catching his breath enjoying the feeling before he starts to thrust in and out.

Heather wraps her legs around his waist pulling him in close as she rests her head in the crook of his neck. “Yes- harder.”

Rafael thrusts in and out though as he keeps going his thrusts start to get sloppier. He’s coming close and he knows she is too. He rubs her clit again loving the sound she makes as she comes. He keeps it going stimulating her more before he came.

Heather smiles at him before pulling him back to kiss him. “You know I’m feeling pretty awake now.”

“Awake enough to go for a run?” Rafael jokes before kissing her again.

“I was thinking more of brunch would you like to go out?” 

“I think I’d prefer to stay in.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Sorry that’s my phone,” Heather says before untangling from Rafael and the sheets. It was supposed to be a lazy day for them but she pretty much never let her phone ring it was always something. She picks up her phone and smiles. “Okay give me a few minutes I’ll be back.”

“I’ll be here by myself… may start something without you.” Rafael says before he stretches out in the bed.

Heather smirks at him before she grabs a shirt to pull on heading out to sit in the living room. She fixes her hair before she answers the facetime call. “Hey there Joey what are you doing calling in the middle of the day?”

“What I can’t call my best friend out of the blue? Maybe I’m telling you about my day.” Joey tells her as she leaned back in her chair.

Heather smiles and relaxes on the couch. “Okay well tell me how work is going oh and I never heard about how that date went last week. The woman who runs the animal shelter?”

“Oh, Michelle? Yeah, she was going through a phase first guy to flirt with her snapped her right out of that.” Joey says before rolling her eyes.

“I’m sorry Joey. So she wasn’t the one that sucks for her, not you. You know we still have that pact we can’t find anyone in two years and we’ll just marry each other.” Heather reminds her with a grin.

“What a romantic notion.”

Heather looks up and swats a hand. “Weren’t you going to start something without me? Shoo.” She says before flinging a pillow to Rafael. “I’m on a video call.”

“Video call- alright I’m heading back sorry,” Rafael says before he winks at her and heads back.

Heather starts to blush before she looks over at the screen again. “Don’t- don’t you dare say anything!”

Joey gets up and heads somewhere more private before she grins. She looks at Heather’s surroundings again, letting out a gasp. “I should have known that isn’t your couch! You little minx whose place are you at? Sitting in your pajamas at noon… who is this girl?”

“This girl is using her day off to spend in bed which no is not my bed. I’ve met someone he’s really great if you ever come to visit you can meet him.” Heather tells her with a wink.

“Wait that’s all I get? Oh, come on at least a name give me that much all I got was a voice.” Joey argues hoping she can press for just a bit more information.

“Rafael his name is Rafael and that’s all you’re getting.” Heather insists. She knows if she gives anymore Joey is going to look him up. “So why did you call me I doubt it was to nose into my plans so spit it out.”

“I think we need to get off of video call just in case anyone hears,” Joey says she doesn’t know if her guy was lingering around and she didn’t want him to hear any of it.

“Yeah, of course, I wouldn’t want anyone knowing your secrets.” Heather jokes before she switches to a regular phone call. “Alright now tell me what’s up.”

“I just wanted to keep you updated I know the Sheriff usually does but it’s his week off.” Joey starts to explain.

Heather feels her heart in her throat, she's so nervous at that moment. “Well, that must mean it’s about the Seed siblings then?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that no one has seen Jacob in two days. He must have left right after the Sheriff did I asked Joseph where he was and Joseph just said his brother was off doing the Lord's work whatever the hell that means. I just want you to keep an eye out and stay safe, okay?”

“Well thanks for calling I appreciate you doing that,” Heather says before she rubs the bridge of her nose. “He just- he went so long without bothering me it’s like I try to be happy and now he could suddenly be back?”

“Let him even try to bump into you then guess what he’ll get his stupid ass hauled into jail. The restraining order still works out there. He knows where not to go so if he presses the boundaries he gets even 99 feet from you he is gone for a long time.” Joey promises. 

“Yeah but if he breaks the restraining order I just- I don’t know what he’ll do,” Heather admits her voice breaking as she speaks. Tears start to fall and she has to take in a shaky breath. “I hate that I can’t even feel safe 2 thousand miles away I just want my life back.”

“Hey- hey shh don’t cry babe you’re okay. You know what Whitehorse is back in three days. You stay with your boy toy until then and I’ll be on the next plane to you. I’ll take my vacation early come stay with you and be your bodyguard. I’ve got almost three weeks of vacation built up I’ll come to spend it bothering you.”

“No- no you’re saving that time to go visit your dad and isn’t your sister having her baby? I can’t take you away from that Joey.” Heather insists as she wipes away her tears.

“How about this I use up two weeks and save the other for baby Hudson. You could help me shop for baby clothes.” Joey offers with a smile.

“What did I do to deserve a best friend like you, Joey?” Heather asks with a smile feeling herself calm down as she thinks about it. “I would love to have you stay with me. I’ll probably have to work but I’m sure I could leave you to your own devices.”

“Of course just know I’ll be there and a call away in case you need me okay? I’m gonna go to book my flight right now I love you, H.” Joey says happy to smile 

“I love you too Joey text me the details of your flight as soon as you get them okay?” Heather asks before she hangs up. She starts to collect herself for a few moments before she makes her way back to the bedroom.

Rafael frowns as she comes in quickly getting up and making his way over to her. “Hey… what’s wrong?” He asks before wiping away some more tears.

Heather leans into his touch and takes in a deep breath. “I just got some news I didn’t want to hear. Would you mind if I just stayed here with you for a few days?”

“Yeah- yeah, of course, stay as long as you need to,” Rafael tells her before pulling her close and giving her a kiss. “Do you need me to go get you some stuff from your place?”

“Yeah if you don’t mind I’d really appreciate it I just don’t think I can go home right now,” Heather admits before smiling at him. 

“Well consider it done I’ll get dressed and go grab whatever you need okay?” Rafael tells her before giving her another kiss. He gets her key and a list of stuff to grab before he dresses. “How about you get some rest and then when I get back I’ll bring takeout and a movie.”

“That sounds perfect thank you so much,” Heather tells him before she watches him go.

Rafael picks up some clothes and other basic toiletries along with the random things she had asked for. He put them all in a bag she had out and takes it all with him before going to grab takeout. He stands in line waiting for the food the place is quiet which is rare for this time of the afternoon but he’ll take it. As he’s waiting he looks over his shoulder before facing forward and shaking his head. “Did you think even if she trusted you not to break a restraining order she wouldn’t let me know what you look like?”

“Well she is a smart girl my sweet kitten,” Jacob tells him leaning back in his seat before smiling. “Look at you getting her clothes now the food. Couldn’t find a real man so she found herself a little bitch.”

“Test me I dare you- you’ll see what a real man is,” Rafael tells him hoping that the food will finish so he can get the hell out. “Stay the hell away or I swear you’ll regret it.”

Jacob sets down money for his food before heading to the door. “Bitch has a bark I like it. I guess we’ll have to see which is worse your bark or your bite.” 

Rafael watches the man leave before he grabs the bag of food. He knows now what Heather had been upset about and rather than heading back to his home he sends her a text then heads towards SVU knowing it’s the best place he could go that Jacob will hopefully follow.


	13. Chapter 13

“I did what you said I shouldn’t have been followed here. Was he really following you- I’m so sorry I should have told you he could have been in town.” Heather makes her way inside and pulls Rafael in to hug him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah yeah I’m fine are you sure you weren’t seen? He knows where you live, I wanted to make sure he didn’t know where I lived. It’s why you wanted to stay over right?” Rafael asks.

Heather nods, “I thought I was just being over cautious I didn’t think he’d come to New York.”

“Well you’re safe here so how about you tell me about this man,” Olivia tells her motioning for Heather and Rafael to follow her into her office.

Heather nods and follows her into the office and has a seat. “His name is Jacob Seed I knew him from when he lived in my hometown Hope County Montana. It’s where he is still supposed to be but I guess he came here. We broke up four years ago he bothered me when we were broken up but I didn’t need the restraining order until about a year ago.”

“What happened that made you think you needed it?” Olivia asks taking notes as Heather speaks.

“I just didn’t feel safe can we just leave it at that? Look this isn’t something that the police need to be dragged into my friend is a Deputy she’s going to come to stay with me for a few weeks I'll be fine.” Heather insists not wanting to talk about this or him anymore. 

“Did he ever threaten you if you told anything or if you did something? With words or physical violence?” Olivia asks. “I know this is hard if you want Rafael can leave the room so we can talk just the two of us.”

“I had an abortion I was just so mad at him for getting me pregnant without my consent. I called him to tell him it was happening and he just showed up.” Heather admits before her jaw tenses. “I said I didn’t want charges pressed I just wanted a restraining order. It was all they could do anyways it’s not like they had proof he had done it.”

“What did he do?” Olivia asks gently. “I believe you whatever it is you can know that I believe you.”

“He would raise his voice and say hateful things. He would bring it so close to edge I’d think today is the day he’s going to kill me.” Heather stopped for a moment taking a tissue as Olivia offered it. “Look he stalked me I have a restraining order it’s fine I don’t want to waste any more of your time.”

“Why don’t you go out and grab a cup of coffee Finn can show you where it is. I’m just going to call Hope County and see if they agree.” Olivia suggests.

“I can give you the number my friend is working in the Sheriff’s place while he’s out of town,” Heather says before writing down the but pauses. “I was so stupid I should have known he would try something when the Sheriff wasn’t keeping an eye on him, God, how did I let this happen?”

“You didn’t let anything happen to you Heather you’re not to blame for this he is. Now I’m going to make that call please go get coffee and relax we’ll figure this out.” Olivia assures Heather before taking the number.

Heather nods and gets up, “Thank you so much, I'm sure it’ll just be nothing.” She leaves the room letting Rafael stay behind before finding Finn to grab a cup of coffee.

Olivia waits for the door to shut before she looks at Rafael. “So what sort of feeling did you get from the man?”

“I understand why she’s so terrified of him he seemed like the kind of man you don’t want to mess with,” Rafael tells her before waiting for Olivia to call the number.

“Hello, this is Lieutenant Benson of Manhattan Special Victims Unit.” Olivia states before looking at the paper. “Is this Deputy Joey Hudson?”

“Oh god- what did he do please don’t tell me she’s dead,” Joey says getting up from her seat. She doesn’t know what she would even do from her desk at work but she had to do something. 

“No no she’s fine I just wanted to ask you about this man. A friend spotted him in town she says it isn’t a big deal but I wanted to check with local police from her hometown.” Olivia explains hearing what the woman had said right off the bat she knew it wasn’t good.

“Thank god,” Joey says before she sits down and takes in a breath. “She hasn’t had much help in New York anytime she tried to tell the police in Brooklyn something it wouldn’t help they acted like just giving her the restraining order is a job well done. I mean before that they didn’t even believe her about Roxy.”

“Who is Roxy?” Olivia asks as she starts to write more down. 

Joey takes in a breath she shouldn’t have said anything Heather was going to be pissed at her. “Roxanne DeBiers she was Heather’s roommate when from pre-med through residency. The police say she was mugged but Heather got condolence flowers before it even happened. They barely followed the lead it’s just unsolved. Please don’t… she just doesn’t say anything because the police stop believing everything she says when she talks about it.”

“We’re going to look into it and we’d like to meet you in person at special victims when you come to visit. We look forward to meeting you.” Olivia says before she nods and hangs up. “Alright, I think we have to talk to Heather again it may be a sore subject though her friend said it is so I may do this alone with her.”

“It’s been a long day already I know a few of her friends how about you talk to them first and look into it before bringing her into it. I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t think it was for the best.” Rafael asks as he looks at her. 

Olivia weighs the options before nodding. “Get some names and numbers for me then and we’ll get people.” She gets up taking the food Rafael has and walks over to the door motioning for Sonny to come over. “Can you take Heather into an interview room make it seem informal say we got some food just chat her up but not about any of this.”

“No problem boss,” Sonny says with a smile before he takes the bag and heads off to find the woman. 

This isn’t how they usually did things but today it would be. “Alright let's get to work on this,” Olivia says before heading to pull up files it would be a hell of a night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mention of medical procedure tw

“Alright so explain this to me as a non-brain surgeon you know dumb it down a bit,” Sonny tells her before taking his chopsticks and filling his mouth with noodles.

“Okay, burr holes are to drain fluid or blood that builds up. All of that build-up can cause serious pressure in the brain so you use a medical drill to make holes in the skull-” Heather starts though she pauses. “Do you really want to hear me go on about all of this I mean we are eating.”

“Listen I have worked in this field I’ve seen bad stuff I can handle it. It’s just fascinating stuff you know? I’ve never known a brain surgeon it’s cool stuff I want to hear about it.” Sonny tells her before getting more of the noodles.

“I will tell you after I get some more water this is spicy,” Heather says before she gets up. 

“No no- hey let me do that,” Sonny tells her before he quickly gets up nearly knocking over his food as he does. “I’m needing some water myself I’ll get it for both of us.”

“I can go grab water I saw where you keep it I’ll be right back,” Heather tells him but before she can go to the door Sonny makes his way there. 

“You’ve had a long day I’ve got it honestly you just get the next part of this surgery ready for me to hear about,” Sonny tells her going out the door and shutting it behind him.

Heather knows something is up he was too quick to keep her in there. She waits a few moments to be sure he’s gone before going out the door. On the way out she bumps into Finn. “Oh, I’m so sorry- Muhammad?” 

“Heather, they brought you in too? I saw Erin they must have some new evidence I knew there was still hope.” The man says wrapping his arms around Heather in a hug.

Heather is surprised but she wraps her arms around her friend. “I won’t keep you I’m sure the Deputy has questions to ask you I have to go see someone but I’ll be sure to call you after we should have lunch with Erin we all need to catch up.”

“Of course I’ll see you soon,” Muhammad assures her before going into a room with Fin to answer questions. 

Heather watches them leave before heading down the hall and looking for the others. She stops when she sees their screens up with crime scene photos of Roxy’s death. “You-”

Olivia looks over and turns to turn off the screen. “We called your friend Deputy Hudson and she told us about your friend that died we just wanted to look into it. She told us that you were hesitant to talk about this so we just wanted to look into it.”

“I didn’t ask you to do this she was robbed it wasn’t a special victims case,” Heather says before shaking her head. “They never found a link to Jacob you want to help just help keep him away from me not this don’t do this.”

“It doesn’t hurt to put a fresh set of eyes on this all cases could use one. It has been a while maybe someone remembers something they didn’t before we’re going to check into it.” Olivia tells her. “We should go into a room to talk about what you remember.”

“No- no you’re not getting into this you can’t. Muhammad is just starting to date again you can’t just drag the death of his fiancee back into his life to get Jacob out of my life.” Heather says before she shakes her head. “I’m not doing this we can’t drag all of this up.”

“Why don’t we come back in the morning it’s been a long day you can talk to them,” Rafael suggests as he makes his way over to her. “I figured this would be hard I tried to get them to hold off on talking to you until later.”

“Oh, you decided for me? Thank god I have you to make all my decisions for me that’s why I got sent away to go be babysat by the detective.” Heather tells him before she shakes her head. “I hope you don’t mind but I’m going to leave- is that alright or do you want to decide on something else?”

“I’m just trying to help I didn’t mean to tell anyone anything.” Rafael starts to explain. “Why don’t we just head back to my place and figure everything out later.”

“I don’t need you to decide that thank you I’m an adult and I’m going to get a hotel,” Heather says walking over to pick up the bag of stuff he had gotten for her.

“At least let us escort you to your hotel just to be safe we can put a car outside,” Olivia suggests. “I’m sure it will make you feel much safer to know someone is outside.”

“No I’m not doing this I’m not going to be afraid.” Heather looks from Olivia to Rafael. “And leave me the hell alone I don’t want you to call.” She storms out needed to get the hell away from all of this.

Olivia watched her go before she looks over at Rafael. The words are on her lips but he cuts her off before she can say it he interrupts her. 

“I know I know you told me so now let's get back to the investigation,” Rafael tells her. He’s frustrated but he knows what matters most is figuring this out to get this man the hell out of her life. He watches Olivia go off before Rawlins puts a hand on his arm to stop him.

“It’s hard for someone to get someone like that out of your life I’m sure she’s just frustrated. She seems like she likes to keep control and it’s hard to do that with some abusive piece of shit breathing down your neck.” Amanda tries to explain hoping that he will understand and not be too mad at her. “I’m sure she just wants her control back it wasn’t personal.”

“I know I’ve met the victims I’ve seen all of it I just… I just want to help.” Rafael tells her knowing it might be selfish but he did want to help he wanted things to be better for her and them which wouldn’t happen with this man breathing down her neck.

“She knows that just give her some time,” Amanda tells him with a reassuring smile. “Besides we have work to do now come on let's see if we can figure this out.”

Heather hails a cab and tries to catch her breath she hadn’t realized it but she had started crying. She knows Joey can’t come any sooner but it doesn’t mean she can’t be there in a sense. She takes out her phone and calls her. “Joey I- I can’t do this I can’t do any of it.”

“Yes you can Heather, you’re going to be okay I promise where are you?” Joey asks hoping that she is still at the police station.

“No, I just went off on Rafael I’m heading to a hotel to stay until you get here,” Heather tells her before rubbing her forehead. “God he was just trying to help and I told him off in front of everyone why would I do that?”

“Don’t think about any of that now just stay on the phone with me until you get to your hotel room okay?” Joey tells her hoping that she can distract her from everything.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you but I just love you thank you so much,” Heather tells her with a small smile. 

“You know I had to play devil’s advocate but that guy is helping,” Joey tells her hoping that she’ll listen and apologize to him.

“God I have to apologize, don’t I? Tomorrow I’ll do it tomorrow.” Heather tells her before she lets out a laugh.

Joey nods, “Tomorrow sounds like a good idea now do you want to hear about the hot town gossip while you ride off to your hotel?”

Heather smiles so happy that she can think about anything but Jacob. “God that sounds perfect now please tell me all the trouble Sharky has gotten into.”


	15. Chapter 15

“You know you can’t avoid him forever you do have to apologize,” Joey tells her friend knowing that it isn’t what she wants to hear. Still after the interview she had and everything she heard about the case she knew how much he cared.

“Oh come on I just picked you up from the airport an hour ago can’t we at least spend some time together before we do this?” Heather asks as she finishes up her sandwich.

“You have been avoiding that poor man for three days now. It was a long flight I’ll just take a nap and catch up on some work.” Joey suggests she won’t push it too hard but she thinks that Heather should go see Rafael.

Heather sighs knowing it is right. “You sure that I can leave you here alone? I wouldn’t want you to just leave you by yourself here.”

“So when you go I say you wear that red bra the one that has the lace on it it makes your cleavage look just amazing,” Joey tells her not wanting to even answer the question about if Heather should go.

Heather rolls her eyes but smiles at her friend, “I’m going to just go now and not fuss I think I look fine.”

“You don’t look fine you look smoking hot like always now get the hell out of here and go talk to Rafael,” Joey tells her before she took their plates and goes to clean up. “Text me if you need anything I’ll be here.”

Heather smiles and heads out she thinks at first to text him but decides to just show up so she doesn’t lose her nerve. She makes her way to his apartment hoping that he’ll be home though it should be his day off. The woman walks up and knocks on his front door nervously messing with her hands as she waits.

The front door opens and Rafael is surprised though he does smile. “Heather it’s so nice to see you. I- I called I wasn’t sure if you got it.”

“I did I was avoiding you because of all of this it just stressed me out so much,” Heather admits. “Has he bothered you any more?”

“No, I haven’t seen him since that first time what about you? I wanted to check in but I figured I was pushing it with calling the few times I did.” Rafael admits before he steps aside so she can come inside.

Heather comes inside and shakes her head. “Not even a hint of him I’m sure I’ll get a call from the Sheriff that he got back home I think he just wanted to scare me.” She moves with Rafael to go sit down on his couch. “I’m sorry that I projected that onto you it was so horrible of me to yell at you in front of the people you work with. I don’t know what I’d do if you had come to my work and done that I’m so sorry.”

“You were under an immense amount of stress and just wanted control I understand what it’s like when your life is far from what you want,” Rafael tells her moving to take her hand in his. His situation isn’t the same but he knows what it’s like to not have things in control as you wanted.

“So how are they doing with looking into the case?” Heather asks. She had talked to Olivia over the phone as a sort of interview but she hadn’t heard anything about what was happening.

“The flower shop has closed they’re trying to locate the owner and the woman who made the order died a few months ago of an overdose. They are pulling the footage of street cams and other buildings though and the same goes for the area it happened.” Rafael explains trying to balance the good with all the bad news that seemed to come with it.

Heather nods letting go of his hand to fix her hair. “I knew when it happened there wouldn’t be a way to trace it to figure any of it out. He’s so detail-oriented he planned it all I mean the only mistake wasn’t even his.”

Rafael lifts a hand to stroke her cheek. “We’re going to figure this out alright? Solve the case or not we’ll figure this out.”

Heather smiles and turns to press a kiss to his palm. “I’m sorry it took me so long to come to apologize how can I make it up to you?”

“Actually I have the perfect way you could take off a week of work next month or two,” Rafael suggest to her before he smiles.

“Why would I do that- just curious,” Heather asks him with a smile.

“I found a nice cabin upstate for the two of us to stay at for a week. I’m not sure how all of this is going to go with the case and your ex so I want the option there for us to get away from everything. To distract ourselves or celebrate to just-”

Heather cuts him off by pulling him close and kissing him. She pulls away once she has and smiles at him. “You know he is an intimidating man most people would run when they realized what they were getting themselves into.”

“I care about you and I won’t be chased away I promise,” Rafael assures her before pulling her in to kiss her forehead. He doesn’t realize until that moment how relieved he is that they’re talking again that she knows he’s there and safe he cares about her more than he realized.

“Now would you like to come out tonight for dinner and meet Joey? She’s been my best friend since we were in diapers and I’m excited for you to meet her.” Heather suggests to him with a smile. “She’s your real test for if you’ll last she knows me better than I know me so she’s the one to prove.”

“Well no pressure there but yes I would love to meet her I’ll take you two to dinner I’m about to head back but I’ll call you and we can figure something out when I’m done with work,” Rafael suggests before he gives her another kiss.

“Oh god, you were probably heading out the door sorry I just wanted to catch you as soon as I can. I’ll walk out with you.” Heather tells him before she gets up and leaves with him. She heads back home letting Joey get some sleep and doing the same as well they go out for the day before she gets the text from Rafael.

“Please be nice we’re keeping the judgment and life questions to a minimum I really like this one,” Heather tells her.

Joey smiles, “I can tell so I promise to be on my best behavior scouts honor.” 

“He’s just so sweet I need that in my life I need him in my life. I think I might even love him.” Heather admits. It’s a scary thought she had not said that about anyone since Jacob but she did she loved him.

“Well he already has a win in my books then now come on I’m starving let’s meet your guy,” Joey says with a grin taking Heather’s arm and leading her out.


	16. Chapter 16

“So Heather tells me that you two have known each other for a long time,” Rafael says before smiling at Joey.

“Oh yes, my father was great friends with Heather’s parents, especially her mother, they both had a great appreciation of nature. When Heather and I were born it only made sense that we were friends. I think I would have been her friend anyway she’s always been a great friend.” Joey says before she reaches out and puts a hand on Heather’s hand.

Heather smiles turning her hand to give Joey’s a squeeze. “I was a gawky nerdy quiet girl she made me brave and kept me safe when I was a bit too brave.”

Joey laughs, “I could kick some ass in the name of keeping this one safe. She had me until she ran off to college at 16 then it was all-” She stops when she realizes what she’s going to say.

“It was all Roxy she knew I was a kid who had just moved cross country by myself and she took care of me. She was so smart so we both went to the same schools from pre-med through residency. She looked out for me just like Joey did and is still doing.” Heather says with a smile giving Joey’s hand one more squeeze before letting go to pick up her water.

“So before you can ask yes I do have all the embarrassing stories but no I’m not sharing you have to be here a bit longer for me to do that,” Joey tells him with a smile before sipping her water.

“Oh, do you think I’ll be around long enough to do that then?” Rafael asked with an amused smile. He hoped that he would be around he enjoyed Heather just being around her.

Heather is going to comment but her phone rings. She picks it up, “This is Doctor Moore. Yes- yes, of course, I understand I’ll head right there yes call me with any updates.”

“Is everything alright?” Rafael asks.

“I got called into work it’s apparently all hands on deck I think something went wrong in a subway or something,” Heather tells them before she gets up. “I have to take the car I’ll leave you money for a taxi Joey I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to do that we can eat and I’ll get her back. Maybe we could swing by and bring you something at the hospital.” Rafael suggests before looking at Joey. “If that’s alright with you of course.”

“Yeah, that means I get to ask all the questions Heather won’t let me ask and tell you all the embarrassing stuff,” Joey tells him with a smirk. “Go do your kickass brain surgeon thing we’ll be just fine I promise just leave me your key.”

Heather nods and takes her apartment key off the ring giving it to Joey. “I’ll head out now.” She tells them before giving Rafael a kiss. “Call me later and I’ll come to get food maybe come up for air for a few minutes.”

Rafael smiles and kisses her back before he watches Heather leave. “I’m happy that we can still meet she talks so highly of you I wanted to meet the Joey Hudson in person.”

“Well, she talks about you just as much so I’m happy we can meet,” Joey tells him with a smile. “She has done a few shitty first dates but nothing has stuck since she dumped that creep. So good guy or not I hope you know I have to go through the whole thing you know hurt her and I’ll kick your ass.”

“No, I understand you’re protective just know I don’t plan on hurting her. I do care about Heather and I’m not going to do anything to hurt her I’m trying to do what I can to keep her safe.” Rafael tells her it may seem misguided but he’s trying he cares too much about her not to try.

“Her mother sent the same message she wanted me to feel you out and decide if she should send threats. The lady knows the wildlife well she could absolutely feed you to the wolves if she wanted which is a literal threat. She works with wildlife photographing them and the wolves love her.” Joey admits before she smiles. “She’s a scary lady if you’re on her bad side but she does drop the mama bear act once she knows Heather is okay.”

“Well I’ll stay on her good side then,” Rafael assures her. “What about her father she said he works at a lumber mill does he have some large machine he’ll pulverize me with if I hurt her?”

“Mr. Moore is more complicated,” Joey admits before she looks at her glass of water. “He and Jacob are both veterans her father just adored him they clicked in a way he never did with Heather’s boyfriends. Her father joined the church that Jacob’s family runs he’s still in it. His own daughter tells him about what Jacob did and he still to this day insists she made a mistake dumping him.”

“I know a thing or two about having a bad father but that… that’s a whole other level.” Rafael admits. “She never told me any of that.”

Joey nods, “Heather was always a daddy’s girl then daddy decided to take the rapist ex-boyfriends side. She’s had a hard time dealing with it she’s trying to fix her relationship with her dad and be her mother’s shoulder to cry on. Mrs. Moore loves her husband but it’s just a big rift between the whole family.”

“I wish I could help with that maybe she’ll know she can talk to me,” Rafael tells her. He knows he doesn’t talk to her about his problems maybe if he opens up more she’ll do the same.

“You should do that and you should also be open about how you feel. Now I didn’t tell you this but she thinks she might be in love with you.” Joey wonders if she should be telling him this but she feels like she needs to. She figures that it’d be better to ask for forgiveness later than try to get permission now. “So if you feel the same way about her then you should be open, tell her how you feel tell her about your issues to see if she’ll come to you.” 

Rafael is surprised but it’s a happy surprise. The word love is big especially this soon but it feels right to him. “I’ll keep that in mind and tell her how I feel. Thank you for this I appreciate hearing something so honest.”

Joey nods, “Well I think I’ve done enough of the serious stuff do you want to hear about Heather getting drunk at prom senior year?”

Rafael laughs, “If it’s embarrassing then yes I would love to hear all about it.”

After dinner, they head to the hospital catching Heather in the ER between patients. Heather makes her way up to them and smiles, “Did you two have a good time at dinner?”

“We did and don’t worry we brought you food,” Joey says as she holds up the bag. Before she can hand it over though Rafael stops them.

Rafael pulls Heather in close and kisses her after he has he looks at her cupping her cheek in his hand. “I love you.”

“I- wow. I love you too.” Heather says with a smile before she looks over at Joey, “What did you two talk about today that made this happen.”

“That is a secret that’s going to stay between us,” Joey says before handing the bag to Heather. “I’ll give you a hint though it may have to do with a flash of cheap tequila at prom.”

Heather laughs shaking her head at the thought of it. “Well, I have to get back to work but thank you for the food. I’ll see you at home Joey and I’ll see you later Rafael.” She says giving him one more kiss before she heads off.

Joey turns to walk out with Rafael, “That was really smooth honestly it was just right to the point.”

Rafael chuckles and shakes his head, “You know I’m the one driving you home you may want to be nice to me.”

“Yeah and I’m the one who just played fantastic matchmaker for you so you should be nice to me,” Joey tells him as she heads out to his car.

“Alright well how about we see how things go after I did that and decide who is thanking who.” Rafael jokes before he smiles at her.

“Yeah yeah- when you two end up married just know that Josephine would be a beautiful name for your first child,” Joey says before she gets into the car. “Oh or of course Joey for a boy.”

Rafael bites back a laugh, “I’ll keep it in mind.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Thanks for coming with me I just wanted to get an update see how things were going,” Heather says as she heads into SVU.

“It’s no problem I want to hear what they’ve got hopefully they have this figured out,” Joey says before she looks around. A lot is happening but they are able to catch the attention of the Lieutenant.

Olivia looks up from where she is leaving her office holding her son. “Doctor Moore it’s a pleasure to see you again and your friend must be Deputy Hudson yes?”

“Yes this is Joey and please call me Heather.” Heather insists before she smiles and walks over. “Now who is this handsome boy?”

“This is my son Noah,” Olivia tells her before looking at Noah. “Can you say hi to mommy’s friend?”

“Hello there darling you are so sweet,” Heather tells him with a smile letting him wrap his hand around her finger. “Sorry, he’s just so cute I forgot what we were doing here.”

“Asking for an update.” Joey reminds her.

Olivia nods, “Let me give Noah to someone…”

“I’ve got him you guys go chat.” Fin tells them before he walks over and takes Noah before he heads back to his desk having a seat with the boy.

Olivia motions for Joey and Heather to come into the office shutting the door behind them before she has a seat. “So we have been over the people that were interviewed we found the flower shop owner who didn’t have any old footage. We are still searching but with one witness having forgotten and the other one deceased.”

Heather took in a breath and nodded. “What about at the scene were there traffic cameras or surveillance from the building?” 

“The footage is too grainy to use any sort of facial recognition software but we did blow it up,” Olivia tells her before she takes photos out of a file. “We asked everyone else but I’ll have you two look to see if the man looks familiar. If it is someone from your hometown like you though you may know who it is.” She tells them before laying the photos out on her desk.

Heather and Joey each pick a few up and look at them before the switch to make sure they see all of them.

“That could be anyone we went to high school with or who lived in our town… honestly, it could be someone we never met he just looks so plain.” Heather says before putting down the photos she should have known it was a lost cause.

“I mean he has the overgrown bear a lot of the men from the church of Joseph have that.” Joey offers hoping it will give her friend some hope.

“So do all the rednecks in the town and hipster population in New York,” Heather tells her. She knows Joey is trying to cheer her up but they shouldn’t have their hopes up. “I’m sorry that you got dragged into all of this. At least you guys looking has scared him off he hasn’t come back the Sheriff assured me he is back home in Montana and has been since Rafael saw him.”

“Well that is good to hear but I promise you that we are going to continue to look into this until we have exhausted every option twice over,” Olivia assures her before she puts the photos back.

“I really appreciate that you want to help but there’s nothing to help we are starting to move on from the tragedy. Not having a case hurts but we’ll be okay so please focus your energy on the people who need you now. Clearly I’m doing good, we all are, so just drop it I can speak for my friends when I say we appreciate you looking but it’s time to move on from this.” Heather says before she gets up. She smiles and holds out a hand for Olivia to shake. “I truly do appreciate it.”

Olivia gets up and shakes her hand. “Thank you for coming in if anything changes I’ll call you we won’t look but if something happens to come up you’ll be the first to know.”

Heather nods, happy to try to put this behind her. “Thank you so much, Olivia, I appreciate all of the work you all did. If I need anything I’ll be sure to call but I’m sure it was just a fluke and we’ll be able to move past this.”

Joey had an uncertain look on her face though she gets up and stands so Heather can’t see. She locks eyes with Olivia for a moment before she looks to her friend. “We should probably head out then we are going to go see a movie and grab dinner. It was nice to meet you in person, Sergeant.”

“It was nice to meet you as well Joey,” Olivia tells her before the three of them leave the office.

Heather makes a beeline over to Fin and more importantly to Noah. “Olivia, do you mind if I hold him? He’s just so darling I can’t resist a cute face like that.”

“Yeah of course,” Olivia tells her before nodding to Joey to get her back into the office. “He’s a hair puller so be careful.”

Heather takes Noah and smiles, “He is just fine hello there sweet boy.” She looks at Fin. “Sorry I just can’t resist a cute face.”

“Nah I get it he’s a cute kid.” Fin tells her with a smile before holding out a toy for Noah. “He seems to like you. He’s not like that with everyone you know I think the kid is a good judge of character. I know my son was when he was that age used to throw fits when the wrong person was holding him.”

“You have a son how old is he?” Heather asks smiling at Noah helping him shake the toy.

“Oh, Ken hasn’t been this age in a long time that boy is grown.” Fin tells her before he smiles. “Like engaged full-time job old.”

Heather raises a brow surprised by his son’s age. “Really? You don’t look like you’d have a grown son.”

Fin chuckles before he shakes his head, “Now you’re just trying to be nice but you know what I’ll take it.”

“It’s crazy to think about them growing up and doing those things. I’ve pictured my own children but not married or having full-time careers. I suppose I haven’t gotten far enough to even figure out what I’d name them.” Heather admits.

“Well, they grow up a lot faster than you’d think I feel like Ken went from diapers to the SAT in the blink of an eye.” Fin tells her. Truthfully, it was because he was never around but he couldn’t say that. He hated to even think about it because now he was trying to be there for his son to make up for that lost time.”

“Hey we should probably head out or we’re going to miss the movie,” Joey suggests as she walks up to the three of them.

“Yeah, I forgot sorry well I’m going to give you back to your mommy. Thank you for seeing us, Olivia.” Heather says before she hands the boy back over to his mother and heads out with Joey.

Fin waits for them to leave before looking back to Olivia. “What did her friend Joey want?”

“Just to make sure we didn’t drop this,” Olivia tells him before putting the diaper bag back on her shoulder.

“Are we going to do what she asked?” Fin asks hoping it’s the case.

“Of course we are this is our case until we’ve exhausted every last option. I’m gonna call Lucy and have her get Noah for a bit so I can work on a few more.” Olivia tells him.

“You don’t need to you two head home and I’ll look into stuff. I want this solved as bad as you do the sooner the better.”

“Alright well call me if you need anything I’ll see you later, Fin.”

“I’ll see you later, Liv.” Fin tells her before he looks at Noah. “See you later too, little man.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Earl called one more time said he’s had the Rookie on Jacob. In his own words like a fly on horse shit and the Rookie says he’s stayed in Hope County with no sign of leaving.” Joey says before she looks back at Heather.

Heather smiles as she looks at her friend, “I wish you could stay longer two weeks went by so fast.” She moves to wrap her arms around Joey giving her a tight squeeze. “Thank you for coming to stay I’m sorry we couldn’t spend as much time together as I would have wanted.”

“Hey you had to work I was just there to make sure you were safe I’m happy it worked out,” Joey says as she hugs her back. “Now I’m gonna call and pester you as soon as I get home and probably at least twice a day because I’m paranoid. Please at least send a doing okay text.”

“I can do that for now but at the end of the month, Rafael and I are going on vacation. He found some nice cabin to rent upstate.” Heather admits with a smile. They had wanted to wait until the case ended but the case was now back to cold so they wanted a nice distraction.

“Well until then I want updates okay? I just need my best friend safe.” Joey says before she hugs her friend tight. “Try not to worry too much you’ve got people looking out for you here and back home.”

Heather holds onto her a bit longer before she finally makes herself let go feeling tears start to fall. “You should probably head in so you don’t miss your flight. Call as soon as your plane touches down.”

“Oh Heather- yeah of course,” Joey tells her giving her one more hug before she puts a hand on her suitcase. “Okay, I’ll see you.”

“Bye Joey have a safe flight,” Heather says with a smile she wipes away some tears watching her friend go. She is going to stay until Joey is gone but her phone rings. She takes in a breath and picks up her phone. “Rafael sorry I’m heading home soon now do you need me to grab anything for dinner with your mother and grandmother?”

“I- I’m afraid I have to cancel,” Rafael says taking in a breath trying to keep himself composed as he speaks.

“If everything alright?” Heather asks she gives one last look to Joey leaving before she turns to head out of the airport.

“There has been a family emergency dinner can’t happen tonight,” Rafael explains before he has a seat.

Heather has heard about everything and she just knows. “Is your grandmother alright- which hospital are you at I’ll meet you there.” She tells him as she starts her car up.

“My mother went to check on her. She was going to help her pack for the move to the nursing home and she-” Rafael start though he has to stop feeling his voice break.

“Oh Rafael,” Heather remembers how hard it was when she lost her grandmother on her paternal side. “Tell me how to help I’ll be wherever you need me.”

“We’re at her building I don’t know what we’re going to do.” Rafael suddenly can’t remember what they had done when his father died what steps even came first?

“I’m on my way alright- I love you, Raf,” Heather tells him as she starts the drive over.

Heather is relieved traffic isn’t too bad, too bad for the city anyways. She comes up to the building seeing the paramedics wrap up. She goes inside and finds Rafael quickly pulling him in close. “Rafael I’m so sorry.”

Rafael moves to hold onto her taking in a breath. The trial he had been working on and now this? It was all too much he just wanted to crumble but he couldn’t. “Thank you for coming.” He tells her quietly.

“I love you and I’m always going to be here,” Heather tells him quietly before pressing a kiss to the top of his head. She stays there with him for a bit longer before letting go. She looks over at his mother moving to take the woman’s hand. “Mrs. Barba I’m so sorry for your loss.”

Lucia gives the girl a kind smile and gently squeezes the girls hand. “Thank you for coming I appreciate that my son has you in his life.”

“Well, I am here to help. I know this is a lot to handle so I’m here to help you figure this out. Do you want to lock up the apartment then head back to Rafael’s place? You can work on a list of people to tell and I’ll call a patient she runs a funeral home I’ll see if she can help any or tell us where to go from here. Does she have any pets or other things that we need to take care of now?” Heather asks. She’s probably taking too much charge but she feels most helpful when she takes charge. 

“No pets or anything to take care of. I’ll go lock it up its five flights of stairs you don’t need to go up and down again, mama.” Rafael says before he takes the keys giving her a kiss on the cheek before he heads up.

Heather watches him go before looking at Lucia. “He’s a kind man your son he cares so much. He has taken care of me through so much I want to take care of him to help however I can.”

“I am sure he appreciates you I know that I do,” Lucia tells her with a small smile. “I am sorry that my mother could not meet you I am sure that she would have liked you once she got to know you.”

Heather gives the woman a sad smile, “So do I. I would have loved to meet her, especially with as much as Rafael spoke about her he seemed to really love her. I feel the same way about my Nan I know how hard it is.”

Rafael came down a few minutes later giving his mother back the keys before he gives Heather a kiss. “Let's go back to my place and we can figure this all out.”

They make their way to Rafael’s apartment and Heather is looking around his kitchen before she finds a kettle putting it on to make them some tea. “I’m going to make the call to my friend that owns the funeral home I’ll be back in just a few minutes.” She tells them before heading to Rafael’s room to have some quiet.

Lucia watches her leave before she sets down the pen and paper taking in a breath. She rubs her face before leaning back in her seat. “This is something you should prepare for your grandmother prepared so this will be easier. You wouldn’t want something so sudden for your own children- if you have them.”

If. On a normal day, Rafael would wonder if that was a question or a hint to what he should do but today he didn’t think much into it. “I’m happy to hear that I wouldn’t want this to be any harder for you than it already will be.”

“This is easier with this extra help. You should thank her I’m sure other girls you have seen would not want to help. That one girl the blonde one? Would have run at the first sign you had to drag her to meet us.” Lucia tells her with a wet laugh, tears starting to fall again.

Rafael smiles back at her at the thought of it. “No- no she would not have.” He leans over and grabs a tissue handing it to his mother. “You were right about her she was terrified of commitment she didn’t last.”

Lucia takes the tissue and smiles dabbing away some tears. “I’m your mother I’m always right about all the girls you’ve dated. Listen to me and keep this one around alright?”

“I’ll try don’t worry,” Rafael tells her before getting her another tissue. He keeps a hand on her arm rubbing it soothingly as she tries to stop crying.

Heather comes back out a few minutes later when she hears the tea kettle. She looks over at the two of them and smiles. “I’m going to get you two tea then we can talk about what else we have to do alright.”

Rafael looks from his mother to Heather before he smiles, “That sounds perfect, thank you, Heather.”

Heather smiles back at him, “Of course Rafael anything for you.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay i was on vacation but i'm back now and ready to start writing again i hope you enjoy!

“It was a beautiful service.” 

Rafael had heard some variation of that or I’m sorry for your loss all day long. It was a parade of people coming in and out of his place they had figured it would be easier with his place being bigger. Now he wished it had been at his mother’s place people had more space here to linger and chat. Finally the last of them left and he felt a weight lift off his shoulders.

“Your grandmother had many people that cared about her,” Heather tells him pressing a kiss to his cheek walking up to him and wrapping her arms around him from behind. “It’s abuela right?”

“Wow you really don’t know Spanish do you?” Rafael tells her before he turns his head to give her a kiss. “Yes though that’s correct good job.”

Heather smiles and squeezes him a bit tighter. “I told you I took ASL in high school and minored in Arabic in college. Spanish was on my list just after French.”

“You brag a lot has anyone ever told you that?” Rafael asks her with a smile. He’s so emotionally exhausted feeling her there to hold him he could feel it even more.

“Oui.” Heather teases before giving him one more kiss. She then lets go of him as she hears the front door and heads upfront. “I guess we have a straggler.” 

Lucia looks at her son, “I’m going to start cleaning up in the kitchen- come help me.”

Rafael nods and heads with his mother to the kitchen standing to her side to dry dishes for her. “You know this can wait I can do it later.”

“I want the distraction and I’m sure you do too,” Lucia tells him as she rinses off dishes. “I remember how numb I felt how tired I was after we buried my grandmother.”

“And when you buried my father?” Rafael asks. He doesn’t talk about him often and especially doesn’t say his name but at that moment he was curious.

Lucia looks over at her son before looking behind him. “I think these are your guests.”

Rafael turns around and sees Amaro and Carisi standing there with Heather next to them. He rolls his sleeves back down and dries his hands. “Thank you both for coming.”

“Yeah sorry we were all going to come but a big case came through. I also was going to cook but big case- I brought cannolis.” Sonny says before lifting up a bag.

Lucia turns off the water and smiles drying her hands. “Thank you I’ll put on a pot of coffee.”

“I’ve got it, Mrs. Barba, you go sit.” Heather insists as she heads into the kitchen.

“Well, then I’ll continue with the dishes until we have them then,” Lucia tells her back before she goes back to the dishes.

Heather smiles at the woman before she starts up a pot of coffee. “So I think we’ve met in passing but it’s Amaro right?”

“Yeah- call me Nick,” Nick tells her with a smile. “It’s nice to meet you, I'm just sorry it happened under these circumstances.”

“Well we appreciate you coming over regardless,” Rafael tells them. He’s happily surprised that Sonny isn't talking too much. The man does a good job but he usually never stops talking. Now though he must have read the room for a change deciding not to go off.

“How about I help you with those dishes Mrs. Barba?” Sonny suggests before he rolls up his sleeves and goes over to work with her.

They keep up small chit chat and finally, the coffee is done. Rafael grabs coffee mugs and puts them down. He does appreciate them coming it’s late but it’s company to distract them from whatever happens after this.

Heather helps him out, pouring each person coffee and asking how they took it. She felt the need to help however she could she would do anything but just stand around. “Let’s all sit down.” She tells them before she takes mugs to set on the coffee table.

The others follow and have a seat while drinking coffee and eating the cannolis. They talk about work trying to think about anything but the loss. The distraction was nice but they knew they had to have it come to an end at some point.

“This has been nice but I have to head out I’m afraid I’m working the late shift tonight,” Heather tells them before she gets up.

“Why don’t we walk you out I’m sure we’ve overstayed our welcome,” Nick suggests before he and Sonny both get up. “It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Barba, I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you we appreciate you coming,” Lucia tells them with a smile.

Rafael gets up and gives Heather a kiss. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Heather smiles and kisses him back, “If either of you needs anything just call alright?”

“We’ll be fine you just focus on your work,” Lucia assures them before watching the three of them leave. When they leave Lucia gets up, “I’ll get the dishes cleaned up from coffee if you want to rest.”

“Nonsense you go home and get some rest I’ve got this,” Rafael tells her before giving his mother a kiss on the forehead it was a long day and they all needed to rest after it.


	20. Chapter 20

“How are you still standing sweetheart?” One of the nurses asked as she looked over at Heather. “Helping your boyfriend with his family and working all night?”

“Well don’t tell anyone but I’ve been using an IV drip to inject caffeine into my veins,” Heather says with a smile before she works on typing out some more papers. “I sleep while Raf is at work he’s been back he was really ready to throw himself back into work.”

“Everyone grieves differently I know when my father died I worked myself to death and my sister just slept for days on end. There’s no normal with any of it.” 

“I told him to get it out of his system all the hard work and everything. We leave for a cabin Upstate at the end of the month and it’s going to be a no work trip.” 

“That’s a really good idea- now are you going to follow your own rules?” The nurse teases unable to help the smile on her lips. 

“Of course I am not even research- as hard as that’ll be.” Heather can’t help it, she's the type to always want to work. It is what probably kept her and Rafael together since he was the same way. Still, they were vacationing so even they had to stop working.

The woman smiles and leans against the counter. “I mean if I had a handsome man like that with me I would be just fine. Add a few nice bottles of wine and I’d never want to leave.”

“Oh god, you’d really never want to leave if he cooked for you. He’s one of those people who have old family recipes that got passed down 15 generations.” Heather can’t get enough of his cooking it’s her favorite thing to just be in the kitchen with him.

“My family is like that all Italian food recipes they’ve had since the dawn of time.” The nurse tells her with a nod. “I bet it’s sexy to have someone else do it for you though. Shit a man that cooks anything is sexy at this point.”

“We’ll work on finding you one of those after I finish up this research,” Heather assures the woman.

“Oh sweetie, you and I both know you’ll never be done with it none of you doctors ever are.” The woman tells her before pouring more coffee. “I do think you should take a break to finish this though you’ve still got half a shift.”

Heather lets out a sigh, “You’re right half a shift left I’ll probably need another pot.” She picks up her cup and has a sip. “Can I ask you a personal question?”

“Of course, what’s on your mind?”

Heather wonders how to word it she bites her lip pondering it for a moment. She then picks her coffee mug up having another sip to give herself a bit more time. “How did you know you were ready for kids? Did you have some sign or set an age?” It feels like a silly question but she still wants to ask.

“You haven’t known this man that long don’t tell me he’s already asking.” The woman says giving Heather a look. She knows the woman is smart but hopes she isn’t getting swept up in some man no matter how charming he is.

“No no of course not! It isn’t about him at all, I actually went to see an IVF specialist before we even ran into each other again. She had me take home some pamphlets and I was just looking at them while I was eating.” Heather admits before turning to fully face the woman. “I’ve thought about cutting back on hours and just doing it, you know?”

“That’s good for you taking charge and figuring this stuff out for yourself.” The woman tells her giving Heather’s arm a squeeze. “You do know you’ll have to tell this guy you’re seeing- preferably before you get pregnant.”

“I know but like you said we haven’t been together very long. What am I supposed to do say hey I haven’t even given you a key to my place yet but hey let's have kids.” Heather knew they needed to talk about this but she didn’t want to. “I don’t even know if he wants kids for all I know he hates them and then what?”

“Then I guess he isn’t the one for you. Some people just want different things in their lives and you’re better off if you find out now rather than wait a year and realize you wasted time on someone who doesn’t want the same thing as you.” 

Heather takes in a breath she knows the woman is right she has to do that talk at some point. “Well, I can’t do that at 4 in the morning besides I should do rounds in the ER.” She quickly finishes her coffee and gets up.

“Heather you know you can’t avoid your problems forever.” The woman warns. “You’ll have to communicate about these things.”

“You know you didn’t answer my question. How did you and your husband know that you were ready to have kids?” Heather says as she gets up and pulls her hair back up out of her face.

“Oh, we didn’t plan it at all. We got drunk on our anniversary and had a shotgun wedding 4 months later.” The woman shrugs, “I suggest not going down that route but we got our 3 girls out of it so it was a happy accident.” 

“You know that doesn’t help me at all I was hoping you’d say you had some sign or something. Maybe some advice?” Heather suggests as if there’s anything that can be said. She stopped in the doorway hoping for some last-minute advice.

The nurse smiles as she watches Heather stop. “Actually now that I think about it I do have some advice. Talk to your guy.” 

Heather rolls her eyes, “I’m going to head out and find an excuse to not have the talk- see you out there.”


	21. Chapter 21

Rafael had given Heather a key to his house a few days earlier knowing she’d need somewhere quiet to sleep while some work was done on her apartment. He gets home and isn’t surprised to find her passed out in his bed. He smiles and walks over to put a blanket over her.

Heather wakes up as Rafael comes up to her. She gives him a sleepy smile, “Welcome home from work. Are you early or did I sleep through my alarm?”

“You slept through your alarm… I even stayed at work late.” Rafael admits before stroking her cheek as he looks down at her.

Heather picks up her phone and looks at the time before smiling. “So I just want you to know that I had every intention of making dinner.”

Rafael chuckles, “Well if it makes you feel any better I had every intention of getting home at a decent hour. How about we just cook together.”

“That sounds like a perfect idea,” Heather tells him before getting up from the bed. She gives him a kiss before heading to the kitchen with him. “How about something with pasta maybe alfredo?”

“That sounds good to me,” Rafael tells her before rolling up his sleeves and washing his hands.

Heather does the same pausing for a moment to watch as Rafael starts to get out the ingredients that they’re going to need.

Rafael is lost in it for a moment before he stops and looks back at Heather, “Something on your mind or do you just want to watch me do all the cooking?” He jokes before filling a pot with water for the noodles.

Heather watches him for a moment before she shrugs, “This is just so utterly domestic I’m just enjoying it- enjoying you.” She makes her way over to him and gives Rafael a kiss. “Have I told you that I love you?”

Rafael smiles and turns to face her giving her a kiss back. “What’s this about?”

“I just love you is all. You make me so happy and I love you.” Heather tells him before giving him a kiss. “Thank you for just… for doing things like this with me for being with me.”

Rafael strokes her cheek before giving her a kiss back. “I love you too- I didn’t say it but I love you too, Heather. I’m happy that I have you in my life.”

“I’m happy that we got a second chance after I ruined our first date,” Heather tells him. She almost admits it right then and there. She almost says what she wants but instead, she gives him a kiss. “I’ll get out chicken.”

Rafael nods getting out what she’ll need. “So are you going to tell me what’s on your mind?”

Heather looks at him for a moment before she starts cutting up the meat. “If I said I wasn’t ready to talk about it, how would you feel?”

It’s a strange question but he simply shrugs. “I would tell you that whenever you’re ready to talk about it, I'd love to sit down to talk about it. Until then I’m going to season the chicken.”

Heather’s eyes water, “God I’m so emotional, I just never thought I’d be in such a happy stable relationship. You make me so happy so thank you so much for being here for being with me.”

Rafael comes over and gives her a kiss and wipes away some tears. “Are you sure you don’t want to talk about whatever is on your mind? I won’t push it I just don’t want you to feel like you have to hold in whatever this is.”

“It’s not upset I’m so happy. I was going to work on finding that happiness on my own but now I’ve got you.” Heather tells him it’s the perfect opportunity to bring it up but she just can’t. “Now come on I’m starving season the chicken so we can get it going.”

“Yes ma’am,” Rafael tells her before he helps her get the chicken ready. 

Once the chicken is cooking Heather starts to clean up everything and wash her hands. “I was trying to find my own happiness and before we saw each other again I was going to a clinic to see about sperm donors. I have gotten to a point in my life where I am ready to have children.”

Rafael is surprised but he just nods and listens. “Is it something you see yourself doing with me or just by yourself?”

“It’s something that I would like to do with you but if you’re not at that point of your life I would understand. I do want to cut back on work to focus on research and more importantly on starting my own family.” Heather tells him before she walks over to lean against the counter next to him. “I know it’s a lot to lay on you and if you need time to think about all of this I understand.”

“Would you like to start by moving in? We’ll take that trip next week and then start getting you moved in. We can figure out everything else after that but I do want you here so we can figure it out together.” Rafael offers to her. Is it too soon? He doesn’t care he cares about her and wants to be with her more than anything.

Heather walks over to him and pulls him in close giving him a kiss. “I will start packing once they get that pipe fixed in my apartment.” 

Rafael smiles at her and pours out the water straining the pasta. “I think we should celebrate I’ll finish cooking you grab some wine.”

“That sounds perfect,” Heather tells him before giving him a kiss on the cheek. She gets out a bottle of wine and two glasses bringing it to the table. She pours the glasses and walks over to help him bring the food over to the table.

Rafael makes his way over with her to the table and has a seat picking up a glass of wine. “I’m happy that we can celebrate. To you moving in.”

Heather smiles and picks up the wine glass and smiles. “To me moving in.” She has a sip of her wine before relaxing back into her seat. “Now how traditional is your mother? I mean if I move in is she going to hate me?”

“I think we’ll just have her over for dinner and tell her but I’m grown she understands. What about your parents?” Rafael asks. He knows that her mother was protective and after everything Heather went to it was rightfully so.

Heather smiles, “We may have to bump up your trip to Montana up a bit sooner. We should plan something after we get back and I’ll just hold off on telling them about the move until after that. I’m sure they won’t catch on it’s not like they come to visit what could go wrong?”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut if that's not for you I'll see you next chapter if it is then enjoy!

“You know we can hire movers to deal with all of your stuff right?” Rafael asks, holding the door open as Heather walks in with a few boxes. Once she’s in he grabs the other boxes that she has in the hall and brings them in. “What did you pack in these things?”

“I think you may have picked up one of the ones with books. Sorry I should have warned you.” Heather tells him before she puts down her boxes and goes over to help him. “I hope you know I’ll fill up far too many bookshelves if you let me.”

“Well I cleared up some room and we can split the bookshelves in the study. Law studies books and medical studies books we will have the most boring library in the city.” Rafael tells her putting down his boxes next to hers in the study. 

Heather smiles and gives him a kiss. “I mean your law jargon may be boring but I’ll have you know that all my books are very interesting.” She opens a box and starts to put some of the books on the shelf.

Rafael reaches in and takes out a book. “Oh yeah Electrodiagnosis in Diseases of Nerve and Muscle: Principles and Practice just sounds like a real page-turner.”

Heather snatches the book out of his hands with a laugh before she puts it on the shelf. “I’d tell you which one of your books sounds boring but there’s just too many to choose from.”

“Not only is she intelligent and gorgeous but she’s so witty,” Rafael comments before wrapping his arms around her waist and turning her to face him. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“You did a damn good job sweeping me off my feet for starters,” Heather tells him with a smile. “You also agreed to help me unpack all these boxes which won you some extra points.”

“You’re lucky that you’re so pretty.” Rafael jokes before giving her one more kiss. He pulls away from her and goes to open another box.

Heather goes back to the box she had opened putting the books up on the shelf. “I figured if I bring all the tedious stuff like this now we can have movers do. Anything heavy if we want to switch out the furniture you know that sort of stuff.”

“Mmhm- yeah that’s fine,” Rafael tells her though he’s distracted flipping through a book that he had pulled out of a box.

Heather raises a brow turning to look at him. “Wait is that- are you looking at my school yearbook? You give that back to me.”

Rafael takes a step back and looks at Heather with a smirk. “President of the Science Club and Captain of the Debate Team? I think my favorite is the Academic Decathlon though please tell me there’s a trophy for it somewhere in these boxes I’ll put it on the mantle.”

Heather makes her way up to him but he takes quick steps back getting just far enough away that she can’t grab the yearbook. “I mean it, give it back you jerk.” She tells him unable to hold back a laugh as she reaches again.

“Oh and Anthony Black you put little hearts around his picture it must have been serious between you,” Rafael tells her before he stops moving and lets her take it back. 

“Anthony was on the basketball team and I thought he was the dreamiest boy ever,” Heather admits before she looks at the page. “He was nice to me so I’d do his math homework.”

“That sounds like true love to me,” Rafael tells her with a smile. “I may have had one or two of those in my life.”

Heather nods she then turns and shows him the picture. “That was his actual girlfriend they were prom king and queen of course. I’d show you my prom picture but I don’t keep proof of that. I’ll just paint you a picture think awkward lanky girl tripping over heels in some awful sparkly blue dress.”

“Well if it makes you feel any better I wore some neighbor kids cousins suit. Even when my grandmother fixed it up I was still swimming in the thing and he had made the fashion-forward choice of a very light blue.” Rafael tells her before he smiles it’s something he didn’t talk about and just like he didn’t keep photo evidence of.

“Well, it sounds to me like we would have made a very cute couple at prom. We would have totally beat Tiffany and Anthony for prom court.” Heather tells him before she puts the yearbook back in the box. “I’ll give that to my mom she loves keeping all this stuff. She’s the one you’ll have to ask for my Academic Decathlon trophies she keeps them on her mantle.”

“Oh I’m asking for them for sure and the prom pictures,” Rafael tells her before helping her unload a few more boxes worth of stuff.

Once they’ve stopped Heather looks over to Rafael, “I think we should celebrate. I know I’m only partially moved in but we could christen the study.” She suggests to him moving to sit on the edge of his desk.

“Well it’d make sense you are moved in here,” Rafael tells her with a nod moving to stand between her legs. He runs his hands up her thighs pushing her dress up as he does. “It’s only fair to christen the room you moved some of your things into.”

Heather smiles and puts a hand on the back of his head pulling him in for a kiss. It’s long and slow just taking him in and enjoying him which she needed after her long shift earlier.

While they’re kissing Rafael reaches a hand back to unzip her dress pulling away only long enough to pull it over her head before looking her over. “God I love it when you wear these panties.” He slides a hand down to trace his fingers over the lace.

Heather moans as he slips his finger under the lace to feel how wet she is. “Condom- go grab one and please be wearing far less when you come back.”

Rafael gives her enough kiss before he starts to leave, taking off his shirt as he leaves.

Heather gets out of her dress and drops it to the ground before she takes off her bra. She drops it as he comes back in and smiles, “You know you’re still overdressed.”

“I thought you might want to watch,” Rafael tells her with a smirk before he takes off his belt looking her up and down as he does.

Heather bites her lip as she watches him, “I do love to watch you strip you’re so sexy.”

Rafael moves back between her legs pulling off her panties before he gives her a kiss. “You are quite the sight yourself.” He has stopped taking his clothes off instead he's letting his hands wander along her body as he starts to kiss down her neck.

Heather is too impatient to really enjoy it she wants to fuck him now. Her hands move right to his pants unbuttoning his pants and then unzipping them. She pushes them down and does the same with his boxer briefs. She turns her head so she can give him a kiss before stroking his hardening cock.

Rafael groans against her lips hips jutting forward against her touch before kissing her back. He puts the condom down next to Heather before tangling his fingers into her hair. 

Heather feels him set it down removing her hand from his cock to pick up the condom. She opens it and rolls it onto his cock. She then wraps a leg around his waist to bring him in closer. “Fuck me, Raf.”

Rafael groans before giving her one more kiss. He then circles his thumb on her clit as he thrusts into her. He loves this being close to her being able to fuck as the lustful feeling just fills the air.

When they finish Heather catches her breath before she gives him a kiss. “You know I think I’ve got a few things to put in the shower. Do you want me to do that so we can christen the shower?”

“I saw some coffee mugs in the box too. We should hurry up and get unpacking we have a lot of the apartment left to christen.” Rafael agrees before he picks her up and heads to the bathroom with her.


	23. Chapter 23

“God you make me feel like a horny teenager,” Heather tells him with a grin as she starts to redo the buttons on her shirt.

Rafael smiles at her as he smooths down his own shirt. “I don’t think I was even this horny as a teenager.” They had been moving her in bit by bit over the last few days and any time that hadn’t been moving things in was spent messing around. They were supposed to be getting the place ready for having company over but they’d instead gotten carried away.

Heather hears the front door and smiles. “So much for cleaning up. You go open the door and I’ll just put the boxes in the hall in the bedroom.”

Rafael nods and gives Heather a kiss before heading out to the front door. He unlocks it and smiles at his friends before opening the door to let them in. “Thank you for coming we appreciate you coming over so last minute we just wanted to celebrate.”

“Of course we wouldn’t miss it we’re happy for the two of you,” Olivia tells him coming in before looking behind her. “We also caught a few stragglers we assumed they were Heather’s guests.”

“I’m actually a friend of both- long time no see Rafael,” Jay tells him before he walks in with the others.

“Yes, this is Jay I’ve known him since my residency then Bridgette my favorite scrub nurse thank you both for coming,” Heather says as she walks out giving each of them a hug.

“Well, I brought a bottle of wine how about we open this up and do all the introductions,” Jay suggests as he holds out the bottle. “Mind showing me where the wine opener is?”

“I’ll show you where it is.” Rafael offers before going with the man into the kitchen.

Bridgette looks around and smiles, “This place is gorgeous- how are you settling in?”

“Really well actually it’s all been easy I’ve enjoyed taking this step with him,” Heather tells the woman with a smile. She takes Bridgette’s coat then offers to take others before putting them up,

Bridgette follows Heather to help her put the coats up looking to make sure no one is behind them. “You still have sex hair by the way.”

Heather turns around and looks at Bridgette, “Shit it’s that obvious- help me fix it.”

Bridgette smiles and starts to smooth down Heather’s hair. “So it really is going well then? I mean right before you have company over?”

Heather works on fixing her hair as well before smiling. “We were going to unpack some of the stuff I’d brought from my old place but we got carried away. If it’s been this bad between work and unpacking I’m so ready to leave for that cabin tomorrow.”

“I’m happy for you Heather you deserve a break enjoy all of that without having to break for work,” Bridgette tells her with a wink. “Helen told me to ask about the other thing you were supposed to talk to him about.”

“Did she tell you what it was?” Heather asks hoping that the woman hadn’t gone around telling the hospital. 

Bridgette shakes her head, “She said just to ask you and to make sure you knew I didn’t know. I would like to know if it’s something you’re willing to tell me.”

“I will tell you about it once I get it all figured out. Just tell Helen that it’s still being figured out I do appreciate her wanted to know.” Heather tells the woman before she turns to look for the others. “I think they got started with the wine let’s go see if we can grab a glass.”

The two women come over and Jay pours them each a glass. “I know this is your dinner but I’m going to make a little toast. To Rafael and Heather, I told you two that you’d be great together so I just wanted to say- I told you so.”

Heather rolls her eyes at him giving him a playful nudge, “Thank you but I’ll take it from here. I just wanted to say thank you all for coming over I know this was last minute and you’re all busy people but I wanted to celebrate. Thank you all for helping us celebrate this next step in our lives.”

They clink their glasses together and everyone has a sip of the wine. When they have taken a few sips they agree to sit down to eat some food that Heather and Rafael had made.

“So you two leave tomorrow- what are you going to do without us to bother you with a bunch of work?” Fin jokes before he has a bite of asparagus. 

“Well I’m sure that I am going to sleep a lot better,” Rafael tells him before having a sip of wine. “What are you all going to do without me there to fix all your messes?”

“Probably rely a lot more on Liv,” Sonny tells him before giving Olivia a playful nudge with his elbow. They weren’t really looking forward to whoever was on loan for the week but they knew even Barba needed a break so no one would complain. 

“Well lucky for me Lucy is a godsend so I can spend more time at work,” Olivia tells them with a nod.

“That’s your nanny right is she with Noah now?” Heather asks before she works on her food.

Olivia nods, “Yes she is she actually just sent me a picture do you want to see?” She takes out her phone going to her text messages. She pulls the photo of her sleeping son up before handing it to Heather.

Heather takes the phone and smiles, “Oh my goodness what a little angel oh how sweet.” She smiles and gives the phone back to Olivia. “I don’t think I’ve asked how has he been lately?”

Rafael looks over at Heather and smiles moving to rest his hand on top of hers. They’re talking about Noah and all he can do is think about what it’ll be like whenever they have their own child. Heather showing off pictures and telling stories getting even more excited than she is now it makes him smile.

Jay seems to notice the look Rafael is giving Heather smiling at the two of them. “Something on your mind there, Rafael?”

Rafael looks from Heather over to Jay wondering what he could even say to brush it off. “I was just thinking about how lucky I really am.”

Heather smiles as Rafael turns to look at her again. “You’re too sweet.” She tells him before she leans in to give him a kiss.

“Okay now I want to hear more about this story you were telling us about your son- Wyatt right?” Sonny says before he looks over at Bridgette. He was enthralled with her story wanting to hear all about her son.

“Yes of course where was I- oh he was picking out his Halloween costume for last year.” Bridgette starts and she goes on but Heather can’t help but look over at Rafael.

Rafael exchanges a look with her before he gives her hand a squeeze. It’ll be them one day he doesn’t know if it’ll be in a year or five but he knows that they’ll be telling these stories. They’ll get their turn to be parents one day.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! This Chapter has Blood & Death. Enjoy!

“I’m so ready to be done moving in,” Heather tells Rafael. She’s half asleep as she finishes unpacking the last box she’d brought over but she wanted to get them all done before they left for their trip in the morning.

“Well, you’re done dealing with it for now so how about you get into bed?” Rafael asks before he smiles at her moving the blankets so she’s more tempted to get in bed. “You look exhausted, come to bed.”

Heather looks over to the bed before she strips and changes into something more comfortable. “I’m happy that the dinner went so well I’m happy our friends get along so well.” She walks over to the bed and crawls in giving him a kiss before she settles under the blankets.

“Yeah it seemed like Carisi really liked your friend Bridgette he was hanging off of her every word,” Barba tells her moving to lay back in bed before he turns off the light.

“I’ll give him her number she’s been by herself for a while she deserves a good guy like him,” Heather tells him. She sees the look on Rafael’s face and smiles. “I know he’s a bit chatty for your liking but he’s a sweet guy.”

“Yeah, you can say that because you don’t work with him. If her type is guys that don’t stop talking though she may have just found the one.” Rafael says before he yawns wrapping an arm around Heather and holding her.

Heather closes her eyes as she starts to nod off. “Well, who knows we may just be the next matchmakers we’ll have to see.” 

She ends up falling asleep not noticing that she had until she wakes up again. Heather is half asleep but she feels Rafael’s hands wandering her body. She feels herself starting to wake up more as those hands wander. “You know if we fool around now we’ll sleep through our alarm.”

“Well, I don’t mind the idea of that one bit, kitten.” The familiar voice purrs. Jacob.

Heather pulls away from the hands that were grasping her. She stumbles frantically trying to turn on the light. As she gets out of the bed she pulls it down with her holding it as if it’s a weapon. The light shines and she sees him there Jacob sitting on the side of the bed that Rafael had been in.

“You know I’m more of a by the candlelight type of guy but if you want to see me while we do I won’t complain one bit,” Jacob tells her with a proud little smirk.

Heather holds on tighter to the lamp as she gets up, lifting the lamp like it’s a weapon to swing. “How the hell did you get in here- where’s Rafael?”

“Oh, that little shit? He was standing between us you know I couldn’t let him keep doing that, kitten.” Jacob tells her. He gets out of the bed and now Heather can see the blood on his hands. 

Heather looks down at herself seeing where his hands had wandered the blood also smeared on her. She panics and drops the lamp quickly backing away it’s dark now and she turns to run out of the room.

“Oh kitten, you know that you can’t hide from me! I’m going to find you no matter where you go so there’s no point in hiding.” Jacob calls out. He moves slow building the suspense something he has always done that he loves doing far too much.

Heather looks back long enough to shut the bedroom door as if that’ll help. She hopes it’ll give her long enough get the hell away from him. Her heart is racing and she opens the door to the study realizing it’s too obvious it’s right next to the bedroom. She leaves the door open as she leaves the room heading to the spare bedroom. 

The bedroom door opens and slow footsteps go down the hall. Jacob starts with the study walking around the desk and looking under it. “Where could my sweet little kitten be?”

Heather looks around the spare bedroom before she heads over to bed thinking she might be able to hide under it. She is quick to move to the other side though she slips and falls as she rushes over. 

The woman looks down and sees blood all over her hands and where she had fallen. She turns and looks having to cover her mouth to hold back the scream as she sees Rafael. He’s covered in blood and he’s not moving he’s dead. “No- no you’re okay hey stay with me.” She says quietly trying to cover the slash across his neck. She’s not an idiot she knows that he’s dead but she has to at least try. “No, I can’t lose you please Rafael.”

Jacob hears the commotion and leaves the study before heading to the bedroom and throwing the door open. Once he’s in turns on the lights and heads over to her.

Heather holds onto Rafael still pulling him away trying to figure out how the hell they’re going to escape this room.

Jacob smiles at her, “Oh kitten you need to just give it up you lose you are mine now I won.” He grabs her by her hair to pull her up.

“Heather,” Rafael calls out he wasn’t dead but he’s close to it blood pouring from his mouth as he looks at them.

Heather struggles to get out of Jacob’s grasp, “Raf! Rafael!”

“Heather!” Rafael calls out again but this time it’s louder this time it makes Heather open her eyes.

Heather gasps trying to catch her breath as she sits up in bed. It wasn’t real it was a dream a horrible dream.

“Hey- hey you’re okay. Look at me Heather it was just a dream.” Rafael tells her soothingly. He moves to rub her arm slowly trying to get her to look at him. “See shh it’s alright it was just a dream.”

Heather takes those deep breaths and feels herself start to calm down some. Once she feels calm enough she looks at Rafael feeling tears start to fall as she does. The woman reaches up and strokes his cheek just needing to know how okay he was.

“It was all a dream I promise,” Rafael repeats before he moves to hold her into his arms. He had no idea what she was dreaming about but seeing her thrash in the bed like she had then called out for him made him hurt for her. He held onto her a bit tighter and closed his eyes. “You’re safe I’ll never let anything hurt you.”

Heather holds onto Rafael tight as she evens her breathing. She knows it isn’t real but it felt too real she hated it. After some time like that she relaxes a bit. “Let’s try to get some sleep, we've got to be up in a few hours to drive to the cabin.”

“Alright let's get some sleep,” Rafael tells her he lets go to give her a kiss before they both lay down. He wraps his arms around her holding her to him rubbing her back as he does.

Heather lays down with Rafael curled up into him facing him. She stays listening to his heartbeat until she’s finally able to fall back asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Heather had been able to get more sleep but getting up that morning she felt more exhausted. She gets out of bed quietly wanting to let Rafael get more sleep. She looks at herself in the mirror knowing the blood from her nightmare wasn’t on her body but still feeling like it would be. She takes in a shaky breath before pulling on one of his old college sweatshirts to keep herself from looking. 

Once she’s done she quietly makes her way to the kitchen and starts up the coffee pot. She wraps her arms around her middle as she waits closing her eyes. It’s all so vivid the fear and the blood so much blood. “It wasn’t real it was just a nightmare,” she tells herself quietly before taking out a mug. She pours coffee and adds some sugar before having a drink.

Rafael rolls over in bed extending his arm out to lay over Heather only to feel it drop on the mattress. He opens his eyes seeing her side of the bed no longer occupied. He gets out of bed and heads to the kitchen. “Good morning beautiful.”

Heather jumps splashing coffee on the sweatshirt before she drops it as the hot coffee hits her the cup shattering when it hits the ground. “Shit- shit fucking damn it!”

Rafael makes his way over and hands her a towel. “I’ve always hated that mug anyways you saved me the trouble of getting rid of it when you moved in.” He tries to joke but there are tears in her eyes. He moves a hand to her waist gently pulling her a few steps back so she doesn’t step on any shards of the cup. “I’ll go get a broom.”

“I’ll clean the spill up do you have anything you want me to use besides the towel?” Heather asks him taking the towel to wipe the excess coffee off of herself.

“Yeah, I’ll grab the mop,” Rafael says grabbing it along with the dustpan. He walks over and hands it to her before kneeling down. He starts to sweep up the pieces of the mug before he looks at her. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

Heather looks down at him for a moment before she sighs. “That nightmare I had last night just put me on edge. I’m sorry I had a plan to have coffee ready so we could get out the door and head right to the cabin.”

Rafael gets all the pieces up and dumps them in the trash. “You know that wasn’t really the question. You don’t have to avoid it because you think it’ll ruin the week what’s going to ruin the week is if you’re not feeling well. Don’t keep these things bottled up.”

Heather smiles and starts to clean up the coffee spill. “You are horrible you know I try to avoid everything and you just keep caring so much that it’s hard to avoid my problems.”

Rafael chuckles and kisses her cheek before going to wash her hands. “Tell me what the dream was about why it has you so on edge.”

“It was about Jacob- no surprise there. He doesn’t even have to bother me to still be a problem in my life.” Heather starts before taking in a breath. “In the dream, he was trying to take me away. I went to hide from him and I found you bleeding out in the spare bedroom.”

Rafael nods slowly, “Have you been having bad dreams lately?”

Heather shakes her head, “It was just last night but it felt too real it brought all these fears I’ve had since we’ve started dating. He really thinks I’m his and that anyone in his way of what’s his is a threat.” She leans the mop against the counter and rubs her forehead. “It feels like I’m putting you in danger when I stay here.”

Rafael moves to stand in front of her he moves her hands from her face so she’s looking at him. “He does not know where you live and he hasn’t left that town you’re from since the last time he came here your friend would tell you if he had. You are safe here with me.”

Tears start to fall as Heather looks at him. “I know I’m safe it’s you that I’m afraid for I just can’t let him get to you I can’t let it happen.”

Rafael wipes away the tears before kissing her forehead. “Well no one knows about the little cabin we’ll be in this week. How about we get dressed and head right out it’s a long drive you can get some more rest on the way there.”

Heather smiles and leans in to give him a kiss on the lips. “I’d rather drive and clear my head you can get the rest now let's get dressed.” She gives him one more lingering kiss before she heads to the bedroom to get dressed.

Rafael rings out the mop and dumps the water before he puts everything away. He gets the coffee ready for when they leave before he follows into the bedroom to get dressed.

Heather finishes getting dressed and picks up the bag she has packed. She smiles at him, “I like it when you dress down, you look so sexy.”

Rafael pulls a shirt on, “You know you start talking like that and we won’t leave.”

Heather gives him a kiss, “As tempting as that is I think we should save that until we get to this cabin. I’ll take our bags down to the car and meet you there?”

“Alright I’ll see you there,” Rafael tells her watching her leave before he finishes getting ready. He grabs their coffees on the way out heading down the car and getting in. He holds one out for her to take before relaxing back into his seat with his. “I’m happy that we can do this we both deserve to get away.”

“I agree we deserve a break from work and everything else.” Heather agrees before leaning over to give him a kiss. “I love you, Raf.”

“I love you too Heather,” Rafael tells her before getting out his phone to read her directions.

The drive is rather quiet enjoying the quiet and Heather uses it to clear her head of all the problems. By the time they get to the cabin she’s feeling better once the car is parked she gets out and smiles. 

“You know all this space to ourselves secluded like this it’s really romantic. I like having you all to myself.” Heather tells him before walking over and wrapping her arms around Rafael. “Do you want to go enjoy it?”

“That sounds like a perfect idea,” Rafael tells her before he follows her inside. It’s something they’ve been planning for some time now and he’s more than ready to go and enjoy this with her. 

They take their bags inside setting them in the entryway before Heather stops to look around smiling at Rafael. “Oh this is so perfect it is exactly what we needed, thank you so much.” Heather tells him before pulling Rafael in for a kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

Heather has music playing on her phone as she cooks. She’s humming along while she stirs feeling so much more relaxed than she had that morning when they left.

“Alright I got a fire started things should start to warm up now,” Rafael tells her before he walks into the kitchen moving to lean against some counter space. “It smells great, by the way.”

“Yeah, chili is the one family recipe we have down. Speaking of family my mother texted me she wants to call but I’m supposed to wait for you.” Heather tells him with a smile. She had spoken about Rafael to her mother but they hadn’t spoken yet. Heather had assumed it would wait until she took Rafael to Hope County but she didn’t mind it happening now.

The man raises a brow, “Did I do something to get in trouble or is she just trying to be friendly?”

“That’s a fantastic question I guess we’ll find out,” Heather tells him turning off her music and calling her mother. She sets her phone back down putting in on speaker. “Hi mom, you’re on speakerphone.”

“Hi, baby! How was your car ride did you two get there safe?” Lucy asks.

Heather nods, “We did and the place is beautiful Raf did a great job finding it.” She leans in giving him a kiss before she smiles.

“Oh, that’s fantastic so you have him there with you right? I can finally meet the man that I’ve heard so much about. Put me on video I want to see him.” Lucille tells her daughter.

Heather gives Rafael a look he nods and she picks up her phone and turns on the video. “Well we want to see you too mom where are you?”

“Hold on let me figure this out- okay there we go!” Lucille says before looking at them. “Oh look at you two he’s really cute you did a good job, Heather.”

Heather smiles and shakes her head at her mother. “If you’re trying to embarrass me you’ll have to try harder. Now did you need anything?”

“Well, I needed to meet your handsome boyfriend. Before we go into the twenty questions I wanted to show you where I am. I’m in Alaska working with a few other people look at this view we’ve got.” The woman says before she turns the camera around to show them.

Heather takes it all in and smiles. “It’s beautiful mom, you’ll have to send us photographs to put up in the apartment.” 

Lucille flips the camera back over and smiles. “So you are living with him? You know I thought it would take a lot more to get it out of you. Alright well, you can just put me back on speaker I was trying to catch your lying face. She does this thing with her eyebrow when she lies she’s an easy tell bless her heart.”

Heather laughs doing as her mother suggested and turning off the camera then setting her phone down, “Mom how did you figure it out-” She pauses and has a thought. “Joey.”

“Joey didn’t mean to tell me I asked her when something your Gran sent you went back to her,” Lucille tells her daughter. “I hope you know that means I have to meet him in person.”

“Well, I was thinking of bringing him home after the holidays once work slows down well at least for me. Work never slows down for Raf but I’m sure he’ll be able to take some time off.” Heather tells her mother. She looks at Rafael for conformation.

“Yes- yeah of course Mrs. Moore I am eager to come and visit Heather has told me all about her hometown I’m eager to see it,” Rafael tells the woman with a nod.

“That’s nice we’ll be very excited to see you but that is months from now so I was thinking my trip ends in a month. I changed my flight so I can come and stay in New York I’ve been meaning to come and look into some work anyways plus getting to meet your boyfriend will be nice.” Lucille suggests with a smile. “Do I need to book a hotel room?”

Heather bites her lip and looks at Rafael. She mouths I’m sorry before looking back at her phone. “That sounds like a great idea mom we’d love to have you over. Raf’s place actually has a spare bedroom so you can stay with us. We’ll both be back at work but we won’t be able to spend much time with you we’ll both have work.”

“That’s alright I just want to see how things are. Alright, I’ll send you my flight information later I should leave you two to your vacation. Call me if you need anything okay, baby?” Lucille tells her daughter. “It was nice to meet you, Rafael.”

“It was nice to meet you too Mrs. Moore we’ll see you in a week and a half.” Rafael tells her. He waits until Heather has hung up before looking at her. “That went… well.”

Heather smiles and leans over giving him a kiss. “I am so sorry my mother is just protective. I’m sure she’ll see what a great guy you are and head right home.” 

Rafael wraps his arms around Heather giving her a kiss. “The spare bedroom never gets used anyway it’s an excuse to use. Besides, we knew it would happen at some point might as well get it out of the way now. I’m sure she’ll love me and we’ll all do great- maybe if we’re feeling crazy we can even invite my mother over.”

“Oh that sounds like so much fun but for now we are all by ourselves how about we eat and enjoy that fire you started?” Heather suggests. She’s just about done anyways she finishes adding a few things before she turns off the stovetop. 

Rafael grabs bowls geeting enough for both of them before taking it out to the living room. “This really is nice I’m ready to spend the week here with you.” 

Heather brings drinks with her before sitting down on the couch with Rafael. “So did you really mean it are we going to have both of our mothers over because you have to figure that out I’m exhausted just thinking about it.”

Rafael chuckles moving to bring her feet into his lap before handing her a bowl. “You know if we do decide to have kids we’ll have family over far more than we do now.”

Heather smiles, “Oh it’s kids now instead of a kid?”

“I didn’t want to assume I’m fine either way I mean we were both only children so it would be fine-” Rafael starts but Heather cuts him off.

“I was thinking two would be nice but we’ll see how the first one goes before we figure out if we have another.” Heather tells him. “If we do have one do you want a boy or a girl?””

“I would be fine either way. What about you would you care one way or the other?” Rafael asks. He really couldn’t care one way or the other as long as their child was healthy.

“I agree I just want a healthy baby but we’ll figure all of that out when we do have a baby.” Heather knew that was at least a year or two out but it was still nice to think about. “You know having more family sounds nice maybe we should have our mothers for dinner one night.”  
“So does that mean you’re going to cook for them?” Rafael asks with an amused smile.

“I’ll meet you halfway and we can just fake something carryout,” Heather suggests to him with a laugh.

Rafael nods, “Sounds like a plan to me.”


	27. Chapter 27

Heather heads out to the back porch and smiles, “Raf come look at the view this is beautiful.”

Rafael walks out to the back and looks out, “You’re right this is gorgeous.” He wraps his arms around her giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

Heather turns to give him a kiss before looking back out at the stars. “This is one of the only things I ever really get homesick for. I love the city but I miss getting to just go out and see the stars like this. In high school, I dragged Joey to Sharky’s parties the appeal was usually the beers someone stole. Truthfully I’d just listen to his disco records and just look at the stars they were some of my favorite nights.”

“I’m sorry you’ve never mentioned that you went to high school with someone named Sharky,” Rafael tells her with an amused laugh.

“His first name is a family name it’s Charlemagne which is quite a mouthful so we called him Sharky. He’s… interesting. We don’t talk as much but he does always have new music recommendations whenever I visit. He’s a disco man so close to my heart as far as music taste goes.” Heather tells him with a laugh. She knows it’s not for everyone but she enjoys it herself.

Rafael nods before he looks from the stars back to her. “Well I don’t have stolen beer but I could grab a bottle of wine and we could enjoy the stars in that hot tub.”

“I think that sounds like a perfect first night to our vacation.” Heather agrees before she heads back inside with him. She stops in the bedroom changing out of her clothes and putting on her swimsuit.

Rafael opens a bottle of wine and grabs two glasses before heading back into the bedroom. “I’ll give you this to take to the hot tub and I’ll meet you out there.”

Heather gives Rafael a kiss before heading out she sets the glasses and wine on a side table before getting into the hot tub. She sinks into the water closing her eyes as she takes it all in able to relax.

“You look relaxed in there,” Rafael says before getting in he pours the wine for them before holding out a glass for Heather.

Heather opens her eyes and smiles, “I think this is where I’m going to spend the week if we’re being honest.” She takes her glass and has a sip of wine. “Oh yeah this is exactly what I’m going to do under the stars with you it feels perfect to me.”

“I’m happy that we were able to do this,” Rafael tells her moving closer and giving her a kiss. “We’ll have to try this more often.”

“Sitting in a hot tub under the stars or the no work thing? I have a feeling that it’s the latter but I figured I should ask.” Heather asks him as she relaxes into him.

Rafael wraps his arm around her and kisses her temple. “I mean both would be nice but I’m sure we can enjoy time off of work anywhere we want. Maybe travel abroad and you could use one of the six languages you know to keep us afloat.”

Heather smiles, “I mean it’s only four but I’m sure we could figure something out.” She drinks a bit more of her wine before laying her head on his shoulder. “You know I thought I would be far more stressed about not doing work I’m always wrapped up in work or research.”

“Oh, there’s still a whole week ahead of us for you to get antsy about work,” Rafael tells her with an amused smile. “I’m sure we’ll have enough time that you can get to the secret work you brought along.”

“Hey I didn’t bring any secret work with me not even articles to read on my phone I was so good,” Heather promises him. “What about you did you bring for secret work?” 

“I can’t tell you that,” Rafael tells her with a smirk. He hadn’t brought anything with him work-wise he did enjoy his work but it was easy for him to separate if he had someone to spend time with or something to do.

“Well, no work tonight I say we finish off this bottle of wine then get some rest.” Heather tells him before she gives him a kiss. “Have I said thank you enough? Thank you for thinking of this I needed to not think about work for a week.”

“You and I both.” Rafael finishes his glass of wine untangling from her to grab the bottle and top off both of their glasses. “So what are we going to do this week with no distractions?”

“Well a lot of this- and a lot of this of course,” Heather says moving to kiss his neck. 

Rafael take her glass of wine to set them both down before pulling her up to kiss her lips. His hands run up her body palming her breasts as they continue making out. It was not her suggested plan but when the moment took over how could they resist?

Heather pulls back again getting out of the hot tub and untying the top and letting it drop. “Let’s go inside.” She suggests to him before she heads inside.

Rafael takes in her beauty as she stares at him and then watching her walk away. He tries to say something but he can only nod following after her into the cabin.

“You know that’s a pretty nice bed I’m sure we’ll get a good nights rest on it,” Heather tells him as she puts on something to sleep in. She gets back into the bed next to Rafael who is still catching his breath. “You doing alright over there?”

Rafael smiles and pulls her in giving her a kiss. “You are just something else you take my breath away.”

Heather kisses him back, “If that’s your way of saying I love you then I love you too.”

“I love you,” Rafael tells her back before he moves to put his arms around her to hold her. “Now this may sound like an unheard-of plan but I was thinking we sleep in. Not because we worked late but because we can.”

“That’s a thing that people do? I’ve honestly never heard of it.” Heather teases before closing her eyes. “We can try but I doubt it’ll happen.” 

They fall asleep easily and surprisingly when Heather gets up the next morning they had slept in some. It wasn’t as if she’d slept in very late but far more than she had thought she would. “You awake, Raf?”

Raf lets out some incoherent sounds before pulling her close to him again as he fell back asleep.

Heather smiles and closes her eyes, five more minutes wouldn’t hurt anything.


	28. Chapter 28

“Is Heather nearby?”

“No, she wanted to go on a hike before we left. I told her I would pack our stuff up to leave so we’ve got some time what’d you find?” Rafael asks as he works on folding clothes.

“Well, we sent Carisi to that town that Heather is from to ask around and it’s fairly close mouthed. Even the people that aren’t part of this church stay quiet she is very justified in her fear that town has everyone terrified.” Olivia explains. The stories Carisi had told about his short time were enough to make her never want to head there he had even left earlier than they intended because of his bad feeling.

Rafael rubs the bridge of his nose. “Please tell me he at least found something to go off of.”

“A man joined the church around the time the incident occurred his name was Jacobi Briggs. All anyone would say is that he’s doing mission work but no one has heard from him since then.” Olivia tells him.

“So a man goes and does mission work for literal years and no one questions it? Is there proof of where he went or could they be hiding him?” Rafael asks before sitting up the bag. They have to have proof of something that is going to nail their asses for the death of Heather’s friend.

“If they have proof they’re not giving it over. You should ask Heather if there’s anyone we can talk to about this with.” Olivia suggests to him. She knows he isn’t keen on the idea of bringing her into this too much.

“I’ll think up a list on the way back and call you Olivia,” Heather tells her as she walks into the room. She looks at Rafael for a moment before huffing. “I need to get in a shower before we leave you should finish your call I’ll be out in a bit.”

“Actually we were done talking thanks for calling Olivia I’ll see you tomorrow.” Rafael says before he hangs up. “Heather.”

“I won’t take long, get the bags in the car and I’ll meet you out there,” Heather tells him before slamming the bathroom door behind her.

Rafael takes in a deep breath before he exhales. He hears the water turn on mumbling to himself in Spanish. He finishes with the bags then takes them out to the car waiting there for her.

Heather comes out a few minutes later and has a seat on the passenger's side. “Let's just get home I want to beat the movers there.”

“Heather you know I’m just doing this because I love you. I want you to be safe and I have the resources to do that for you why won’t you let me?” Rafael asks as he looks over at her. “I just want to help you.”

“I’m going to give you an out on this conversation now because this is too long of a drive to spend the whole time fighting,” Heather tells him taking out her phone. “I’ll answer work emails and we can just drop this.”

“No, I don’t want to drop this. The things that man did you and how terrified he makes you? He doesn’t deserve to go unchecked if we can find something to nail him we should.” Rafael tells her as he pulls away from the cabin. The vacation was over and now it was fighting he didn’t want to but he wasn’t going to let this go.

Heather puts down her phone, so much for dropping that. “Do you think I don’t want that? I don’t get to go home for Christmas! My own father takes my exes side on everything I want my life back but it hasn’t happened. I have tried so many times and so many different ways to get my life back but I can’t it always blows up in my face and I’m tired of it.”

“Then let me help let the people who care about you try to stop him now. I want to help you and so does everyone else. Joey, Earl, Olivia, Fin, and everyone else. We want to help you, Heather, just let us help you.” Rafael insists. “You shouldn’t be afraid to live your life because of that man you should be able to visit home and do the things you want.”

“Are you done because I am I want it dropped now.” Heather picks her phone back up and works on answering her work emails.

Rafael clenches his jaw he doesn’t want to drop it but she has a feeling that she’s going to make him drop it like it or not. “Can you at least give Olivia that list?”

“I’m emailing it to her now not that anyone has any information for her. No one is going to remember Jacobi Briggs if he has been gone for so long.” Heather tells him before sending that email. “Can we please be done now? We just had an amazing week I don’t want to fight.”

Rafael nods, “We’ll have to do this again sometime it was a nice week I enjoyed getting to spend time with you. Now we can finish moving you in though with your place back on the market you’re officially stuck with me.” 

Heather bites back a smile she wants to stay mad at him but she knows that she can’t do that. “I think the more alarming thing here is you’re stuck with me.”

“Stuck with you is exactly the place I’d like to be.” Rafael assures her he thinks that she’ll debate him on it but before he can her phone rings.

Heather looks at it and huffs. “Olivia moves fast that’s Adelaide Drubman she was on my list.” She picks up the phone. “Adelaide I haven’t heard from you in a while how are you.”

“Hey there Heather I’m fine baby. I actually was calling to ask you about some lady that called. I’ve got her on hold but she said she knows you what’s her name...” Olivia looks down at what she had written down. “Olivia Benson?”

“I know her she works with the police here they’re looking into Eden’s Gates connection into some stuff. They really want to know what you may know about Jacobi Briggs.” Heather explains.

“Oh that piece of shit please tell me they fucking found him I’ve been wanting to kick his sorry ass,” Adelaide tells the woman. “You know he had a job here at the marina then the first day instead of showing up he leaves some bullshit note about joining the fucking peggies.”

Heather’s eyes widen, “Wait what did the note say, Adelaide? Did he tell you where he was going?”

“Oh you know men and their bullshit the father and his disciples wanted him to do the Lord's work in New York as if anyone wants that shit in New York City we don’t even want it here,” Adelaide tells her before sighing it was this kind of shit that pissed her off. If the guy hadn’t wanted the job he should have just said so.

“Did you keep the letter, Adelaide?” Heather asks holding onto the car door a bit harder as she waits praying to whoever was out there that the woman had.

“Yeah of course I did, I kept it in his employee file. I wanted to throw that shit in his face if he ever tried to come back and beg for his job.” Adelaide tells her with a proud smile it was the exact shit she would do.

Heather nods, “Well I’m going to hang up you tell Olivia about that letter and anything else you may know. If you need anything just call alright?”

“You too baby I know you’re out in New York but I’m just a plane ride away,” Adelaide assures her with a smile before she hangs up.

Heather puts her phone down and takes in a breath before she looks over at Rafael. “Thank you for pushing it.”

“Did what woman have good news?” Rafael asks.

Heather nods, “I think we might have caught a break.”


	29. Chapter 29

Heather wakes up sometime later and lets out a yawn. She gets out of bed and looks at Rafael with a smile leaving the bedroom quietly to let him sleep more. She instead sits on the back porch and checks her phone wondering if looking at work emails counted towards the no work promise they had made she figures it wouldn’t hurt

Rafael wakes up and finds the bed empty thinking about yesterday morning how she had gotten up from nightmares. He gets up and pulls on a shirt checking first in the kitchen before heading to the back porch. Seeing her he smiles, “Good morning Heather.”

Heather looks back and smiles, “Good morning Raf how did you sleep?”

Rafael makes his way over and gives her a kiss before sitting down across from her. “How did you sleep? I didn’t see you in bed when I got up is everything okay?”

Heather sets down her phone and nods. “Yeah everything is okay I just wasn’t tired so I got up. I thought I could go out here to the patio and you could get more sleep I guess you got an extra… 20 minutes of sleep.”

“Oh well, that’s good to hear then. Have you had any coffee this morning I could go make some.” Rafael offers before he gets up.

“I haven’t had any coffee yet thank you,” Heather tells him motioning for him to come over before she gives him a kiss. Once he’s headed back inside she finishes up her email and soon enough Rafael comes back out handing her a cup of coffee. “Thank you, Raf.”

“Did you get all your work done?” Rafael asks with a smile before he has a seat next to her.

Heather smiles at him before having a sip of her coffee, “I have no idea what you’re talking about I said I’d go work free this week.”

Rafael nods, “You know your mother was right you are a horrible liar.”

Heather laughs, “God I wish she wouldn’t have said anything. I love her but she just loves to say stuff like that. I’m sure if the call had lasted much longer she would have told you about some embarrassing thing I did when I was 12.” 

“Well you know we’re going to have her over in a month I'm sure she’ll tell me lots of embarrassing stories,” Rafael tells her with a grin having a drink of his coffee. “Probably over coffee like we’re doing now.”

Heather knows he’s right her mother is just going to spill ever embarrassing childhood secret. It wasn’t that her mother meant to embarrass her she was just a proud mother. “She came to New York to hold a graduation party for me when I finished med school. Her very sweet I’m proud of you Heather speech included the story about the time I went through a no pants phase when I was two.”

Rafael laughs, “How did she get the conversation to that point?”

“I am still trying to figure out how she managed that,” Heather tells him with a smile. “She’s my mom though so no matter how many times she embarrasses me I still love her so much.”

“Well I can’t wait to meet her and of course hear all of the stories,” Rafael tells her with a smile. “I can get some stories to tell at work parties.”

Heather sets down her coffee and walks over with a smile. “I’ll have to fight you if you do that.”  
She leans in to give him a kiss. “You have coffee breath.”

“You love it.” Rafael tells her pulling her into his lap before giving her a kiss. He moves his hands to settle on her waist.

Heather grins letting him pull her in before kissing him a kiss back. “Alright well, maybe I do only because you’re cute.”

Rafael smirks, “Is that really the only reason why?” He lowers his hands down to the small of her back.

“Lower those hands a little more and I may think of another reason or two,” Heather tells him smiling as she feels his hands on her ass. “How about we go inside maybe see how the shower works.”

“I think that could be arranged.” Rafael agrees leaving their half-empty coffee mugs to get cold as they head inside. What they hadn’t counted on was shower sex going wrong. They make their way out of the bathroom and HEather feels horrible helping him out of the bathroom.

“Okay right here there you go just sit down,” Heather tells Rafael moving a hand to his arm to help him sit. “Have I said sorry enough times yet?”

Rafael smiles at her, “I think you said it enough times. It isn’t the same as our shower at home it was bound to happen.” 

“Well, at least you picked the right person to get injured around.” Heather goes into her bag and takes out a little first aid kit. She comes back over and cleans off the wound. “So maybe we should put a hold on the shower sex idea and stick to a bed.”

“I mean if you enjoy sex that ends in a concussion then I’m down for round two,” Rafael tells her, wincing a bit as she cleans the wound. “I did pick the right person to get injured around though thank you for taking care of me.”

“Well since I did the injuring it’s the least I could do.” Heather gives him a kiss before she finishes cleaning him up. “I think you’re going to survive Raf. How about I go make some breakfast for us?”

“You know I hit my head I’m not dying I can help you make breakfast,” Rafael assures her as he starts to get up.

Heather shakes her head giving him a kiss. “I’ll make breakfast you just sit back okay let me make up for how bad I feel.”

“If you say so I’ll be here if you change your mind,” Rafael assures her. He watches her go before he gets into the bed. “So you’re sure you don’t need any help.”

“Just shut up and wait for your breakfast,” Heather calls out rolling her eyes as she heads into the kitchen.

Rafael smiles nodding at her even though she can’t see him, “Yes, ma'am.”


	30. Chapter 30

“So you haven’t found him? I mean not even a trace what happened to him?” Heather asks as she rubs her forehead. She has been pacing back and forth nervously as she tries to cope with this. Two weeks of searching for Jacobi Briggs and they couldn’t find anything on him.

“We are trying to find anything on him but his trail goes cold after he comes to New York City. We have found a sister that lives in Utah we’re working with PD there to get a DNA sample for her to see if that helps. I’m sorry that we don’t have any better news I just wanted to make sure that we keep you up to date.” Olivia explains. It isn’t a lot but it’s something so the woman doesn’t think they have forgotten about her.

“Yeah I really appreciate it Olivia I should probably head back to work but if anything comes up just call me alright? Thank you.” Heather tells her before she hands up. She sets down her phone and has a seat before wiping away tears. “Why- goddamnit.”

Jay makes his way in and walks over picking up a box of tissues and sitting down next to Heather holding them out for her to take. “Hey- hey what’s wrong, Heather?”

Heather takes a tissue and wipes some tears away. “I don’t know I’m just so damn frustrated. Why is everything just so shitty?”

“Don’t tell me that things are going bad at home you two seem to be in the honeymoon phase since you got back,” Jay says giving Heather another tissue.

Heather takes the tissue and wipes her eyes. “No, it’s just them looking into what happened to Roxy they’ve hit a wall again. Then my mother will be here in 2 weeks but I think I’m getting sick which is perfect. How am I supposed to finish unpacking and have everything ready for when my mom comes when I am so tired and feel like I’m going to puke.”

“Well, that doesn’t sound great- any other symptoms?” Jay asks as he looks over at her wondering if she knows what he means.

Heather opens her mouth before looking at Jay. “No- no I’m not. I mean I’m a little late but I’m not pregnant.”

“Have you taken a test? You can’t be sure until you’ve taken a test I mean it could be why you’re feeling the things you’re feeling so extremely.” Jay tells her hoping that if he’s gentle about it she won’t be offended.

Two weeks ago had been their cabin trip they had been careful but maybe not as careful as they should have been the whole time. She rubs her temples before she gets up. “Okay, but we have to keep this a secret just in case put it under a Jane Doe or something I don’t want anyone in the hospital to know.”

Jay nods and heads to a private room with her getting what they’ll need. “Okay you take the test and I’ll send it off as a Jane Doe patient of mine.”

Heather goes into the bathroom before taking in a nervous breath. She filled the cup before coming back out and giving it to him then washing her hands. “We were planning on trying but not for another year or two. I mean we haven’t been together that long.”

Jay gets it ready and writers on the label before looking at his friend. “You care about each other and you wanted to try anyways so if you are pregnant it’s not a bad thing. You two will be great parents and if not then you can start trying when you want.”

Heather smiles at her friend before looking at the sample. “I’m going to do some rounds please come and find me when you have results.”

“Of course I’ll see you in a bit, Heather,” Jay tells her giving his friend a kiss on the cheek before he heads out.

Heather waits for him to leave before coming back out to rounds on her patients. She tries to focus on her work but she keeps going back to the test wondering what the results will be. Is she pregnant?

“Earth to Heather. Are you in there baby?” One of the nurses says as she looks at the woman.

Heather’s eyes snap up at the word baby, “Sorry, what were you saying?”

“You’ve been looking at the same chart for a couple of minutes now where is your mind at baby doll?” The woman asks with a smile.

Heather looks at the chart one more time before she sets it down. “My mother is coming into town in a couple of weeks I’m just thinking of the hundred things I’ve gotta do to get ready. I even planned for my mother to meet Rafael’s mother we’re cooking for them.” 

“Well if you can get through this you can get through anything.” The woman tells her sympathetically. “How much longer do you have on your shift?”

“Actually I should be leaving any time now I am just waiting to give Jay a consultation on a patient,” Heather says before looking at her watch. She’s trying to think of how long those tests take it had to have been enough time right? “I think I’ll go see if they need me down in the ER while I’m waiting for him.”

“Alright well if you need any help with that mother thing you’re doing just ask.” The woman calls out before watching Heather leave.

Heather is coming down to the ER when she sees Jay holding a file. She lets out a sigh of relief and makes her way over to him. “Please tell me that you know.” She tells him quietly before looking at the file that he’s carrying.

Jay nods and walks with her into an empty room before he holds out the file. “I didn’t read it I figured you’d want to do that yourself.”

Heather takes it and goes to sit down. She stares at the front of it not feeling ready to open it. “You know if this had happened a few years ago with Jacob I’d be hoping it wasn’t positive. I mean it was positive and I was so distraught I wasn’t ready. Now though now with Raf, I think I want it to be positive.”

“If it’s not positive you can tell him that trying starts tomorrow. If you’re this ready then screw waiting you two should try now.” Jay tells her as he leans against the door, smiling at his friend. “Either way you’ve found what you want and what’s best for you so you’re doing better than you ever were back then. Roxy would be happy to see you in such a good place now.”

Heather had only been thinking about Roxy in terms of the case in terms of getting Jacob into trouble. Now thinking about the friend she had lost she nods wiping away some tears. “She would have made one hell of an aunt probably the buys them beers when they’re in highschool stocks them up on sugar when they’re 6, the cool aunt but still good.”

Jay laughs dipping his head to casually wipe away some tears. “You know you can hold it off all you want but you do have to look at the results.”

Heather nods and takes in a deep breath before she opens the file and looks at the results. She goes quiet and reads them six times before she shuts the file.

“Oh come on it took a lot to not read the results on the way to find you tell me.” Jay insists.

“I’m pregnant,” Heather tells him before getting up. She smiles and runs over to throw her arms around him. “I’m pregnant.”

“You’re pregnant that’s amazing Heather,” Jay says before wrapping his arms around her to hold her tight. “When does your shift end you have to tell Rafael.”

“Oh god, I have to tell Rafael.” Heather lets go of him. “I have to get home my shift is over anyways I’m- I’m gonna go tell him.”

“Alright you go I’ll see you back at work later.” Jay tells her moving aside and letting her go off. This was far from the place they were a few years earlier.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a flashback to Heather in her residency a little back story and some interaction with the Roxy they keep mentioning was murdered I hope you enjoy.

“Oh come on that’s such a horrible hospital why is that on your list?” 

“I mean call it a God complex but I like to fix stuff I want to help them, I think they deserve doctors who actually care. I’ve toured it and they really don’t care which is a damn shame.”

Heather comes out of her room and looks between her friends, “What are we talking about.”

Roxy grins, “There’s our girl- did you finally get off of the call with your boyfriend?”

“Yes and Jacob says hi,” Heather tells them before she has a seat between Jay and Roxy. It’s a lie he didn’t even talk about her friends he never did as he wanted nothing to do with them. “So what were we talking about?”

“We are talking about where we want to go after we finish residency. I was saying that Muhammad and I want to stay here in New York. Where do you want to head, babe?” Roxy asks.

“Well I’ve been looking into some of the hospitals in Missoula they’re really pretty decent,” Heather tells her with a confident nod.

“Wait- Missoula? You are Doctor Bennett’s prodigy Heather you could go literally anywhere, why would you want to go back to Montana? I mean your mom visits any time you want it’s not like you have to go back for your parents.” Roxy asks but she knows exactly why her friend is going back to Montana.

“I mean I don’t want to drag Jacob away from his family. They were separated for years when they got taken from their parents who am I to separate them now?” Heather asks with a shrug.

Roxy huffs, “Seriously? You’d put all your hard work to the side to make him happy?”

“Rox you’re being a bit harsh,” Jay tells her as he looks from Heather to their friend. It’s what they all said but to hear it like that he felt bad that it was all being thrown at Heather.

“No Heather needs to hear it. I love you and I don’t want you to throw away your career possibilities over some guy.” Roxy says before she takes Heather’s hand. “At least keep your possibilities open to better things. The worst that happens is you have to turn them down.”

Jacob had already made the plans he wanted her as close to Hope County as she could be they’d start trying to have kids a few months into her new job. She wanted to wait at least a year or two into her new job but Jacob insisted they only wait a few months. After all, he wasn’t getting any younger which he reminded her about every time she told him they had to wait. He wasn’t getting any younger he wanted kids before he was ready for the senior home. Heather had told him a few months more wouldn’t hurt but he insisted so that was the plan.

“I wouldn’t want to hurt Jacob’s feelings he is just so excited for everything that we have planned,” Heather tells her. “I mean getting married and starting a family is all he wants. I can do my job wherever my family is and if it’s in Montana then I’ll be in Montana.”

“Oh come on at least apply for some jobs in big cities at fantastic hospitals. You know you want to Heather.” Roxy tells her with a smile before she gives her friend's hand a squeeze. “Jacob doesn’t have to know that you are applying for other jobs. I mean who knows he may change his mind and move with you to LA or something.”

Heather thinks of it before she nods, “What Jacob doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

“See! You’ll get some insane job offers and Missoula is going to be on the backburner. Who can say no to Mayo or UCLA.” Roxy tells her with a grin.

Heather thinks about that conversation after Roxy is dead now that everything has changed. Heather has broken things off with Jacob and now she is looking through her job offers. She has a seat on the bench in front of Roxy’s grave before she smiles. “Hey there Rox.”

It seems silly to be sitting in front of the grave and talking to Roxy. She isn’t there her body maybe but it isn’t Roxy. Still, it felt right to sit there telling her about everything. “I know you love to hear this guess what you were right.” She laughs feeling tears start to fall.

Heather doesn’t know if she can do this she thought it would help her but all she can do now is cry. “I am doing exactly what you thought I would do. I mean I don’t know if you thought Jacob and I would break up but obviously we did I took his baby away from him.”

“I feel guilty is that horrible? I mean I wasn’t ready to have kids I know I’m not ready I wanted to wait a year or two after I got a job but I feel bad.” Heather tells her before wiping away some tears. “You would tell me not to feel bad, what he did was wrong and I know it. I do want kids just not right now. Maybe I’ll have a daughter and give her a name after you I know you hated your first name maybe your middle name? You didn’t tell me it was Eleanor I think that’d be a good name for a girl or maybe a middle name I don’t know that’s still a ways away.”

She was rambling but she stopped that and instead takes out some papers from her purse. “I have job offers here in New York great ones so I think I’m going to take one of them. I gave up our apartment after you died but I did find a nice place you’d love it.” She looks at the papers and sighs. “Muhammad took a job here too it’s a great job I think Jay will stay the city just can’t get rid of us.”

“We lost you a year ago and it just feels like yesterday I wish you were here to do this with us getting fancy surgeon jobs enjoying a life that isn’t a crazy residency. There’s a light at the end of the tunnel getting to have an actual life. I mean I have to restart the whole dating thing but you wouldn’t have had to. I mean we could have had some gorgeous wedding for you and Muhammad maybe you could have had a couple of pretty kids.”

She gets up and looks at the headstone setting flowers down on top of it. “I’ll come back when I figure out where I’m going to work to keep you updated I love you Rox.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 1400 views i'm so happy that you enjoy this fic I'm working on more chapters right now I'm excited to see where Heather and Rafael's journey goes from here I hope you enjoy!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for 1400 views I'm so happy you guys are enjoying the fic! To celebrate I wrote a little one chapter fic titled I'll Be Back. It's completely AU from this fanfiction it doesn't happen in this fic but it's just a little smut thing if that's what you're into. If not this chapter should be super sweet so enjoy!

Heather is heading home when she sees the flower shop. Part of her wants to head straight home but she has to do it she feels herself being pulled there. She goes inside and grabs a bouquet of lilies. She sends a text to Rafael about staying late at work knowing she’ll need a bit of extra time.

She makes her way to the cemetery and walks quietly past other people that are seeing loved ones. She has a seat on her bench smiling as she sees the flowers lying in front of the gravestone. “Muhammad must have come to see you. With everything being brought up you’ve been on his mind more than usual. We haven’t found anything but I do have good news.”

Heather sets down the flowers next to the bouquet of tulips yellow, of course, it was Roxy’s favorite color. “I haven’t been in a while so I have a bit of recapping to do I’m sorry work has just been crazy but you’ll be pleased to know I met someone. Jay set us up a while ago but Jacob pulled us apart in typical Jacob fashion.” She explains before rolling her eyes. “It didn’t matter though because I met him again by chance his name is Rafael he’s an ADA he works a lot with the special victims unit. He’s really cute you would approve and god he cares so much sometimes in a stubborn sort of way it really reminds me of you just someone that cares so much about me.”

Heather takes in a breath watching some people walk past waiting for them to go before she talks again. “I moved in with him pretty soon but we just click in this way that I’ve never clicked with anyone. We talked about when we’d have kids and decided we should move in together before we work on that another year or two of course. Life has other ideas though we went on this romantic vacation and now I’m pregnant.”

Heather wipes away some tears that start to fall and smiles. “You’re going to be an aunt. It wasn’t the plan but you know what I’m so ready.” She looks down at her stomach smoothing a hand over it she obviously isn’t showing yet but she still felt the need to do it. “I haven’t told Rafael yet I felt like you needed to be the first person to know. Well, the second person, Jay did the test but the first person I’m officially telling. God, I wish you were here I just want you to jump up and down with me and celebrate. I do know that you are going to be part of this baby's life. I told you once I’d make my baby's middle name yours or if it’s a boy… I’m not sure we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

She looks down at the flowers and smiles, “I have to go but I’ll be back alright I just had to tell you about your little niece or nephew.” Before she can say much more she hears her phone ring picking it up. “Speaking of baby daddy to be, hold on. Hey Raf I’m just heading out of work do you need me to grab anything on the way home?”

“I have dinner ready but I really want something sweet to go with it. Would you mind grabbing something for dessert on the way home?” Rafael asks. He needs to buy a little more time he had hoped he would have more time so he was assuring so by sending her on a silly little errand.

“Yeah of course.” Heather gets up and puts a hand on the gravestone before she heads out. “I can head to that diner on the way home with the great cheesecake”

“That sounds perfect I’ll open up a bottle of wine I made Italian so it’ll all go together nicely.” Rafael offers before he makes his way over to the kitchen.

Heather looks at the file she’s holding, “That sounds tempting but I have to work early tomorrow I don’t want to go in with a wine hangover.” Thank god she did have to work early tomorrow it was a perfect excuse to get out of drinking.

“You’re right some other night then well I’ll see you home in a bit I love you, Heather,” Rafael tells her leaning against the kitchen counter and smiling. They hang up and Rafael looks around putting food out on the table before he lights candles at the table. He wonders if it’s too cheesy he thinks it’s just enough or at least better than the woman at the store who had suggested rose petals all over the ground. He dims the lights and puts out more candles to light it’s just enough he decides as he finishes lighting them. It’ll be the perfect way to propose.

Heather makes her way back home and sends a text to Jay that she’s going to do it. Thinking about it her heart races. She puts her phone in her purse along with the file figuring that she will do it later maybe over the cheesecake she had brought home. She finds her key unlocking the door before looking inside. “Raf?” She asks as she comes inside shutting and locking the door behind her. “I brought the cheesecake.”

“I’m at the dining table can you come in here? Dinner is already on the table.” Rafael tells him before peeking around the corner to look at her.

Heather smiles and makes her way over giving him a kiss. “Hey I love the candles were you feeling romantic?” She asks before she gives him a kiss.

“As a matter of fact, I was how was work?” Rafael asks, taking her coat and putting it away for her before he pulls her chair out.

Heather smiles and has a seat setting her purse down next to her seat and puts the cheesecake on the table. He scoots in the chair and she leans up gives him a kiss. “I love this you’re so sweet, have I told you that?”

“I try.” Rafael tells her giving her a kiss. He has a seat next to her moving to hold her hand. He feels sappy all of the sudden but he wants to wait, act as if everything is normal for a little while. “Did I ask how work was today?”

“Oh! Yes you did I just forgot to answer sorry. Work was good I kept busy for most of my shift.” Heather tells him before looking down at the food. “The food looks great by the way.”

“Well what did you do for the rest of work?” Rafael jokes before he digs into his food. He wants to get it eaten because that means they’re closer to time for him to propose. He shouldn’t rush this but he’s just too eager to ask her the big question.

Heather looks down at her bag, don’t do it don’t do it don’t do it. She picks up the file from her purse and sets it down on the table in front of Rafael. “I took a pregnancy test.” She blurts out before she looks at Rafael. “It was positive I’m pregnant.”

Rafael looks at the folder in front of him before he turns to turn on the light switch turning to look at it. He isn’t well versed in medical terminology but he does see the results right there. “You’re pregnant.”

“I’m pregnant.” Heather tells him with a grin. “I know we weren’t planning on doing this for a while but I just I’m so happy we’re in a great place with each other as well as financially. I think that now is a good time and-”

Before she can say much more Rafael gets up going back over to her to give her a kiss. “You’re pregnant we’re going to be parents.”

“Yeah- yeah we are,” Heather tells him tears starting to fall keeping him there close as she gives him another kiss. “I love you so much.”

Rafael gives her a few more kisses feeling so overwhelmed by all of this. He knew she was acting a little strange but this was far from what he had guessed it would be. “I- I was going to do this before I swear I was that’s why I had the dinner and all the candles.”

Heather smiles and reaches up to stroke his cheek. “Yes.”

“I- what?” Rafael asks he hadn’t even asked he didn’t have the ring out.

“I’ll marry you yes, of course I will,” Heather tells him giving him another kiss. She would have realized it if she hadn’t been so mixed up in her own thoughts. “I do want to wait though nothing shotgun I want to marry you but I want to be right.”

“Yeah- yeah of course,” Rafael tells her with a laugh before he gives her a kiss. “When do we tell people about the news… we have a lot of news to tell.”

“We’ll figure that out later but for now I want to celebrate.” Heather tells him. “Let’s have some dinner and you can tell me about your workday.”

“That sounds perfect oh- hold on,” Rafael asks before he takes out the ring box. “If you hate it we can figure something else out I just wanted you to have it.”

Heather watches him open the box and smiles, “I love it Raf it’s beautiful.” She tells him holding out her hand so he can put the ring on her finger. “I love you too.” She tells him before she leans in to give him a kiss.

“I love you Heather.” Rafael tells her giving her a kiss he moves his hand down to place on her stomach. “I’m so ready to start this part of my life with you.”


	33. Chapter 33

“Hey- hey I have to get up for work,” Heather says quietly before she starts to unravel herself from Rafael’s grasp. He lets out a sleepy groan and she smiles giving him a kiss before she gets out of bed.

“Can’t you call in?” Rafael asks turning to watch her head towards the bathroom.

“Well I can but I doubt you can with that big case to prep for. I’ll see you when I get home.” Heather tells him with a smile before she heads into the shower. By the time she gets out Rafael is up she walks over to him as he debates ties. “The red one.”

“You sure you don’t have time to help me in the shower?” Rafael asks with a smile.

“I don’t have time for the kind of shower you’re looking for,” Heather tells him before giving him a kiss. “Besides I told Jay I’d grab breakfast before work so I really do have to go if I want to beat crowds literally anywhere.”

“Alright well, when we get home I want to go back to celebrating,” Rafael tells her pulling her in for one more kiss before he watches her go.

Heather heads out and goes to grab breakfast sandwiches and coffee then heading to the hospital. She meets Jay outside sitting with him at a bench handing him a drink and a sandwich. “So what do you have on the schedule today?”

“I’m sorry, do you want me to discuss surgeries with you instead of you know…” Jay watches someone walk past and looks at her again. “Well, you know how did it go? Did he have anything to say to you?”

“Well, he-” Heather stops and gives Jay a look. “Oh my god, you knew he was going to propose.”

“How do you think he knew what ring size to get you? By the way, you need to be more observant your graduation present has been gone a week.” Jay asks before he holds up a ring.

Heather looks at the ring then down to her bare right-hand god how long had it been? Her grandmother had given it to her when she graduated med school she almost never had it off. She takes it and puts it back on her right ring finger. 

“Oh don’t give me that look I had to do something. I can’t just be like how is your workday going, by the way, what’s your ring size he wanted it a surprise. Your surprise was probably a much better one though right?” Jay asks before he looks at her coffee. “Should you have that?”

“If I’m going to deal with you bullshit all day I do need it besides it will be my… one cup of the day. This child should be very grateful this is a sacrifice I never wanted to make but I will.” Heather says before she has a sip of her coffee. She inhales deeply as if it’ll be her last cup she knows she’s being dramatic but with her work schedule she needed the stuff.

“Only the best for little baby Moore- or Barba? Barba-Moore? Which is it going to be?” Jay asks before he has a bite of his sandwich.

“I mean yesterday was just hey let's celebrate a lot… I mean a lot.” Heather tells him with a smile.

“Oh come on I don’t need to hear about your sex life with my friend,” Jay tells her giving her arm a playful shove.

“Hey you asked and I’m telling you we were too busy having hot sex to consider the last name,” Heather tells him. “Did I say how super hot the sex was?”

“Alright alright, I get it. So when are you going to start telling people?” Jay asks before he focuses on eating.

“Well, I’m hoping the more emphasis I put on being engaged the longer I can hold off on telling them the other news,” Heather tells him she had put thought into this she would at least wait until her first trimester was over. If she could she would wait longer she wanted to keep it as private ad she could. “Oh Jesus- my mother is coming to visit in two weeks!”

Jay laughs, “You can’t lie to your mother she’ll sniff it out in two seconds flat.”

“I won’t be lying I’ll be… concealing the truth.” Heather tells him as if that’ll make a difference. If she tries to lie to her mother then her mother will call her out so fast. She has to figure that out if they’re going to keep that secret. 

“Well, you know what you do is the same thing you’re doing at work. You focus on the engagement news and hope that’s all anyone wants to talk about.” Jay suggests to her. “Speaking of work I know how you can save explaining time. Let that nurse that hates you hear you and I talk about your engagement you want to keep quiet and she’ll tell everyone.”

Heather laughs, “Oh god she would make that go so much faster, wouldn’t she? Alright well, lets head past the check-in desk and let her hear us talking.” She finishes her sandwich and heads inside with Jay. 

“Heather oh god you left on… your engagement ring.” Jay tells her before he whispered. “Do you want everyone to know about it?”

“Oh god, I did.” Heather takes it off and puts it away in her pocket. “Thank you so much I wouldn’t want anyone to know. Raf and I aren’t going to say anything for at least a few months that would have ruined it.”

Jay watches the nurse walk away before he smiles at Heather. “So why does she hate you?”

“I honestly have no idea but now the news will be out,” Heather tells him with a nod. “I do wonder if this is a bad idea maybe I should tell people?”

“Don’t have you surgery to prep for this morning? You don’t want to explain it to everyone that is just going to take up time you don’t have.” Jay tells her before they head upstairs to go get ready.

Heather smiles putting both her rings on her necklace before she tucks it into her scrubs. “So how long do you give it before the whole hospital knows?”

“I bet you don’t even get scrubbed in for your surgery,” Jay tells her. “Alright, I have to see a family about a tumor removal. Do you want me to come to find you later to call and tell anyone else?”

“I think I’ll be okay I’ll call everyone and tell them tonight,” Heather tells him. Truthfully she was holding off on telling Muhammad she wanted him to celebrate with her but everything happening with Roxy’s murder she felt guilty as if she shouldn’t be celebrating any of this.

As if he could read her mind Jay gives her a look. “Muhammad is going to be thrilled to hear about it all he’s been your friend for a long time and he cares about you. We’re telling him today and then the three of us will go out for dinner to celebrate you can even invite your fiance.”

“You’re right, he's a great friend he’ll just be happy that we’re happy. I will tell Raf your idea I’m sure that he will love it.” Heather assures him. She knows Rafael had wanted his night in but they can do that after dinner with their friends. “I’ll see you later.”

“See you later, Heather,” Jay calls out before they both head their separate ways.

“I heard the amazing news- let me see the ring, Heather.” One of the other doctors asks her.

Heather does the whole talk with her showing off the ring and explaining the story behind the proposal. She had to trim out the pregnancy part to keep the secret but just talking about candles and a fancy dinner was enough to get everyone going aww.

Jay stands back and watches it all happen waiting for the plastic surgeon to leave before he walks over. “So the whole hospital knows- was a right did it happen before you scrubbed in?”

“Oh yes. Bridgette came up to me and told me how she’d fight the front end nurse for outing my secret. I told her the truth and she thought it was amusing but everyone else knows now too. This was way easier than explaining to everyone I just had to show off the ring and tell the proposal story once and awhile.” Heather was ready to get out of work though she could deal with attention but this much of it was emotionally draining her. “I called Muhammad by the way I told him the big news and he agreed we should go out to dinner the three of us are meeting him at a seafood restaurant by his hospital he’ll be out of surgery by 8 or so he says.”

“Oh so Rafael is coming with us he doesn’t have work?” Jay asks. He had assumed he would the man seemed to do nothing but work so it was a happy surprise. “I should go home and get looking presentable then I’ll meet you two there text me the address to the place?”

“I need to do the same so I’ll see you in a bit I’ll see you later,” Heather tells him before she makes her way back home.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was i just celebrating hitting 1400 views and we're already past 1500 you guys rock my socks thank you so much i hope you enjoy!

“I’m home! Sorry traffic is a damn nightmare.” Rafael calls out as he heads inside. He sees Heather and smiles, “You look beautiful.”

“You are sweet but we’re running late lucky for us you always look amazing so you don’t have to change let's go,” Heather tells him giving her hair one last fix before she takes him out the door. “You do look amazing,I love seeing you in a suit like this.”

“Hey now hands to yourself you said we’re running late we can’t be doing any of that,” Rafael tells her with a smirk.

Heather rolls her eyes, “You’re so full of yourself I mean I wasn’t going to try anything.”

“Oh, so you really wouldn’t have tried anything- not even with me looking like this?” Rafael asks as he heads out with her to the car opening the door for her before he gets in and starts it up.

Heather buckles up and looks over at him, “Okay maybe I would have started a little something but not much I don’t want to be the one who holds up the whole dinner.” She could have made up some excuse but she wanted to celebrate with the people she cared about. 

Rafael gives her a kiss before he starts to drive traffic isn’t too horrible but it still may end with them being a few minutes late. Luckily in a town like this everyone understands so the drive is calm when they’re stopped at a stoplight he even glances over at Heather moving to place a hand on her stomach. “I still can’t believe this is happening.”

Heather smiles and puts her hand over his. “In a couple of months, we’ll be able to hear the heartbeat then feel the baby move.”

Rafael traces his thumb over her stomach and smiles, “Is it too soon to say that you’re glowing?”

Heather blushes before she looks back at the road. “I think the light is about to turn.”

“Right yeah,” Rafael tells her looking back ahead though he still does keep one hand on her stomach as he drives. He feels so excited thinking about all the things she had said. Their baby growing in there it was an exciting thing to think about.

When they park Heather lifts Rafael’s hand and kisses it, “I love you, Rafael Barba.”

“Not nearly as much as I love you, Heather,” Rafael assures her giving her hand a squeeze before he gets out to go open her door for her.

Heather gives him a look and smiles. “You know I’m perfectly capable of opening the door myself.” She tells him but she still gets out and takes his hand with a smile.

“You can but you do know that I’m probably going to fuss over you a lot more now that I have an excuse to.” Rafael presses a kiss to her cheek before he walks to the restaurant with her.

They head to the table and Heather smiles, “Jay Muhammad it’s so nice to see you two!” She walks over and gives them each a hug.

“Hey so I’m sorry but I told Muhhamad about you know… Baby Barba.” Jay admits. “It just came out I’m so sorry.”

“Well I am very happy for you, congratulations to both of you,” Muhammad tells them getting up and hugging Heather. He walks over to Rafael and smiles before shaking the man’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you again under better terms.”

Rafael smiles, “I agree I’m happy that I can come here to celebrate everything with Heather and her closest friends.”

“Everything?” Muhammad asks raising a brow as he looks at Heather.

Heather smiles and holds up her left hand for him to see. “Rafael proposed he had been planning it since before I even found out about the baby. Everything happened on the same day it was quite a night.”

“Well two celebrations for one night that is exciting,” Muhammad says giving his friend one more hug before he goes to sit down.

Heather smiles having a seat as well watching Rafael do the same. “This is a lovely restaurant by the way, how did you find this place?”

“Well a woman I have been seeing recommended it,” Muhammad tells her before he picks up his menu. “I asked her for good places to go and she recommended this restaurant.”

“Wait and you didn’t bring her along? Tell me about her how did you two meet what’s her name?” Heather asks with a smile. She knows that since Roxy’s death years ago Muhammad hadn’t been dating so she was happy to see him start to date.

“Her name is Nadia she is a pediatric nurse at the hospital we met when I first got to the hospital she asked me out a few weeks ago,” Muhammad tells her. “I didn’t want to just invite her I thought it might be rude.”

“Well my mother is coming to visit in two weeks and she wants to see all of my residency friends so you’re bringing Nadia to that dinner alright? I think her heart may be broken but she will want to meet the lucky lady that has won your heart.” Heather tells him with a smile.

Jay sees the look on Rafael’s face and chuckles, “Heather’s mother loves Muhammad she told her many times that she should start dating him.” He watches Muhammad start to blush. “Oh it was all Muhammad is handsome, he’s smart, he’s going to be a plastic surgeon, and he’s so charming. I think if she wasn’t a married woman she would have tried to get with him. Apparently I just wasn’t her type.”

Heather rolls her eyes, “You were screwing any guy or girl that would give you the time of day my mother assumed you were a player.”

“Why does that not surprise me one bit?” Rafael asks with a smile. He has known Jay for some time now and it sounded like him. “I do remember a few stories about a nurse… what was her name Ginny- Georgie?”

“ Georgia? You know he always denied that he messed around with her but we all knew he did.” Muhammad tells them before looking at Rafael. “Please if he has told you anything else about residency tell us all about it.”

“I think we should order dinner. I know Heather and Muhammad aren’t going to drink what about you Raf do you want to have a drink with me?” Jay asks as he tries to change the subject.

“I mean a glass of whiskey could go well with that lovely story you told me about how you spent New Year's your second year of residency,” Rafael suggests with a smirk.

The table is in a fit of laughter by the time they’ve gotten to eating it seemed as though Jay had told every embarrassing story he had to Rafael. The men had shared them over many a party on someone's yacht because when drinks were involved they all slipped out.

Jay rolls his eyes as they tell another one. “You know this really isn’t fair I never heard any of your embarrassing stories.”

“It’s not my fault that you talk enough for six people when you’re drunk,” Rafael tells him with a smile. He had heard more than enough he could even go on but they were towards the end of their dinner. “I think we will have to do this again and we can get out more stories this was really nice.”

“Yeah we’ll do it again with some of your Harvard buddies see what embarrassing stories you have from your law school days,” Jay tells him setting down his glass.

“Oh you’re not getting those stories but we will share more of yours. It was nice seeing you again and Muhammad it was nice seeing you again under better circumstances.” Rafael says getting up to shake the man’s hand.

“Thank you for everything you’ve been doing to help the case,” Muhammad tells him as he shakes the man's hand. “I’m happy I got to really meet the person making Heather so happy. She deserves someone who makes her happy like you seem to.”

Heather smiles and gives each of her friends a hug, “I’m happy you like Rafael he’s one of the best things that has happened to me in a while. Having you like him means a lot.”

“Well we do now tell me when your mother comes to visit we’ll meet up again then,” Muhammad assures her before he looks over at Jay. “Come on I’ll drive you home.”

Jay smiles before he grabs his coat, “I’ll see you two later have a nice night.”

Heather watches them go before she kisses Rafael on his cheek. “That went so well I’m so happy.”

Rafael smiles and presses a kiss to her temple, “Yes now we just have to do this again with your mother.” 

“We’ve still got time for now let's get you home, handsome,” Heather tells him before she takes him out to the car.


	35. Chapter 35

“Joey hey how are you lovely lady?” Heather asks as she heads inside. A call from her best friend was always something she enjoyed. “You know I’ve been meaning to call you all week.”

Joey smiles, “You seem to be in a chipper mood did you take out some huge brain tumor today or something?”

Heather rolls her eyes though she still smiles. “You know not all my happiness comes from work.”

“Oh right, you’ve got Rafael now. So tell me what sort of dreamboat thing did he do now?” Joey asks in a teasing manner.

“Well it’s not what he did- I mean he did do it but listen I haven’t said anything to anyone.” Heather starts to tell her friend.

“Wait did he… are you pregnant Heather?” Joey asks. She hates to assume but the way this is going she thinks that’s how it has to be.

“Yes! I’ve been meaning to call you all week since I found out but it has been a crazy week at work. I am pregnant though and I wanted to tell you so bad. I’m only a couple of weeks in so I’m not telling pretty much anyone but you are my best friend so I have to tell you.” Heather tells her with a smile. She has already told a few people but after her mother, it stops at least until the first trimester is over.

Joey takes in a breath she’s happy for her friend and she doesn’t want to ruin the mood. “I’m so happy for you two. I’ll have you know if you do a shotgun wedding without me involved I’ll kick his ass you can pass that on to Rafael.”

Heather laughs, “We are going to have a longer engagement don’t worry I’m we’ll plan something nice, not the shotgun wedding type you know me.”

“Woah you’re engaged? I don’t remember hearing about that, you just said you’re pregnant.” Joey really can’t do this now, shit.

“Right I’m sorry all our work friends know I forget about things back home. I went to tell him I was pregnant but he was trying to propose to me, crazy right?” Heather asks before she has a seat. “Now what did you want to talk about I’m sure just not my update.”

“No- no I just wanted an update you hadn’t called all week I missed hearing from my best friend,” Joey assures her. “Now can we please start talking about this engagement Adelaide Drubman has the marina I bet she’d let you get married there wedding by the waterside would be nice, don't you think?”

“Oh you’re really avoiding it aren’t you? Alright Joey, spit it out what’s bothering you?” Heather asks hoping that her friend will just spit it out.

“Okay, so you know your mom has been on that work trip right? No one has heard from your dad in all that time. I mean it would be fine but we’ve even tried to reach out in person but he won’t talk to anyone outside of the church.” Joey tells her. “I’m sure it’s nothing he’s probably just wrapped up in church and work but we don’t know.”

“So you want me to call him and check-in?” Heather asks before she rubs the bridge of her nose. “Have you tried to see him in person?”

“I’ve gone to the house a few times we just can’t get him to answer we need to know he’s okay. If it’ll upset you we can just try again later maybe call a few more times.” Joey suggests knowing just how upset Heather can get. She fights with her father about a lot mostly surrounding Jacob so it was worse. “It’s really no big deal I shouldn’t have called.”

“No, I’ll call him we need to know he’s okay I don’t know if he’s going to answer but I’ll keep you updated okay? I love you, Joey.” Heather tells her deciding to hang up before Joey can argue the point anymore.

“I’m home,” Rafael says shutting the door behind him and taking off his coat. He hears nothing in return but Heather’s coat is hung up so he heads in to find her, smiling. “I thought your big surgery was today what work did you have to bring home?”

Heather pokes her head out of the study mouthing that she’s on the phone. “Dad we’re just worried about you we want to know that you’re doing okay.” 

Rafael walks over and gives her a kiss, “I’ll get dinner started.” He says quietly before he heads to the kitchen, not wanting to interrupt her call.

“That was Rafael, dad- yes Rafael this is our apartment I’ve told you that. I’m an adult, I am allowed to live with my fiance.” Heather gives Rafael an apologetic wolf. “Oh, it’s not the father’s way? Well, I think he’s a bit biased the lord isn’t telling him what to do it’s that piece of shit brother of his pulling the strings.”

Rafael stays quiet cooking in the kitchen though he can hear pieces of the conversation and it isn’t good. He hears Heather come on feeling her arms wrap around him from behind. “Is everything alright?”

“They couldn’t get a hold of my dad so Joey asked me to call him.” Heather smiles moving to lean against the counter. “Apparently we’re living in sin and he doesn’t even know you knocked me up. Now that will really make him bust a gasket.”

Rafael looks over at her unsure if she’s hiding how upset she is or just really amused by all of it. “You know none of that matters right? In the end, it matters how you feel and you want to be here so forget how he feels.”

“I know I know it’s silly but I just… I grew up daddies girl. I hung off his every word and I used to do special fishing trips or pancake breakfasts with him. Now I can’t even get through a phone call with him without a fight breaking out,” Heather’s face scrunches and she tries to fight it but tears are starting to fall. “I just want things how they were I want my dad back.”

Rafael gives her a kiss, “We have that visit in a few months I’m sure he’ll come around to the idea of all of this. You know I’m very charming I bet I’ll have him in love with me in no time.”

Heather laughs taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. “You’ll win my mom over next week and after that, it’ll all fall into place.” She isn’t sure she believes that in the slightest but she’ll try to be positive. “How… how do you think you’ll be as a father?”

Rafael had thought about it some but not that in-depth. He knows why she’s asking though knowing how uncertain things are with her dad. “I think pancake breakfasts would be great now I’m no fisherman but I’m sure we’ll find something to do.”

“You could read them one of those boring law textbooks to get them to sleep,” Heather tells him taking a spoon to try the pasta sauce.

“You never know it could inspire our child to become a supreme court justice,” Rafael tells her with a grin.

“Oh no, we’re having a little surgeon for sure. It may be too soon to assume but I’m thinking cardiothoracic.” Heather tells him before adding in some more pepper.

“Well, surgeon or lawyer what do you think the sex will be?” Rafael had this feeling that it was going to be a girl.

“I have no idea and I don’t think I want to know I think it would be a nice surprise to find out when the baby is born, don’t you?” Heather has never been big on that stuff she didn’t have to do some blue room and cover the kid in trucks or some glittery pink baby in dresses. Gender-neutral could work until this kid decided how they wanted to dress and have their room look.

“I think it sounds like a great idea but I know my mother won’t like it. I can hear her now, scolding me about how the ladies at her church won’t know what colors to knit a blanket.” Rafael jokes. To him, it doesn’t matter one way or the other he just wants a healthy baby.

Heather thinks about it for a moment sure that her mother would say the same. “If they’re really fussy about it tell them yellow. As for your mother, we’ll bring her around to the idea or hope she’s too excited about being a grandmother to care.”

“I am sure she’ll be too excited to care,” Rafael tells her moving over to Heather and wrapping his arms around her. “I love both of you so much.”

Heather smiles and gives him a kiss. “We both love you too, Raf.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm late on the Halloween thing obviously but I was thinking about what they'd dress up as. Rafael doesn't seem like the dress up for Halloween type but I think they'd make a great Morticia & Gomez just saying. It was totally off topic but I felt like sharing that thought. Anyways enjoy the chapter!

“I think we’ve got everything we need we should send this guy over to booking and he’ll be processed in the morning,” Olivia tells Rollins before looking up at the person in the door. “Heather it’s nice to see you how can I help you?”

“I was actually looking for Rafael I thought he was coming in here.” Heather tells her she looks at Rawlins and smiles, “You look great.”

“Oh thanks,” Rollins says moving a hand to her growing stomach. “The kids doing great in there- she. I found out last week.”

“A girl that’s nice congratulations,” Heather tells the woman with a smile. “I’m sorry you have to work I’ll leave you to it I was just looking for Rafael like I said.”

“Alright well I’m going to go bring him through booking I’ll keep up updated, Liv,” Rollins tells the woman giving both women a polite smile before she leaves.

Olivia watches Rollins leave before she looks at Heather. “I wish we could help you more but Barba left a while ago something about pressing matters back at the office.”

“Right… well, I should have just called him I’m sorry for bothering you at work, Olivia.” Heather apologizes before looking at the door. “I’ll head out and just text him thanks for talking to me though.”

“If there was anything else you needed we could always talk before you go.” Olivia offers, wondering if Heather wants an update on the case even if it was on the backburner.

Heather thinks about it for a moment before shaking her head. “If there was updates to give you would have given them to me. How are you though?”

Olivia smiles at Heather. “I’m great, things have been quiet at home with Noah. What about you? How are things going for you? I heard congratulations are in honor I just haven’t seen you- congrats we’re all very happy for you two.”

Heather smiles a finger tapping absently at her ring as they speak. “It has been a whirlwind couple of weeks. Everything has been crazy or I would have come in sooner to tell you all. Things at work then my mother is coming to visit tomorrow but it’s all going well. Now, do you have any new pictures of Noah?”

“I’m happy to hear it,” Olivia tells her with a nod before taking out her phone to show pictures to Heather. “This is a trip we took to the park last week and Lucy sent me these yesterday.”

“Oh he’s such a sweet boy look at him,” Heather tells Olivia as she looks at the photos. She thinks about doing that herself having a phone full of photos of her little baby it makes her more excited. “Okay, I won’t take up any more of your time thank you, Olivia, I appreciate you taking some time for me.”

“If you ever need to talk about anything don’t hesitate to call alright. Not just the case, anything really, we could go grab something to eat or just have a chat like this.” Olivia offers wanting Heather to know she has more people in her corner.

“You know Rafael told me you were a caring person and he was very right,” Heather tells the woman with a smile. She was sure she wasn’t supposed to say it but she did want to tell the woman. “You seem to care about the people around you so much, the world needs more people like you in it.”

Olivia is happy to hear that Rafael said that he really didn’t say those things to people so even hearing it from someone else was nice. “He doesn’t show it all the time but he’s a caring person you two fit each other well.”

Heather is about to speak but Olivia’s phone goes off, “I’ll talk to you later- thanks, Olivia.”

Olivia smiles and watches Heather go before she picks up the phone. “This is Sergeant Benson.”

Heather heads out taking her phone out to text Rafael. Once she has she lifts her head and smiles at Sonny, “Hey there Sonny I heard you’ve got a hot date on Saturday night.”

Sonny looks up from his work and smiles, “How did you- oh yeah Bridgette is your friend, of course, she’d tell you.” He nervously rubs the back of his neck. “I was thinking of taking her for Chinese do you think she’d like that? I mean there’s Thai too or even I know a nice Italian place…”

“Bridgette loves sushi but she never gets to go out for it because her son hates fish. I know a couple of nice places if you need help finding one.” Heather offers to him taking a pen and a loose piece of paper. “I have to wait for whatever is holding Raf up anyways.”

“Yeah I’d appreciate that I just want to make a good impression,” Sonny admits.

“You already made a good first impression she likes you a lot. You should wear the red tie it looks good.” Heather tells him pointing at his tie with her pen. “Now I’ll write down a couple of places you finish up your work.”

“What would I do without your help?” Sonny asks before he works on typing up his report.

“He acts helpless but he’s a lady killer.” Fin jokes before he winks at them.

“You would do just fine you’re handsome and very charming,” Heather tells him before she puts down the pen. “Any of those places but the first two are probably the best.”

Sonny looks from his work to the list and nods, “I’ll do one of those then thanks.” He looks at the time. “I think we’re going to order takeout for lunch do you want to stay and join us?”

Heather was supposed to go out for lunch with Rafael but he wasn’t answering so she’d stay. “That sounds perfect I’ll join you for takeout.” She tells him before taking the menus Fin held out.

“Is that really what happened? I’m sure you tell these stories all the time but that is so interesting to hear about.” Heather says before she takes more noodles up in her chopsticks and eating them.

“I mean it’s one hell of a story I don’t mind telling it.” Fin tells her with a shrug. He’s not one to brag but he is willing to tell stories like this. 

“I get it people ask for my work stories all the time too. I have quite a few from doing trauma room rotation of my residency but I’ll have to save them for later.” Heather tells him as she looks at the time. “I’m working the evening shift so I need to head to work thank you for sitting down to eat with me.”

“Hey if you ever want to join us again we won’t complain especially if come with those stories.” Fin tells with an amused smile.

Heather nods as she gets up, “I’ll think up plenty of stories and only bring back the best.”

“I look forward to it.” Fin tells her before he gets back to finishing his food.

Heather checks her phone on the way out before calling Rafael again. “Hey there how are you doing, handsome?”

“Good I’m good, I'm just buried in work I’m so sorry I know we were supposed to have lunch but I had my phone off from being in court this morning. I really didn’t mean to miss lunch.” Rafael tells her, he feels horrible but he gets lost in his work sometimes and forgets about the world outside his office. 

“It’s alright I probably would have done the same thing if it had been me,” Heather tells him as she heads out of the building. “Remember you are marrying a fellow workaholic you don’t have to apologize so much.”

“We’ll have to get better at this sort of thing won’t we?” Rafael asks before he smiles. “So when do you get off of work?”

“I’m staying late so I’ll probably be back after you’re asleep. My mother’s flight should come in at 6 in the morning tomorrow- a great time to try kicking caffeine right?” Heather jokes even though she knows it’s going to be hell.

“No you sleep in I’ll go get your mother from the airport and take her out for breakfast. She can do all her getting to know you judgment stuff right away.” Rafael offers not wanting Heather to spend the next day exhausted. “Before you fight me on it I’ll tell you it’s happening tell your mother and let me handle the rest.”

Heather sighs the pros and cons of being with someone just as stubborn. “Thank you I appreciate the extra sleep now I’ve got to head to work I’ll see you at home later love you.” She hangs up and heads inside. She changes and is barely to the ER before she gets her first page and she knows it’ll be one hell of a night.


	37. Chapter 37

Lucy is tired when she gets off her plane but she doesn’t care one bit she knows she’ll be with her daughter later so she has a pep in her step as she heads out. Eyes scan the crowd looking for Rafael in the crowd. She sees him and smiles pulling the man right in for a hug, “Well look at you, you look even more handsome in person.”

Rafael smiles and hugs the woman back. “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Moore.”

Lucy takes herself out of the embrace putting her hands on his arms as she looks at him. “Look at you so sharply dressed and handsome. Gosh, it’s just so nice to meet you. Oh and please call me Lucy.”

“Well Heather wanted to be here but she worked late so I told her she should sleep in. I figured we could pick up your bags and I could take you to breakfast if you’re up to it.” Rafael offers before he holds out a hand to take the woman’s carry on bag from her.

Lucy holds out her bag for him to take. “Thank you very much just be careful that’s some of my camera equipment now let's go grab my bags.”

Rafael nods, “That sounds perfect let's head that way.” He walks with her to go wait for her baggage waiting for her bags.

Lucy waits pulling her two bags up and looks at Rafael. “Alright looks like I’m ready to go now how about you start telling me about yourself.”

Rafael brings the bags up the stairs before he unlocks the door. “I’m not sure if Heather will be up yet so I can help you get your bags into the guest room.” He thinks about how he had considered buying something to start turning that room into a nursery but he hadn’t. Now he’s grateful because that would have been difficult to explain.

“Aren’t you just the sweetest?” Lucy tells him with a grin she has been won over for sure but it had been done before she had even gotten her breakfast.

Rafael opens the door and lets her in before helping to get the bags in before he locks the door behind them. He hears the shower and smiles, “I think she’s up I’ll show you where to put your bags then I’ll tell her we’re back.”

“That sounds like a good plan to me,” Lucy tells him letting Rafael take the lead.

Rafael opens the door to the guest room setting down her bags next to the bed. “The bathroom is the room right next to it then it’s the study and the last room is the bedroom. I’m going to poke my head into the bedroom and tell Heather you’re here.”

Lucy sets down the bags she has and stops Rafael giving him a hug. “I had my doubts but you’re a sweet man I’m happy that my daughter met you.”

Rafael smiles and gives her a hug back. “I appreciate that but you know you have Jay to thank for it he set the two of us up the first time we just figured it out after that.”

“I knew that boy had some good in him he set up quite the couple,” Lucy says before she lets go of him. “I should unpack my stuff but thank you for taking me out to breakfast I appreciate it.”

“It’s no trouble at all I”m happy that we were able to get to know each other,” Rafael tells her before turning to leave. He heads into the bedroom then opening the bathroom door. “Heather we’re- oh are you okay?”

Heather has knelt over the toilet when he comes in holding onto it. She looks over at Rafael and her face goes from sick to nervous. “Shit, how are you two back already- oh please don’t tell me she’s waiting.”

“She’s unpacking her stuff Heather what’s wrong?” Rafael asks walking over to her and pulling her hair back out of her face.

“I’m fine, I just got a wave of nausea on the way into the shower it’s just morning sickness I’ll be fine. Just go out there and stall I’ll be out as soon as I can.” Heather tells him before she gets up and gets into the shower. 

Rafael nods, “Just holler if you need anything.” He heads out shutting the door behind him before going into the hall. “I told her you’re here she’s just finishing up in the shower and she’ll be out here.” 

“Alright well show me where your food is I’ll make her some breakfast since she didn’t get to come with us,” Lucy tells him more of a demand than a suggestion, she knows she may be stepping on toes by coming to stay with them so she wants to take care of her daughter.

“Oh, you don’t have to she’s feeling a bit under the weather,” Rafael tells her though he pauses hoping she won’t catch on. “She thinks she ate something bad at work last night.”

“Well then, I’ll make her some tea and toast see if we can get her feeling a bit better,” Lucy tells him with a nod. “It’s what I did when she was little she needs something in her stomach could you show me around the kitchen?”

It was a way to stall so he’s sure Heather would be fine with it. He shows her where everything is and has some idle chit chat. He tries not to but he can’t help but look towards the hall hoping that Heather is okay. When she walks out he smiles, “Hey are you feeling better? I know you didn’t want me to tell your mother but I said something about your food poisoning in case you were stuck in the bathroom for a while.”

Heather looks at Rafael it only takes a moment before she sighs. “I’m sorry mom I told Raf not to say anything, I didn’t want you to have to fuss.” She walks into the kitchen and smiles pressing a kiss to her mother’s cheek.

“That sounds like my girl but you are my baby I have to fuss now sit down and I’ll get your tea and toast,” Lucy tells her pressing a kiss to her daughter’s cheek. “Now did you call off of work you shouldn’t be on your feet when you don’t feel good.”

“Oh I don’t work until later mom I’ll be fine by then now please don’t fuss it’s your vacation. I do think Rafael has to go to work though thank you for picking up my mom I appreciate it.” Heather says walking over to him and giving Rafael a kiss.

“I had a lovely time now I’ll be back early as long as nothing happens if it does I’ll call. I love you.” Rafael tells her giving Heather a kiss back before he smiles heading to grab his coat before he leaves to go to work.

Lucy watches Rafael leave before she motions Heather over to have a seat. “So does Rafael not know you’re pregnant yet because I can help you think up better excuses than that.”

Heather’s eyes go wide wondering how her mother knew. “I- how in the world did you know?”

“I spent two months with the stomach flu, food poisoning, and a mess of other excuses so I knew exactly what that was,” Lucy says before setting tea and toast in front of her daughter. “Now you can’t have food poisoning forever so do you need me to help you think of something else?”

Heather smiles and wraps her arms around her mother in a hug. “No no- Raf knows I told him the night he proposed.”

“He didn’t propose because you told him right because you deserve better than some man that does that you deserve some romance- a proposal that means something,” Lucy tells her as she lets go sitting back to look at her daughter.

“He had it all planned out before I even knew I was pregnant he did candles, roses, and the works it was really sweet. I know you were nervous about everything happening so fast but mom he’s just so different than Jacob, mom. This is so much healthier and I feel amazing mom I mean right now I’m having morning sickness but overall I feel so good.” Heather admits reaching out to take her mom’s hand. “I’m just so happy and I’m happy you get to see that.”

“Oh baby, you’re gonna make me cry,” Lucy says feeling tears well up as she cups her daughter's face in her hands. She leans in and presses a kiss on her forehead. “I get to see my little grandbaby have you had a sonogram yet oh have you heard the heartbeat?”

“No none of that yet it’s too soon I’m only a month it,” Heather tells her though it is two weeks since she has found out it feels like not long at all but still feels like it has been a lifetime. “You’re going to be a grandma.”

“Yes I am.” Lucy says moving a hand to Heather’s stomach before she smiles. “My first business as grandma is to take care of you so eat your toast and get to your tea alright? I’m going to go clean up my mess in the kitchen.”


	38. Chapter 38

“Mom I think you get these shots every time you come to visit me in New York,” Heather tells her before she poses giving her mother a smile as the woman takes another photo. 

“I’ll use my favorite excuse it’s a new camera now these are my grandbabies first pictures so you can’t complain. Now come on another one put a hand on your stomach so we know.” Lucille tells her daughter as she lifts up her camera.

Heather rolls her eyes but does as her mother asks wanting her to be happy. She is going to pose for another but she hears her phone go off. “Could you look for a new spot to photograph Joey’s calling.”

“Oh tell her I said hi, come get me when you’re ready,” Lucy tells her daughter before she heads off to go look for somewhere new to photograph.

Heather smiles and picks up the phone. “Hey there beautiful, how are you doing this morning?”

“God I missed hearing you say that every morning, kitten,” Jacob says with a happy sigh. “You remember that don’t you? Seeing you with your messy hair and hearing that sweet morning voice god that was just something else.”

Heather’s heart drops and she has to look at her phone screen seeing that it is Joey’s phone. She puts it back up to her ear trying to keep a calm face. “Why do you have Joey’s phone?”

“Oh don’t worry she just left it when she came to check up at the summer camp she’ll get it back. Call me sentimental but I just missed that gorgeous voice.” Jacob tells her with a grin as he leaned back into his seat. “You should call me baby or is that just reserved for your little bun in the oven?”

“How-” Heather stops, “Dad. She told my dad and of course, he told you.”

“My smart kitten. Well, now she’s the momma cat now carrying a sweet little kitten. So does this one get to live because daddy makes better money?” Jacob asks he’s still bitter and he always will be.

Heather’s hand moves to her stomach absently as if she’s protecting the baby. There’s nothing to protect the baby from Jacob can’t come here. “You tried to force me to become a mother before I was ready you were trying to trap me in a relationship that I wanted out of.”

“Then I punished you for murdering my child by murdering your best friend. They aren’t going to find Jacobi, by the way, I got rid of him a long time ago I don’t do loose ends.” Jacob tells her with a proud smirk. 

“Why are you saying all of this why are you even risking this phone call I could have you sent to jail just for this you know that right?” Heather tells him, she’s just bluffing she won’t call to snitch on him she doesn’t want the fuss of all of this if she thinks he won’t do anything.

“You’re a horrible liar you won’t do shit unless I threaten you or that baby. Don’t worry unlike you I don’t murder little babies so you’re just fine with that thing in your belly. That thing a boy or a girl?” Jacob asks her wondering if she’ll tell him that much he highly doubts it.

Heather’s jaw tensed, “My child is none of your damn business so don’t you dare try calling again or I will call the police. I have started a better life and I refuse to let you ruin it, Jacob. You need to get over this obsession you have with me and just move on already.”

“Listen I’ve tried you know blind dates and all that setting up stuff and dating websites but you are just a hard girl to get over. I think we should try it one more time what do you say- for old times sake?” Jacob asks he already knows the answer but he is more than amused by the angry little answer he’s sure she’ll give.

Heather smirks, “Well you news isn’t all current apparently don’t know about the engagement.”

Jacob is left silent clearly surprised by that news it hadn’t been told him. He has to think of some sort of fast remark some quip but nothing is coming to him she’s engaged? He had thought he could win her over again but engaged to that little prick? He opens his mouth to say something but instead, he ends up hanging up the call. He wants to throw the phone against the wall but Deputy Hudson has to get her phone back in one piece. He takes in a deep breath before he gets it to someone to give it back.

Heather is relieved when she hears the other end hang up before she puts away her phone. She looks at her mother who is working on lighting for her camera. She wants to be in the moment so she takes in a few breaths before heading over. 

“Hey, how is Joey doing did you tell her I said hi?” Lucy asks as she turns to looks at her daughter.

Heather wants to cry and confess to her mother that it was Jacob but for some reason, she can’t do it. Instead, she smiles, "I told her you said hello don’t worry she was just calling during a work break.”

“She’s such a sweet girl looking after you like she does now come on I want photos in front of this graffiti it’s gorgeous,” Lucy tells her daughter before she picks her camera back up.

Heather lets her mother do a few more photos before she finally gets her to stop. “Can I get you in a cab back to the apartment mom I have to run a few errands I can bring home food on my way back if you’d like.”

“You don’t have to grab anything I’ll make dinner for the three of us if you need anything just call, baby,” Lucy says giving her daughter a kiss on the temple before packing away her camera then taking the key her daughter was holding out.

Heather nods hailing a cab for her mother watching her off before she heads off in her own cab. She is quiet all the way to SVU debating internally if she should even be doing this. Jacob hadn’t threatened her or the baby she just didn’t feel right about it. She gets out of the cab and heads inside. She stops in the hall in front of the station wondering at the last minute if she should even do this.

Rollins walks past with sodas she’d grabbed from the machine but she stops when she sees Heather. “Hey there what are you doing here I thought Barba said you were spending a day out with your mom.”

Heather looks at Rollins and feels tears start to fall, no this wasn’t what she had wanted at all. “I-” She starts but she has to stop. “Can we go somewhere to talk.”

“Yeah- yeah, of course, come on let’s go inside.” Rollins rests a hand on the small of Heather’s back guiding her in. She sets the sodas on Carisi’s desk giving him a look so he knows to go call Olivia, why did she have to be out? She picks up a tissue box before heading down the hall with Heather. “Let’s go sit in an interrogation room okay we’ll talk there.”

Heather nods and heads into a room with Rawlins and has a seat. “I’m sorry I didn’t want to get so upset I’m just so damn emotional and now I’m more upset because of it God this is just so frustrating.”

Rollins has a seat holding out the tissue box. “How about you tell me what has you so upset so I can help you out.”

Heather takes out a tissue and wipes her eyes. “I wouldn’t care I really wouldn’t but I just have other people to think about now, other things that matter more you know?”

Rollins didn’t know but she still nods, “It’s not just about you so you have to look out for yourself more than you’re used to.”

Heather nods and takes in a breath. “I don’t think it’s going to be a problem I really don’t but my ex called. He had someone else's phone since I have his number blocked. He didn’t threaten me or say anything dangerous I just know it’s better to be safe especially now.”

Rollins nods and takes out a pad of paper and a pen starting to write down notes. “Jacob right? Now tell me what he said to you.”

“He-” Heather stops realizing she has backed herself into a corner, so much for not telling anyone else about the pregnancy. “He wanted me to know that he knew I’m pregnant I think my father must have told him.”

“Your father told him that you’re pregnant?” Rollins asks as she takes notes trying not to seem so surprised by this fact.

Heather nods, “My father and Jacob were close even after our split up but he’d like to give Jacob that information to let him be ahead. Jacob just loved getting to tell me that he knew.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Rollins tells Heather handing her another tissue. 

“I don’t want to do anything but I just know it won’t be safe if I don’t. He’ll think he can overstep these boundaries.” Heather tells her taking in a breath as she starts to calm herself. “I’m sorry about the crying it really wasn’t that big of a deal I’m just feeling extra emotional.”

“Trust me if anyone knows how you feel it’s me,” Rollins tells her placing her hand on her pregnancy bump. “I have cried over too many commercials of puppies and whatever the hell else trust me it is no fun.”

Heather takes in a breath, “I’m sorry I should get going I shooed my mother away with some lie about running work errands I should go head home is this enough of a statement?”

“Actually Olivia is coming in she should just be a few minutes she wanted to talk it through and get the ball rolling on this all she’s getting here as quickly as she can,” Rollins tells her.

“I appreciate it but my mother is a worrier she’ll start asking questions and I need to go buy some toilet paper or something else that is errand worthy enough for me to be gone this long I’ll talk to you later thank you,” Heather tells her before she gets up. “I’ll keep my phone on if anyone needs to call me with an update.”

Rollins picks up her phone when she hears a ding. “Olivia is here just meet her on the way out. She’ll hunt you down if you don’t so you may as well.”

Heather sighs knowing that Rollins is right. “I will and thank you for calming me down I appreciate having someone to talk to.” She thinks about it for a moment. “I don’t want to tell many people at least not before the first trimester is over.”

“It’ll stay as quiet as we can keep it don’t worry. We are gonna make sure you and the baby are safe.” Rollins assures her before she gets up.

Heather smiles and holds open the door for Rollins following her out and down the hall. She meets Olivia at the entrance. “I gave Rollins a statement but I’m guessing you want to talk in your office?”

“If you don’t mind it’ll just take a few minutes,” Olivia tells her before she motions to her office.

“Alright well let's do this,” Heather tells her before taking in a breath. She’ll have to come up with one hell of an excuse when she gets back home.


	39. Chapter 39

“I can drive you home if you want.” Sonny offers as he watches Heather head towards the door. “I’m heading out for the night if you didn’t drive here.”

Heather had taken a cab she should take the offer it would be hard enough to find a cab at the end of everyone’s workday. “I don’t want to tell anyone about you know all of this so I’ve got to go find some excuse for why I was out. I still need to go grab toilet paper or something I haven’t figured it out but thanks for the offer.”

“I need bread anyways,” Sonny tells her grabbing his coat and heading to the door.

“So you’re not taking no for an answer is what you’re saying?” Heather asks with a smile. “Alright well let’s go find my excuse for being gone for so long.”

Sonny follows her out and walks her to his car opening the passenger side door for her. “You know your mother and Barba would understand why you came here. It’s important to have a support system during these sorts of things.”

“Thank you,” Heather tells him before she gets into the door. She waits for him to get in on the other side. “I know that they are going to be supportive and I’ll tell them at some point but not right now. My mother just found out she’s going to be a grandmother and we’re telling Raf’s mother tomorrow. I want to celebrate and be happy right now I don’t want Jacob to ruin another thing in my life.”

Sonny nods he understands that she just wants to be happy. “It’s not the first time he ruined something like this in your life?”

Heather thinks about it and takes in a breath he has ruined too many things to count but she doesn’t want to talk about it. “I never asked how your date went with Bridgette I mean she told me how it went for her but I haven’t heard it from you.”

“It went really well, thanks for the tip on places to eat. We went out again for dinner and one more time for coffee. When we were having coffee I told her about this family recipe great Italian food and now she’s gonna come over and I’m gonna cook dinner for her over the weekend.” Sonny tells her with a smile. He was excited it had been a while since he met a woman he liked this much so he was eager to show off his skills to Bridgette.

“That’s really sweet I’m happy that things are working out between you two,” Heather tells him they have something happy. Bridgette hadn’t been with anyone really good in some time and Sonny seemed like a really great guy. 

Sonny parks in front of a corner shop and gets out. He opens the door for Heather and then heads inside with her. “Let's find your excuse.”

Heather goes inside and looks around with him. She tries to think of what they even need but of course, she had stocked up on most things to prepare for her mother showing up. She is looking at the little packs of laundry detergent when she hears the store owner.

“Can you not read the damn sign? I don’t do solicitors leave the people in my store alone.” The woman tells someone and it piques Heather’s interest. She moves a bit closer in the aisle to hear whatever drama is being caused.

“All I’m asking is for you to spread the Lord’s word. Not for sale just free give it to anyone who asks.” The man suggests and Heather’s blood runs cold.

Heather knows that voice and she freezes up. She wants to grab Sonny but he’s down another aisle looking at drinks to take home. She opens her mouth to say something but before she can get up the nerve the man leaves. She grabs trash bags figuring it’s excuse enough and goes to find Sonny. “Can we- we should go.”

“Is everything alright?” Sonny asks as he turns to look at her. “What is it?”

“There was just a man in here I think it was Jacob’s brother. It sounded like John I could just be feeling paranoid but I went to plenty of family dinners I know his voice.” Heather tells him. “Can we just check out I want to go home.”

“Yeah, of course, let me grab the bread we can go,” Sonny tells her grabbing a loaf of bread and heading to the checkout with her. He sees the stack of books up front and recognizes the logo from when he had been to Hope County. “Doing a lot of reading?”

The woman at the register looks at the books, “The guy had pretty eyes it’s hard to say no to pretty eyes.”

“I’m always a sucker for guys with blue eyes myself that’s why I’ve got this one,” Heather says with a smile as she stands next to Sonny.

“Yeah that guy had the prettiest blue eyes god I could have stared into them forever. I figured let him put out a couple of crappy bibles if it means I get to see those pretty eyes around here again.” The woman says ringing up the bread and a pack of gum that Sonny had thrown on the counter. 

“You mind if I take one it’s a long drive home could use some reading,” Sonny asks when the woman agrees he takes a second plastic bag and puts it inside of the bag.

Heather checks out and they leave looking out left and right as they leave. “Why is John in town? God, they can’t do this- not right now.”

“I’ll take this back to look for fingerprints and we’ll see if it’s really him. Don’t worry we’ll figure this out but first I’ll drop you off okay?” Sonny asks with a small smile, hoping she’s not too alarmed by it. They get back into the car and the conversation ends there talking instead about what Sonny is going to make Bridgette for dinner.

Heather unlocks the front door happy to hear the disco music she grew up with and the smells, it all brought her back to her childhood home. She shuts the door behind her, “I’m home, mom.”

“There you are we were starting to worry about you.” Lucy says as she pokes her head out of the kitchen.

“We?” Heather asks as she walks into the kitchen. “Well look who got out of work at a halfway decent hour. Hi Raf, how was work today?”

Rafael smiles and pulls her in for a kiss. “Work was… work. What sorts of errands did you have to run?”

“I had a consult for work and I also thought we were out of trash bags- are we?” Heather asks setting down the bag from the corner store. She had dealt with two Seed siblings in one night and she wonders if keeping that from them is wrong. Her thoughts are distracted as she looks at the foods. “Yorkshire puddings?”

“I was telling Rafael how your grandmother never does these recipes in an English sort of way but adding spices that reminded her of home,” Lucy says with a smile. “I couldn’t remember the last time I did this for you, I thought it would be a nice treat.”

“This is a nice treat mom everything smells great,” Heather tells her mother giving the woman a kiss on the cheek.

“You got a package by the way. I signed for the package I hope you don’t mind.” Lucy tells her daughter pointing with a spoon before she gets back to cooking.

For a moment Heather’s mind is brought to the Seeds wondering if they had sent something, no they couldn’t know her address they made sure to keep it quiet. She walks over and looks at it them smiles. “It is actually a present for you and Lucia but you can’t see it until she comes to visit for dinner.”

“Oh come on just a little peek,” Lucy tells her with a smile.

Heather takes the box and smiles back. “I’m going to take this to the bedroom to hide it from you then we will have the pies.” She heads back to the bedroom and puts away the box. She pauses for a moment and takes in a breath. It was one hell of a day but she refused to let it ruin her night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> random question! are you guys here as svu fans or as raul fans? i only ask because i finally watched hannibal for the first time and i'm considering writing fic of chilton and i don't know if you'd be interested in it. i wouldn't use heather since i've shipped her with a few canon characters already but i have another oc in mind. would any of you be interested?


	40. Chapter 40

“Mom I don’t want to leave you here by yourself tonight I can miss this work party.” Heather offers as her mother zips up the dress that she has on. She looks in the mirror and moves her hair back in place. “I don’t think it would offend anyone all that much.”

“I’m sorry but I’m not giving you an out I have lots of photo editing to do I want to have the ones we took ready to print,” Lucy tells her before smoothing down the dress. “Besides you look beautiful now go enjoy a nice night out with Rafael this time next year you won’t be having too many of those.”

“You’re right I just can barely get through a party of stuck up doctors I don’t know how I’ll cope with stuck up lawyers,” Heather tells her mother doing one last touch up to her makeup. “Alright, I'm going to go get Rafael from work have a nice night, mom.”

“You too baby enjoy your night out,” Lucy tells her with a smile handing her daughter the pair of heels she had chosen before watching her leave.

Heather heads to Rafael’s office seeing his secretary packing up her back. “Are you done for the night?”

The woman looks up and smiles, “I am and it looks like you are getting dragged to that party.”

“Well I hope dragged isn’t the word she’d use,” Rafael says with a smile. He looks at Heather, “You look beautiful by the way.”

Heather smiles before she looks over at his secretary. “I’ll let you go sorry I’m sure you’re eager to get home.” She steps aside and watches the woman leave before looking back to Raf. “So how long before we have to be at this party?”

Rafael raises a brow as he looks at her, “What do you have going on in that mind of yours?”

“I think that we have been very PG since my mother has been here I thought maybe we could get… PG-13 before we go.” Heather tells him with a smile.

Rafael takes her arm and pulled her back into his office. He watches her shut the door behind her before smiling. “So what do we call PG-13 then because I have missed a lot this week.”

“Whatever we can get done in what- 20 minutes?” Heather asks as she looks at the time. That would give them enough time to do some things but still be on time for his work party. Maybe enjoying themselves a bit would make the thought of that party easier. 

Rafael smirks turning them so she’s backed against the desk before lifting her up onto it. “I think I can work with 20 minutes.”

Heather fixes her hair and smirks at Rafael. “You know we could ditch the party and go find a hotel room somewhere- take this well past the PG-13 we got to.”

It is a tempting offer but he at least has to head to the party. “You know you don’t have to go to this party I can go to it on my own.”

“Well, it wouldn’t be nearly as fun to get rated R at a hotel room by myself. Besides, I'm sure that if I can handle stuck up doctors then I can do stuck up lawyers just as easily.” Heather tells him with a smirk. She picks her bag back up and heads out with him out to head to the venue.

“I will get all the chatting done I need to and we can head out,” Rafael assures her standing at the bar getting her something non-alcoholic and a glass of wine for himself. He holds her glass out. “As long as Judge Yorke isn’t here it shouldn’t take too long.”

“Take your time just know you are going to owe me immensely later.” Heather jokes pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Oh, so all that in my office wasn’t payment enough even the-” Rafael pauses as someone walks by though he cannot help the smirk that forms. “I thought that was my payment.”

“It was a good start now come on let’s hear all this work chat,” Heather tells him following him over to go talk to a group of people that Rafael worked with.

“Rafael it’s a pleasure to see you here- and who is this?” The woman asks with a smile.

“I’m his fiancee Heather Moore,” Heather says extended a hand to shake the woman’s hand.

“Sawyer Fredrick it’s a pleasure to meet you.” The woman says shaking Heather’s hand. “I haven’t heard about you but then again Rafael does seem to keep quiet about his life. I think you just switched secretaries right? Were you the last one?”

“I did just get a new secretary my last is on maternity leave it wasn’t Heather though she-” Rafael starts though Heather is quick to cut him off.

“I’m sure it’s honest work to be a secretary but I am actually a neurosurgeon at New York Pres.” Heather tells her with a kind smile though the words are a bit curt. Where did this woman get off just assume that Heather had been his secretary? “We met through a mutual friend.”

“That is fantastic I’m happy that Rafael found someone to keep up with him.” The woman says with a nod before she looks past them. “Now if you’ll excuse me I see Judge Yorke I need to go talk to him about some things.”

Heather nods and watches the woman leave before she looks at Rafael. “I am so sorry I don’t know where that came from. She just assumed I was some secretary you were screwing and I just…”

“You know if you did that with Judge Yorke the conversation would end a lot faster than it usually does.” Rafael tries to joke though from the look on Heather’s face she isn’t taking well to the joke. He smiles at her kissing her cheek. “It’s fine Sawyer needs someone to put her in her place once and a while. Now let's go find some group to stand around chatting with.”

Heather smiles and walks with him up to a larger group giving an introduction before she listens to the conversation they’re having. Something about a friend visiting from out of state to lecture and her mind wanders. She sips on her drink thinking about how the dinner is going to go tomorrow with Rafael’s mother. She wants things to be nice when they tell her about the baby and of course when their mothers meet. They’re all going to be a family soon enough but it should be easy enough. The two women are both kind and she knows it’s her father who may make the family coming together a bit harder. Then again he wasn’t here for this he was back home so it didn’t matter for the time being.

“There he is the man of the hour.” One of the men jokes.

“You are just saying that because I finally took you up on that offer to come guest lecture for your future lawyers.” The second man jokes. “I’m sure you’re grateful to have them off your hands for even one lecture.”

Heather focuses back on the conversation and looks between the two men. Of course he was here, of course this was happening right now.

Rafael looks at Heather then to the men. “So who is this man that you dragged to teach your classes for you?”

“John Duncan. George and I go back he was one of my professors and now that he’s getting too lazy to teach. You must be the fiance that everyone in town has heard so much about.” John says before he shakes Rafael’s hand.

“John Duncan is also John Seed he’s Jacob’s younger brother. It’s nice to see you again John how have you been?” Heather asks politely resisting the urge to roll her eyes. She always hated John even when she was trying to be polite as she thought she was becoming part of his family.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Duncan,” Rafael says. He shook the man's hand then steps back next to Heather trying to gauge her reaction subtly.

“So you know Mr. Barba’s fiancee? It’s just a small world.” The man comments with a chuckle.

“Oh even smaller than you think Miss Moore here actually used to date my brother. How many years was it that you dated him?” John asks before he looks back at Heather.

Heather’s phone rings and she is quick to pick it up. She doesn’t recognize the number it’s probably some scam call but it’s an out. “I am terribly sorry I’d love to stay and chat but I’m on call at work you understand don’t you?” Before anyone can answer she picks up her phone and walks away. “This is Doctor Moore.”

Rafael watches her start to walk away, “I’d love to stay but she is my ride so I should probably head out.”

“I’m sorry that’s probably my fault she has never been my biggest fan. I had a thing for her while she was seeing my brother it made her feel a bit awkward so she avoided me. I shouldn’t have even brought any of it up.” John apologizes though as Rafael looks at him they both know that John knew exactly what he was doing.

Rafael nods, “I’m going to go catch a ride with her but it was nice to meet you. Maybe I’ll come to see the lecture you’re giving.”

“It would be my pleasure it is nice meeting you,” John tells him with a nod.

Rafael sets down his glass somewhere and heads out the front to find Heather. He looks on either side and finds her leaning against a wall. He walks over to her, “Thank you for getting me out of that party- I hate those things.”

“I’m sure they’re not all this interesting- meeting my former almost brother in law,” Heather asks, fingers still wrapped around the glass that she had walked out with. “If it had to be either of them I would have preferred Joseph.”

“So the one who runs a religious cult is the best of the three?” Rafael asks unable to help the laugh. “You know how ridiculous that sounds right?”

Heather pauses before a moment before she laughs, “God it really is. I have no idea how this family got so screwed up but yes the one running a religious cult is the sanest member of the family. Oh and to make it all that much more fun John was so in love with me and he made that obvious every time I would come over for family dinners.”

“Oh, he said that after you left yeah nothing like dropping I used to be in love with her into casual conversation.” Rafael tells her before he takes the glass Heather was holding and sets it on a bench. “Why don’t we go get that hotel room you were talking about?”

“Yeah that sounds like John, fucking prick,” Heather says, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she tries to think about anything but him. The thought of a hotel though that was a decent distraction. “Oh god can we? I miss having sex I miss you.”

Rafael smiles and turns her to face him giving her a kiss. “Is it bad I mean it has only been a few days but I do miss you and I wouldn’t mind spending the night holed up in a hotel catching up on some spare time. I mean we both have tomorrow off right?”

“You’re right,” Heather tells him with a grin. She’s going to whisper something dirty in his ear when she sees John walking up. “Jesus this man doesn’t give up.” She mutters.

Rafael turns around and smiles. “Mr. Duncan- to what do we owe the pleasure?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t want to break up all of that but you left this inside,” John tells Rafael holding out his wallet. “I figured you wouldn’t get that far without it.”

Rafael takes the wallet from John and tucks it away. “Thank you I really do appreciate it. We should get going now though she’s got work.”

“Yes, of course, it’s hard work saving lives I’m sure and you should get to it,” John tells Heather. “Oh and congratulations, by the way, Jacob told me the good news you’ll be a lovely mother.”

Great now she’ll have to explain all of this to Rafael so much for a sexy night. If this is already going downhill she may as well bring it down the rest of the way. The woman nods, “I’m just surprised you didn’t head straight home to help him or have they not told you that he broke his restraining order?”

John is surprised though it is only seen through a change in position, almost too subtle to notice. “I suppose I should head back though it will just be a little fine… a slap on the wrist really.”

Heather smiles, “We’ll see about that. Anyways we should head off it was really a pleasure John. Good luck with helping Jacob in court I’m sure he’ll need it.” She takes Rafael’s hand and heads to the car before anything else can be said. She gets into the car on the driver’s side and takes in a breath. 

“What was that about?” Rafael asks as he gets into the car. “He broke his restraining order and you didn’t say anything? Have you told anyone about it?”

“I told Olivia it was nothing, it was just a phone call can we please not do this right now?” Heather asks as she starts the car back up.

“Well, clearly it wasn’t nothing if you felt like keeping it from me. I want to keep you safe and we can’t do that if you keep these things from me.” Rafael insists. “And you told Olivia not to say anything right because I’ve seen her and she hasn’t said a word.”

“I told her that I wanted to wait until after this dinner tomorrow with our mothers. I didn’t want Jacob to ruin our nice night we were all going to have tomorrow- this nice week we’re having with my mother. He has taken too much away from me without taking this time we’ve been having.” Heather tells him, fingers tightening around the steering wheel. “I was just doing what I thought was best, Raf.”

“Were you really going to tell me?” Rafael asks.

Heather keeps her eyes forward as she drives, “Do you want an honest answer?”

“Let’s just head home and go to bed, it was a long day anyway,” Rafael tells her.

“That sounds perfect to me,” Heather tells him her tone cold as she speaks focusing more on the drive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started the Chilton/OC fic I already have one chapter done and the second almost fully written. I think I'm going to wait until I finish the whole thing because I don't think it'll be long? I say that but I didn't think this fic would be really long either so who knows. Keep an eye out I may cave and start posting it at some point we'll see. Anyways I hope you enjoyed leave a comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the gap between chapters i was too sick to even edit a chapter but i am starting to feel better now so hopefully i'll start to get back in the swing of things. anyways enjoy this chapter!

“Good morning you two I made coffee,” Lucy tells them before she gets out coffee mugs. “I found a few beautiful spots yesterday and we can get some pictures of you two. There’s not any here and we need some before the baby gets here to start filling up that empty wall in the living room.”

Heather takes one of the mugs and puts it back and grabs a travel mug. “I need to take mine to go I actually have to work.”

“I thought that you both took the day off to get ready for this dinner,” Lucy tells her daughter though she still pours her daughter coffee into the travel mug.

“I’m sorry they called last night and said they needed someone I can’t leave them hanging I should be back by three,” Heather tells her mother before she takes the creamer out of the fridge to add to her coffee.

“They just called out of the blue- I don’t remember hearing that call,” Rafael observes they’re both still pissed from the fight the previous night so he can’t help the annoyed words that come out. “I mean you’d think it would have woken me up.”

“Can we not be adults about this and not do this in front of my mother?” Heather asks as she puts the lid on the cup.

“Says the one running from her problems and avoiding everything,” Rafael says back.

Heather rolls her eyes, “I’ll take that as a no then very damn mature see this is why I didn’t want to say anything to you I knew this would happen.”

“Hey- hey what are you two doing why are you fighting what happened last night?” Lucy asks, looking between her daughter and Rafael.

“I mean I would say something but clearly we’re all going to keep things from each other now,” Rafael tells them though he’s looking at Heather as he does.

“You know what, why don’t you decide for me what to tell my mother just get back to me whenever the decision is made,” Heather tells Rafael walking past him to leave slamming the door on the way out.

“Heather Yalina-” Lucille calls out though she doesn’t get anything else out before the door is slammed shut. She turns to look right back to Rafael referring the question back to him. “What the hell happened?”

Rafael takes in a breath before he takes a cup of coffee. “It’s nothing we just had a fight last night I’m sorry that we did that in front of you.”

“Well, what were you fighting about? Don’t say that was nothing that was not a nothing sort of fight.” Lucy insists. She hadn’t seen her daughter that upset for a long time not since Jacob had been in the picture. “Oh shit, what did he do? What did that piece of shit do she has a restraining order if he came to town he should be in jail.”

Rafael shouldn’t have said anything he shouldn’t have brought it up, fuck. He wrinkles his nose and rubs his forehead. “He isn’t in town he called her and she didn’t tell me it came out in conversation last night and we ended up having a fight about it.” He admits. “His brother is also in town that really didn’t help things. He told both of us that Jacob knows but I guess he had brought that up in his conversation with Heather so she knew that Jacob knows.”

“Jacob knows?” Lucy asks trying to figure out how the hell he would know. “Who did she tell? I mean she had to have told Joey but she wouldn’t say anything. I only told my husband he…” The woman stops and thinks about it realizing it had to be him.

Rafael looks at the woman, “Heather did say her father is close to Jacob maybe he could have said something?”

“No. No, he wouldn’t do that I told him it was staying quiet he wouldn’t. I just wanted him to put together a box to send to Heather of her baby blanket and little toys I thought it’d be a nice surprise.” Lucy sets down her coffee. “I did this I am so sorry it’s my fault I should go after her I…” She knows her daughter she knows she needs space. “You said his brother is in town which one is it?”

“John. He’s a friend of a friend so he’s in town to give a lecture for some law students. I doubt he’ll stay though I’m sure he’ll run back home to make sure his brother doesn’t get into trouble for the call.” Rafael assures her.

“Well I’ll make damn sure of it, I’ll chase his sorry ass out of town. I’m sure he came into town to rub it in my baby’s face didn’t he that’s just like that fucking family.” Lucy says setting down her coffee mug feeling ready to fight any Seed she can get her hands on.

“Hey- hey I think enough has happened without you getting into fights on your daughter’s behalf,” Rafael tells her moving a hand to the woman’s arm to stop her from walking out, to anchor her in the moment. “She didn’t say anything because she wanted today to be nice so how about we make it nice?”

Lucy takes in a breath, “Alright you start telling me what sorts of things your mother likes to eat and we’ll figure out what we’re doing tonight. We’ll make this nice for everyone.”

“You paged for a neuro consult?” Heather asks putting on fresh gloves as she walks up to one of the beds.

“Yes, this gentleman here is complaining of feeling foggy and having a headache. He says he hit his head last night.” The intern explains looking to Heather. “I figured it was best to page neuro.”

“That is smart now what other questions do you need to ask him?” Heather asks before she looks at the patient. “John. Seriously you’re doing this?”

John sighs, “Alright there’s nothing wrong with me I just figured you wouldn’t see me if I asked to see you.”

Heather takes off her gloves and throws them into the trash before looking to the intern. “I’ve got this you can go check on other patients.”

“Do you need me to call security?” The young woman says with a hint of uncertainty. 

“No, I’ll be fine now come on there are other people that need help. Let's not waste a perfectly good bed come on.” Heather says motioning for John to follow her she walks down the hall into an empty exam room and shuts the door behind them. “What are you doing here- how did you even know I’d be here I wasn’t on the schedule today.”

“I know we don’t see much of each other but I know you well Heather. You get stressed out and you throw yourself right into your work we are similar in that way.” John tells her before he moves to sit in one of the chairs in the room.

“Yes well your work is finding new ways to scam the people of the town out of their property and my work is saving lives so I don’t think we’re all that similar,” Heather tells him, rolling her eyes. “What are you even here for John? My fiance isn’t here so it’s not like you can humiliate me anymore and screw with my relationship.”

“Your fiance. It’s strange, I always thought I’d hear you say that about my brother but it sounds better this way I’ve heard great things about ADA Barba. He’s got a bit of a suicidal streak in the courtroom but I can appreciate that.” John tells her with a nod. “Not to bad looking on the eyes but maybe a little short I mean in those heels you were just towering over him. Then again that may be the sort of thing he’s into- does he make you wear those heels to bed?”

“How about you find a point to this conversation before I go out there get security to come and haul your ass out of here,” Heather tells him. 

“I’m sure you know that I wasn't just here because of that ridiculous lecture Tobias wants me to hold,” John tells her, arms crossed over his chest as he watches her.

“Yeah Jacob calling me then you showing up a day after it really didn’t feel like a funny coincidence,” Heather tells him, why was he bringing that up if it was something they both already knew?

“Actually he wasn’t supposed to call you I told him not to but your father told him about that baby and he just went off now that’s just a whole other fucking mess that we have to pick up,” John says taking a breath. “That isn’t the point though he was going to try for a clean break he even wrote you a letter. I read it a lot of sappy bullshit about loving you but letting you go and I was supposed to give it to you.”

“Wait so he wants to give me up?” Heather asks a bit relieved by the thought of it. “Well, I’ll take this letter then and happily accept his offer to leave me the hell alone.”

“Oh, I don’t have that letter he told me to tear it up and throw it away. He is not happy about this baby you’re having so all of that is thrown out the window. I mean clearly it is he just called you without even considering the consequences.” John tells her. “I just came here to tell you that he’s not giving it up any time soon. Joseph and I are both talking to him about it but…”

Heather nods, “Do you think he’ll hurt me if he gets the chance?”

“I think that we won’t let him there’s no sense in our brother going to jail over someone who clearly has moved on,” John tells her with a shrug. “I like you myself but trust me you’re not worth jail.”

“That is truly comforting thank you so much John now can I please get back to work?” Heather asks as she makes her way over to the door. 

“I really hope that you’ll listen to me, I’m only saying this because I care.” John tells her getting up and smoothing down his jacket before following her to the door. He holds it open for her, “I only want what’s best for both of you.”

“Well if you want what’s best for me you won’t bother me again. I have enough on my plate right now I don’t need a second Seed sibling bothering me.” Heather tells him before she heads back out into the ER. 

John watches her go before her rolls his eyes mumbling to himself as he leaves. “She’s not going to listen for even a minute.”


	42. Chapter 42

Heather tries to be quiet as she comes back into the apartment she’s not ready to get in any fights she just wants to wash her shift off and get dinner ready. She doesn’t hear them so she heads right to the bedroom. She sees Rafael sitting on the bed and sighs. “I had a long shift can we not fight right now?”

“I’m not going to fight with you I want to apologize. I thought I had a right to be angry but you were just trying to make things go well you wanted everyone to be happy, I’m sorry.” Rafael tells her before he gets up. He reaches a hand out hoping that she will take it.

Heather looks at his hand before she takes it giving his hand a squeeze. “I have spent a lot of time looking out for myself and I’m not used to having someone that wants to help like that. You have every right to be protective I am carrying your baby.”

“Baby or not I love you and I want you to be okay,” Rafael tells her, pulling her in closer to give her a kiss. “You know we all feel that way your mother wanted to go get in a fistfight with John.”

“Well, I didn’t see her on my way in maybe she went to get into a fight with him.” Heather jokes giving him a kiss. 

“She actually went to get a few things for dinner that we didn’t have I think that he is safe to see another day,” Rafael tells her jokingly.

Heather knows that she has to tell him but she doesn’t want it to be a big deal. “John came into the ER today but he was just fine so I don’t think she got her hands on him yet. Before you ask it was fine he just wanted to talk about his brother and tell me what was happening.” She heads to the bathroom and starts the shower up.

“He- wait hold on,” Rafael tells her before following Heather into the bathroom. “What did he want to talk to you about so bad that he had to visit you at work? How did he even know you were there?”

“I am a creature of habit I used to get in fights with Jacob and go work at the hospital until someone finally told me to go home,” Heather tells him before she checks the temperature of the water. “He wanted to talk about Jacob apparently Jacob was all willing to give me up even wrote some stupid letter to say he was over me then my father tells him about the baby and it just changed everything.”

“What do you mean it changed everything?” Rafael watches her start to get undressed, is this really not a big deal to her and she just doesn’t care?

“He is pissed so his phone call was him stomping his feet like a child who didn’t get what they wanted,” Heather tells him before she finishes undressing then steps into the shower. “This is a good thing Jacob pitched his fit and now he’ll get over it and move on then we get to move on with our lives.”

“Do you really think it’s that easy?” Rafael asks as he watches her, he’s far from convinced from what he has seen.

“I really do now could you grab a towel I didn’t get one from the closet on my way in,” Heather asks as she starts to wet her hair. She looks over at Rafael. “I’m being honest with you Raf I really do think this is the end of it.”

“Good then all you have to worry about is dinner with our mothers, visiting your hometown to tell your father, and of course a child,” Rafael tells her going to grab her a towel, hanging it up where she can reach when she’s done. “It’s really nothing at all.”

Heather laughs, “Exactly there’s nothing to worry about at all now go make sure my mother hasn’t gotten herself into too much trouble will you?”

Rafael leaves Heather alone and soon enough Lucy is back so he helps her with her groceries and starting the cooking feeling better now that he had said something to Heather.

Heather comes out sometime later she has cleaned off work and dressed in something for the night. She leaves the bedroom and comes out to watch them her fiance and her mother happily chatting working on dinner together. That would have never been Jacob so watching it was just refreshing it made her think about what things would be like when the baby was there.

Rafael turns mid-sentence and smiles at Heather. “What are you doing over there why don’t you come to join us?” He asks with a smile before he motions her to join the two of them.

“Actually I need you in the bedroom I need help wrapping presents for… somebody.” Heather says before smiling at her mother.

Lucy takes the chef knife from Rafael, “Don’t take too long though I’d like to have my cooking partner back it is nice to have someone who helps.”

“Mom I help you when you’re cooking,” Heather tells her taking Rafael’s hand and pulling him in for a kiss before she looks at her mother.

“I love you baby but I like having a cooking partner who isn’t going to… burn the meal.” Lucy tells her daughter.

Rafael lets out a laugh and Heather gives him a playful shove. “It was one Thanksgiving I have gotten better since then. You know maybe I’ll keep your cooking partner for that.” She teases before taking Rafael back to the bedroom. “Okay, I didn’t need your help I just wanted to show you what I got our mothers.”

“Well then show away,” Rafael tells her before he sits down on the bed watching her pull the package she had gotten a few days earlier.

Heather opens it up and takes out a little onesie. “I got one for each of them, look. Baby Barba then the year they’ll be here. I figured this was better since we don’t have an exact month yet to just say next year then we can tell your mother.”

“So our baby is going to fit into that?” Rafael asks before he the tiny onesie. It seems so tiny but also large like their baby is going to be that big. “It’s perfect they are going to love them.”

Heather gives him a kiss. “I’m going to give my mother hers now but I’ve got a bag to put your mothers in.” She pulled out the little bag and folds up the second onesie to put it in it.

Rafael watches her before getting up and giving her a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Heather tells him giving him a kiss back. “Now come on let's go give my mom her little present and her cooking partner back.”

“Oh don’t pout you just hate that I’m better than you at something.” Rafael teases before he heads back out with her.

“Well, there you two are I’m happy that you brought my cooking partner back but I am almost done it will just need to go in the oven now,” Lucy tells them.

“You should finish up really fast because we have your gift,” Heather tells him, standing in front of Rafael to take it and hide it behind her back before her mother can see. “You already know so it’s not like there’s a surprise other than what it is.”

Lucy smiles and puts the dish in the oven before she washes her hands and dries them. She then stands in front of her daughter and holds out her hands. “Alright- what is it?”

Heather smiles and places the little onesie in her mother’s hands. “Something for your grandchild to wear when we bring them to visit.”

Lucy takes it and smiles as she looks at it. “Oh look at it- oh I remember when you were this little it feels like a lifetime ago. Look at this sweet little thing oh I can’t wait to meet my little grandbaby.” She pulls her daughter into a hug. She then hugs Rafael, “I’m happy that you’re happy.”

“Mom you’re going to make me cry,” Heather tells her before she smiles at her. “We should get everything else ready why don’t you sit down? Rafael’s mother should be here in about an hour.”

Lucy hears the door and goes to put away that little onesie not wanting to ruin the surprise. She comes out and meets the woman. “Lucia it is a pleasure to meet you!”

Lucia smiles, “You must be Lucy it is a pleasure.” The two shake hands and start to get better acquainted while Heather and Rafael get food ready.

“When do we tell them?” Rafael asks quietly as he puts food down on the table.

“I think we wait until the end of the meal,” Heather whispers back before pressing a kiss to the man’s cheek. “I think we’re ready to eat if you two are hungry.”

“The food smells wonderful you said it is from where you grew up?” Lucia asks as she sits down and they all start to serve themselves food.

“Well a mixture my parents had me in the United Kingdom so they used the recipes but my parents came from Pakistan so it was a mixture of the two,” Lucy explains as she takes some food. “I think it’s better not nearly as bland this way.”

They eat and each tells stories of their lives trying to get to know each other and it does seem to work well. They had different jobs but were able to connect on other things and it was all going well it made Heather smile. This was all working out it was all going well and nothing was going to ruin it in her eyes. 

They finished eating the food and Heather gets up feeling her heart race as she does. “I can go grab dessert but first I have something for you, Mrs. Barba. I got my mother one as well but she already opened it I figured you could open your gift here with us.” She smiles and grabs the gift bag before she hands it to the woman.

“You didn’t have to get me anything my son- I mean he wouldn’t even let me bring over a bottle of wine now you’re giving out presents?” The woman asks with a smile.

“That was all me I started a new diet and cut out alcohol I didn’t want to be tempted,” Heather tells her with a shrug. “It really isn’t a problem I like giving gifts and so does he so please open it- if you want to.”

Lucia nods and takes out the tissue paper then sees the gift at the bottom and takes it out. She picks it up and looks at it and it takes a moment she reads it twice before she nearly drops it looking at Heather. “You’re-”

Heather nods, “I’m only a few weeks along we weren’t even going to say anything but I knew my mother would figure it out. I didn’t want her to slip up and tell you so I got those for the baby.”

Lucia cuts the woman off getting up and throwing her arms around the woman. She thinks about when she had jokingly spoken about a grandchild and now it was happening. “I’m so happy for the two of you.” She lets go of Heather pulling her son to stand up giving him a kiss on the cheek and hugging him as well. “I’m going to be a grandmother.”

“Yes- yes you are.” Rafael tells her with a smile pressing a kiss to his mother’s forehead before he holds her close. “You’re going to be a grandmother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was doing an SVU rewatch but I went back to where Barba first shows up and now I'm just dying to write more hopefully I can get a couple more chapters this week! This is heading in a direction I'm very excited about so I hope you guys enjoy.


	43. Chapter 43

“I’m so excited it’s been too long since I’ve seen any of them I’m happy to catch up with all your school friends,” Lucy tells her daughter as they head into the restaurant.

“Oh Erica couldn’t be here she had to work overnight and couldn’t switch but Muhammad and Jay are both here. Muhammad even said he was going to bring his girlfriend so don’t be surprised when you see her. Jay says she’s very pretty.” Heather tells her mother.

Lucy rolls her eyes though she is still smiling. “I’m sure he says that about everyone. I like the boy but he really just sleeps with anyone.”

Heather smiles and rolls her eyes, “Yes and he won’t deny it one bit.” She walks up to everyone and smiles, “Hey guys, it's good to see you all. You must be Nadia it’s a pleasure to finally meet you I’ve heard good things.”

Nadia smiles and gets up to give the woman a hug. “I’ve heard good things as well, it's nice to put a face to all the stories I’ve heard.”

Heather gives the woman a hug before turning to look at her mother. “This is my mother Lucy Moore and my fiance Rafael Barba.”

“It’s very nice to meet you now I’m the real hugger so bring it in. I’m happy that Muhammad has found someone and someone so pretty look at you.” Lucy says before hugging Nadia. She then gives both men a hug. “It’s good to see you two now let's order food so that we can focus on catching up.”

Rafael smiles and shakes Nadia’s hand before he moves to pull out Lucy and Heather’s chairs for them. Once they’ve sat down Rafael does the same. “It’s nice to see you again as well, Muhammad. Jay how did that surgery go Heather told me about it but never told me how it went after the fact.”

“I’m sorry it’ll have to wait when the lady says food first she means it,” Jay tells Rafael as he picks up the menu. “I mean it did go flawlessly and recovery has been amazing for the patient.”

“That’s good to hear,” Rafael tells him before he picks up a menu to look at. “You’re going to wait to brag until we’ve ordered aren’t you?”

“Oh yeah I have lots of bragging to do just you wait,” Jay tells him, head ducked behind the menu.

Heather rolls her eyes before she looks at Nadia. “So Muhammad told me that you’re a nurse at the hospital did you two meet at work?”

“We did and he had the worst pick up line and I just decided that he was just too cute and I had to say yes to his date request,” Nadia says with a laugh before taking Muhammad’s hand to give it a squeeze.

“Oh please tell us that pick up line I need to know what I’ll be saying at your wedding,” Jay says with an amused smirk.

Muhammad shakes his head there’s no way he’ll let them hear about it. “Oh, Nadia said that she could get you on Dr. Wilson’s schedule, Heather.”

“Wait can you really do that I would be so grateful I mean Dr. Sycamore is fine but I’ve heard Dr. Wilson is the best in the city I would really appreciate it Nadia,” Heather tells them with a smile before she looks at Rafael. “Sorry OB. I was going to just go to the one at my hospital but if you could get me on Dr. Wilson’s schedule I’d appreciate it.”

“That’s so exciting. You’ll have to film or maybe I could get your dad out here we could come to an appointment.” Lucy suggests. Even after knowing her husband had told Jacob she wants to believe that he’ll be happy about all of this. It’s their first grandchild something they had wanted for some time now.

Heather smiles deciding not to say anything instead she looks at the menu. “I’ve heard they have a beautiful salmon here. I’ve never tried it but I think I may this time.” 

“That was me who told you and yes it is delicious, you should go for it,” Jay tells her with a nod before he picks up the menu again and looks at it.

They’re figuring out what to eat when the waiter brings over a bottle of wine. 

Jay looks back, “Sorry wrong table we haven’t ordered anything especially not expensive bottles of wine it’s not one of those kinds of nights.”

“Actually the table over there had me bring it. The man insisted something about a celebration you’re having he didn’t say much more.” The waiter says before nodding over to the table.

“We’re good we don’t need it you can send it back,” Rafael tells the waiter before he looks over at John at his table.

“No, actually we will take it if he wants to buy us expensive wine as some weird revenge then we’ll take it. Well, I won’t but they’ll have some.” Heather says before she waves at John giving him her best fake smile.

“No, I’m going to say something I refuse to let him do this,” Lucy says she’s going to stand but Heather stops her. 

Heather reaches out to pull her mother back to sit. “If I keep letting the Seed family ruin my life I am not going to have any life to live. I have my mother, my fiance, and my closest friends all here with me I want to celebrate. So please have a glass of overpriced wine maybe he’ll continue the revenge with dessert.” 

“I can’t believe you are telling me these stories,” Lucy says with a laugh. Rafael was doing as he had promised at their last dinner telling more of Jay’s embarrassing stories.

“I would never tell you these and clearly I shouldn’t have told them to Rafael either,” Jay says head ducked down looking at his food rather than look at everyone else as they laughed about some story he shouldn’t have told anyone. “I am so sorry Mrs. Moore I wouldn’t want to offend you with any of the stories.”

“Oh he has nice ones too I’m just telling the worst ones. What was the one you told me about the New Years' party you had? Getting drunk to try and confess your love to a girl you love?” Rafael asks with a smile.

Jay looks up and chuckles before he looks at Rafael. “I think that’s enough embarrassing stories I’ll try to think of some to tell of Muhammad instead.” 

Heather is going to comment when John walks up. “Oh please, can we not do this?”

“I just wanted to see if you enjoyed the wine I figured you should celebrate with your good news. I wanted to come out and celebrate with mine I mean it seems my brother didn’t need me. He saw the judge just a little fine nothing serious.” John tells them. “Oh and of course your baby it’s sweet you two deserve the best.”

“Thank you, John, we appreciate it the wine was a nice gesture,” Rafael tells him wanting to do what Heather said and be bigger about this. “I do think we should get back to it though I’m sorry.”

“Now I think it’s time that you walk to the hell away. I am trying to enjoy my last night in town with my daughter and you are getting in the way of that so how about you fuck off that would be fantastic thank you.” Lucy says with the same kind smile that Heather had worn.

John’s smile is phased for a moment surprised by the out lash. “It’s your last night too? Well then I’ll see you back home tomorrow it’s always a pleasure and it was great to see you, Heather.”

Heather bites her bottom lip trying her hardest not to laugh watching as John walks away. “Mom I love you so much.”

“I would apologize but I’m not I am tired of that family bothering you. You are halfway across the country and they’re still managing it. I just want my baby to be happy.” Lucy says giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek. 

Heather smiles, “I’m a very happy mom now lets pay and we can grab dessert at that one place you like with the cheesecake you like.”

Lucy smiles it was a whirlwind of a week but she wouldn’t give it up for anything. “That sounds like the perfect ending to my trip.”


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains a sex scene if that's not for you i'll see you next chapter if it is then enjoy!

Heather is just buying time waiting for Rafael to get home. She knows at some point they’re going to have to pack up the guest room to make room for the baby so they may as well do it now. She is putting away some things from the closet in a box when she hears the front door. She smiles leaving the box and heading out to see Rafael. “Hey, there handsome.”

“I’m sorry that I’m running late, I had a meeting run over late but we can go now,” Rafael says before he looks at Heather. “Where is your mother? I thought I was taking the second half of the day off so we could get her to the airport.”

“Actually I said my mother is heading back home you should come home early. You were the one who assumed it was to take her to the airport.” Heather tells him with a smirk.

Rafael smirks back at her and takes off his jacket. “Well then why did you want me home early?”

Heather smiles and pulls her shirt over her head. “You know exactly what I want, start stripping.” They didn’t mess around the entire week that her mother was there since the guest room was so close.

Rafael smirks and tosses his coat to the side before taking off his suit jacket. “God I love it when you boss me around.” He takes suspenders off of his shoulders letting them hang at his hips as he starts to unbutton his shirt.

Heather waits for him to finish undoing his buttons before she comes over helping him get the shirt off of his shoulders. She pulls him in close and kisses him eager to just touch and be with him. Sure they had messed around some in his office but she wanted him when they could take their time to enjoy each other. 

Rafael reaches a hand back to undo her bra. He pulls away from her lips to kiss her neck. Her hands are all over him working on his belt and his pants. He pulls his lips away from her skin and smiles, “Someone is impatient.” He observers before he starts kissing her neck again.

“I just need you Raf,” Heather tells him impatiently. It was why she hadn’t wanted to wait until he got home even him coming home at a normal hour would have been too long but if he had stayed late she may have exploded.

Rafael smirks against her skin, “Patience, beautiful. We have the rest of the day to ourselves, I want to take my time and enjoy you.”

“You just like to tease me,” Heather tells him before she pulls his face up so she can kiss his lips. She lets a kiss linger her tongue slipping into his mouth fingers twining into his hair as they kiss.

Rafael’s hands had been on the small of her back but they move underneath her pants grabbing her ass. He smirks against her lips as she moans before he moves to slide down her pants.

Heather moves his hands and smirks, “Patience handsome we have the rest of the day to ourselves. I want to take my time and enjoy you.”

Rafael rolls his eyes at her though he’s smiling as he does it. “You’re the worst god I love you.” He pulls her in by her waist and starts kissing her again the kisses sloppy and eager he’s starting to get more impatient as well.

Heather laughs and pulls away grabbing him by his suspenders into the guest bedroom. She’d go into their bedroom but it was a longer walk and she wasn’t about to go any farther than she had to.

Rafael follows her in before he gets her pants off moving to push her back onto the bed before he straddles her hips. “Were you packing up in here?”

“Yeah I knew we’d have to start getting it ready to get the nursery set up and I had some free time,” Heather tells him before she kisses him. 

“That’s smart maybe later we can work some more on it,” Rafael suggests before he starts to move his kisses lower. He goes down her jawline to her neck. He has gotten to her breasts when hears a phone ring. His phone was in his jacket pocket still so it had to be Heather’s phone. “Oh please don’t tell me that’s work.”

Heather reaches over to the bedside table she had left her phone on. “Oh, I’ll do you one better it’s my mother.”

“How is she across the country and still cock blocking us?” Rafael asks with an amused smile. “Leave it I’m sure she’ll just leave you a message.”

Heather puts her phone down and lets it ring. Her eyes close as Rafael goes back to kissing she’s relieved as her phone stops ringing feeling his lips move down her stomach. 

Rafael’s fingers go under her panties pulling them down before tossing them to the side. He spreads her legs apart before his tongue runs up her slit. As his lips wrap around her clit the damn phone goes off again. He pulls his mouth away and looks up at Heather. “She’s not going to stop is she?”

Heather rubs her forehead as she holds back a groan. She loves her mother to pieces but now was not the time for this. “No, she is going to call until I answer. Just give me a second hold on.” She picks up the phone and answers. “Hi mom, how was your flight?”

“You’ll never believe it but John Seed ended up on the same flight you’d think the guy was stalking us all or something,” Lucy says before she rolls her eyes. “I just wanted you to know that I got here safe your dad picked me up and I’m home now.”

“That’s great to hear mom I-” Heather sucks in a breath cut off as she feels Rafael keep going. She reaches a hand down to smack at his head but it feels so good instead she tangled her fingers into his hair. “I’m happy that you had a good flight. I’m sure that you are exhausted though so I’ll let you get some rest.”

Rafael smirks before he continues adding a finger once her fingers tangle into his hair. He can almost feel the dirty look she’s giving him but he doesn’t care one bit.

“Oh, that was the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. Your dad and I had a talk on the way home about him telling Jacob. I know how much that upset you baby and I’m so sorry. Honestly, it was my fault I was just so excited I wanted to send you that baby blanket that your nana made you and some little onesies I thought it would be a nice surprise.” Lucy explains. She feels horrible she had put her daughter’s safety in danger and so had her husband. It was a fight they had on the way home and she’s sure it was one they would have again sometime soon. “ If I had known your father was going to do that I would have never told him.”

In the time the little speech had taken Rafael had added another finger and it was getting harder for Heather to keep her cool. Her hips lift slightly as he curled his fingers having to bite her tongue to keep from moaning, she’s so going to kill him later. “Mom honestly it isn’t your fault you had no idea you don’t need to apologize.”

Lucy nods her daughter is right she hadn’t expected it in the slightest and it wasn’t your fault. “No you know who needs to be doing the apologizing it’s your father. I’ll get him on the phone right now.”

“No- no mom, you don’t have to get dad.” Heather insists he adds a third finger she can’t handle much more she’s so close. 

“I know you and your dad don’t have the best of relationships but you guys should really talk about this. With a baby on the way, we need to put all of this behind us. He’s in the laundry room I’ll go grab him now.” Lucy says as she heads down the hall.

Heather reaches a hand up and it hits the headboard, “Oh fuck.” She can’t help it that just comes out as she comes and suddenly her face is read, shit how did she explain that?

Lucy stops just outside the laundry room. “Baby are you alright did you fall?”

If her mother was putting the idea out there then she’d use it. “Yeah- yeah I tripped I should probably make sure I didn’t hurt my knee or anything. Listen I’ll call dad later this week I promise but my ankle hurts I should check on it.”

“Yeah of course baby I hope you’re okay, love you.” Lucy hangs up before she opens the door to the laundry room. “Noah your daughter is calling later this week and you are going to talk to her. You caused a really big mess with Heather and you two need to fix it.”

Noah looks at his wife and smiles, “Of course sweetheart.” Lucy walks over and he gives her a kiss. “I’ll answer and we’ll figure this out alright? I love you and I want things to be better for all of us.”

Lucy smiles and kisses him back. “That’s exactly what I wanted to hear thank you, baby.”

Heather sets her phone down and sits back up. “You are the worst I hate you.”

Rafael moves up to her and smirks, “You love me.” He traces a hand up her thigh then rests it at her hip. “And you are so ready to keep going all night long.”

“Oh Raf,” Heather says before she runs a hand through his now messy hair. “If you think I’m letting you come anytime soon you are sorely mistaken.” She moves them so she is on top of him and smirks. “You get ready for me to take my sweet time, handsome.”


	45. Chapter 45

“Why haven’t you called your dad?” Bridgette asks before she hands over a tool that Heather had requested from her.

Heather keeps her focus on the tumor staying quiet as she does though when she gets the cut done she speaks. “How is that call supposed to go? Hey, dad, you told my ex-boyfriend I’m pregnant and it hurt my feelings so if you could not do it that’s great.”

“Well I mean there’s probably a better way to put that but you should call him. Your mom had a point about bringing your family together through… everything that’s been happening. You need your dad here when you get married right?” Bridgette offers.

“How did your latest date go with Sonny?” Heather asks to change the subject. She pauses as she tries to look at the tumor figuring out where to cut next. “That’s good less has to come out than I had anticipated.”

“That’s good it will help with the healing process,” Bridgette observes taking back the tool and handing over another. “It went well, I think that I’m going to talk to him about maybe meeting my son.”

“Really? That’s exciting when do you think it will happen?” Heather asks with a smile.

“Oh not for a long time it has only been about two months that we’ve been seeing each other. Still, I want to bring the idea up to warm everyone up to it. Evan knows that I’m dating but he doesn’t know much about it. I want him to spend some time getting used to the idea before we talk about Sonny.” Bridgette tells her with a smile. It’s a crazy idea she hadn’t been looking for anything but now having Sonny in her life she feels happy.

“Well from what I’ve seen of him he’s great with kids so I’m sure he and Evan will get along well. Evan can be his little ghost in the kitchen like he does with you.” Heather tells her. “Alright we are done here it’s time close up and send Miss Nakamura to recovery.”

Bridgette smiles. “You know he’s too big for that step stool you bought him? The kid used to barely reach the counter now he’s using that stool to reach the top shelf of the pantry, I can barely do that.”

“Well it seems like you have lost your cookie hiding place you’ll have to come up with a new one,” Heather tells her as she works on closing up. “He’s a good kid and he is going to love Sonny I wouldn’t have set you two up if I didn’t think it would work for everyone.”

“I know and that’s why I love you, Heather, you care about everyone. You don’t care about yourself enough though you really should fix things with your dad it will be better for both of you.” Bridgette tells her as the two of them go to scrub out.

Heather sighs, “I have a lot on my plate right now fixing my screwed up relationship with my dad isn’t even on the list. I am working on research for a project I’d like to start, work, and I’m trying to learn Spanish. We haven’t even touched the idea of a nursery or wedding planning yet.”

“You mean you can’t learn the inner workings of the human brain and pick out wedding colors? God Heather, you’re such a mess.” Bridgette tells her as they head out. “What is the Spanish for though did you get bored of only knowing three languages?” 

Heather rolls her eyes taking off he scrub cap. “Rafael speaks Spanish and so does his mother I want our baby to know it too but first I have to learn it. Besides, I figure if I learn it while the kids in my womb we can shoot for bilingual by 6 months rather than waiting until they’re a year or two old.”

Bridgette scoffs at her friend, “Bilingual by 6 months? I mean that’s okay I guess but Evan could speak at least 3 languages at birth. Hey, you’ve got the rest of the afternoon off right? I can drop Evan off at my sister's place and steal some of those bridal magazines she hoards we can do a little planning. I mean how often do you take the afternoon off?”

“That sounds perfect I can get something for us to eat and you can finish off the wine that Fin brought to dinner on Friday,” Heather tells her as she gets out her phone and change of clothes from her locker. She looks at her phone and swears. “Shit- shit I have today off because it’s my first OB appointment I’m going to be late.”

“You forgot your own OB appointment? Go I’ll bring your stuff over later you don’t want to be late.” Bridgette says handing Heather her purse and taking the scrub cap and her other belongings.

“Thank you I love you Bridge,” Heather calls out before she heads out and goes to get into her car. She is going to be close enough to late as is she doesn’t have time to stop and change. Even if she did she had just left her change of clothes with Bridgette but it didn’t matter scrubs would have to do. 

Rafael is in the waiting room when Heather comes in, “Hi, did you come straight out of surgery?”

“Pretty much but I made it on time that’s all that matters,” Heather says giving him a kiss.

“Heather Moore?” The nurse calls out as she looks at her clipboard.

Heather looks over and smiles, “That’s me.” She and Rafael head back to a room and they head back to a room. Heather has a seat at the exam before she looks over at Rafael. “Are you ready for this?”

“That depends what is this?” Rafael asks as he sits next to her.

“A general check-up and a confirmation. Hopefully, we’ll get to see the baby.” Heather tells him with a smile. 

“We’ll get to that after we do 20 questions about that baby of yours.” The doctor says as she walks in. “Hi I’m Doctor Wilson and you must be Heather and Rafael.”

“We are it’s a pleasure to meet you, Doctor Wilson, I have heard nothing but good things,” Heather says as she shakes the woman’s hand.

“Well happily I don’t have to send many patients your way but I’ve heard great things.” Doctor Wilson says before she shakes Rafael’s hand. “I have heard great things as well, Mister Barba. Now how about we start talking about this baby how far along do you think you are?”

“I think conception was about 8 weeks ago and maybe a few days past but I know for sure it’d be at least 8 weeks,” Heather tells the doctor.

“Now I’m going to take some blood have you been pregnant before?” The doctor asks as she goes over to draw blood.

“I have been pregnant once but I had an abortion early on,” Heather explains. “That is my only experience though.”

The doctor looks at Heather to assess how Heather feels. “Not everyone is ready to be parents at the same time. You’re ready now though so that’s all that matters.”

They get through most of the appointment with Heather getting tests and answering a bunch of questions. “Alright you’ve been doing great now would you like to see your baby? We’ll measure the baby and hear the heartbeat.”

Heather reaches out and takes Rafael’s hand nodding eagerly. “Yes- yes I would love to see our baby.” She settles back into the exam table and they get the equipment ready. “What about you are you ready, Raf?”

“Oh I’m so ready,” Rafael tells her giving Heather’s hand a squeeze. He then lifts her hand to kiss her knuckles.

“Okay, it’s going to be a little cold.” The woman warns before she spreads the gel and puts the wand down. “Now, here we are this is where your baby is let me take a look to see if you’re right on that due date guess.”

Heather feels teary-eyed as she looks at that little thing on the screen. “Look at that it’s our baby.”

Rafael smiles and gives her hand a squeeze again. “That’s our baby right there?” He mutters something in Spanish under his breath, he can’t stop smiling. “Our little baby.”

“Who is eight weeks like you said we can get you a due date now but first that is the heartbeat right there. Would you like to hear it?” The doctor asks with a smile.

“Yes- yes we would love to,” Rafael says as he tries not to cry. “Oh- oh hold on can I film it I know our mothers will want to hear it.”

“Yeah, I’ll give you a second.” The doctor says waiting before she points to the screen. “So this is the baby right here very healthy and this is the heartbeat which we’ll listen to now.”

Heather feels her breath catch as she hears the heartbeat. “That is a strong heartbeat oh listen to that.” She lifts Rafael’s hand up and kisses it feeling tears fall. She hadn’t planned on crying but now she can’t stop. “That’s our baby.”

“Yes, it is,” Rafael says leaning in and kissing Heather before he looks back at the screen. “It’s our baby.”

After the appointment finishes, they get the room to themselves and Heather pulls herself together. “That was…. I mean I knew I was pregnant I’ve been puking and had a bunch of other symptoms but it just feels so real now. We’re having a baby.”

Rafael smiles and pulls her in close giving her a kiss on the forehead. “How about we go grab something to eat and head back home?”

“We need to grab something for Bridgette she is coming over she wants to do wedding planning stuff,” Heather tells him before she gives him a kiss. “We do need to figure some of this stuff out like the nursery and a wedding.”

“That sounds perfect let's go grab food what would you like? I can grab something and you can just head right home.” Rafael tells her giving her another kiss.

“Thai food sounds great I’m going to text Bridgette and ask what she wants I’ll text you,” Heather tells him as they head out to their separate cars. She texts Bridgette and they get plans together before Heather heads home. She gets cleaned up and changed into comfy clothes. Rafael gets back first then Bridgette soon after.

“Raf got a video on his phone you have to hear the baby’s heartbeat,” Heather says before she plays the video for Bridgette.

“Oh look at that oh what a strong heartbeat,” Bridgette says wrapping her arms around Heather and kissing her temple. “Only a couple more weeks and you are past the first-trimester mark.”

“I know I’m so ready to get past the first trimester and just celebrate our baby,” Heather says with a happy sigh.

“Well, for now, we are celebrating you I brought magazines and I was promised some wine,” Bridgette says with a grin.

Heather smiles, “Yes I’ll get you the wine and you get out the magazines we need to figure something out.”


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys thank you so much for all your kudos and comments along with the very exciting milestone of 2k views!!! you guys are amazing and i love getting to write this story for you thank you for continuing to read it i appreciate you all so much!

The phone rings and Heather groans she wishes that she didn’t have to deal with this but of course when you’re on call you have to deal with this. She untangles herself from Rafael's arms hearing him let out a sleepy groan as she does.

Once Heather is out of his arms she grabs her phone and picks it up. “Doctor Moore.” She says as she yawns trying to wake herself up. She already knows that they’re calling her in so she gets out of the bed starting to dress as they speak to her. “Yes, I’ll be there in a few minutes let me finish getting ready. Alright, I’ll see you soon.”

Rafael yawns barely awake as he looks over at Heather getting dressed. “Don’t tell me you’ve got to go it’s the middle of the night.”

“That is part of being on call in the middle of the night sometimes they actually call,” Heather tells him with a smile. “Go back to bed you’ve got to be in court in a few hours.”

“Come back over here just for a minute,” Rafael says before he gets up enough to reach her as she walks over. She leans down and he kisses her then he kisses her bump. “Have a good time at work text me if you need anything.”

“I will now go back to bed,” Heather tells him giving him a kiss on the cheek before she finishes getting dressed. “Oh my god- Raf.”

Rafael had laid back in bed but as soon as she says his name he sits up. “What- what’s wrong?”

“Nothing- nothing’s wrong I think the baby moved,” Heather says moving a hand to her stomach and smiling. “That’s not how I thought that would feel.”

Rafael sits up and moves a hand to her baby bump with a smile. He can’t feel it but he is still excited. “I know I don’t want her out of bed this early either but you two have surgery to get to.” He says giving her stomach another kiss.

Heather smiles and strokes Rafael’s hair. “I’m gonna go to work go back to bed I love you.”

“I love you too,” Rafael tells her before he gets back into bed.

Heather comes into work she has tried to cut out caffeine so she gets a cup of tea on her way in. She is heading in when she sees one of the night nurses and smiles at the woman. “Hey there, long time no see.”

“Hey, it’s good to see you how is that little assistant of yours.” The woman asks before she touches Heather’s stomach.

Heather smiles as she walks with the woman trying to down her tea before they get inside. “The baby is going great the last appointment went well and I think this one moved for the first time while I was getting ready.”

The woman grins, “Is that so? You’re what 18 weeks they say it’s between 16 and 25 that mama starts to feel that I guess this one decided not to make you wait too long.”

“Yeah, we’ll be at 19 weeks on Friday I’m happy that this one didn’t make me wait 25 weeks I was going crazy just waiting to feel that first little movement,” Heather admits.

“Yeah trust me it’ll feel far less appealing when the kid is tap dancing on your bladder and two in the morning. Enjoy the sweet little flutters while you’ve got them.” The woman tells her with a smile.

Heather finishes the last of her tea and tosses the cup, “One of the interns called me I’m going to go see what’s up but we’ll talk more later.” She heads towards the room trauma room they’re in and pulls her hair back. 

One of the guys huffs speaking to the other intern quietly, “Seriously? I told you we have this why the hell did you call?”

“What do you mean- no we have to call about things like this we can’t handle this.” The second intern says.

“Well hello to you two what do we have?” Heather asks before she can go into the room the first intern stands in the way. “Is there a reason that you aren’t letting me into the room?”

“We’ve got this Adam was just being overdramatic I’m sorry that he woke you up.” The young man says with a smile.

“Well regardless of what you may think I need to see the patient. I’m already here and we are wasting time.” Heather says trying to step past him but the young man moves when she does.

“Listen I’ve got the OR booked I’ll do the work myself. I wouldn’t want someone… in your condition.” The young man says a bit condescendingly. 

Heather has a tight-lipped smile, “I assume you mean as someone who woke up 20 minutes ago and not anything else now move.” She finally gets him to step aside and comes in. Adam gets her the scans and she looks at them. “You wanted to handle this by yourself do you see all the different places you could screw up? Why did you think that you shouldn’t call me?”

“Like I said you in your condition I assumed it wasn’t even worth the hassle.” The intern says.

“So you’re saying because I’m pregnant I’m suddenly not capable of doing my job?” Heather asks before she goes to look at the patient. 

“I mean you’ll just be gone in a few months anyway, it’s a waste of time to even bother. Why bother going through all this trouble just to get knocked up and duck out when you get a good job? I mean it feels like a real damn waste to me.” The intern says.

“What’s your name?” Heather asks she’s biting her tongue trying not to freak out about this.

“Garett Smith.” The man says. “Now can we please just do this you can supervise if you want to but we should really bring the patient up to surgery.”

“Oh, I can I’m allowed to do that? Well, Doctor Smith, you are allowed to get the fuck out of the ER. YOu are not coming back until the chief of surgery sits down to talk to you and.. Darn I think she is taking a long weekend with the family she is wasting a perfectly good career on.” Heather says before she looks at Adam. “You called right? You get to be my assist and Garett you are leaving now.”

“You can’t do that to me I was just stating my opinion you can’t-” Garett starts but Heather cuts him off.

“You leave now or I call security come on we’re getting the patient up to the OR,” Heather says as she gets them ready to transport. She watches the young man leave before they head up with the patient.

“I’m sorry I- I should have said something.” Adam stutters as they head up. The patient is left with the others who will be in the surgery and the two of them start to scrub up.

“I am younger than the people I went to school with as well as a woman of color it isn’t the first time someone made accusations. They like to pick one of those things to make me seem bad at my job. Sometimes they even mix it up and choose a few.” Heather says as she works on her scrubbing. “You can’t let people trample all over you if you want to make it. Never let some know it all prick with a rich daddy act better than you. Now come on we’re going to be in there for a long time.”

“That was…. It was insane. I can’t believe we were in there the whole day. I mean we just carefully moved it was like a crazy game of Jenga my adrenaline is flowing.” Adam admits with a grin. “You know I thought I was an ortho person but holy shit- shoot do you not want people swearing in front of your baby?”

Heather stretches a bit trying to get her body to relax a bit after the long surgery feeling another one of those little flutters from the baby. She laughs, “I can’t control people swearing you're okay. I’m happy that you enjoyed yourself but we are well past when your night shift would’ve ended. You need to find someone to keep an eye on the patient post-op then go find a room to crash in. I know I’m going to sit down and you need to do the same sleep and get something to eat, alright?”

“Yeah…. Yeah, of course, I can do that.” Adam says but he stays there. 

Heather smiles and moves to stroke her stomach. “You know my mentor Dr. Bennett holds dinners for former and current students he is a brilliant man. I’m going to one next week you could be my plus one it’d save my poor fiance from hearing a bunch of brain surgery talk.”

“Wait seriously your mentor is Dr. Bennett he’s… he’s just amazing you would do that?” Adam asks.

Heather nods, “Give me your number I’ll call you to give you details.”

“Yeah for sure hey do you want me to grab you something to eat? I’m kind of hungry I can grab something after I get someone to watch the man post-op.” Adam offers as he writes down his phone number.

“Go get some rest after you get someone to watch the patient you need to crash I’ll call you tomorrow about the parties,” Heather tells him patting his arm before she heads to the lounge to have a seat.

“Well look who it is you know taking up an OR for an entire day is kind of rude?” Jay jokes before he separated his meal in half putting the second half on a plate for Heather. “Spaghetti and meatballs are you in?”

“Oh god yes,” Heather says before she takes the plate and has a seat on the couch. “I think I have that intern Adam convinced to join Neuro. The kid is so talented and we got out of that surgery and he was ready to go run a marathon.”

Jay smiles and has a seat next to her letting her lay her feet out in his lap before he starts eating. “She takes all the surgeries and steals the best interns?”

Heather rolls her eyes and turns on the tv switching to the news to see what was happening.

“Well look who it is that’s your dad, kid,” Jay says before he pokes at Heather’s stomach.

“I won’t be taking questions at this time but the people are happy to say that justice has been served today. Thank you very much.” Rafael says before he heads off-screen and they start to give more details about the case.

“You see that kid you’ve got a mom saving lives in an OR by doing kickass brain surgery and a dad saving lives in a courtroom by putting away the bad guys,” Jay says as he pats Heather’s bump.

Heather rolls her eyes though she’s smiling as she does, “You’re just trying to flatter me.”

“Is it working?” Jay asks with a smile.

Heather gives him a look before she starts eating. “Maybe.”


	47. Chapter 47

They shouldn’t go for round three but they really can’t help it starting to kiss and let hands wander each other's bodies before there’s a knock on the front door. Rafael tries to keep kissing her neck but Heather moves back, “It’s probably the pizza we ordered we should probably get up and go grab it.”

“We?” Rafael asks before he gives her a look already getting up. “You mean I’m going to get it and you’re going to stay here.” He doesn’t mind it though he’s getting dressed pulling on pants and a shirt as he waits for her answer.

“Okay, maybe just you but I am going to pull the you knocked me up card. I mean it’s the least you could do really.” Heather tells him with an amused smile.

Rafael rolls his eyes leaning in to kiss her.”I’ll be back with pizza.” He hears the knock again and goes out to answer the door before the pizza man has a fit.

Heather laughs, “I love you, Rafa.” She calls out after him before she relaxes back into bed. She is impatient though and after a few minutes, she needs him to be back. All he had to do was hand over the tip and take the pizza. Fingers tap against the sheets and she lays her head back trying her hardest to wait patiently. 

Finally, she’s tired of it and she checks the time seeing that it has been more than a few minutes. “You are taking too long, come on Raf it can’t take that long to get pizza,” Heather says getting out of bed and she grabs his button-up and gets it on before she finds her purse. “Just give the poor person a tip and send them on their- Detective Carisi.”

Sonny turns and looks away. “I didn’t mean to bother you two at home I just needed to talk to Rafael.”

“He insists that it can’t wait,” Rafael says before walking over and giving a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.”

“I’ll just go get dressed and come back out here. I should probably wait for the pizza anyways.” Heather tells them before she heads back to the bedroom and puts some of her own clothes on. She comes back out and looks at the two men standing in the living room.

“I’m sorry I really don’t like to bother anyone at home but the case is important I really just needed to talk Barba through it all,” Sonny explains hoping that she’ll understand that he was doing this with good reason.

“Yeah, I don’t have room to talk I got a new intern to mentor this week he’s made quite a few calls,” Heather says before she looks at the time. “You know you can stay if you want pizza should be here any minute.”

“Oh I should probably just run through these files with Barba and be on my way I wouldn’t want to intrude,” Sonny tells her.

“I’m not taking no for answer you need to tell me about the plans you’ve got with Bridgette,” Heather tells him. She hears the front door and grabs her wallet to go give the pizza man his tip and take their food.

Sonny and Rafael finish talking as Heather goes to get plates. “Okay, I won’t make you eat it because it’s a Hawaiian pizza with lots of olives. I make Raf endure my pregnancy cravings I shouldn’t make you do the same.” Heather tells him with a smile.

Sonny smiles and opens the pizza box having a look at it. “Well believe it or not Hawaiian pizza is my favorite.”

Heather smiles at him, “You’re just saying that to be nice now what do you want to drink?”

“I’m not lying to you I like pineapple on pizza. Why don’t you sit, you’re the pregnant one I can help out.” Sonny says before he gets up. “Now what do you want?”

Heather smiles and has a seat next to Rafael. “I’ll just have some water the glasses are in the second drawer on the left.”

Rafael watches Sonny before he looks over at Heather, “You invited him to stay for dinner?” He asks quietly clearly amused by it.

“I mean the guy just saw me half-naked usually I feed the guys who do that after,” Heather tells him with a smile before she tries to get comfortable. “I think he’s lost maybe you should go help him?”

Rafael nods and gets up going to help Sonny get drinks. They go back to talking about the case as they do something about one of the local colleges having trouble with fraternities. When they come back he has a seat and grabs some pizza. “I hope you know this doesn’t mean we’re having that kid over for dinner.”

“Oh, he's actually going to be my dinner date tomorrow to that thing Dr. Bennett is holding. You’re welcome to come with us and listen to him speak about his research of the oculomotor nerve.” Heather teases before she has a bite of pizza. “Now Sonny I hear big things are happening I want to hear about them.”

Sonny smiles as he picks up his pizza face heating up as he looks at Heather. “Things are good with Bridgette I am going to meet Evan next week we’re going to take him to dinner and a baseball game.”

“Oh, he's going to love that he’s a big baseball fan,” Heather tells him with a smile. She hadn’t expected Sonny and Bridgette to stay together she’d hoped but it was going so well for them which made her so happy. 

“Yeah that’s what she’s saying I got some good tickets it’s going to be nice I’m excited. I know we’re going out of town next week but I still want calls from both of you asking how it went.” Heather tells him she’s happy to see them happy and she wants to make sure that it goes well for them.

“Right you two have that big trip planned we’ll miss having you two here it’ll be what two weeks?” Sonny asks before he gets right into his pizza not realizing how hungry he had been.

“Yes, we’re going to do four days in my hometown then do 10 days in Hawaii. We figured we should do a vacation now before I can’t travel.” Heather tells him. She doesn’t really want to go back home she still hasn’t made up with her father but her mother was just so excited by the idea of it and Heather hadn’t been back in so long. The idea of spending the rest of their time on a beach was enough to get her through a few days back home.

Sonny nods, “Did you get everything figured out with… you know. If you want the Sergent can make a call so he knows.”

Rafael knows the other is trying to be helpful but it really wasn’t his place to ask. “The Sheriff in Hope County is a family friend of the Moore family so it really wasn’t an issue.”

“Oh yeah- yeah I think you said that I just wanted to make sure that you had it figured out,” Sonny tells them happy that they had everything figured out. He’s sure that the people at the station would still worry about it a bit but if the man was going to be out of town then it shouldn’t be an issue.

Heather nods, “We have it figured out Jacob won’t be in town while we’re there thank you for asking, I appreciate that you care.”

Sonny smiles at her, “Well we all care about you we just want to make sure that you’re safe.”

Heather leans over and gave him a hug. “I know that you do and I appreciate it more than you realize. I’m happy to add you to my little family here it makes me feel more at home in New York than I ever dreamed I would be, thank you.”


	48. Chapter 48

They had left early in the morning always a safe bet with how damn busy the airport was even before the light came out. “You know all the pregnant women I know always go on about how as soon as they have the kid they’re having a glass of wine I just want a cup of coffee. I know I said I’m cutting out caffeine but I’m making an exception I don’t care.”

“I’ll grab us both coffee and something to eat, what do you want for breakfast?” Rafael asks before he gives her a kiss.

“Anything is fine I’m just gonna go sit down I’ll save you a seat,” Heather tells him giving him a kiss back before she has a seat in the waiting area. She sets down her carry on in another seat. She checks her phone and smiles before she picks up the call coming in. “Mom, it's the middle of the night in Montana what are you doing awake right now?”

“I’m just so excited to see you baby have you gotten to the airport yet?” Lucy asks with a smile. 

“We’re at the airport all checked in Raf is grabbing breakfast right now,” Heather says before she smiles. “We’ll board our plane in a little while and head to Missoula now you’ve got the time but I’ll text you if the plane comes in early or late.”

“Okay baby do you have anything to do on the plane should you grab a magazine to read?” Lucy asks. “Maybe a puzzle book or something I’m sure the airport has those.”

“Actually I’m working on research for a new project so I’m going to just buy the in-flight wifi and work,” Heather tells her she smiles at Rafael as he walks up. She sets down her bag so he can sit leaning up to give him a kiss. “Okay Raf brought breakfast so I’m gonna go now go back to bed we’ll see you in the afternoon. I love you, mom.”

“I love you too baby have a safe flight,” Lucy tells her daughter before she hangs up.

Heather puts away her phone and has a sip of coffee. “Oh god, you’re my hero.”

Rafael smiles as he relaxes back into his seat. “So do you have work to do while we’re on the plane?”

“Yeah, I figured I won’t get much work in between both the trips so I’ll get what I can get done on the plane ride,” Heather tells him.

Rafael nods, “That’s good because I have work to do too, so let's eat then go board the plane I really want to get this done before I end up sleeping halfway through.”

“I feel the same way,” Heather tells him before she starts to eat her breakfast.

“That flight felt never-ending I don’t think I felt comfortable for even a second,” Heather says as they exit. “This kid is killing me, Raf.”

Rafael smiles and moves a hand to her bump before he kisses her temple. “Let's just get your legs stretched out are you hungry?”

“I am but my mother is going to want to get food at the Whistling Beaver we usually do my first day there I’m not one to kill a tradition,” Heather tells him before she huffs. “Unless of course, my father is with her then he’ll go on about how drinking is a sin as if he didn’t do that a couple of times a week when I was growing up.”

Rafael looks over at Heather before he takes her hand lifting it up to give it a kiss. “I’m sure I could find us a flight to Honolulu I’m sure the hotel will have the room to book us in a few days early.”

“My mother has been talking about this trip since before she took her impromptu trip to come to visit us I don’t want to break her heart.” Heather heads with him out to get their luggage once they have it she looks out to see her mother standing in the airport waiting for them.

“Rafael look at you, you look amazing. Oh and look at you baby oh my gosh.” Lucy says before she comes over giving Rafael a hug then coming to her daughter touching her stomach. “Look at my little grandbaby oh my goodness. Oh, baby, you look so good you’re glowing.” She tells her daughter before giving her a hug.

“You’re just being nice no one looks good after a flight from New York to Montana. It’s good to see you mom.” Heather says before giving her mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Did they not let dad out from work for the day?”

“Oh, you know how they are at the lumber mill they wouldn’t give him a day off if he was dead,” Lucy says before she takes the suitcase from her daughter. “You got him out of the suits you know it’s a nice look I like it.”

“It doesn’t seem like it but he does have clothes for being outside of work,” Heather says before following them out to her mother’s car.

“Everyone assumes that I only wear work clothes there are at least two or three other things in my closet.” Rafael jokes before he opens the door for Heather. “Montana is beautiful by the way.”

“Oh this is just Missoula you wait until you see Hope County,” Lucy says with a grin. They take the drive there not quite into town before she looks at her daughter, “Do you want to go eat now or drop off your bags first?”

“I’m starving let's go grab something to eat we can leave our bags in the car,” Heather tells her mother watching as they go into town. She used to feel at home when she came back but now it doesn’t feel that way the place feels like something of her past like something foreign.

Lucy pulls up to the Whistling Beaver and gets out opening the door for her daughter to help her out.

Heather rolls her eyes as she gets out of the car. “You are just as bad as Raf I’m only 19 weeks I don’t need everyone fussing we aren’t to the point where I need help.”

Rafael puts a hand on the small of her back and kisses her temple. “You don’t need help we know that you’re just surrounded by people who like to fuss.”

Heather smiles at him before she looks at her mother, “I went to the police station to bring this one dinner for a late night. I was pretty sure that one of the guys he was working with was going to carry me back to my car. They’re all really sweet and Jay is doing lots of fussing. He always brings extra food and brings exclusively food that’s good for the baby.”

“This kid he just keeps growing on me more and more with each passing day,” Lucy tells her daughter she was so surprised at how sweet Jay was but she really shouldn’t be. Other than Jacob her daughter had always been an amazing judge of character.

“Is that you Heather? Holy shit did you go and get yourself knocked up?”

Heather looks over to the voice and grins, “Sharky Boshaw you got old.” She walks over and throws her arms around him in an embrace.

Sharky grins and picks her up spinning her around before he sets her down. “Holy shit look at you now why didn’t you tell me that you were going to be in town? I would’ve called everyone up does Joey know?”

“What can I say I love surprises Joey does know but it’s just because I had to clear the visit with Earl,” Heather tells him before she lets go and looks back. “Sharky this is my fiance Rafael Barba.”

“Well shit, look at you knocked up and got you a good looking man. Let me guess you’re also some fancy doctor?” Sharky asks with a grin.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Rafael says walking over and shook the man’s hand. “I’m not a doctor I’m an Assistant District Attorney in Manhattan.” 

Sharky retracts his hand before he smiles, “Yeah sorry I’ve had just a touch of trouble with the law I probably shouldn’t spend too much time around lawyer types. I will see you all later though it was nice getting to see you, Heather.”

“It’s good to see you too Sharky bring over your newest record recommendations when you’ve got a chance we’ll be at my parent's house,” Heather tells him.

“You know I’m not the one with the best recommendations now it’s that kid Wheaty that Eli adopted the kid has better taste in music than all of us.” Sharky tells her before he nods, “I’ll still get you some stuff though you aren’t raising your kid on shitty music.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Shark,” Heather tells him before she waves and watches him go off. “Come on, let's go eat I am starving.”

Rafael nods before he follows her into the restaurant, “A touch of trouble with the law?”

“Yeah he has a thing for flamethrowers,” Heather tells Rafael as they go inside to find seats.

“Well you were right this is an… interesting city.” Rafael tells her.

Heather smiles, “Oh Raf you don’t know the half of it.”


	49. Chapter 49

“You know the food was really good, I didn’t think I’ve ever tried bison,” Rafael says as they head out of the restaurant. “All of it was so good.”

Heather smiles and heads out towards her mother’s car. “I know I’m so full I feel like I could bust.”

“Yeah, and you look like it too.”

“Well hello to you too Joey,” Heather calls out, she’d know that voice anywhere. She looks down the row of cars to see her friend leaning against the police car. She walks over to her friend, “I’d run but clearly I haven’t been doing much of that.”

“You look amazing wow look at you, mama,” Joey says with a grin before she wraps her arms around Heather for a hug. “I’ve missed you so much I’m so happy that you here.”

Heather smiles and hugs Joey back. “I heard that your sister had the babies twins that is such exciting news.”

“Yeah, two boys what do you think you’re having?” Joey asks before she looks back at her bump. “I’m thinking girl.”

“I was thinking girl but now I’m thinking boy I’m not sure,” Heather admits as she rubs her stomach it was fun to consider it and guess, knowing that she would find out the day she had the baby rather than early.

“Last week she was a hundred percent certain it was a girl,” Rafael says as he walks over. “I’m sure you heard it in your phone call, though she just knew it was a boy. Hi Joey.”

Heather rolls her eyes as Rafael wraps an arm around her. “He just gives out all my secrets he’s lucky he’s cute.” She turns and kisses his cheek.

“To be fair I know everything he does and more that’s what friends are for,” Joey says with a smile.

“It’s also what good godmothers do,” Heather says with a smile. “I mean if you wanted to be Baby Barba’s godmother of course.”

“God it took you long enough to ask I mean clearly I’m the best candidate. No offense to whoever you had lined up of course Rafael.” Joey tells them. She had expected that they would ask her she loved Heather and would do anything for her as well as this baby.

“Well neither of us has siblings so it actually means you’d have to take care of this one if something happens to us,” Heather tells her friend. They had Rafael’s mother and Heather’s parents but she wouldn’t put that sort of burden on them so they had to have someone who could raise a child.

“On second thought do you have people lined up? I’m not the best with kids I can watch my sister’s kids but I mean being a full-time parent… yeah, you should get the other prospects lined up just to be on the safe side.” Joey tells them with a laugh.

“Well Raf has shut down my only idea in his friend circle so I think you may be our only option,” Heather tells them before she gives Rafael a look. 

“I’m sorry that I don’t want Sonny Carisi raising my child,” Rafael tells her before he looks back to Joey. “I guess you should start doing your research on raising a child.”

“I’ll just hope that you two can stay out of trouble,” Joey tells them before she looks past them. “I think your mom is ready to go but I’ll come by and see you while you’re here okay? I love you, H.”

“Love you too Joey,” Heather says giving her friend a kiss on the cheek before she heads back to the car with Rafael. “Sorry I just had to see Joey. It’ll be such a short trip, I don’t know how much more I’ll get to see her.”

“No it’s okay sweetheart,” Lucy tells her daughter giving Heather a kiss on her cheek. “If I know you two though you’ll find the time. I do want to get you to look through some things we can pack up and send back home. Oh, and of course we’re taking pictures. I got a few when I was in New York but I want photos of both of you alright?”

“Yes mom,” Heather tells her with a grin before she gets into a car. She had thought they would have to do this but she didn’t mind it one bit. She loved the pictures her mother had taken and it would be nice to have more of herself with Rafael. “I figured we could take Rafael out hiking and do it then maybe tomorrow afternoon?”

“Oh, we’re going hiking now?” Rafael asks with a smile as he gets in. “I’m excited to see everything from what I’ve seen in the photos Heather has hung up it’s beautiful.”

“God he’s so flattering well don’t worry there’s plenty to see here. Not a lot to do but there’s wildlife and beautiful scenery. It’s great for someone like me whose job it is to photograph it and I’m sure you’ll see all of it but for now, we should get you two home. I’m sure you need to get some rest after that long flight.” Lucy tells them as she drives them back towards home.

“Yeah I know I could use it hopefully we can get settled in before dad gets home from work. I love him but I’m not listening to some sharing a bed before marriage. I love him but I’m already pregnant I don’t think much worse can happen.” Heather tells her mother with a smile.

Lucy nods and parks the car, “I actually wanted to talk to you about your dad. I’m sorry to ask Rafael but can we have a minute?”

Rafael looks between the two women before he nods, “Pop the trunk I’ll go take the bags up to the front door.”

Lucy pops the trunk then takes her keys out and hands them to him. “It’s cold, go take the bags inside it’s the silver key.”

“Thank you I’ll be inside whenever you two are done talking,” Rafael says. He gives Heather a kiss before he leaves the car to get the bags and head inside.

Heather watches him leave before she looks at her mother. “Look if it’s really going to be a big issue with dad Raf can sleep on the couch but we live together and I’m pregnant. I think if dad doesn’t know by now that premarital sex is happening he’s a bit oblivious.”

“Actually your father isn’t at the house I kicked him out and I’ve filed for divorce,” Lucy tells her daughter. 

“Wait- when did this happen why are you just telling me this?” Heather asks. She and her mother talked on the phone at least twice a week wondering how it couldn’t have come up.

“It has been some time in the making after what happened with him telling Jacob I really started to think about it all. Your father cares more about this church than he does about either of us and I can’t seem to get him to pull himself away from it.” Lucy admits. It hurt to think that the love of her life had picked anything over her but over their daughter? Heather had once been so close to her father but now it all seemed like such a faraway memory everyone now distant from each other. “Besides I have a grandbaby on the way I want to be closer to you.” 

“You’re moving too? Mom, you were just going on about how this was perfect for your work this place everything about it. I- I can’t let my choices flip your world upside down like this mom.” Heather tells her because it was true she’d brought Jacob into their family she had brought up the trouble with her father it was all her fault.

“None of this is your fault baby I am an adult I made the decision and I feel so much better for it. I’m going to find steady work and a place to live in New York so I can be near you. I want to be as close as I can so I can spoil and love on my grandbaby.” Lucy says with a smile taking her daughter’s hand and gives it a squeeze. “I raised you with my mother all the way in England, I want to be here for you that matters far more than this town or these people.”

Heather smiles and leans over and hugs her mother. “I’m excited that you’ll be close. We’ll have to work on getting the house here ready and have you looked at places? We can head back and I can see places with you.”

“I can handle all of those things, you have to enjoy your vacation before the baby gets here. When you’ve got cabin fever and a crying baby you’ll be able to think of the beach and trust me you’ll need it.” Lucy says before she looks at the house. “Should we head inside?”

Heather nods and gets out of the car with her mother before she gets out and hugs her mother. “I love you so much, mom.”

“I love you too baby,” Lucy says before she grabs hold of her daughter and kisses her cheek. “Don’t feel anything but excited okay? It’s something I should have done a long time ago. Now that I am I’ll get to spend much more time with my little grandbaby and you. We’ll have to start doing family dinners like we did with your dad's parents when you were little. Rafael’s mother will have to be there, of course, we can give this baby an amazing family.” The idea excited her getting to be a family rather than these little trips she’d had since her daughter started college. “Now come on we’ve left that fiance of yours waiting long enough let’s go help him get things all settled.”

Heather nods, “I’ll go help him get settled in you go relax for a bit we’ll probably end up crashing for the afternoon so you don’t have to do anything.”

“You know me I don’t just sit and relax, I'm going to finish work then work on something for later if you want to eat,” Lucy tells her daughter as they come inside.

Heather smiles at her before she walks into the living room and gives Rafael a kiss. “My mom’s going to work, I'll help you bring the bags to my old bedroom and we can get some rest.”

Rafael nods and gives her a kiss before he follows her to the bedroom. He shuts the door behind them before he looks at her, “Is everything alright, Heather?”

“Can we talk about it after we get some rest I could really use a nap right now,” Heather tells him as she takes off her shoes and tries to get herself comfortable.

“Of course whatever you want,” Rafael tells her giving her a kiss before he does the same. He’s worried for her but she’ll tell him whatever it is when she feels ready to. “I could use some rest anyways it’s been a long day.”

Heather gets into bed with him and kisses his cheek. She can deal with all of this because she has Rafael but truthfully she can’t wait to get the hell out of Hope County.


	50. Chapter 50

Heather wakes up a while later and reaches out to grab her phone and see what time it is. She hadn’t slept too long it was only just starting to get dark. She looks back at Rafael and smiles seeing him still asleep. She starts to get out of bed but Rafael stirs.

“Do we have to get up now?” Rafael mumbles before he wraps his arm around her a bit tighter to pull her in.

Heather smiles and takes his hand giving it a kiss before she untangles from him. “You don’t have to Raf I’m just getting up to pee go back to sleep.”

“Okay,” Rafael mumbles before he turns the other way and starts to fall back asleep.

Heather grabs her shoes and puts her phone in her pocket smiling at Rafael as she watches him doze back off. She leaves the room quietly and goes to the living room to put on her shoes. She sits down and starts to get them on when she hears her mother. 

“What are you up to, baby?” Lucy asks as she walks up to her daughter fixing her hair.

“Nothing mom I just wanted to go on a walk. I spent too much time sitting down between the drive and the plane.” Heather says before she gets up. “I’ll be back in time to eat.”

“Okay, do you have your phone on you?” Lucy asks before she fixes her daughter’s bedhead.

“I do but don’t worry I’ve been here once or twice I know the area,” Heather tells her mom before she gives her a kiss on the cheek. “I love you, mom.” She heads out the door and walks down the driveway feeling her mother’s eyes on her as she goes. She gets far enough to be out of her mother’s sight she changes directions heading towards the church.

She knew where the compound was she had to assume it was where her father had moved. Going through the gates she can feel all eyes on her and she wonders if this had been a really bad idea. She felt like it was a good idea until this moment she was nearly to the church and she feels it even more. She gives everyone polite nods putting her hand in her pocket to hold onto her cell phone.

“I’ve never seen you around here before.” A soft voice observes. The girl looks like an angel the white dress with flowers in dirty blonde hair. “It doesn’t matter all are welcome at the church.”

Heather looks at the girl for a moment she’s seen her before but where? She raises a brow, “Wait, Rachel- you’re little Rachel Jessop your family run the conservatory in town.”

Faith’s smile falters for just a moment before it is plastered back on her face just so fake. “I’m afraid that’s not me I’m Faith Seed and who are you, my friend?”

Faith Seed? She’s not the first one Heather had met the first one and the second she’d heard of a third now a fourth? It made her stomach turn they seemed to be running through them fast. Heather is in too much shock about it all and realizes she doesn’t answer. Before she can correct it Joseph does.

“It’s alright sister Heather has not been here in some time she was here before your time,” Joseph says before he smiles at Heather. “You know we never thought we would see you in church we don’t have service until later but I am always willing to speak God’s word if you are ready to hear it.”

“I’m afraid I’m not actually here to see your service I’m here to see my father I heard that he was here,” Heather suggests hoping she’s convincing enough. She wants him to think that she’s in charge here that she’s the one calling the shots rather than letting another member of the Seed family boss her around.

Joseph nods, “He is I can take you to him.” The man moves a hand to the small of her back and leads her away from Faith. “It does seem like congratulations are in order. I don’t see a ring though I hope that you aren’t alone in this you know the church is here for you if you’re alone in this.”

Heather resists the urge to roll her eyes why does he act like John didn’t tell him everything after his trip to New York. “I appreciate the thought but I am engaged my ring just doesn’t fit anymore because of bloated fingers.”

“Splendid did you bring him with you we would love to have both of you,” Joseph tells her as they go through the court to the church.

“I’ll bring the idea by him but he’s not all that religious you understand?” Heather asks with a smile.

Joseph nods, “Yes, of course, I hope he will consider though the church welcomes all.” He stops and smiles, “Brother Noah I have a visitor for you can you come here?”

Heather’s heart is racing as she looks over at her father he looks so different he hasn’t shaved and he’s in the same sort of clothes everyone here wears. “Hi, dad.” She says quietly feeling tears in her eyes.

Joseph looks at the people who are in the room before he motions for people to join him. “We are going to leave you two the room so you can talk. If you need anything we’ll be outside.”

They leave the room and Noah looks at his daughter for a moment before he goes back to the work he was doing it was really just busy work but he did it anyway.

“Dad- dad please look at me,” Heather says as she walks over moving to put a hand on her father’s arm. He pulls his arm away and she nearly cries. “I love you, daddy, please I risked everyone getting angry with me to do this but I wanted to see you.”

“Go back you don’t belong here, Heather. Go back to your mother and to that man.” Noah tells her spitting out the last word as if it is dirty.

“Rafael? Dad, he’s a good man he makes me so happy we love each other.” Heather tells him before she takes out her phone. “Mom’s going to take some photos tomorrow but I have some of us if you want to see.”

“Your love is a sin you aren’t married you are living with a near stranger,” Noah tells his daughter. He smiles as Heather speaks about her mother. He misses her so much but he understood why she had broken things off. “You mean she didn’t start taking them the second you came home?”

Heather laughs feeling tears in her eyes at her father’s joke. “She wanted to but I made sure to get a meal out of her first.” She misses her dad she doesn’t remember the last time they laughed and enjoyed some time that didn’t involve the church or Jacob. “Can I show you pictures of the baby?”

Noah thinks about it for a moment before he nods, turning to face his daughter. He smiles as he looks at her, “Oh look at you, you look like your mother did when she was pregnant with you. You’re just so glowing.” He tells her before he places a hand on her stomach. “Have you been running that poor man ragged with those cravings? Your mother had me going over half of Montana looking for things she wanted.”

Heather smiles and puts her hand on top of her father's hand. “I usually grab them myself but I have run him around New York City looking for stuff. I’ve had lots of spicy food surprisingly.”

“Your mother was the same way anything sweet would make her stomach turn but she’d even eat watermelon and other fruits with chili powder on them,” Noah tells her with a laugh.

“I think I am keeping the local Thai restaurants in business,” Heather tells him with a smile. She then opens her phone and pulls up pictures. “This is Rafael and this is the two of us at one of his work parties.”

Noah nods and looks at the photos, “What does he do for work?”

“He is the assistant district attorney for Manhattan. He’s really good he helps sex abuse victims he does amazing work- lifechanging work.” Heather tells her father before she shows him a picture of a sonogram. “And this is your granddaughter. I’ve been playing dumb saying I didn’t know but I saw the sonogram I figured it out I want Raf and our mothers to be surprised.”

“A granddaughter?” Noah asks as he looks at the photo with a smile. “You know I don’t feel old enough to be anyone’s grandpa but she’s beautiful. Do you have a name picked out for your little girl?”

“We’re still talking about names funny enough we have a name for a boy picked out but we’re still debating on girl's names,” Heather tells him before she puts away her phone. “Dad please come home. Mom is heartbroken she misses you so much I miss you. You can retire from the lumber mill and come with mom to New York. You can just take care of her be a full-time grandpa doesn’t that sound so much better than any of this?”

“Heather…” Noah had hoped she wouldn’t speak about this he couldn’t handle hurting her. “You should probably go. Jacob hasn’t left town he’s just here in the compound laying low you don’t want him to see you.” He turns and goes back to the work that he had been doing to shut her out and hope she’d leave.

“Mom left her home and her family to be with you and have me she loves you so much. Don’t you know how much it breaks her heart to do this she loves you so much? Leave Eden’s Gate, come home to us please you can leave this city behind.” Heather begs, she’s crying now damn it she hadn’t meant to cry. “If you’re not going to do it for mom and I then do it for your granddaughter she deserves a grandfather who cares more about her than a damn cult.”

“Get out. That negativity is not welcome in the church you’ve said your peace now leave.” Noah insists his back is to her and his tone harsh he’s done with this conversation but Heather isn’t going to let it go so fast.

“You want to leave I know you do dad leave and be with your family please,” Heather begs feelings more tears fall. “Do it for us please we love you so much and we just want you to be happy and safe with us your real family.”

“I think your father has the right idea you should probably head back to your little boy toy, kitten,” Jacob says as he walks into the room. He looked her over and smiles. “Look at you getting so big how is that baby doing?”

Heather looks at Jacob before she moves a hand to her dad’s arm. “You’re always welcome home daddy we love you and we just want what’s best for you.” She tells him before she walks past stopping when she’s next to Jacob. “I could tell the Sheriff you didn’t leave town like you were supposed to.”

“And let them know that you came here- that you put that sweet baby's life in danger? Yeah, I doubt that.” Jacob tells her.

Heather lets out an angry huff going past him and out the doors. He’s right, he's so right and it pisses her off he knows her too well and can always call out her bluffs.

Jacob laughs before he watches her start to leave. “It was good seeing you too kitten- have a safe trip back home!”


	51. Chapter 51

Heather gets back and tells her mother that she’s not feeling well she really just wants to get back into bed more than anything and forget about her encounter with her father. She goes back into the bedroom and takes off her shoes getting into more comfortable clothes.

“There she is I was just about to get up,” Rafael mumbles sleepily before he smiles at her. She gets into the bed, rather than get up he wraps his arms around her. “Did you cheat and go do work?”

Heather smiles and rests her head on his chest, “No I went on a walk but now I’m so tired I just want to lay in bed.”

Rafael kisses the top of her head. “This is nice I can see the appeal of being in a sleepy little town like this.”

“You wouldn’t last a week without some high profile case to try.” Heather teases but she really can’t talk much. “If I didn’t have some crazy big surgery to plan for I’d be just as stir crazy but it is nice for some time like this.”

Rafael rubs her stomach absently smiling as he looks closes his eyes thinking about their little family it was closer than they thought but still so far away. “You know the next time we come here is going to be with this one.”

Heather smiles at the thought of their little baby getting to bring her here to see people like Joey. Even if they didn’t come for her mother she would still try to come to see those other people. “That was the thing my mom and I talked about she’s divorcing my father and moving to New York. She can see the baby whenever we want, we don’t have to bring out little girl back here as often.” 

Rafael raises a brow as he looks at her, “Little girl? I thought you were so sure that we were having a boy.”

Heather hadn’t even realized the slip up she’d gone back and forth so many times to make them think she didn’t know but she thought about it and wondered why she was lying. “I really tried not to look but I did OB rounds the same as everyone I can read a sonogram.”

“So it’s a girl, we’re having a daughter?” Rafael asks with a smile. He would have been happy either way but he was more thrilled now that he knew. “Our little girl… what are we going to name her?”

“I have no idea we could look at names if you want I think I packed that name book in my suitcase,” Heather suggests before she starts to sit up.

“I’ve got it,” Rafael tells her giving her a kiss before he gets out of bed. He goes and opens her suitcase. He looks through her bag before he picks it up going to sit back in the bed. He sits up and lets Heather lean against him as they start to go through the book.

Heather leans against him smiling as he strokes her bump. “We could name our little girl today if we wanted.” She tells him quietly before she kisses his cheek.

“More like if we can pick there are so many names in this book,” Rafael tells her before he looks at the name list. “Aaliyah?” 

“No I don’t think I like that- what about Amelia?” Heather asks. They do some back and forth before they give up and put the book down. “Maybe we’ll meet her and just know what her name is.”

“At least we picked out a few names that we like it’s a start,” Rafael tells her as he moves some hair out of her face.

Heather nods before she gives him a kiss. “And I do want to give her your grandmother’s name as her middle name so something Catalina Barba. What about Helena? Helena Barba has a nice ring to it.”

Rafael smiles and kisses her back, “I thought we were giving up on names for now come on I’m hungry.” He gets out of the bed and holds out a hand for her to take.

Heather takes his hand and lets him help her out of bed. “Let’s see what my mother made probably far too much food she thinks she’s feeding a small army when she cooks. I think Joey pretty much never has to cook she always ends up with the leftovers of everything.”

“I’m sure she doesn’t mind that,” Rafael says as they walk out to the kitchen. “Mrs. Moore I didn’t realize you were still up.”

“Please Rafael, call me Lucy you’re family now. Besides I’m not going to be Mrs. Moore anymore. I’m actually working on changing things back to my maiden name that’s why I’m still up.” Lucy tells them with a smile.

“Do you need help mom? I just started looking into this stuff for when I get married, I know it’s a lot of fuss.” Heather offers before she walks over and kisses her mother’s cheek.

“No I don’t need any help but the company would be nice. Dinner is in the oven still I did some baked pasta.” Lucy tells them as she types out some things on her laptop. “You know maybe you shouldn’t do this baby it’s far more work than I ever remember it being.”

“Work that will be worth it when you get your name back,” Heather tells her mother giving her a kiss on the top of her head before she goes to get plates out so they can have food. “It looks good, mom.”

Rafael nods in agreement taking the plates and bringing them to the table. “You know we could use some help while you’re working if you’re okay with it.”

“Yeah, of course, whatever you two need help with I’m just going through paperwork anyways,” Lucy tells them with a smile she can do multiple things at once. 

“We were talking about names for the baby. We already had a boy's name picked out but Heather told me that we are actually having a girl. We were talking about some names and could use input.” Rafael tells Lucy with a smile before he leans over and kisses Heather.

“Oh my god, you know?!!? Oh, why am I surprised you’re a smart girl oh a granddaughter.” Lucy gets up and gives them both hugs. “Yes, of course, do you have one of those books? We can go get one of them if you don’t or I guess I’m on the internet I could look things up.”

“We’ve got one I’ll go grab it,” Rafael tells them before he smiles between the women. He gives Heather a kiss on the lips before he heads back to the bedroom.

Lucy smiles and moves some hair out of her daughter’s face. “A little girl, oh baby I’m so happy for you. I mean I would’ve been thrilled if it would’ve been a boy but a girl- oh a little girl. You know she’s going to be one pretty girl.”

“Yeah I’m so excited I-” Heather’s voice cracks. “I’m sorry I didn’t think I’d cry. It’s happy tears I’ve just got a lot of hormones.” That was a lie but she could blame it on the hormones and it would hopefully be enough. “It’s not- God why I keep lying? I am so tired of lying to everyone about everything I hate secrets.”

Rafael walks back in setting the book on the table and walking over putting a hand on Heather’s back. “Hey- hey what’s wrong? Háblame por favor.”

Heather takes in a deep breath, “No it doesn’t matter, I'm fine it’s fine I want to talk about the baby and do all that I’m sorry please ignore me I really don’t need to fuss.”

“Heather you’re upset this can happen later we should talk about whatever this is,” Lucy tells her daughter before she pulls out a chair so her daughter can sit. 

“I-” Heather wants to argue but she can see the look that Rafael and her mother are both giving her a look she knows they won’t drop it. “When I took my walk it was to the church compound I wanted to see dad.”

“Heather, why didn’t you say anything?” Rafael asks as he sat down next to her taking her hand in his own.

“I knew one of you was going to try and tell me not to do it, I just wanted to see him and try to get him to come home,” Heather says before she takes in a breath. “It was stupid I shouldn’t have gone all it did was get me upset. I just… I thought I could get him to come home.”

Lucy leans down kissing her daughter’s forehead before she has a seat. She knows her daughter wants to drop it so she picks up the name book that Rafael had brought in. “How about instead of talk about it you tell me what sorts of names you were thinking. Something more American or maybe Spanish? You know I wanted to name you Yasmin.”

Heather squeezes Rafael’s hand before she looks at her mother. “We have her middle name picked out it’s Catalina after Rafael’s grandmother she passed a while ago. Everything else we haven’t figured out.”

“Alright is she going to be a Moore or a Moore-Barba? Barba-Kamaliazad sounds a bit long or I’d suggest it.” Lucy tells her daughter with a smile.

“It would be nice but I’m going to take Raf’s last name so I think the baby will as well,” Heather tells her mother. She had planned on keeping her last name for some time but after everything, she wanted to get as far away from the Moore name as she could.

“Okay let's see… Olivia? That’s a nice name.” Lucy suggests as she starts to type out some things for forms. “Oh Ophelia that’s a sweet little name.”


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the impromptu hiatus! I work retail so this holiday season I maybe wrote two sentences total my life was pretty much about surviving but now that the holidays are over I should be more active now that I survived though. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy!

“If you think is bad you should have seen my mother taking all my school pictures. We’d go out an hour early to start taking pictures.” Heather says as she sits on a tree stump starting to stretch her legs. “At least we get a break.”

“Did you not get a break when you were taking school photos,” Rafael asks with a smile moving to sit down on the ground in front of her. He sets her feet in his lap starting to rub her ankles and calves.

“My break was getting on the school bus to go to school,” Heather tells him with a smile. She watches him for a moment before she sighs happily. “Do you want to get married?”

Rafael looks up at her and nods. “Well, I do want to marry you that’s why I proposed.”

“I know that but I mean when we get to Hawaii. Let’s elope while we’re there why the hell not?” Heather asks quietly with a smile. She’s so happy looking at him everything feels so perfect why should they not celebrate all of their happiness with a wedding. “We’ll just tell the families in a few months when they’ve got a cute little girl to fuss over and don’t care.”

It was a risk they were clearly horrible at keeping secrets but as Rafael looked up at her he knew the risk was worth it. He loved her so much and wanted to be married now. He gets up and kisses her. “Let’s do it we’ll get married when we go to Hawaii.”

Heather grins and pulls him in close to give him another kiss. She hears a camera snap and pulls away she rolls her eyes but she’s smiling as she does. “Mom. I thought this was supposed to be our break.”

“I just looked over and saw you being all cute. Alright, I’m sorry just a few more Rae Rae said we’re free to use the pumpkin farm.” Lucy tells her with a smile. “Just a few I swear.”

“Your just a few is far different than mine,” Heather says before she lets Rafael help her up. “I do love any excuse to see Rae Rae’s farm though so I’ll let it slide.”

Rafael gives her hand a squeeze and smiles they have their own little secret that they’re actually going to keep. It’s nice and he enjoys getting to have that with her an idea of a little wedding on the beach something to wait for. “Is there something special about this farm this town seems to be full of them.”

“Rae Rae’s farm is also a pumpkin patch it’s sweet. I’ll also love the excuse of seeing Rae Rae and Boomer.” Heather tells him. The walk isn’t that far they’re up to the farm and Heather sees Boomer patting her legs watching him bound over. She grins and starts to pet him, “Hey handsome where’s your mama at?”

Boomer lets out a bark before he noses at her bump. He then barks again before he walks around Lucy and Rafael sniffing them. The dog stops and sits in front of Lucy and waits patiently for her to pet him.

Lucy smiles and pets the dog, “Alright baby boy where’s your mama where’s Rae Rae?”

“Sorry about that fucking Seeds. You know- Jacob Seed is coming over here thinking he can buy my dog off of me? John yesterday trying to buy the farm and him today I’m so tired about this damn family none of my stuff is for sale.” Rae Rae says before she rolls her eyes.

Lucy’s face falls, “Jacob was just here?” She gives her daughter a look wondering why she doesn’t seem surprised by this news.

Rae Rae looks between them and realizes, “I sent him on his way he won’t bother you while you’re taking your pictures.”

“He’s not supposed to be in town at all. Didn’t the Sheriff talk to him about not being here?” Rafael asks before he looks at Heather. He searches her face, “Did you know?”

“I may have seen him when I was at the compound but it was nothing- honestly we’re leaving in two days I didn’t think it was that big of an issue,” Heather tells them. “We’re leaving in two days and I knew we’d be too busy seeing everything to bump into him.”

Rafael looks at her and knows he shouldn’t be upset she just didn’t want to ruin the trip that her mother was so excited for. “I’m sure we won’t run into him.” He agrees before kissing her forehead. “How about we call the pictures done would you mind showing us around your farm?”

Rae Rae nods, “Yeah of course- Lucy would you mind getting some pictures of Boomer for me? I need something to give out for Christmas and you take the best pictures.”

Lucy knows that Rae Rae is just saying it to keep her from getting too upset but she nods. “Of course you kids have fun this guy and I will get some good pictures. Come on Boomer let's go find somewhere to pose for your pretty pictures.” She pats her leg and then the dog follows her over to the pumpkins.

Heather smiles and watches them go before she looks at Rae Rae, “Thank you, Rae Rae, I appreciate it. Now please give your best tour Raf hasn’t been to a real farm.”

“Of course we’ll get you a good tour of the farm I’ll show you why it’s way better than being in some big city.” The woman insists with a smile.

“I’m still not moving back Rae,” Heather tells her with a laugh as they go back into the farm. 

“Hey now, I’m going to convince this man of yours that it’s good for both of you. I’m sure he can persuade you far better than I ever could.” Rae Rae says with a wink.

“Trust me she does all the deciding here but you are more than welcome to try and convince me,” Rafael says taking Heather’s hand and walking with them.

“A man who can admit the lady has the pants I can respect the hell out of that. My ex couldn’t do that even if he tried fucking prick. He acted like he wore the pants as if I’m not a successful woman running my own shit.” The woman says before she rolls her eyes. “Whatever that doesn’t matter what matters is that we’ve got the beautiful farm to show.”

“You’ve got Boomer he’s the only man any of us need-” Heather stops and smiles giving Rafael a kiss. “I mean you’re pretty important too don’t worry, babe.”

Rafael smiles at her, “I really feel the love Heather I mean I honestly just feel so much love from you.”

“Look at you two so cute- do you two know what you’re going to name that little one?” Rae Rae asks as she looks over at them. 

“Well we’ve decided Lorenzo if it’s a boy but we’re still talking about girl names,” Heather tells the woman. They hadn’t talked about if they were going to tell anyone that they knew. Maybe their mothers but Heather thought it’d be nice to keep it a secret from everyone else. It’ll only be a few more months they can wait that long.

Rae Rae nods and gives Heather’s bump a skeptical look. “I think if those old wives' tales are right then you don’t need to bother. What’s it carrying low you’re having a boy, right? You already got your boy's name picked what’s his middle name going to be?”

“We figured we’d pick it when we were at the hospital have a first name planned out and figure the rest out from there,” Heather tells her before she smiles at Rafael.

“Well be better than my parents.” Rae Rae tells them before she looks at Rafael. “Rae Rae is short for Rachel Raelynn- please don’t hurt your child like that.”

Rafael nods, “I think we’ll be safe but thank you for the tip. If we have a girl we’ll think of something good we’ve still got time.”

“Yeah course, you’ve got plenty of it don’t worry. Like I said though it’s totally a boy you are just fine on time looking for Enzo’s name.” Rae Rae tells them with a wink. “Oh you are going to call him Enzo aren’t you- I just assumed.”

“Yeah if it’s a boy then he’ll be Enzo.” Heather says before she kisses Rafael’s cheek. They’d keep it their little secret and it was perfect.


	53. Chapter 53

“Look at this one we’re putting this one up for sure,” Lucy says with a smile. “I mean look at you my grandbaby is just going to be the cutest thing.”

“We’re ready to be parents and meet our little one.” Rafael agrees with a smile. “Can I have a copy of that photo I’ve got a frame I’ve been meaning to use in my office.”

“Yeah, of course, it’ll look really nice,” Lucy says before she takes note of the one he wants. She looks over at him and smiles. “You know it makes me so happy I didn’t think she’d ever get to feel this kind of happy. She was too busy with school then that man… I never thought I’d see her this happy. Thank you.”

“She’s the one that has turned things around. I’ve been all about school then work. I didn’t realize that I needed someone just as much of a workaholic as I am to pull me out of it.” Rafael says with a smile.

Lucy nods and looks through some more pictures, “It comes when you least expect it. I was supposed to be in America for a semester of school. I wanted to see Montana drink up all the nature and photograph every piece of it. What I didn’t plan on was being swept off my feet by the son of the family I was staying with.” She smiles and writes down some more notes. “He had just come home from being in the Army I was just so smitten we ended up married before I even finished my semester abroad. It’s why I can’t say much about this fast wedding we knew each other maybe a few months before we made the jump.”

Rafael nods she still talks so lovingly about him she does still care but after what had happened he doubts she’d want to talk about it. “Where did Heather say that she was going?” He asks figuring she’ll want some distraction from the conversation of her husband.

“She is going to spend some time with Joey. I’m sure she would have invited you but they always need their girl time they get it every time Heather visits. They’ve been best friends since they were little girls it’s so sweet.” Lucy tells them with a smile.

“I know she would but she deserves that time with her friend. Besides if I had gone with her I wouldn’t be able to see you and do this.” Rafael tells Lucy with a smile.

Heather picks up a picture and grins, “Oh look at them your little nephews they’re so sweet. I think the next time you go to visit them I’ll have to join you. Well, the next time after I have mine anyway.” She was taking this babymoon then when she got back it was work, work, and more work. She had her research grants to work on as well as normal work so it would keep her plenty busy until her little girl decided to make her entrance. “It has been too long we’ll have to do that so your nephews can meet their… god cousin? I think cousin sounds easier they can get to know each other even if it is only visiting every once and awhile.”

“My sister would love that she adores you my whole family does,” Joey says with a smile before she rubs Heather’s baby bump. “They’re gonna love this one too yeah you’re gonna be a Hudson family favorite.”

“Damn this kid is stealing my title huh?” Heather jokes before she leans back she is trying to get herself comfortable. “I don’t mind it though because she’s going to steal your title of my favorite person.”

“To be fair you did steal the favorite person title from his actual children.” Joey jokes, smiling at her. “You know we should have your mom go those two don’t see each other enough.”

“They really don’t I remember how close they were when your dad still lived here I’m sure it would be a nice surprise if we all showed up. Maybe we shouldn’t tell them and let it be a nice surprise as if this one isn’t going to be surprising enough.” Heather says before she huffs. “Okay, can we just go on a walk I’m clearly not going to get comfortable no matter what way I sit.”

Joey nods and gets up from her spot before she holds up a hand for Heather. “You know I’m excited to meet this one too. I’m going to need you to tell me closer to the due date when it’ll happen. I know those things change but I want to be there to see my niece or nephew born.”

“You’re sweet but I won’t drag you all the way out to New York the kid could show up early or late- really any time,” Heather tells her as she walks outside with Joey. She knows from the little bit of OB they required them all to do how unpredictable babies are. She could hope for something all she wanted but it was all up to the little one.

“How about this I’ll call you at the first signs of labor and you get there as soon as you can. If that means you’re there for it great if it means you’re there to meet the baby after they’re born then that’s great too.” Heather tells her before she groans. “I don’t want you to have to sit around a whole week listening to me complain about how much I want the kid out.”

Joey smiles at her friend moving to kiss her cheek. “It’s a date you, me, and this little one.” She moves to pat Heather’s stomach. “It’ll be one hell of a date.”

“Is the father of my child allowed to be there?” Heather asks with a grin. “I mean the man did help me do this, I think he may deserve a spot among the group.”

“I’ll put it under consideration I mean your mom is already going to be there it just may be too many people.” Joey says before she laughs, “Your mom is going to be there right? I’m sure as soon as you get back to New York she’ll follow.” 

Heather nods, “I know she won’t want me to but I think we’ll set a bed back up in the nursery and put the crib with us. She should stay with us at least until she can get a place of her own. I’d like to just turn the study into a bedroom for her but I know she for sure won’t let me do that.”

“At least we know who you got your stubborn attitude from, huh?” Joey asks before nudging her friend. “I’m sure if you told her you wanted help with the baby she’d be more receptive to the idea if it’s to help you.”

“That or she’ll right through my attempt to get her to stay with us. I just want her to be out of here and somewhere that she can’t get hurt. I really think this is all going to just turn to shit one day it’s building up to something bad I feel it, Joey.” Heather tells Joey. She knows that family and what they’re capable of better than most. 

Joey purses her lips, “I know and I feel that way too from what I’ve witnessed happen to you and others but we don’t have the proof we need. I look for it every day I know but we just can’t find it I’m sorry.”

Heather stops and pulls her friends in close pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Don’t hold the weight of it all on your shoulders. Between the two of us and Earl, we’ll get it figured out I just know it.”

Joey gives Heather a look before she shakes her head. “Don’t you dare put yourself in the middle of this, Heather. You know how that man is with you he will do anything he can to get under your skin anything to hurt you.”

“I can handle myself around Jacob Seed I don’t know why everyone thinks I can’t do that. I am a grown woman I can handle myself around shitty men I’ve done it before.” Heather tells her friend. She can handle herself she has had to spend her whole life proving it between work and pretty much every other aspect she was always the youngest the one everyone felt they had to protect. Most of it was brushed off with age but Jacob was the one thing no one could shake everyone felt the need to protect her from him and she hated it.

Joey stops Heather from walking and stands in front of her. “You can handle yourself you’re a big girl we all know that but you are also pregnant. Do you want him to hurt your baby is that really worth proving how big and strong you are. I mean clearly you think it is if you went to seek him out at the compound.”

“How do you- my mom,” Heather says knowing it had to be her mother who had told Joey. She rubbed her temples. “I didn’t go there looking for him I went looking for my dad I wasn’t trying to pick fights, Joey.”

“Clearly you weren’t planning to pick fights why did we have to hear that from your mother why aren’t you getting him into the trouble he should get into. He shouldn’t be here when you’re here, Heather.” Joey insists she’s so protective it probably comes off as too much but she doesn’t care all she cared about was Heather being safe.

“I don’t know okay I just… I was the one who went into the compound he didn’t seek me out. It was my fault I even ran into him he didn’t say anything to me he walked off.” Heather insists.

Joey knows her friend is lying but she doesn’t want a fight she lets out a sigh, “You’re right I’m sorry. Would it be rude of me to assume you’re hungry we should go get something to eat and bring it back to my place.”

Heather is ready to fight some more but Joey backs down and she’s relieved even laughing at her comment. “It’s a fair assumption because I am growing a human who is demanding french fries and a burger.”

Joey smiles back moving to wrap her around Heather’s arm and leads her to the Fairgrave bar. “Hey Mary May, we need two burgers and lots of fries to go.” She tells the woman as she comes up to the counter.

Mary May smiles, “You’ve got it gorgeous, you hear that?” She asks the man in the back.

“Yep.” The man calls out before he gets to cooking humming along to the music he had been playing on his little radio.

“The lady is pregnant please don’t undercook the meat.” Mary May warns before she looks at Heather. “Congrats by the way! It was quite a surprise when you came into town looking like that. This one didn’t say anything to anyone.” She says before she gives Joey a playful nudge.

Heather smiles at Mary May, “Well this one she’s good at keeping secrets. Do you mind if we sit at a table while we wait?”

“Yeah, of course, do you want some water or something to drink?” Mary May asks.

Heather smiles at her and shakes her head, “I’ll be fine but thanks Mary May.” She walks with Joey to a table moving to sit down at a table. As Joey sits down she gives her friend a look, “Gorgeous?”

Joey sits down and she knows exactly what Heather is going to say, “It’s nothing don’t give me that look, Heather.”

“Mary May has it bad for you god you’re such a cradle robber Joey. How much younger is she than us, almost 10 years younger I think. How scandalous Joey Hudson.” Heather says with a smile giving her friend a nudge. “So does this mean you’ll have a plus one for the wedding we’ll have to account for that but we can squeeze her in.”

Joey rolls her eyes, “Yeah yeah I’ll keep you updated don’t you worry. Can we please talk about anything besides my dating life or the lack of it.”

Heather smiles at Joey, “We can find something else to talk about… like what is she gonna wear to the wedding? I mean I’m pretty flexible with wedding colors what sorts of colors does she look good in?”

Joey gives Heather another little shove, “You are lucky my niece or nephew is in there or I’d kick your ass, Heather.” 

“Here’s your food you two ladies have a nice night.” Mary May tells them as she gives them their food.

“Don’t worry we will,” Heather assures Mary May before she looks back at Joey. “Won’t we?”

Joey gets up and rolls her eyes, “Come on, let's get out of here before the food gets cold or you get me a date to your wedding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to spoil anything but I did just finish a chapter that made me cry so look forward to that one hopefully in the not so distant future!


	54. Chapter 54

“Alright, you have everything, don’t you? I mean anything you forgot any last minute things you need?” Lucy asks as she helps get the bags out of the back of the car.

“I think we got anything but if you find anything else could you send it with those photos?” Rafael asks as he takes the last bag from Lucy.

“Yeah of course sweetheart I’m gonna head home and get back to work on those. I’ll see if I can get some nice frames it can be a little early wedding present.” Lucy suggests before she gives Rafael a hug.

“You know when we put them up everyone is going to beg for whoever did them you’ll have anyone who sees them lining out the door for photos with you,” Heather tells her mother before she holds out her arms and hugged her mother.

“Well lucky for them I’ll be living in the city and looking for work,” Lucy says before she gives her daughter an extra hug. “Now you two fly safe okay? Call me when you land I don’t care what time it is I want to know you’re safe.”

“Of course I’ll call you the moment we touch down I love you mom,” Heather says giving her mother a kiss on the cheek and another hug.

“You’re gonna make me cry now head on out I don’t want you missing your flight.” Lucy says kissing her daughter’s forehead, “Have a nice time in Hawaii.”

Rafael takes Heather’s hand before he smiles at Lucy. “Don’t work too hard alright?” He asks with a smile. “I’ll take care of her and we’ll see you in a couple of weeks when you do your big move.”

Heather waves to her mother before she goes inside and they get their bags checked in. Once they have she looks over at him, “You know what this right?”

Rafael steps to the side with her and smiles wrapping his arms around her. “That we don’t have to have quiet sex and hope your mother doesn’t catch like we’re teenagers?”

Heather laughs before she gives him a kiss. “Well yes but it also means we are going to get married I’m going to be Mrs. Heather Barba.”

“Well I like the sound of that,” Rafael tells her before he gives her a kiss. “I can’t wait to be married to you.”

Heather smiles at giving him one more kiss before she goes to take his hand and heads through the TSA. “First things first, I want to be on a beach somewhere with a mocktail in my hand.”

“Really because I thought the first thing you’d want to do is work on the plane.” Rafael accuses before smiling at Heather. “I saw you trying to work last night- you know you’re really not as sneaky as you think you are.”

“Says the man looking at his work email every hour.” Heather accuses back with a laugh. “How about we just spend the flight doing work then try to stay work free the rest of the trip.”

“Will you last? I mean I doubt you’ll last even last the first couple days if you’ve got a good case. Tell me what it is.” Rafael asks with a smile sitting with her in the holding area before the plane. “I mean it has to be good if you were willing to break your own no work rule.”

Heather opens her mouth to tell him all about the case but she realizes what he’s doing. “I’m gonna make a bet with you. The flight is it then no work first one to lose gets to pick exactly how they want the other one on the last night of the trip call all the shots.”

“So what you’re saying is I get to win a bet- which I love and see you in that lacy red thing I love so much doing exactly what I want?” Rafael asks quietly before he runs a hand up her arm, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Heather smiles at him, “Oh no baby you are the one going to be the one tied up to the bed rails with one of your fancy ties. Well… maybe not I mean you were so into this conversation you didn’t even notice the notification on your phone.”

Rafael looks back down at his phone before realizing and looking at Heather. “You’re going to make this hard for me, aren't you?”

“Oh you bet I am,” Heather says before she hears the intercom that they’re boarding. “We should probably get up there.” She gives him a kiss before she heads to check them into their flight.

Rafael pauses for a moment to watch her leave before he follows after her to get onto the plane. Only Heather would be able to turn their babymoon into some sort of contest. He couldn’t wait to marry her and have their daughter his own little family that he’d never seen coming, one he wouldn’t trade for the world now.

They take their seats in the flight and get settled into their seats it’ll be a long flight with a connecting one even longer. Heather looks over at Rafael with a smile, “What’s that look for are you concocting all sorts of ways to win our little bet?”

“Actually I was thinking that with the time difference and how long the flights will be we are going to get there at a decent hour. I’m sure it’ll be enough time to find a chapel or someone to officiate maybe get married at sunset?” Rafael suggests before he reaches to take her hand. “We could be married today.”

Heather grins leaning over to him giving him a kiss. “Yeah- yeah let’s do it lets get married today.” She feels tears sting her eyes leaning in to kiss him. “I mean we had the idea to do it on this trip but today… holy shit today.”

Rafael wipes a tear that falls before he gives her a kiss. “Holy shit is what I was thinking but we do have a long flight before we get there. Did you still want to get in the last of your work?”

Heather wipes away a few more tears before she nods, “Yeah yeah I do but I’m not telling you- can’t risk you using it against me.”

Rafael smiles and strokes her cheek, “I’d never use it against you.”

“Sorry, I can’t risk it you play about as fair as I do Mister Barba,” Heather tells him with a wink before she takes out some folders.

Rafael smiles at her, “I resent that but if you’re taking this time then I should probably do the same.” He kisses her temple. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Raf,” Heather tells him with a small smile. She leaned her head against Rafael’s shoulder before she lets out a sigh. “My husband.”

“Almost,” Rafael says before he presses a kiss to her hair and takes out work of his own. They’re up in the air and he doesn’t need too long to do his work, it's really just a few emails not much. He leans over to and sees what’s on Heather’s laptop, raising “Do I want to know?”

“Rare disease I’m going to consult over some emails and bounce ideas off of my mentor. He can do it himself but he works best when he has someone asking him a million questions.” Heather says before she types out more for her email.

“So the one with the million questions is you? I mean… that makes sense.” Rafael teases, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“You know Counselor that’s the pot calling the kettle black,” Heather tells him before she watches him pack his work up. “Are you already done with your work? Not too bad.”

“Yeah I figured I could use all this extra time to look up where we can get married,” Rafael suggests as he pulls something up on his laptop.

“My hero, I love the way you think,” Heather tells him reaching her hand over to give his knee a squeeze. “If you need anything I’m right here.”

Rafael nods, “Don’t you worry for a second you work on all your… whatever your work is and I’ll figure out the details for this. That or I’ll at least get us started.”

Heather gives his leg one more squeeze before she goes back to her work, “That sounds like a plan to me.”


	55. Chapter 55

“God look at this room it’s so gorgeous and the view- look at this view,” Heather says as she stands out on the balcony of the room. She sits down at the little table on the balcony. “We get to spend a week and a half looking at this every morning.”

Rafael smiles and walks over kissing the top of her head. “We will have plenty of time to enjoy it after we get married.”

“Oh, we’re doing that now? Let me get changed and call my mother real quick.” Heather says giving him a kiss before she heads back into the room and calls her mother. 

Rafael follows in after her and shuts the doors behind him watching her look through a piece of luggage. “What are you looking for?” He asks before he walks over to another piece. 

“Little sundress it’s white I figure I should- Hi mom,” Heather says before she looks over at Rafael as he hands her the dress in question. “I just wanted to call and tell you that we got in safe. We’re all checked in to the room it’s gorgeous.”

“Is it? Well, you’ll need to send me pictures how’s the view?” Lucy asks she’s back home in chilly little Montana so maybe a decent description will warm her up.

“The view is amazing Miss Kamaliazad,” Rafael says before he helps Heather pull her shirt off. “It’s… breathtaking really.”

“I am going to send you pictures after we go get something to eat,” Heather says before swatting away Rafael’s hands as they wandered to grope her breasts, trying not to laugh. “I am starving but don’t worry plenty of pictures on the way.”

“Same for you two I went back and got right to work these are going to be gorgeous I think it’ll be my best work.” Lucy brags as she works on fixing a picture. “Alright well, I’ll let you two go get your food you have a nice time baby I love you.”

“I love you too mom bye,” Heather tells her before she hangs up. Once she has she turns to face Rafael. “You and phone calls- what about them has you so handsy?”

“Not phone calls just you and your beautiful body,” Rafael tells her before he kisses her moving to pull her pants down.

Heather wriggles out of her pants before she backs up. “Thank you, now I can change. We do still have a wedding to go to.” She winks at him before she pulls on her dress and then starts to fix her hair.

Rafael laughs before he pulls her in close and gives her a kiss. “I love you now let’s go get married.”

They head down to the little chapel it’s walking distance from the hotel just on the beach. “This is so sweet look at it.” Heather gives Raf’s hand a squeeze before walking over to check themselves in. Her heart is racing she can’t believe they’re doing this, “I haven’t thought of any vows or anything I was elbow deep in spinal tap results and x rays I should have thought of that instead shouldn’t I?”

“Just say whatever you’re feeling. I mean it is just the two of us, so if it’s not perfect we can figure this out when we do this the second time. Either way, all that matters is that we are together and getting married.” Rafael assures her, lifting her hand up and giving it a kiss.

Heather nearly makes a comment about how he already sounds like he’s writing vows but instead she thinks about what she’ll even say as they sit. She rubs a hand on her baby bump as she does not even think about it as she does.

Rafael looks over at her and smiles giving her a kiss. “I love you so much. I love both of my beautiful girls.” He tells her before moving a hand onto her baby bump as well.

Heather puts her hand on top of his and smiles, “Should we have waited to do this or at least told our mothers about this?”

Before they can consider it it’s their turn and Rafael gets up holding out a hand, “There’s no turning back now. I mean- unless you run really fast.”

“Well lucky for you I haven’t really been into running lately,” Heather tells him taking his hand and letting him help her up. They head inside and get to the altar before they face each other holding hands.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses to join Heather Moore and Rafael Barba in Holy Matrimony. If you would like to speak your own vows now would be the time to do so.” The man tells them before looking between them.

Rafael nods before he squeezes Heather’s hands. “In the time we’ve been together I’ve met your coworkers, friends, and family who are all so fiercely loyal. Every time I would meet someone they insisted on how lucky you were what they didn’t know that I am the lucky one. You are so intelligent and stubborn as hell.” He starts before they both laugh. “You are beautiful, clever, and a workaholic. I love hearing you laugh and hearing you talk about parts of the human brain, I'm sure you make up to mess with me. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life finding new reasons why I love you.”

Heather cries through most of it and the officiant has to hand her tissues. She pulls herself together and dabs away tears. “I- wow you just you have a way with words.” She laughs and wipes away a few more tears before she takes in a deep breath. “I have never been someone that believed in things happening for a reason but I went on a date that I totally botched- horribly to the point, I knew he would never call me back. Then suddenly the guy-you just turned back up in my life and I felt like it was fate, like I was getting a second chance. Now I am grateful every day that you came back into my life because I have met my match. You are just as stubborn and cocky as I am but you’re also just as intelligent and clever. I can’t wait to see what amazing parts of you our daughter has or how we grow old and stubborn together. I love you and I can’t wait to keep loving you for the rest of my life.”

“Those were beautiful vows- truly I don’t know you but I already know your love will last through this life into the next. Now by the power vested in me by the state of Hawaii, I now pronounce you husband and wife.” The officiant tells them with a smile. “You may now kiss the bride.”

Rafael pulls her in close for a long kiss. The few people waiting who were paying attention clapped and the two held hands walking off before they went to finish it all up as the next little ceremony started. 

“Okay I really need to fix those before we get married in front of everyone they were rambling and I probably overshared but-”

Rafael cuts Heather off with a kiss before he pulls away and smiles at her. “Mrs. Barba we are married now and I think we should head back and celebrate that.”

“I agree wholeheartedly Mr. Barba,” Heather tells him with a grin. She takes his hand into her own before she heads with him back to the hotel. “I’m sorry I even considered backing out of this it was everything I wanted and more.”

“I agree, Heather, I loved every second of it I’m so happy that we did this for us.” Rafael agrees, pulling her in for one more kiss before letting her lead them back into the hotel.

“I know this is going to kill the mood but I am starving if we could go get something to eat before we go back to the room,” Heather asks as she heads with him inside.

“Oh good I wasn’t going to say anything but I’m starving,” Rafael tells her with a smile before he gives her a kiss.

Heather nods, “We’ll have fun later right now we’ll have something to eat.” 

“This is the perfect start to a vacation Mrs. Barba,” Rafael tells her with a smile, taking her hand and giving her a kiss.

“I agree Mr. Barba.” Heather agrees before she takes her hand and walks with him to the restaurant she knew this would be a perfect vacation.


	56. Chapter 56

“My mother wants more pictures,” Heather says as she looks at her phone with a smile. “It’s our fifth day and she’s still asking you think she’d get tired of asking.”

“It is a beautiful view I know that I’m not tired of it,” Rafael tells her before he heads to the bathroom and turns on the bathtub. “Take a few then come get with me into the bath.”

Heather smiles and takes a few photos to send to her mother before she sets her phone down and walks to the bathroom. She sets her phone down stands at the edge of the tub where Rafael is sitting giving him a kiss. “You sure you want to share with both of us? I do take up a lot of room these days.”

Rafael kisses her back before he kisses her belly. “Of course I do we’ll take a hot bath and have a nice relaxing night it’ll be perfect.”

“This has all been perfect I don’t want this vacation to end,” Heather says with a smile running her fingers through his hair. “It does mean we’re going to be closer to her being here though and that I’m very excited to have our little girl here.”

“I’m excited too. Do you hear that little one- we’re ready for you don’t come out now develop more but just know we’re ready to meet you we love you so much.” Rafael says before he kisses her stomach again.

Heather smiles and leans over turning off the water before she steps back so he can get up. Once he has she undresses and gets into the tub making room so he can get in behind her. Once he is she leans back against him and lets out a content sigh. “You know I have been thinking a lot more about what it’ll be like when she’s here.”

Rafael presses a kiss to her shoulder before he wraps his arm around her loosely. “Yeah? What have you been thinking about?”

“Everything I mean what she’ll look like, who she’ll act like, and just what it’s going to be like. I keep having dreams of holding her I’m just so ready to hold her.” Heather tells him before she smiles. “I’m ready to see you as a dad because I know you’ll be an amazing dad.”

“I’m happy that you think so. I know you’re going to be a great mom this baby is pretty lucky to have you.” Rafael says before he peppers a few more kisses along her skin.

Heather smiles and reaches a hand back to stroke his hair. “She’s lucky to have both of us but I feel even luckier to have her. I never thought I’d get to do this especially not with someone I love so much. I’m even excited for all the things like sleepless nights and blowout diapers everyone dreads because I get to do it all with you.” She laughs at the thought of it, “I would’ve said that in my vows but blowouts didn’t feel like the most romantic thing to talk about.”

Rafael laughs, “I don’t know that seems pretty romantic to me I mean I’d swoon if I wasn’t already lying back.”

“Damn well maybe when we get married in front of everyone else I’ll throw that in,” Heather says before she takes his hand in hers and plays absently with his fingers. “You should keep your vows from the ceremony we had you’ll have everyone bawling especially my family.”

“You know I haven’t met your grandmother yet do you really think she’ll cry? From what you’ve said she seems like a hard woman.” Rafael observes. He’d only heard stories of how tough the woman was he hadn’t pictured her being the type to cry at weddings.

“Oh she is one of the toughest women I know but she is a sucker for weddings I think she cries for a couple of days straight after she goes to a wedding she just loves love,” Heather tells him with a smile. “Do you think your mom will get emotional?”

“Oh of course I mean she loves you and she loves our little one I’m sure she’ll cry,” Rafael tells her with a nod. “She’s so happy that I found you and that we have this. I don’t think she thought she’d ever get any grandchildren.”

Heather laughs, “Yeah my mom was leaning on Joey to find a good girl and have kids because she thought that was the only way she was going to have any grandkids. She just loves you because she knows how happy you make me also biased because of the little one.”

Rafael kisses her shoulder. “You know maybe we should think about names for her instead of calling her the baby or little one. I mean we can always change our minds but it would be nice to have something to call her.”

“Someone suggested naming the baby Eleanor if it was a girl but I don’t know if I really liked that. I looked at some other names like it and found Lenora maybe call her Lenny or Nora for short?” Heather suggests she hadn’t been sure about bringing it up but he had asked so she thought it would be nice to bring it up.

“Lenora?” Rafael asks before he rubs his hand up and down her bump. “Lenora Catalina Barba it sounds perfect.” He tells her with a grin he had thought maybe they would change their mind but hearing it that just sounds right. “Our little Nora.”

“Yeah, our little Nora.” Heather agrees feeling tears in her eyes she starts to laugh before she wipes tears away. “I am just an emotional mess it really kills the romantic mood of this bath.”

“No- no shh you aren’t ruining anything.” Rafael insists before he turns her face and gives her a kiss on the lips. “We are making memories we’re deciding what our little girl is going to be named that’s just so exciting. I mean we’re married we’re going to have a baby this is all so amazing I’m so thrilled.”

The phone rings and Heather groans, “I don’t want to get up the water is still warm.” She looks over to where her phone was laying before she lays her head back against him. “They can leave a message if it’s important it is distracting though.”

“Who cares we can find other ways to distract ourselves,” Rafael tells her with a smirk before he starts to kiss her skin. He continues to kiss her until the phone stops ringing. “See it didn’t take that long at all now where were we?”

Before Heather can comment the phone starts ringing again and she groans. “Can you just grab it real quick, please? I’ll answer and tell them that we’re busy.”

“Yeah of course,” Rafael tells her kissing her temple before he gets out of the tub and puts on a towel. He walks over and picks up her phone, “It says it’s Earl?”

“Earl Whitehorse- shit bring it over,” Heather says before she sits back up holding out a hand for the phone. She takes it and answers, “Sheriff Whitehorse I’m sorry I didn’t catch your first call is everything alright?”

“No no don’t worry sweetheart we actually needed to ask you have you spoken to your mother in the past few days? No one in town has seen her and we’re starting to get a bit worried but we know she gets into her moods where she does nothing but work.” Earl tells her. They hadn’t seen her getting food or any sort of supplies for work. “Joey thinks she’s gonna go check on her at the end of her shift but I wanted to call you first to see if we had anything to worry about.”

Heather’s face falls as she thinks about it, “Actually she hasn’t called she’s just texted me which is strange and it has also been at the same time each day now that I think about it.” She feels knots in her stomach, this isn’t good. “Can someone go check on her now? I’m gonna call her and see if she’ll answer.”

“Yeah of course sweetheart I’ll keep you in the know we’ll get you called as soon as we can.” Earl agrees before he hangs up the phone.

Heather nods before she gets up taking a robe from Rafael as she gets out of the bath, “Raf we need to call my mom, something’s wrong.”


	57. Chapter 57

“Heather you don’t need to do this right now,” Rafael says before he moves to place a hand on the small of her back frowning as she pulls away from him.

“I’m not going to be able to travel much longer I can’t go back and forth from New York to here to keep getting the house packed up,” Heather says before she goes back to folding up clothes and putting them in a box. “It needs to be ready to sell if anyone is even going to buy this place I mean woman murdered in the basement really messes up the real estate value, doesn’t it?”

Rafael grabs hold of Heather and turns her to face him. “Heather. You’re just going to make yourself more upset doing this please just give yourself some time.”

“I don’t have time Rafael I need to go donate all this and figure out how to get what I’m keeping back home. I need to sell the car and get the house ready for the realtor and we’ve only got four more days that’s not enough time.” Heather insists, pulling away from him. “Make yourself useful or leave me the hell alone I’m not in the mood for you to coddle me.”

“You can take more time off of work your mother died I’m sure they’ll understand if you need more time,” Rafael tells her before he stands next to her and starts to fold clothes as well.

“I just want to be back at work I want to do anything but this,” Heather says before she feels tears start to fall. “We were supposed to help my mother do this she was starting fresh she was going to be in New York she-”

Rafael sets down the clothes he was folding and pulls Heather into his arms as she starts to cry. “I know… I know.” He says quietly before he strokes her hair pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “It’s okay to be upset you have every right.”

Heather’s body wracked with sobs as she holds onto him it’s just all been too much she doesn’t think she can handle it. Their little babymoon cut short by this news they had gone to do their wellness check on to find Lucy dead in the basement. They said it had been days and they had no idea who had been messaging Heather from her mother’s phone. Now trying to wrap everything up herself was hard she didn’t know how to cope. Rafael was being so supportive though and she knows that she isn’t too alone in all of this. “I’m sorry- I just can’t I-”

“Shh it’s okay,” Rafael tells her giving her a kiss on the forehead. He guides her to sit down wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. “I know. You’re so brave and so strong but you don’t have to be you have people who love you and want to help hold you up. I’m here for you and you don’t have to be strong with me.”

Heather had felt the weight of the world on her shoulders so hearing him tell her that he was there made it all fall away. She sat holding onto him and crying until she didn’t feel like she could cry anymore. She slowly starts to calm taking in deep breaths resting her head against his chest. “We were here Raf- we could have spent more time but I was selfish and wanted to get to our vacation. I could have had more time with her I could have…” She didn’t want to say it but she does think she could have stopped it. Would whoever had done it not tried it if there was someone else in the house? The question weighed heavy on her from the minute Earl had called to confirm her mother was dead, what could she have done to prevent this?

“Don’t do that you know that she wouldn’t want you thinking like that. Your mother loved you and she wouldn’t want you to think those sorts things.” Rafael tells her as he strokes her dark hair. “She also wouldn’t want you to stress yourself out so much if not for your sake then for the baby’s sake. Let's take this slowly and do what we can. What we don’t get done others can help us with you know they will.”

Heather takes in a breath before she nods wiping away tears, “You’re right everyone is willing to help I shouldn’t stress myself out thank you, Raf.”

Rafael smiles and kisses her forehead, “I love you, Heather, now let's do a bit of packing then we can take a break alright?”

Heather nods giving him another kiss before she gets back up and heads to her mother’s closet. “I think some of this is older than I am which doesn’t surprise me she wasn’t one to throw anything away.” She picks up a dress and smiles holding it up to herself in the mirror thinking she could probably wear it. She takes it off the hanger to fold when she hears the front door. “Hey, can you grab that? I have a pile for Joey to send to her sister so she’s probably coming to pick it up.”

“Yeah, of course, I’ll be right back,” Rafael tells her before he heads to the front door looking at the window beside it. He pauses for a moment before he looks back. “It’s not Joey just someone bringing flowers I’ll tell them you’re not seeing anyone right now.”

“Just blame Nora I’m sure they’ll understand- thank you, baby,” Heather tells him as she takes more out of the closet to start sorting in piles. She has stuff for just about everyone from clothes to little knick-knacks she was sure she could find something for everyone by the time she’s done. Some of it though was to take home she had her own pile of things for herself or things she’d like for Nora to have one day. “What do you think Nora would this look nice in your nursery? I think it’ll look beautiful your grandmother and her art is going to look beautiful wherever we can fit it.”

Rafael opens the front door and steps outside shutting the door behind himself. “Heather isn’t really seeing anyone right now and even if she was I think you’re the last person she’d want to see.”

Noah purses his lips before he nods, “You must be Heather’s fiance Rafael she told me all about you when she came to see me. She had nothing but good things to say about you she really does care about you and I see that you care about her.”

“She would have liked to have seen you at the funeral but you weren’t there. I think that upset her more than anything that you couldn’t even be there for her at her mother’s funeral.” Rafael tells the man deciding to ignore everything Noah had said.

Noah nods and clears his throat. “I prayed to the Lord to give me the strength to be there but when the time came I couldn’t. I just… I found the strength now and I wanted to be here for her though I understand if she doesn’t want to see me.” He looks down at the flowers in his hands before he holds them out to Rafael. “Marigolds- they were my Lucy’s favorite I thought if I was going to bring anything it should be there.”

Rafael nods and takes the flowers looking at the man trying to read how he was doing with all of this. “They still don’t know who did this to your wife someone taking the key from under the mat and killing her. I know it’s a friendly town but I doubt many people knew about that key.”

“Mister Moore you know this is the last place anyone wants you,” Joey says as she walks up to the house. She gives the man a stern look, “Go before I call the Sheriff I’m sure he can find some reason to throw you in jail for the night.”

Noah looks at Rafael then back at Joey, “If my daughter needs anything I will stay where she can find me at the compound. God bless.” 

Joey watches the man leave before he looks at Rafael. “Heather said something about stuff to give to my family?”

Rafael nods, “She’s inside packing stuff up right now. I’m sure some company besides me would make it a bit easier.” He opens the door before he heads inside with Joey. “Look who I dragged in with me on the way back inside.”

Heather pops her head out of the bedroom and she lights up, “Joey!” She walks over and throws her arms around her friend giving her a tight squeeze.

“Hey there mama, are you hard at work?” Joey asks before she gives her friend a hug and a kiss on the forehead. “I have pizza back in the car I was thinking we could eat and I could help you get through some of your stuff.”

“You know I always do,” Heather says before she lets go of Joey. She looks over at Rafael and smiles, “Someone brought marigolds? How sweet they were my mother’s favorite.” She takes the flowers goes to switch them out for some of the flowers that were starting to look sad.

Rafael and Joey exchange a look as Heather leaves. “I’ll go grab that pizza for you is your back door unlocked?” The man asks as he heads towards the front door.

“That would be a big help it’s all unlocked so you’re good,” Joey tells him watching Rafael go before she walks into the kitchen. “How have things been since the funeral?”

“Things have been hard but I’ve got Raf he has been there to pick up the pieces every time I have a breakdown about it all,” Heather admits before she sets the flowers in the window sill. “I just want life to get back to normal. Well as normal as they can be without my mom.”

“We’ll get you back to normal okay?” Joey assures her friend moving some hair out of her friend's face and kissing her cheek. “We’ll get Baby Barba here and things will become a new chaotic normal.”

“You’re right- you’re always right,” Heather says before she rests her head on Joey’s shoulder looking at the marigolds. “She’d want me to be happy so that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

“Perfect, it’s exactly what we all want so it’s what we’ll do.” Joey agrees. She hears the door open and looks back at Rafael. “It’s what we’ll all do.”


	58. Chapter 58

“I’m so happy to be home I’m so ready for things to get back to normal,” Heather says as she heads to the front door of their home watching as Rafael unlocks the door. 

“Do you want me to carry you through the threshold now that we’re married?” Rafael asks with a smile before he turns back around to give her a kiss.

Heather laughs, “I don’t think I can really be carried but I appreciate the thought lets go inside.”

Rafael kisses her before heads inside with her setting down their bags before he goes to help her with her bags. “I need a shower do you want to join me?”

“I’m gonna look through the mail and get laundry ready since we’ll have a lot of it.” Heather walks over and gives him a kiss. “I know as soon as I shower I’m collapsing in bed so I want to get some stuff done before I do.”

“That’s fair I’ll see you in a bit,” Rafael says giving her a kiss before he heads to go take a shower ready to wash the long day of traveling off.

Heather smiles and watches him go before she heads into the kitchen seeing flowers from the neighbor who had been receiving their mail. She goes through it sorting out the junk and setting aside stuff she needed to read. She tosses junk and sorts out the rest before she goes to the few packages she has and starts to open them. She had stuff from her parent’s house smiling as she sorted through little pictures and trinkets she wanted to have scattered through the apartment. She’d even taken some of her mother’s old clothing both to wear when she was pregnant and after she’d worn plenty of her mother’s old maternity dresses since they’d left Hope County. 

Now she was unpacking all the little things trying to figure out where they’d go. She put a few things away before hearing a knock at the door. She walks over and looks out the peephole before she smiles stepping back and opening the door. “Lucia, what are you doing I thought you had to work today?”

“I wanted to come to visit- how are you and your little one doing?” Lucia asks wrapping her arms around the girl.

“We’re fine just getting through it all,” Heather says as she holds onto the woman. “And thank you for the flowers I appreciated them so much.”

“I’m only sorry I couldn’t be there but I’m here now,” Lucia tells her with a smile before she pulls back and pats the woman’s cheek. “Now where is my son I should probably say hello to him too.”

Heather smiles, “He is actually in the shower right now we just got back so he’s getting ready to get some sleep- it was a long morning.” She looks over at the boxes she had. “I am opening up some things we brought from my mother's house if you’d like to help while we wait for him.”

“Of course yes let’s get some of these open,” Lucia tells Heather before she walks over and starts to open boxes. She opens a few boxes helping Heather sort things out based on where Heather is going to end up putting them. 

“I’m going to go put some of these in the bedroom so I can stick them in my closet,” Heather says as she picks in a bundle of clothes to take to the closet.

Lucia nods before she opens another box, “Oh look at these pictures! You and Rafi look so good would you mind if I took one?” She calls out as she picks up a frame and smiles.

Heather nearly drops what’s in her arms, pictures of them? She’d looked everywhere for the pictures her mother had taken of them but couldn’t find them. She set the stuff down on the couch before she comes back over and looks at one in Lucia's hands. She smiles and runs her finger over the frame. “Yeah, of course, my mom probably sent too many.”

“Your mother sent this? You said she was a photographer does that mean she took them for you?” Lucia asks before she moves the box over so Heather can look at the rest.

Heather nods, “I’ve got her stuff all over the house she does mostly wildlife photography but she makes exceptions for me.” Did. It was hard to think that her mother wasn’t going to be there to photograph everything. Rather than think about it she looks at each of the photos with a smile. “You can have more than one if you like she always goes overboard I figured she’d send a million photos.” She jokes before feeling tears start to fall. She thought after the funeral she didn’t have any tears left in her but here she was crying.

Lucia looks at Heather before putting a hand on one side of her head before kissing her temple. “They’re beautiful we’ll get them hung up. It will be a beautiful way to remember your mother.”

Heather nods before she takes out the last of the pictures. She stops as she picks up an envelope with her name written on the back. She takes in a breath looking at it for a moment, “I-”

“Go read it I’ll start looking for places to put the pictures up.” Lucia offers before giving the young woman a sympathetic pat on the arm.

Heather takes in a breath, “Thank you, Lucia, I appreciate all of your help.” She walks into the bedroom and goes to have a seat on the bed before she opens the letter.

To my beautiful daughter,

I went overboard but I’m sure that you expected it from me. I'm just so excited. You are starting a part of your life that I am so ready for. Seeing you and Rafael interact I am so sure that you two are going to be amazing parents. The way you look at each other and all the love you show each other is remarkable. I know you will show even more love than that to your little girl. I didn’t think I would ever love anyone more than I loved your father but the moment I Had you in my arms I realized what the most real kind of love a person could have was. I cannot wait for you to feel that kind of love for you little girl I’m eager to see her in your arms and to also have her in mine. I can’t promise you I won’t spoil her rotten because you know me it’s exactly what I’ll do but I can promise you that I’ll love her no matter what. I know that this isn’t the situation any of us imagined but it’s better than we could have hoped. I can’t wait to get pictures of you two your little girl. I love you and I can’t wait to see you again very soon. Love, a very excited grandmother.

Heather takes in a breath feeling tears in her eyes. She hears the shower turn off and sets down the letter going into the bathroom. 

Rafael is drying himself off when he hears the door open he wraps the towel around his waist. “Heather? What’s wrong-” He stops as she wraps her arms around him. He is shocked but after a few moments, he wraps his arms around her.

“I’m not ready to do this without my mother,” Heather tells him as she holds on. She takes in shaky breaths and tries to stop crying, she’s so tired of crying. “Her package came while we were away and she sent a letter.”

“Oh- shh shh you’re alright,” Rafael says gently shushing her as he strokes her hair. He hears the door open more and looks past Heather. “Mama?”

“Shit- I’m sorry I was going to tell you but that letter just overwhelmed me. Your mother is here.” Heather says before she lets go of him. She takes in a breath before she turns to face the woman. “I’m so sorry I should have done that to start.”

“Hush I’ve got head to the school to work anyways you two get rest I’ll come by later,” Lucia says taking a towel that was hanging up and handing it to Heather. “You call if you need anything alright? Either of you.”

“Of course we will thank you, Mrs. Barba, we’ll see you later. I’ve got some things to put up in the nursery. We can do that when you get back it’ll be some nice family time.” Heather says with a smile. “Now go to work we’ll be fine here thank you for coming to check in on us.”

“Yes thank you, mama, we’ll see you later,” Rafael tells her with a smile before he watches his mother go off. He turns Heather back to face him before he smiles and gives her a kiss. “Do you need me to do anything for you?”

“No I think I’ll just take a shower now you go get some rest I’ll join you soon,” Heather says before she gives him a kiss. “I love you, Raf.”

“I love you too, Heather,” Rafael tells her, giving him a kiss back before he heads out of the bathroom. He stops at the door before turning to look back at her again. “You sure you don’t want me to join you? I could help you clean up.”

Heather laughs before she turns the shower back on. “I’ll see you in bed.”


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a pinterest board based on this fic! My pinterest name is thatwriterjennih if you'd like to go find my board <3 enjoy!

“Are you sure that you don’t want someone to go with you to the doctor’s office? You really shouldn’t be driving at this point let me drive you to your appointment.” Bridgette insists as she watches Heather attempt to take off her work shoes.

“I’ll be fine my intern is driving me on his way home from his shift and Raf is going to meet me there so he’ll take me home,” Heather assures her as she switches into more comfortable shoes. She reaches a hand out letting Bridgette help her up before smiling.

“It’s your last appointment before the baby gets here are you excited your baby girl is almost here,” Bridgette says with a grin. She is eager to meet the baby and to see Heather as a mother. “Do you need anything before you go?”

“Nope, I just need to go find my ride. I’m gonna go sleep a few hours then turn around and do a night shift. Are you going to be working tonight or is it just Kim and I working?” Heather asks as she walks out with Bridgette.

“Just you two I’ve got a hot date with Sonny we are going to go have a nice dinner and see a play,” Bridgette says with a smirk.

Heather laughs, “Well I was going to call you before I come in but I won’t wait up- you go, girl.”

“I’ll come by and visit you tomorrow afternoon but yes don’t wait up.” Bridgette jokes before giving Heather a kiss on the cheek before she looks at Adam. “There he is! Get her to the doctors safe don’t let her do too much she is about to bust.”

“You’re really sweet you know that right? Okay, let's head out of here.” Heather tells Adam before she walks out to the parking lot with him. “Are you bringing some research home with you?”

Adam looks at his bag before he smiles. “Yeah I’ve got the next few days off I figured I could work some more on our research.”

“That’s smart I’ve started hoarding it at home myself in case the doctor tries to tell me to stick to bed rest,” Heather says before she gets into his car and buckles herself in.

Adam gets in on his side and drives the car buckling in before he starts it up. “Do you think they’ll do that? I don’t think I could see you staying off your feet even a week or two to wait for you kid to get here.” He jokes smiling as he backs out of his parking spot.

Heather rolls her eyes though she does laugh. “I know I’m a workaholic but I will survive if they put me on bed rest. I may harass you to bring me more work for our research.” She settles a hand on her stomach and smiles. “We’ll be alright but that is to be figured out at the appointment. We are going to have to figure out everything so we can be prepared for her to show up.”

Adam glances over at her, “Did you just tell me that you’re having a girl, Doctor Barba?”

Heather opens her mouth to answer but hears her phone go off. She takes it out of her bag and wrinkles her nose not recognizing the number. Still, she picks it up pressing it to her ear. “This is Doctor Barba, how can I help you?”

“Heather it’s me I just wanted to call you because I don’t think I’ll be able to get to your appointment. The jail is going under a lockdown it's going to be hours before they even let us out of here.” Rafael says before he looks back at Dodds and Olivia who are conversing. He’d like to just leave now but with bullshit protocol and figuring out what the drones dropped for the prisoners, it would be a while. “I’m sorry I know it’s the last appointment and you wanted me there.”

“No hush it’s fine I’ll do the appointment by myself. I’ve got to work tonight so I probably won’t see you until you get home from work tomorrow okay? I love you, baby.” Heather tells him with a smile.

“I love you too I’ll try to call when we get out of here alright?” Rafael asks with a smile.

“By then I’ll already be out of my appointment and sleeping before work. You’re fine just bring home tacos from that one place to make it up to me with extra guac?” Heather suggests with a smile.

“You’ve got it now I've got to go I’ll see you soon enough,” Rafael tells him before he hangs up making a mental note to grab tacos on his way home.

“You’re not going to that appointment alone,” Adam tells her as he stops the car in traffic. Of course, there’s always traffic but they had accounted for it when they left. 

Heather puts her phone away before looking back at him, “What do you suggest I do go break my husband out of the jail lockdown?” She jokes before she relaxes back in her seat knowing it’s going to be a while.

Adam laughs before shaking his head, “No- no not that I just mean that I’ll go with you. We can let them think I’m the other man- maybe I'm the baby daddy who knows.”

Heather laughs, “Well I’ll never say no to company how about I take you out for a quick lunch before you drop me off at home then? We’ll make a whole morning of it.”

“That sounds like a perfect idea- you sure I can’t convince you to tell them some Maury storyline?” Adam jokes. It doesn’t take them as long as they thought and soon enough they’re at the hospital. The young man has a seat watching as Heather checks herself in for her appointment. When she sits down he holds out a magazine for her, “Would you like to read up on which member of Dear Housewives of whatever is in jail?”

“Yeah hard pass, hand me the research that you brought in your jacket- I know you did,” Heather says before she holds out a hand.

Adam waits a moment before taking it out of his jacket. “How did you know?”

“Because that is the exact thing I would have done,” Heather tells him before she takes the folder starting to look through its contents. She picks up a pen near her and starts to make notes in it to help him when he is reading it. 

Adam watches her for a moment before he sets the magazine on his lap, maybe he’ll do the crossword. “So tell me how does your husband deal with the fact you couldn’t put down work if someone held a gun to your head? My boyfriend was over it he said I need a hobby outside of trying to save the world.”

Heather glances over to him with a small smile, “ Marry a fellow workaholic- you may only see each other twice a week but it is pretty fantastic when you do. I don’t think I’ve heard about this boyfriend tell me more.”

“Actually we broke up a couple of days ago I figured it was better for him if he found someone that could spend the time with him that he deserves,” Adam says with a shrug.

Heather is about to comment when her name is called out. She gets up and heads over towards the nurse before she looks back at Adam. “Well come on you wanted to come so you get to come back with me for this appointment.”

Adam smiles and sets down the magazine walking back with her. “I wasn’t going to ask but I appreciate it thank you. I’ll help you take notes on whatever the doctor tells you.”

Heather laughs, “You’re fine just sit in the corner and observe it’s always nice to see other doctors work. It's good practice for your etiquette.” Truthfully she just didn’t want to be alone while she did this but he didn’t have to know that he could just sit back and take mental notes throughout her whole appointment.

The appointment went smoothly. The doctor said everything was perfect with Nora which was a relief for Heather. They gave Heather the okay to work until the baby came. She takes the sonogram photos and walks out of the building with Adam a smile on her face. “So I get to work my shift I almost wish she’d told me not to go in. I say that but I also would’ve whined the whole way home if I had to be on bed rest.”

“Well you are going to get a good lunch then go rest and do a shift because I know you, Doctor Barba, you’d much rather clip an aneurysm than rest,” Adam tells her before he walks out to his car. He stops by the trunk holding out a hand. “Now come on I want to see the kid again more time before we go.”

Heather smiles and gives him the sonogram. “I just can’t believe the next time I see her is when I’ve got her in my arms, it’s a strange feeling.”

“I’m sure she’ll be way cuter than the weird-looking blob in the picture.” Adam jokes before he hands it back. “You know my ex and I were planning on having kids.”

“You know it’s never too late you could always go talk to him I’m sure he understands that you were just looking out for him,” Heather says as she puts the picture into her bag and goes to the passenger's side.

Adam gets in the driver's side and starts the car up. “Let's just drive out of here I am starving what sounds good to you?”

“You know you don’t have to talk about your ex but you’ve brought him up a few times today. If you wanted we could just talk it through. If he’s someone you’d consider having kids with maybe it is worth talking to him.” Heather tells him.

“Now Heather really isn’t the best for this sorta advice if you ask me. I may be biased since I’m the one she left.” Jacob tells them from the backseat. A gun is placed to the back of Heather’s neck and he looks at the young man. “Start driving south or I shoot her- hands on the dash Heather.”


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has implied & lightly referenced rape/noncon so if that isn't for you i'll post the next chapter soon have a nice day

The hunt is on and it's all over the news Greg Yates and Carl Rudnick had escaped from jail they were on the run and it was all hands on deck. They were nearing the end of the first night but everyone was staying close they were getting hotel rooms set up while they worked to track down the two men.

“Shouldn’t you be headed home I think we can figure this out if you need to get home to your wife.” Olivia offers. Not many people were going to get to go home to their families tonight but they also didn’t have wives about ready to give birth.

“My lovely stubborn wife has decided she’ll walk right until the baby comes so she’s doing a night shift. I figure I can just head home tomorrow night so you’ve got me until then.” Rafael tells her with a smile.

Adam pulls into a hotel and parks the car leaving his hands on the steering wheel looking at the man in the rearview mirror. “What do you want me to do now?” 

“You’re gonna go get a room for the three of us for a couple of nights. I’ll be watching you and if you even tip them off a little I’ll fucking kill her.” Jacob says as he glares at the man.

Adam nods before he looks at Heather, “I’ll be right back, okay?” He gets out of the car and walks up to the front to go get a room. He has to pull himself together but he smiles, “I need a room for three.” He takes out his wallet to pay wondering if he can give the woman behind the counter a sign. He really considers it but he can’t risk Heather and her baby. It's the last thing she’d want to happen.

“God. look at you... motherhood really suits you, kitten,” Jacob says before he moves some hair out of Heather’s face. “I mean you’re glowing, aren’t you? God and your tits look great you are just a vision. I can’t wait until we have a couple of our own see you looking like this carrying my little pups god it’ll be a sight.”

Heather pulls her head away from his grasp before looking at him. “So is this your plan? I mean we’re barely out of New York and you want to stop for a few days for what? A nice little vacation?”

“I have a plan for us, gorgeous. Don’t you worry we are going to be just fine.” Jacob assures her with a smile before he moves his hand back up so he can stroke her hair again.

Heather slowly moves a hand up so she can rest it on her stomach. Her little one is stirring in there and she wants to just feel it so she knows that everyone is okay. “Where does my daughter fit into this plan of yours?”

“Don’t you worry baby we’ll drop her off at a firehouse or some shit before we get the hell outta dodge. She’ll get her daddy and you are going to get what you deserve… me.” Jacob tells her with a proud smile.

Adam opens the door before he gets back in and sits down in the driver's seat. “I’ve got the keys to the room I got it for a few days as you said.”

“Perfect let's all head up there,” Jacob says before he gets out and opens the door for Heather. He puts a hand behind her and she can feel the cool metal against her back as they make their way to their room. “So Heather who is this charming young gentleman? Don’t tell me you’ve already moved on from Mister Lawyer?”

“I work with her at the hospital. She's my mentor in the surgery program.” Adam tells him as they go into the room.

Jacob goes in last bolting the door behind them before he turns to look at them, “How sweet mentor to some sorry shit- I bet you wish you’d picked someone else now.” He points the gun at Adam. “On a bed, now.”

Adam gets on a bed and lays down trying not to freak out as Jacob takes out handcuffs. He's handcuffed to the bed and then he watches Heather afraid of what the man will do to her. “Please don’t hurt her I mean come on she’s having a baby….”

Jacob chuckled, “No fuckin’ shit? Hey Heather did anyone tell you that you’re having a baby?” He looks at her and sees how she’s practically shaking, sighing at her. “You really know how to kill a fuckin’ mood don’t ya? I was going to say we get straight to business but I think I’ll take a shower get on the bed.”

Heather nods and goes to lay on the other bed in the room letting Jacob cuff her to the headboard. She watches the man leave them there chained to the beds listening as the water averting her eyes as he starts to strip.

Adam looks back before he looks at Heather feeling tears in his eyes “Hector- his name is Hector.” 

Heather looks at Adam and smiles, “Your ex? I like that it’s a nice name. What does he do, how’d you meet?” She was scared she had no idea what was going to happen after this so she is fine with distracting herself asking these questions.

“We met in college. I was tutoring science classes to make some extra cash and he was just trying to pass his one required science class. He was so horrible at science I had to practically carry him with it and God I loved it.” Adam admits with a laugh as tears fall. “I broke up with him- he talked about getting engaged and I panicked. I’d asked for these days off so we could celebrate but instead, I panicked and got a hotel room to hideaway. I regret it I should’ve said yes.”

Heather starts to cry, it’s her fault that he’s in this. “We’re gonna get you out of this and you’ll get to tell him that you want to marry him okay?” She needs to get him out of this maybe she can get Jacob to agree to something. “So what does he do?”

“Will we? Hector isn’t expecting me and you’re supposed to be at work so your husband isn’t expecting you.” Adam says panicking as he realizes that no one will be looking for them for a while.

“Hey- hey no freaking out, okay? I’m supposed to work yes but I’m also supposed to see Raf when he gets home from work tomorrow. He’ll know something is up when he gets home and I’m not there. All we have to do is last until then okay that’s all that has to happen.” Heather assures him. “Now come on you didn’t tell me what Hector does tell me everything.”

“He’s umm he’s an asl interpreter. He gets hired by big companies when they need translating he’s so smart he actually learned for his little sister she was born deaf. He was just so good at ASL that he turned it into his job.” Adam explains with a smile. “If I get out of here I’m gonna marry him. I’m gonna say how sorry I am for freaking out and leaving him then I’m gonna marry him on the spot.”

“There’s no if it’s when and you are going to let me come to this wedding okay? Raf and I can be your witnesses.” Heather closes her eyes and takes in a breath, damn Braxton Hicks. “Unless this kid decides to come first which she really shouldn’t. You think they allow babies to be wedding witnesses?”

“Well we aren’t finding out you hear me, kid, you aren’t getting here until your mom can get to a hospital and has your dad there,” Adam says before he smiles at Heather. “I mean I get that we’re both doctors but you’re a brain surgeon and I’m a future brain surgeon my time spent with OB is minimal at best how about yours?”

Heather smiles, “Yeah no I told my mentor I was going to be a brain surgeon on day one and that he was going to mentor me. He loved it and even though I had to try everything else he snatched me up the second he could. I don’t even remember the rounds in OB if I’m being honest I just knew I was going to be a brain surgeon.”

Adam smiles back at her, “I had no idea what the hell I was going to do but then you just came into my life and I knew I was going to be a brain surgeon you’re such a good mentor.” He hears the shower turn off and a pit forms in his stomach. “Heather if he tries to-”

“He’s not trying he’s going to… take advantage of me. He’s hinted at it and flat out said it but I’m going to be okay.” Heather tells him though her smile has fallen as she thinks about it. “Don’t watch just close your eyes and think about anything else. Think about what we’re gonna do next with our research. Our grant deadline is coming up, you know. We'll have to get our proposal done before you know it.”

“Always a mother I mean look at you Heather taking care of this kid like he’s your own, it’s cute,” Jacob tells her as he comes out of the restroom using a towel to dry off his hair as one hangs on his hips. “Did you tell him that he’s gonna be okay that he’ll live? You probably shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep kitten you know he’s gonna end up like Roxy don’t you?”

Heather shakes her head feeling more tears fall as she thinks of Roxy. “He’s not going to end up like her you’re not going to be able to do that to anyone else ever again, Jacob. They’re going to catch you and you’ll end up in jail.”

“No they won’t because we are going to send them on one hell of a wild goose chase,” Jacob assures her with a grin.


	61. Chapter 61

“Are you as exhausted as I am?” Olivia asks as she walks over to Rafael and hands him a cup of coffee. It was a manhunt to end all manhunts though lucky for them it had ended with apprehending Rudnick. Yates was still on the run but he was headed to Chicago. They had it so all that had to do was finally get some rest.

Rafael takes the coffee knowing it’s the nasty burnt shit they’ve all been downing the past two days but at this point, he’d take anything. He takes a hearty sip of it before sighing. “Oh yes, I’m ready to go home and rest for a few days. I will have to make it up to Heather first I miss the appointment then I’m supposed to see her after work yesterday which didn’t happen.” He checks the time and winces it’s almost noon. He knew she’d understand but he still hated to disappoint her. “I should go get her that food she wanted and head home but I’m too damn tired to drive.”

“How about Nick drives your car back and you come with me, what food are we grabbing?” Olivia asks with a smile as she heads towards her car. She asks Nick to go along with it and of course, he agrees so Rafael gives the man his keys.

Rafael takes out his phone, “I’ve got the address on my phone it’s a nice taco place up here we don’t get a chance to go to ever.” He mumbles under his breath, “My phones dead.”

“Well start charging it in the car and we’ll figure it out from there. Nick just follow us and we'll all get food.” Olivia says before she throws out her empty cup.

Rafael finishes his coffee before tossing the cup and getting into the car. He plugs his phone in before resting his head back in the seat. “Let's try to not do this again any time soon unless you do it when I go on paternity leave.” He jokes before smiling over at Olivia.

Olivia chuckles, “What are we going to do without you? I’ll have one less person to get in fights with… I don’t think I’ll be able to handle that.”

Rafael chuckles as well, “I’m sure I’ll be exhausted and irritable enough that I’ll be down to fight whenever you want all you’ve got to do is call.”

Olivia knows the feeling she was so tired when she first got Noah home and he hadn’t even been a newborn. “You’ll do okay you’ll be exhausted as hell but that kid is so worth it trust me having that baby in your arms makes every bit of exhaustion worth it.”

“I know it will be I’m just ready for the baby to be here I want us to have her in our arms already.” Rafael looks down at his phone as it starts to turn on. “Huh.”

“What?” Olivia asks as she pulls out into the road so they can finally get away from this town.

“It’s nothing I just- I don’t have any messages from Heather. I figured she would’ve called 12 times and texted twice as much when I didn’t show up.” Rafael says as he looks through his messages and then his emails seeing nothing from her.

“Are you getting the cold shoulder from your wife, Barba?” Olivia jokes as she pulls out. “Now what’s the address for that place we’re gonna go eat at?”

Rafael gives her the address before he calls Heather’s phone. It goes straight to voicemail he thinks about leaving a voicemail but instead, he texts her hoping that she’ll answer his text or call back.

“Is everything okay?” Olivia asks he seems worried and he isn’t someone who looks worried all that often so it is strange for her to see that.

Rafael looks up from his phone before he nods. “I’m sure that she is back at work again working on taking out a tumor or something. Let's just get food and see if I can use it to apologize for being gone for so long.” It was food that Heather had asked for so he’s sure that it’ll do the trick.

Heather is in the bathroom though she really doesn’t have much privacy as Jacob is lingering just outside the door. “You know I really don’t like to pee with an audience.”

“Oh come on you’re a future mama surely you know that you won’t have any privacy while you’re taking care of our little babies,” Jacob tells her with a smile. “You about done in there because I’m fuckin’ tired I need to get you back in that bed if I wanna get any sorta rest.” 

“Give me five minutes,” Heather mumbles before she finally gets herself to pee. She finished and took a second to collect herself. She knew she couldn’t go out there distressed because Adam was already so scared. She flushes then gets up and goes out to wash her hands. As she does Jacob stands over her shoulder and she glares at him in the mirror. “Do you think I’m gonna stab you in the eye with the bar of soap or something?”

“You know the mouth really isn’t cute when I’m fucking tired, come on.” Jacob grabs her pulling her over to the bed before he cuffs her back up. She awkwardly lays there staring at the ceiling as she waits for him to fall asleep. She could still remember his sleep patterns from when they had previously dated. She lets out a sigh of relief as he starts snoring. He never sleeps long but it’ll be long enough to talk to Adam. “Adam are you up?” She asks quietly.

Adam looks over at her, “Should we be talking is he going to wake up?” He was scared the man would hear them and end up mad assuming they were conspiring against him.

“No he’ll sleep an hour or two solid an atom bomb wouldn’t wake him after that we have to be quiet,” Heather explains before she takes in a breath. “When he took you with him earlier to grab food from the vending machine I put my sonogram in the bible. It has my name on it. I figure someone will find it when we’re gone.”

“Yeah- yeah that’s a good idea. Wait didn’t you say he was in a religious group wouldn’t he get the bible out?” Adam asks he’d heard bits of it from her when they’d done research but not enough that he was certain the man would grab the bible.

“No his brother's church has their own bible he won’t go through it. When they come to get you, Adam, you need to show it to them as proof that I was here. I’ve been trying to leave fingerprints or DNA anywhere I can but I know those things take forever to analyze so tell them that.” Heather explains to him hoping that he’ll remember this all when they’ve left.

“Tell them? How am I going to tell anyone any of this Heather it’s not like we can stop by the front desk and say hey we’ve been kidnapped check the hair in the drain and the bible.” Adam tells her trying not to raise his voice but clearly so confused.

Heather takes in a breath, “I’m going to convince Jacob to leave you here, Adam. I can handle him. He wants to live out some bullshit fantasy of me as his perfect little wife. You get in the way of that so either he leaves you here or somewhere down the road he shoots you and throws you in a ditch.”

Adam shakes his head, “I’m not leaving you alone with that guy Heather he’s a monster you aren’t going to deal with him all by yourself I won’t let you.”

“You are going to do it because it’s going to help them find me faster. We’ve still got what two days in the room so you’ll be dehydrated and hungry but someone will find you. You are going to get home safe to your boyfriend, it's going to work.” Heather insists she had worked the plan out over the day and a half they’d been here. It was a good plan, one that would end up with everyone's home safe. 

“Well, what about the man you’re supposed to go home to? What about the baby you’re carrying what happens if you go into labor are you going to do this all by yourself Heather? You can’t please let me do this please let me stay with you.” Adam insists he can’t do this to her. He has to know that she’s going to be okay when all is said and done.

“No. When I do suggest this to him in a couple of hours you are going to keep your mouth shut this is for both of us okay? I’m trying to make sure that everyone gets out of this safe.” Heather insists. She knows he doesn’t want to agree with her but she hopes that he will. “When you can call Rafael to tell him that I’m okay. Jacob said he won’t hurt the baby he’ll just leave her at a fire station or something and I know he will. He tried to punish me for killing his baby no way he’ll punish my daughter because I decided to have a kid with someone besides him.”

Adam hates the idea of it but Heather seems so sure so for now he nods, he may change his mind later. “What’s her name?” He asks before he looks down at her bump them back to Heather’s face. “Your daughter I mean.”

“Her name is Lenora but we’re gonna call her Nora,” Heather tells him with a small smile. “Get some rest it’s going to be a long couple of days for you so you need to get it now.”

Adam nods, “I know I’m going to try to get some rest and you should too if not for your sake then for Nora’s sake.” 

It’s strange to hear someone besides Raf say her name but she likes it. She can almost imagine hearing everyone say it when she comes. “I will don’t worry. I”m gonna do everything I can to stay safe, for Nora’s sake.”


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blood tw and vomit tw (spoiler related tw at the end)

“Are you sure that you don’t need anything else? I mean if you want we can help you explain yourself so you don’t get into too much trouble.” Sonny jokes as he hands over Rafael’s keys.

Rafael rolls his eyes though there’s still a hint of a smile forming on his lips. “Yeah if I think of anything I’ll call you right away, Carisi.” He puts his keys in his pocket and calls again surprised to get no response from her, she should be home by now. “ Can you get Bridgette’s number for me from your phone? I don’t have her number but I know she would know where Heather is .”

“Yeah no problem,” Sonny says before taking his phone out.

Sonny looks through his phone trying to find Bridgette’s number suddenly confused, unsure if he even had it. He calmed down a bit finding it watching as Rafael started unlocking the front door. Sonny seems to take the hint and joins him with Olivia close behind. “Hi, this is Rafael Barba I’m calling to speak to my wife Heather Barba. I wouldn’t normally bother any of you like this but she’s not answering her phone is she in surgery?”

“Let me look give me just a second.” The woman says before tapping of the keys is heard. Rafael taps his foot impatiently watching as Sonny writes down the woman’s number from his phone sliding it in front of Rafael. “It seems that Doctor Barba never came into work she called in and said her doctor was putting her on bed rest.”

“Oh- There must have been a mix up then so sorry to bother you, have a nice day,” Rafael says before he hangs up. He looks at Nick and Olivia who both have puzzled looks on their faces. “Something isn’t right- call her and ask when she last saw Heather. Heather are you home?” He calls out hoping by some miracle she was just sleeping heavily. He checked the baby's room, the office, and their bedroom only to find nothing. There was a sinking pit in his stomach and he had to have a seat listening to Olivia as she called Bridgette.

“Hi this is Lieutenant Olivia Benson of the Special Victims Unit- yes I work with Rafael. No, it’s nothing like that we are just actually looking for Heather when’s the last time that you saw her?” Olivia asks before she picks up a pen and writes down some notes. “Thank you so much I’ll call you with any updates.”

Part of Rafael didn’t want to ask he puts a hand on Heather’s pillow taking in a breath before he stands up and walks out. “What did she say?” He asks, so scared of what her answer will be.

“She said that the last time she saw Heather was getting off of their shifts two days ago in the morning. She said that Adam Schmidt was taking her to the doctor's appointment. Do you know who that is?” Olivia asks.

“Yes- yes he’s her intern she had told me that he was taking her before he headed home. I don’t have his number.” Rafael says before running his fingers through his hair nervously. “I need to call the Sheriff too if it’s Jacob…”

“We are going to do that but first we’re going to go find this Adam’s number lets head back to the station. I need to call Lucy to stay with Noah a bit longer.” Olivia says before looking at Sonny. “You can head home we can figure this out ourselves, Sonny .”

Sonny shakes his head, “Give me that Sheriff’s name Barba I’ll give him a call to see if Jacob is home.”

Barba nods giving Sonny the number and they head out he’s terrified of what could be happening. As they get into Olivia’s car he calls again praying that Heather will pick up but she doesn’t so this time he leaves a message. “Heather it’s Raf you aren’t at home and we can’t seem to find where you are. Please call me so we can figure this out okay I just want to know that you’re safe.”

The next few hours are a blur for Rafael as he waits for any sort of answer. He has to sit with a cup of coffee just waiting for any answers. Sheriff Whitehorse had confirmed that Jacob was gone. he had been out of town for a few days Joseph had insisted it was a trip to visit members from the church that lived out of state. He looks out and sees a man enter the precinct he wants to ask who this is but Olivia had him sitting back he is the husband of the possible victim. Victim, it’s a scary thought.

“You must be Hector Reyes hi I’m Sonny Carisi it’s nice to meet you,” Sonny says with a smile before he shakes the man's head.

“What’s this about please tell me that Adam is okay,” Hector says before following Sonny to go sit down. He shakes his head at the offer of coffee.

“We just wanted to ask you if you knew where he has been. We are looking for him and his coworker but are unable to get hold of either of them.” Sonny tells him.

“I haven’t seen Adam in days he was debating me asking to marry him. He did tell me he was taking his boss to a doctor’s appointment then I thought we were going to meet. I was ready to head out and tell our local precinct that I thought something was wrong but before I could you called.” The man explains before nervously wringing his hands. “Do you know what this could be?”

“We are currently investigating but if you’d like to stick around we could get you settled in a room while we wait for any news,” Sonny tells him before they head to get Hector set up in a room.

Rafael doesn’t know what cup of coffee he’s on when he hears Fin talking to Olivia. “There was a hit on Adam Schidmt’s card for a motel the day they were taken the boyfriend confirms it wasn’t them. Sonny and I are gonna head out to check it out.” Rafael won’t bother asking to go he knows they’ll say no so instead he works on his next cup of coffee.

Heather gives Jacob a gentle nudge with her elbow. He lets out an annoyed groan before looking at her, “What is it, kitten?”

“I have to pee again can you help me up?” Heather asks her weak attempt to start a conversation with him. She needed to get the ball rolling on leaving without Adam.

“You’re lucky you’re pregnant, kitten,” Jacob says before he gets out of the bed and goes over to her side. He uncuffs her before helping her up walking her to the restroom before standing in front of the door.

Heather sits down to pee, “What’s your idea with all of this? We can’t stay here forever we need to head to our next place.”

“I know kitten we’re going to head out this morning,” Jacob assures her waiting for her stepping back as she goes to was her hands.

“Shouldn’t we do this just the two of us?” She asks before looking back at him. “I mean we should just leave him here he’ll stay all day today and all day tomorrow before anyone even comes looking in the room we could be halfway to Mexico by then.”

“No- no you aren’t doing that,” Adam calls out.

Jacob rolls his eyes before looking back at Adam, “Shut up you little prick no one fuckin’ asked you.” He then looked at Heather putting hands on either side of her so her. “What you’re saying is you want to be alone?”

“She doesn’t want to be anywhere near you, she's trying to play the hero. I don’t need a hero though I can take care of myself.” Adam insists.

Jacob looks from Heather moving his hands and walking over to where Adam was laying. “That so? You know that sounds like a fuckin’ challenge to me are you challenging me, dipshit?”

“Jacob- Jacob please don’t,” Heather begs walking out. “Let's just leave him here and head out.”

“No fuck that I don’t need you to protect me. I want to fight this asshole come on uncuff me make this even.” Adam presses.

Jacob walks up to Adam and reaches into his pocket. Instead of grabbing the key he grabs a knife and with one quick slash, everything is covered in blood. He leans in as Adam tries to hold the deep wound across his neck “You probably should’ve waited to pick a fight until you were outta the cuffs.”

Heather rushed over, “No no no no- no.” She tries to put pressure on the wound but blood is getting everywhere. She starts crying watching the light leave his eyes. Why? Why did he have to do this? Why did he have to stand up for her now he was dead.

“See what you fuckin’ did now we have to get you cleaned up too. Did you have clothes in that bag you brought?” Jacob asks as he takes off his shirt, he needs to shower but first Heather needs to be figured out.

Heather doesn’t answer him. She's looking at Adam thinking of how it’s her fault he’d still be alive if he hadn’t gone with her to the doctors. He had his boyfriend one he could never say yes to. She kneels next to him placing a hand on the wall as she tries to check for a pulse. It’s silly she knows he wasn’t going to last this but she had to know she had to.

Jacob grabs Heather by her hair and pulls her head so she looks up at him. “I asked you a fuckin’ question. You have extra clothes with you in your bag or not?”

Heather lets out a yelp in surprise before she looks up at Jacob. “Yes- yes I do in the main zipper.” 

“Was that so fuckin’ hard? Christ.” Jacob pulls her up by her hair to stand before he takes her to the bathroom and turns on the water. “Strip.”

Heather nods and takes off bloodied clothes before she steps into the water. She watches as he picks up her shirt wiping off his hands with it, she’d liked that shirt.

Jacob grabs her hand and cuffs her to the shower curtain. “You try anything I’m gutting you like a fish and doing the same to that fucking baby.” He walks out leaves the room to go get clothes for both of them to change into from the car.

Heather tries to clean herself off seeing the water fall down her body red with blood, Adam’s blood. She feels like her stomach is ready to turn leaning down to throw up. He closes her eyes feeling like she can throw up again but instead she starts to cry. She tries to get herself cleaned off needing to get this done before Jacob comes back. For Nora, everything for Nora. She reminds herself as she cleans her friend's blood off of her. She hears as the door open and closes again before those heavy boots.

Jacob walks in and drops the bag on the toilet seat before he looks at Heather. He sighs picking up a towel and starting to clean her face off. “So weak… if you weren’t so fuckin’ good looking I wouldn’t deal with this shit.”

Heather doesn’t pull away letting him clean her off the rest of the way before she steps out and starts to dry herself off. 

Jacob shuts the bathroom door and starts to strip before he gets into the water. “Get yourself dressed then sit on the toilet.” He tells her happy when she does as she’s asked. “Such a good girl kitten. I’m surprised that’s all it took to get you to be so good. I would’ve done something like that years ago if I had known that’s all it took.”

Heather sat on the toilet seat and stared at her lap until the water stopped. She gives Jacob a towel then the change of clothes he’d brought. He pulls her up and she doesn’t make a sound looking up at him for some sort of guidance.

Jacob strokes her cheek before he smiles. “I got us a new car let's head out of here- we’ve got a long way to go, kitten.”

“Yes Jacob,” Heather tells him numbly as she follows him out of the room. He hands the do not disturb sign on the door and they head out to a new car. She doesn’t bother to look back all she does is place a hand to her baby bump, for Nora’s sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler related tw!!! gun tw death tw


	63. Chapter 63

“Do you have anyone here under that name? Adam Schmidt. May have been traveling with a pregnant woman and another man?” Fin asks clearly annoyed as he talks with the man. They’d had a long flight after the delay in the flight they didn’t have time to be waiting around they could be leaving now for all they knew.

The man checks the computer before sighing. “It looks like they were supposed to check out in the morning. They’ll be asleep by now it’s late can you come back in the morning?”

“We don’t have time for this we’ve got a warrant heading here now I’m going to need you to let us into the room,” Sonny says before he looks out into the parking lot. “That looks like Adam Schmidt’s car no plates though.”

Fin looks over at the man as he gets up with his keys, “Come on we don’t have all day.” The man brings them to the room and unlocks it before Fin makes him step back. He opens the door before he swears. “Carisi you need to call Benson- this isn’t good.”

Sonny looks in before he takes out his phone and calls. “Benson- yeah we think we Schmidt.” 

Olivia nods before looking over at Rafael the man has been waiting for any sort of news but she can’t tell him this. “Nothing we can talk about.” She tells him before she gets up. She is going to leave her office but he stands in front of the door. “Barba…”

“My pregnant wife is missing and the best guess is that her ex the one who she thinks killed her best friend took her. I am not letting you leave until you tell me whatever it was the Sonny told you.” Rafael insists as he looks at Olivia.

Olivia takes in a breath it isn’t what they’re supposed to do but having this happen to someone they knew was rare it had them all out of sorts. “Fin and Sonny went to the motel room and found what they believe to be the body of Adam Schmidt. Sonny is waiting there for local police and crime scene techs. Fin is working to find cameras so he can figure out where they went apparently someone at the motel reported their car missing so they know what to look for.”

Rafael feels his heart sink if this man was dead then what was Jacob doing to Heather?

Heather had lost count of how many states they’d gone through but she did know they’d changed cars twice he was even looking to do it again she could tell he was getting more paranoid. “When are we going to stop I have to pee and I’m getting kind of hungry.”

Jacob didn’t want to stop he wanted to be at least another state out before they even thought of stopping but he wasn’t going to make her piss herself. “Can you wait 10 minutes?”

Heather runs a hand over her bump before she nods, “I can wait 10 minutes- thank you, Jacob.” She tells him before she rests a hand on her bump before she takes in a deep breath as she feels a sharp pain.

“You doin’ alright over there?” Jacob asks as he glances over to her.

“Yeah- yeah I’m fine just Braxton Hicks I’ve been having them for weeks it’s just the baby preparing to come out.” Heather does a slow exhale before she closes her eyes feeling able to relax in her seat when she does.

“I mean the kid should just get here already sooner we get that kid outta you the sooner we start having our own,” Jacob tells her before he turns on the radio. He hums along to the music old bluegrass bullshit that Heather hadn’t missed listening to him with him. “I thought about bringing you a CD with our song but I figured it might be coming on too strong.”

“As if kidnap isn’t coming on too strong?” Heather asks before she rubs her temples. “It wouldn’t have wooed me anyways I had that song I’ve hated that song ever since I broke up with you.”

“Oh come on you know you love it.” Jacob says turning the radio down before he starts to sing it for her. “Only you can make this world seem right. Only you can make the darkness bright.”

Heather swears before she looks down at her lap. “I peed- can we please stop I need to change now unless you want me to sit in my own pee.” It wasn’t though she knew that he didn’t have to know that her water had broken or she thinks it has anyways.

Jacob sighs and looks over at her, “Fine. You’re lucky this couple left bags in the back we’ll see what they’ve got.” He pulls onto an exit before heading to the gas station that seems to have the least traffic. He parks the car before getting out with Heather and going through the bags until he finds something she could put on and hands it over. “Let's go find a restroom and get you changed.”

“You aren’t seriously going to follow me are you?” Heather asks clearly exhausted by the notion of this just wanting to have a moment to herself.

Jacob gives her a look, why does she think that is even a question? He walks into the gas station with her before he smiles at the clerk. “Hi, I’m sorry miss but do you have a family restroom?”

The clerk looks between the two of them and sighs, “Sorry it’s been out of service for a few days we do have a men's and women's restroom though.”

“Is there any way that I could go with my wife- poor thing she can barely put on pants on her own these days,” Jacob says with a laugh before putting a hand on Heather’s baby bump.

The woman smiles, “What a sweet husband you’ve got yeah of course sweetheart you take her to the women’s restroom and lock the door behind you. I’ll tell any ladies that come in to use the men's restroom.”

“Thank you,” Heather says with a smile before walking with Jacob to the women’s restroom. He locks the door and looks over at her. 

“Alright let’s go start stripping here’s your clothes,” Jacob says before he drops the clothes on the top of the sink. He leans back against the door listening to the music going through the speakers. “Oh, why are you being shy, kitten it’s not like I haven’t seen all of that gorgeous body of yours a million times.”

Heather rolls her eyes before she starts to strip throwing the shirt she’d been wearing at him. “Fuck you. I can’t wait for them to catch you and throw your sorry ass in jail.”

Jacob chuckles, “Have you heard anything because I sure as shit haven’t your little boyfriend hasn’t even seen that you’re missing yet.”

“Husband actually. Didn’t you see my ring in my bag? We got married. I just don’t wear the ring while I’m working.” Heather tells him before she stops to take in a breath.

Jacob raises a brow, “Are you lying to me Heather are you really in labor? Oh, you are… how about we figure out how to speed this up doesn’t sex do that?”

“Oh yeah, sex in a seedy bathroom that’s just exactly what needs to happen,” Heather tells him as she continues changing. She sees the look in his eyes, he’s not joking. “That’s an old wives tale spicy food helps though something about making your heart race- I don’t know all about it I’m not an OB.”

Jacob sighs before he unlocks the door, “Gotta feed you anyway I’ll grab some shit don’t try anything.” He leaves and goes to grab some snacks before he takes them up to go check out. “Pregnancy cravings.”

“Oh I know how that is, when I had my first two I ate enough spicy food to take down a grown man.” The woman jokes as she starts to ring the food up.

Jacob looks over her shoulder seeing the tv in the corner of the room there was Heather’s picture, shit this was bad. “Actually do you have any scissors I could borrow? I gotta cut the tags off some stuff I bought her.”

“Of course Hunny gosh you just think of everything aren’t you just the sweetest thing.” She is about to turn back to grab them when Jacob knocks something over onto the ground turning the woman back to face him.

“So sorry I’m just a nervous mess these days,” Jacob tells her as he and the woman work on getting everything picked up. He looks up and sees them change stories from the disappearance of the surgeon to the weather and he gets up letting the woman finish checking him out. “Thank you so much you’ve been a big help.”

“My husband was the same way but as much as you care for her you’ll be a great dad.” The woman turns and grabs the scissors handing them to him.

“Thank you kindly,” Jacob tells her before he takes everything to the bathroom. He locks the door behind him and sees the look on Heather’s face. “Scissors, seriously? I’ll do better than that if I kill ya now stand still, Heather.”

He had seen something to spook him he wouldn't be trying to cut her hair off otherwise. “At least let me do it whatever jagged mess you do will be more suspicious.” She takes the scissors and with a shaky breath starts to cut off her hair. Halfway through she drops the scissors after having cut herself.

“Seriously? Fucks sake I’ll go see if they have a roll of bandage or some shit.” Jacob mumbles.

Heather waits for him to leave before she heads into a stall putting up a bloody handprint on the wall and some of her hair on the top of the toilet. Blood, fingerprints, and hair something as to help them know it’s her right?

A few minutes later she finishes the shitty haircut and the patch job on her hand. They’re back on the road fast and Heather has to remind herself that it’s all going to be okay, Raf will find her. “Let's get you out of here,” Jacob tells her before the hood of her jacket. “We can even find you somewhere to pop that baby out.”

“Can you just drop me off at a hospital- please I won’t tell them where you went or anything you could be halfway to South America before I even give birth- please Jake,” Heather begs, moving a hand to his arm hoping she can get him to agree. “Hell, I’ll stay right here until you say just leave me and go please Jacob.”

“I’ve come too far not to get what I fucking came for now let's go,” Jacob tells her before taking her out of the restroom. He opens the door and lets a woman in before he takes Heather out to the car to head off.

“Where’s your restroom?” The woman asks the cashier.

“Right down there sweetheart.” The cashier says before she has a seat watching the woman walk away. She is trying to work on her crossword puzzle but she hears a scream from the bathroom. She drops her pen and runs in, “What’s wrong?!”

“The stall- what happened who did this?!” The woman asks. The cashier comes in next to her gasps seeing the bloody handprint and the hair. 

“I need to call the police, come out with me from the bathroom. They may not want us to touch anything.” The cashier says before leading the woman out to the store. She heads behind the register going for the phone. She stops when she sees that woman’s face on the tv that was the woman who had just been in the store.


	64. Chapter 64

“I’m here- I’m sorry I didn’t think my connecting flight would ever get here,” Joey says as she enters SVU. There are people everywhere they’re working on every sort of thing but she doesn’t care about them she makes a beeline right for Rafael. “Do they have any news what’s happening?”

“Joey thank you for coming,” Rafael says before he looks around to the people. “They’ve gotten in calls of sightings they’re trying to see what’s real and what is bullshit. They haven’t told me anything for certain.” He tells the woman before taking in a breath. “We just… we don’t know but he has her Joey he has her.”

“It’s my fault Rafael I’m so sorry I was keeping an eye on him but I took a few days off to go visit my father…” Joey was blaming herself she had been since Earl had told her.

Rafael shakes his head, “You know Heather she wouldn’t want you blaming yourself. This is his fault and when we catch him he’s going to jail where he can’t hurt her again.”

“Where Jacob needs to go is six feet under,” Joey says right on instinct but she catches herself taking in a breath before she sits down. “I’m sorry I just need her to be okay.”

Rafael moves to place a hand on top of Joey’s hand, “She’s strong and she’s going to be okay.” He has to hope so anyway all he can do is hope for all of their sakes.

“Okay- yes we’re going to send some of our men your way they should be there shortly,” Olivia promises before looking over at Rafael hoping that this is the lead that gets his wife home.

“Alright you just lay yourself on back kitten there you go,” Jacob says before he lays Heather back in the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’m in labor you piece of shit,” Heather says before she lets out a groan biting down on her knuckle as she does. She then takes in a shaky breath. “Please- call an ambulance and go just leave me alone. I need to have this baby in a hospital, not a shitty motel. I’m begging you just let me have my daughter at a hospital.”

“Look all you have to do is push this kid out then we start our lives, kitten,” Jacob says before stroking her cheek. She turns her head away and he grabs her by her chin forcing her to look at him. “I don’t care if you’re in labor you’re going to show me some fucking respect.”

Heather glares at him before she spits in his face. “Fuck you, Jacob.”

Jacob wipes the spit off with the back of his hand before shaking his head. “I was trying to make this nice for you but if you want to act like this we’ll be like this.” He grabs her wrist chaining her up to the bedpost before he puts a towel in her mouth to shut her up. “I am doing this for you all of this I’m risking it all for us to be together you’re being a real ungrateful cunt.”

Ungrateful? She shakes her head not believing that he would accuse her of being ungrateful what had he done that was so good? He had killed her intern and trucked her across the country while in labor. She makes a sound trying to get him to take the gag out of her mouth.

“Yeah fucking right, I’m tired of listening to your bullshit. You work on popping that kid out I need a fucking minute.” Jacob says before he opens the door stepping out onto the little balcony to have a breath. He looks out and sees some men walking to the front check out he recognizes them. He'd seen Heather around them they were friends of her husband. 

“Shit.” He mumbles to himself before he goes back inside and shuts the door they have to leave now. He uncuffs her before taking the towel out of her mouth. “Get up we’re leaving. Now.”

“What- we can’t leave now I'm in labor if we leave I’m giving birth in the car. Where the hell would we even go?” Heather argues. She’s tired and in pain, she can’t do this she can’t go around again.

“Don’t ask fucking questions we are leaving now if you have an attitude with me I’ll knock the shit out of you,” Jacob says shoving what he can in a bag before he puts it on his shoulder. “I said get up this isn’t a question Heather.”

“No. No, if you want to leave then do it but I’m not leaving I don’t care if I have to do this by myself in this shitty motel.” Heather tells him not wanting to budge on the subject. “This place is fine, okay we’ll just do this here and leave once she’s born like you said. Please, Jacob, I’m tired I just want this to be over just do this for me.”

Jacob walks over and grabs her by her hair but before he can say a word there’s a knock on the door. He stops and looks back, it’s them it’s too late they had been fighting long enough for those men to make the time. “Not a word.” He whispers to her covering Heather’s mouth. “We don’t need the room cleaned.”

“We’re actually here to warn people about some thefts in the area if you don’t mind giving us a minute.” Sonny says.

Heather’s eyes widened as she realized who it was she hit her hand against the headboard trying her hardest to holler hoping they would hear something.

Sure enough they did because the door was kicked in guns blazing. “Put your hands where I can see them- NOW,” Finn says as he points a gun at Jacob.

“You little fucking bitch.” Jacob says before he reaches to grab his gun.

Before he can get to it a shot rings out and he falls back onto the bed. As soon as he’s down the lower their guns Fin goes to check on the body and Sonny comes to Heather.

“Hey- hey look at me you’re okay.” Sonny tells her he looks at the handcuff. “Where’s the key?”

Heather can feel the blood on her face. She isn’t focusing on his word all she can focus on is the sound of the shot. She hears Sonny speaking but doesn’t process it. She hears the word key and looks at him finally. “His pocket- he had it in his right pocket.”

“Right pocket okay we’re gonna get you out you’re okay now.” Sonny tells her taking out a glove and getting the key to uncuff her.

Heather is relieved when the cuff is off moving to rub her wrist. “I’m actually not okay, I'm in labor, my contractions are maybe…. 7 minutes apart.”

Fin looks from the body to Heather, “We brought local cops I’m gonna go tell them to call a bus we’ll take you to a hospital.” He goes and finds the local cops telling them to call a bus and get crime scene techs in. 

Heather looks over at Jacob, “Is he-” 

“I think he is or Fin would’ve gone right out to call a bus.” Sonny says but he still feels for a pulse on the man. “Yeah there’s no pulse Fin got him.”

“He got him- he’s not going to get in trouble is he? Please tell me Fin’s gonna be okay.” Heather says before she looks at Jacob she couldn’t let him ruin anyone else's life.

Sonny shook his head, “It was a clean shot and he was reaching for a gun. I'm sure he’ll be fine. Right now all we’ve got to worry about is getting that baby out okay? How are you feeling?”

Heather takes in a deep breath, “Doing okay we should do you have your phone we should call Raf he needs to know where we’re going. Oh god he won’t be here in time for the baby to be born.”

Sonny nods and takes out his phone before he calls the number as he waits for an answer he looks at her. “You’re gonna be okay we’ve gotcha. Yeah Barba she’s okay- she’s here do you want to speak with her?” He asks before he nods and hands the phone over.

“Raf?” Heather asks, feeling tears in her eyes.

“Heather- Heather it’s so good to hear your voice. How are you feeling? Is everything okay?” Rafael asks. “I’ve got Joey here and all your other friends are on standby how are you?”

“I’ll be okay but you need to get out here I’m in labor the baby should be here really soon.” Heather knew she had time but she wanted him to get there in time so maybe she did rush him a bit. She appreciated Sonny and Fin but she didn’t want to do this without her husband. “Tell Joey too yeah? It would be nice to have her here for it.” 

“Do you want to talk to her? She’s right here listening to everything I’m sure she wouldn’t mind getting to talk to you.” Rafael offers before he looks over at Joey who is about ready to snatch the phone from his hand.

“Yeah- yeah can you?” Heather asks listening to the phone change hands. “Joey?”

Joey almost cries as she hears Heather’s voice. “Did they get him?”

Heather nods before realizing he can’t hear that. “Yeah- yeah he’s gone but I don't want to talk about him I want to talk about the baby she’s coming and I want you here.”

“Don’t you worry I think Rafael is buying tickets as we speak. It looks like you’re gonna have me there. I know it’s not your mom but it’s family, right? I love you, Heather.” Joey says with a smile. 

“Family- yeah tell Raf to grab his mom too she should probably be there.” Heather quickly says.

Joey nods before she lowers the phone from her ear, “Heather says you should buy your mom a ticket out.”

Rafael nods, “I can do that I’ll have to call her when we’re done too. This trip will be so fast no one will have time to pack but we’ll be okay. We just need to get on the next flight but I think we should be there in time.”

“Did you hear him we’re gonna be there in time you keep that kid in as long as you can, Heather.” Joey tells her friend with a smile.

“I’ll see you soon can I talk to Raf again?” Heather asks. She looks up and hears the door open as the bring in a stretcher wanting to get her out. “I think they’re gonna take me to the hospital now Rafi I just wanted to let you know I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too and I promise everything is going to be okay now. I can’t wait to see you again and to meet our daughter.” Rafael tells her with a smile. “You tell Carisi to call me if there are any updates and I mean any okay? We’ll be there soon.”

“Okay, I love you, goodbye,” Heather says before she hangs up, handing the phone over to Sonny. They got her onto the stretcher and headed to the hospital. On the way out the door she looked at Jacob one last time before knowing it’ll be the last time she thinks about him.


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brief mention of rape if that's not for you see you next chapter. thank you guys for being patient and waiting!

“Oh wow you’ve got a tight grip on my hand- just keep that up okay? You’re doing good Heather.” Sonny tells her with a smile.

“You sure you can handle this Carisi? I can stay with her if you want to wait for Barba out in the hall.” Fin offers before looking over at Heather. “I did this with my ex-wife for Ken I think I can do it for you if you want.”

“I think she’ll be fine with us,” Lucia calls out as she enters the room smiling at the young woman. “Hello there, sweetheart.”

Heather smiles watching the woman walk in then Joey and finally Raf. “You guys made it.”

“Of course we did. I wasn’t about to miss the birth of my daughter.” Rafael says walking over to her and smiling. He looks at her for a moment running a hand through her now short hair before cupping her face. He was scared that he would lose her but here she is here and she’s okay. “Okay, who do you want in here? I know you had a plan but this is… something else.”

“Yeah it is I- I mean you three I’d love all three of you here,” Heather says with a smile before looking over at Sonny and Carisi. “Thank you both so much but you’re free you don’t have to stay here .”

“We’ll be out in the waiting room if you guys need anything.” Fin assures them with a smile before he and Sonny head out of the room.

Joey smiles and sits on the edge of the bed running her fingers through Heather’s shorter hair. “I can’t wait to meet my niece. I told my dad that you’re okay. He said they need pictures as soon as possible. He was considering coming out; he's so excited.”

Heather smiles, “Well he’s free to come he’s family.” She reaches a hand out and takes Joey’s hand giving it a squeeze. “Fuck- okay so I’m having a contraction sorry for swearing.”

“You’re giving birth, you are allowed to swear as much as you want, Heather,” Joey tells her friend with a smile. “I’ll call him though I’m sure he’ll love to get to meet your baby. I’ll be right back okay?” She squeezes Heather’s hand back before she heads out of the room.

Rafael watches her leave before he comes back over. “Did local police ask you any questions? If not they may want to interview you after all of this just to get the full story. Olivia wants to do the same but she wants to wait until you’re back home and have had a day or two to settle in.”

“Let's not worry about any of that okay? You aren’t here as ADA Barba you are here as my husband and the father of my baby. He’s dead so everything else can wait we’re just here to have our little girl.” Heather tells him with a smile absently stroking his cheek. “I think even you are capable of putting the job aside for a day right?” She teases.

Rafael smiles, “I might be able to but can you? I mean how many medical questions have you asked to make sure everyone here is competent enough for your liking?” He jokes back.

Heather laughs, “Not fair I just want to make sure that our daughter is healthy. I can try to stop but I doubt it’ll last all that long if I’m being honest.” She looks at him with a smile. “I’m happy that you got here in time. I love the people you work with but I didn't want to have my baby holding Carisi’s hand. I’m happy that it’s you here with me.” It doesn’t even come close to make up for everything that had happened, not that she had expected anything to do that except maybe meeting their daughter.

Rafael knows it isn’t going to be an easy road; they had to figure out what had happened for her sake and of course for her student who was on a morgue slab somewhere. It’d mean therapy and lots of questions from the police it was going to be long but it wasn’t important right now. He realized that he was lost in his own thoughts. He was needed in the moment not figuring out what was going to happen next. “Sorry… sorry, I’m here.”

“Are you sure? You seem to be anywhere but here.” Heather says before she looks at him. She looks from Rafael over to his mother. “I’m sorry but could we have a couple of minutes to talk.”

“Anything you need. I’ll be outside, just holler if you need anything.” Lucia assures her, walking over to squeeze her hand before kissing her son on the temple and leaving the two of them alone. She heads out to the hall and stops Joey so she doesn’t go inside either.

Rafael watches his mother go before looking back at Heather. “I thought we were going to focus on the task at hand.”

“I wanted to but you’re not going to be here until we talk about this so let's talk,” Heather says before she takes in a breath. She didn’t want to think about this but he wouldn’t lose that far off look in his eye, surely wondering what had happened. 

Rafael shakes his head he’s going to tell her no but he does know that she’s right. He sighs and has a seat at the foot of the bed. “What happened to you, Heather?”

“We were taken outside of the hospital Jacob took both of us so that Adam couldn’t say anything.” Heather starts but she has to stop, Adam. “Did you ever get in contact with his fiance? Well, his boyfriend it doesn’t matter did anyone tell him.”

Rafael nods, “He had to identify the body it was… it was bad. Did you have to see that?”

Heather tenses before she nods, “He was trying to save me he didn’t want…” She didn’t want to think about this about any of it. “He didn’t want the baby and I to get hurt any further. I told him to not say anything but he wouldn’t shut up. I almost convinced Jacob to just leave him there alive. We were supposed to pay for a few more days then they’d find him when we were long gone. He had so much promise he didn’t deserve to get dragged into this.”

Rafael watches her as she speaks before putting a hand on her leg. “He cared about you so much he wanted you safe.”

“He was a promising student and a great man; he didn’t deserve to die for me.” Heather snaps. No one deserved to die for her but so many had first her friend Roxy then her mother and now Adam. All people that had died because they got in the way of what Jacob wanted which was her. “He even admitted that he was the reason Roxy is dead. He was so sure that he’d have me forever that he admitted it to me.” She wonders if she should even tell her friends, what sort of closure was it if the man who had killed her would never face repercussions? No, he got to die without ever seeing a trial or any punishment for his crimes.

“He probably didn’t think it would end with both of you alive,” Rafael admits he hates to think it but maybe Jacob had the thought process of if I can’t have you no one can.

“He thought that we would be together. He had plans for where we’d go and how we’d have kids.” Heather mumbled before rubbing her forehead. “He said we were going to drop Nora off at a fire station and go start our real lives.”

Rafael shakes his head, “You weren’t a prize to win or some object to take you’re a human being. He never understood that he just saw you as a prize and I’m sorry that he went to those lengths to try and win you.”

Heather takes in a breath shaking her head. “ You didn’t ask if he hurt me- if I was raped.” 

“The way that you always spoke about him...I knew what the answer to that was.” Rafael said before he looks at her. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Heather shakes her head, “I did what I had to do to survive. I hated it so much but I was just buying my time for someone to find me. It all worked out in the end so that’s all that matters.”

“It does matter you were hurt, Heather. You don’t have to be strong, you spend too much time strong but you’re here now safe so you don’t have to act so brave.” Rafael assures her. He knows she wants to put on a brave face but he’s here for her and she doesn’t have to.

“I’m in labor and there’s people waiting outside to join us, my best friend and your mother. I am going to leave this brave face on not for me but to keep everyone else happy. I know your heart is in the right place but I’m not doing this with the people we love outside. I’ll talk through it and see a therapist whatever it takes to cope just not today not right now.” Heather explains hoping that he’ll understand. This was supposed to be one of the happiest days of their lives; she wasn’t letting Jacob ruin it. He’d already ruined enough without ruining this for them.

“You’re right I’m sorry for assuming anything. We can figure this all out later right now let’s just get you ready to have our daughter alright?” Rafael tells her leaning in and kissing her forehead.


	66. Chapter 66

“Is this a good time? There are people here to see you.” Joey says quietly as she pokes her head into the hospital room. 

Heather looks up from her spot on the bed smiling, “Nora is starting to wake up so I think it’s the perfect time for visitors.” She carefully picks up the baby smiling as Olivia and Amanda come into the room. “I appreciate that you two made the trip.”

“Well we had to come to see this gorgeous girl of yours,” Amanda says setting down the flowers they’d brought and walking over to Heather. “Look at her my goodness you’re such a little thing and so pretty. She looks a lot like her momma.”

Heather smiles at Amanda, “I don’t know she’s got a lot of Barba in her I see a lot of Raf and even a bit of his mother.” She saw mostly herself and of course her mother which had made her cry more than once since she’d had her. “Her name is Lenora but we’ve settled on calling her Nora.”

“Well I like it, she looks like a Nora.” Amanda smiles as she tickles the bottom of the baby’s foot. “It’s nice to meet you, Nora.”

Olivia walks over to Rafael and gives him a hug. “You look tired. I'm happy that we brought coffee with us.” She says before she holds out a cup of coffee for him. “How are things?”

“We’re about ready to head home we’re gonna take a flight home at the end of the week. The doctor wanted us to wait at least that long but we told him that’s all we’re willing to wait. I know she wants to get home and I do too. It's been a long few days.” Rafael says watching as Heather and Amanda talk and fuss about Nora. “We’re working on finding her a therapist and figure everything out. The police came to talk to Heather yesterday. It was… a long day but she got through it.”

“That’s good… it’ll be a long road but with everyone’s help and support she’s going to make it through all of this.” Olivia assures him giving Rafael a pat on the arm. She looks over at Heather, “Would you like a cup of coffee? I’ll trade you for the baby.”

Heather looks over at Olivia and smiles, “That’s one trade I am more than happy to make.” After Olivia sets the coffee down she carefully hands the baby over. “Her name is Nora.”

“Nora? That’s a beautiful name hello there Nora.” Olivia says as she holds the little baby in her arms, so sweet and perfect. “How are you holding up Heather?”

“As well as I can after having a baby I’m tired as can be but she’s been worth all of it. I knew I was going to love her but God it’s just… it’s a sort of love I never expected.” Heather smiles at her before she has a sip of the coffee. “Everyone is taking to it so well I mean Raf is an amazing father and Lucia was just meant to be a grandmother. It’s going well.” She was dealing with a lot herself but getting to see all of it was amazing. Joey’s father had even come he was the closest she had to a father now and he had taken well to the role of grandfather to Nora.

Olivia nods, “I’m happy to hear it after everything you all deserve to be happy. I’m so happy that things are working out.” She smiles and looks at the baby. She really is so sweet and she sees what Heather had said about looking like Rafael. 

Heather knew they were in a bubble now but they’d go back home and things would be different they’d have to go back to life which she couldn’t wrap her head around. She was taking some extra time off after her maternity leave, time to heal but she knew Lucia would have to go back to work and after that Rafael. “I heard about everything you did to look for me and try to get me home safe. Thank you so much I don’t know where I’d be if Sonny and Fin hadn’t found me.”

“Well none of that matters because you’re here now safe and so is this one,” Olivia tells Heather with a smile. “I actually wanted to offer that if you need anything please feel free to call. I went through something similar and I know sometimes it’s nice to have someone to talk to that isn’t a therapist. If after you’ve found a therapist and everything has settled you need someone to talk to you just call alright?”

Heather’s surprised but the offer she’d heard a bit about what had happened to Olivia but didn’t think she’d want to talk about it. “I would really like that actually, thank you, Olivia. We do have to get everything settled back but once we do I’ll be sure to call you.” They had about a hundred things to do but she would make sure that catching up with Olivia was top of her list when they did get back.

The next few days felt long but finally getting to leave and head for the airport was an amazing feeling for Heather. Finally being free of the town they barely knew was perfect. She was ready to go back home and be in New York where she felt safe. She needed to finally feel comfortable back in her own home. She was also eager for her friends to get to meet Nora as they all said pictures weren't enough to get through the waiting period. 

Joey was headed home first, she had to get things figured out back in Hope County but she promised to visit as soon as she could. “You’ll call when you guys touch down and get home? I want to know that everything's okay.”

“Okay mom I promise we’ll make sure and update you as soon as the wheels hit the ground,” Heather teases giving Joey a kiss on the cheek before she holds out her arms to take back the baby.

Joey rolls her eyes, “Yeah yeah it’s not for you it’s for her.” She looks at the baby before pressing a kiss to her forehead. “See you soon Lenny you be good for your mom and dad okay?” She asks the baby before handing her over.

Heather is going to correct her. She isn’t a fan of the nickname Lenny; it makes her daughter sound like someone's 50-year-old uncle. Instead, she gives Joey a hug, “Okay fly safe we’ll talk to you soon.”

They watch her leave before settling back into the hotel room. “I think it’s time for grandma to have some time with Nora. Come here beautiful.” Lucia says taking the baby and heading out to sit on the balcony with the baby and coo over her.

Heather isn’t sure how it happened so fast but she doesn’t mind it smiling as she watches Lucia for a moment before she sits down on the bed next to Rafael. “So are we all packed up and ready to go?”

“We are all packed up and ready for our flight this afternoon,” Rafael tells her before he wraps an arm around her and holds her close. He presses a kiss to Heather’s cheek before looking over at his mother and daughter. “Are you ready for whatever the hell comes after we get back home?”

Heather smiles before she rests her head on his shoulder, “Therapy, a newborn, research, work, and everything else? God no but I don’t care at all because we’ll have her.”

Rafael smiles, “Yeah… she makes it all worth it doesn’t she?”

Heather reaches down to take his hand in her own. “Nora makes everything worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading my fanfiction. I appreciate every view, comment, and kudo more than you know. Maybe I'll revisit these two one day but until then I just really wanted to say thank you for supporting me on this and all my other fanfictions I really appreciate you all so much.


End file.
